Wavering Destiny
by Strawberry Moon Rose
Summary: It's been one year since the Starlights left. Sailor Moon and the others go to visit them on Kinmoku. What happens when sparks start to fly again between Seiya & Usagi? Can Sailor Moon give up her destined future to be with her? Even if it means losing Chibi-Usa? *Yuri*
1. When Fate Trembles

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Hey guys! ^_^ This is my first fanfiction. This first chapter is just the beginning ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed in through the cracks of the closed curtains. A figure rolled over in the bed near the window. _Is it really morning already?_ The girl stretched and stepped out of bed. _I don't think I slept at all last night. Not like that's new lately..._

The raven haired girl was startled by a pounding fist outside her door.

"Seiya! What are you doing? You're going to be late! Yaten is even up before you! Are you awake yet?" Taiki called.

"Yeah, I'm coming, just give me a second!" Seiya managed while rubbing her eyes. She stumbled across the room to turn the lights on. The sudden brightness left her squinting. She gave a tired sigh and managed to get dressed and look presentable in a timely manner. She stepped out of her room only to bump into the Princess.

"P-Princess!" Seiya's blue eyes widened. "I apologize," she said with a bow.

Princess Kakyuu smiled, her eyes were kind. "It is alright. Come now, the others are waiting for you."

"Yes." Seiya stood and continued down the hall. _Hopefully Taiki won't be too angry with me, I'm only a little bit late._

Everything was back to normal on Kinmoku, for the most part. The Starlights bid their farewells to the senshi on Earth and the trip back to Kinmoku was nothing special. On the way back, Fighter had kept replaying the long journey over and over in her head, like a broken record. It all seemed so surreal. She had to tell herself everything was going to be okay. After all, they got what they wanted back; their Princess. What else could she ask for?

Healer and Maker couldn't have been more excited to return home. Their time on Earth was over and everyone would continue to live in harmony on their home planet. With each passing star, they'd came closer and closer to their home and farther and farther away from Earth. Farther away from Sailor Moon and the others...

It had been almost a year since the day they'd left. Seiya still tried not to think about her that way. After all, she stood no chance; Usagi was going to live happily ever after. It was a future that Seiya couldn't be a part of, no matter what. A future that she she didn't belong in.

But Seiya too had a destiny of her own; to protect their princess alongside Healer and Maker on Kinmoku. Their princess was everything to them, and she was happy that everything was back to normal from now on. Even so, something wasn't right. A part of her was missing, left behind on a faraway planet. Although Kinmoku was their home, Seiya missed Earth, even though she never admitted it to the others. Or more specifically a blond girl she called "Odango". She wished that she could run her fingers through that long blond hair, while gazing into those big blue eyes; so innocent, so beautiful. Just one more time would be enough...

Seiya stopped short in the middle of the hallway. _No, not again. Why did I just think about her?_ She bit her lip and made her way to the palace's large dining room. _Seiya, snap out of it! It's over. She doesn't need you like that. Stop thinking about it and find somebody else; it's never going to happen._ Just the memory of her Odango left her heart wrenched with sorrow.

Yaten was sitting lazily at the long table when Seiya entered the spacious room. The ceilings of the palace were tall, and the hallways seemed to stretch on forever into an intricate labyrinth. Taiki liked this sort of architecture, she thought it was sophisticated. But to Seiya, it only made her feel even more alone.

"You're late again," Yaten stated flatly, without looking up.

"Shut up," Seiya mumbled and took a seat at the long table. Normally she'd brush off Yaten's comments, but she wasn't in the mood for it. She ate her breakfast in silence without tasting any of it.

Yaten peered over at her, noticing the circles under her blue eyes. "You look tired," she commented.

Seiya nodded. "I'm having trouble falling asleep lately. It's no big deal though."

Yaten shrugged. "I guess."

Seiya looked down at the silver-haired girl raising a glass to her lips. _I wish I could live life like that, so carefree and simple. Yaten doesn't have to go every day knowing that the person she loves is in the arms of another man halfway across the galaxy and nothing you do can change that. She doesn't understand. Nobody does.  
_

"What?" Yaten demanded. "Is there something on my face?" She ran her fingers across her full lips.

"Eh? No. Sorry. I just...spaced out there," Seiya explained. She quickly turned back to her plate of food.

"You've been doing that a lot recently," Yaten said. She flipped her silver ponytail over her shoulder.

"Doing what?"

Yaten gave her a look. "Spacing out," she said annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't notice," Seiya said honestly._ I'd better get it together...__  
_

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Seiya promised.

Yaten gave her a skeptical glance. _What the heck, Seiya? Oh. I bet she's just worrying about _her_ again... _"It seemed like you were doing fine for a long time too," Yaten said. "Taiki and I were surprised you seemed to be over-" She stopped herself. Her emerald-green eyes quickly flitted away from Seiya's stare. "Um, over it. But you've been acting distant again."

"Oh."

Yaten sighed in frustration. "You know, Seiya, it's probably best to just forget all about her. All you're doing is torturing yourself. I'll listen if you want to talk, but you already know how I feel about it. I just think think it's best if-"

Seiya slammed her curled fist on the table, rattling the silverware. "What do _you_ know?"

Yaten flinched. She knew she had crossed the line.

Seiya brought her gaze up. "Look, I'm sorry," she said relaxing. "It's just been bothering me lately, you know? It's been so long and I've found myself wondering about them. You know, how are they doing? Have any new enemies shown up? Are they okay? That sort of thing."

Yaten nodded. "I know what you mean, but it's really no longer our business. Don't worry about them, we've got our own planet to protect now."

Seiya shrugged. "I guess, but..."

"What is taking you two so long?" Taiki called, stepping into the large room. "We have things to do, please hurry."

Seiya nodded and stood up from the table. "I'm coming."

Yaten sighed and pushed her chair back. She could see the pain in Seiya's eyes. She could see that Seiya still missed that girl, no matter how she tried to cover it up. _She seriously needs to move on. There are plenty of people on this planet. She just needs to meet the right one and she'll forget all about her._

* * *

"Usagi! U-SA-GI!"

Usagi looked up, startled. "Huh?" She and the girls were sitting in the corner of the CROWN cafe, one of their favorite hangout spots. Usagi was sipping on the drink in front of her when Rei interrupted her day dreamy thoughts. "What?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell," Rei snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have been staring off lately," Ami added worriedly.

Usagi forced a smile. "No, what are you guys talking about? I'm totally fine!" She waved her hands in front of her in a "don't worry" motion.

Minako tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Did you and Mamoru-san have a fight?"

Usagi blinked and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that..."

"Usagi-chan..." Luna sighed.

"Well, there haven't been any enemies since Galaxia," Artemis stated, "so we know that can't be it."

"Artemis!" Minako hissed.

Usagi ignored them and stared out the window. It was summer vacation. Couples walked together hand in hand outside. She noticed a young girl exiting a nearby music shop, holding a new CD to her chest.

"The Three Lights seem to be a thing of the past now, don't they?" Usagi murmured, "everyone is all over the latest bands and artists. It's almost as if everyone has forgotten all about them."

"Now that I think of it, I haven't heard their music on the radio in a long time," Makoto added, speaking for the first time.

"Well they _did_ disband," Rei pointed out.

Usagi sighed. _But nobody knows that they are on the other side of the galaxy now. I wonder how they are. What is Kinmoku like? Is it like Earth? How is Seiya doing? Why haven't they visited us yet?_

"You know, it's been a whole year since they left," Usagi said to no one in particular.

The girls nodded. The thought had crossed everyone's mind at some time or another, but no one had spoken of it.

"They said that they'd come and visit us," Usagi went on, "you don't think anything happened to them, do you?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Luna assured her.

"But how can we be sure?" murmured Makoto, bringing her hand to her chin.

"Usagi-chan, cheer up!" Minako placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Mm," Usagi nodded. "It's just the last time Mamo-chan left and didn't reply..." Her voice trailed off at the memory. She didn't have to say anything more, everyone understood.

"I'm sure they're really busy on their planet!" said Ami.

"Yeah, yeah! They've got their princess and all," Minako added.

Rei glanced at her blond friend. To everyone else, she may have seemed okay, but Rei saw her blue eyes didn't hold their usual twinkle. She wanted to say something to make her feel better, but it was true; the Starlights hadn't contacted them at all. Even she was starting to wonder.

"You don't think they've forgotten about us, do you?" Makoto pondered.

Usagi gasped. Minako quickly elbowed the brunette, silencing her.

"How long do you think it'll be before we see them again? A month? Another year? Five years?" Usagi cried, "what if they really _have_ forgotten about us?" She tried to imagine the Starlights living happily ever after on their planet with their Princess, but it was difficult; she knew nothing about their home or lives. That made her feel even worse.

"Usagi-chan, you're over analyzing the situation," Ami said quickly.

"Maybe," Usagi whispered. "Or maybe something's happened to them. Aren't you guys worried about them too?" She stared at her friends in disbelief.

"Of course we are!" Minako said without skipping a beat. She in particular had her thoughts drift to a certain somebody more than once in the last year.

"I'm sure they have their reasons for not returning. After all, it's only been one year, Usagi-chan, don't forget that," Luna said.

"But still...they haven't come..." Usagi mumbled.

"Can't _we_ go visit _them_?" Makoto wondered aloud.

Usagi's blue eyes widened. She grinned at the idea. "Yeah!" _Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

"That may be a good idea, Mako-chan!" replied Luna happily. With the distant way Usagi had been acting lately, it would probably do her good to take a break and visit the Starlights.

"Really?" Usagi asked, gripping the edge of the table in excitement. "Can we really, guys?"

"I don't see why not," Artemis chimed in.

"This should be interesting," Rei smiled.

"Now that I think about it, this could be really fun!" Minako giggled. "I've always wondered what Yaten's home is like!"

"Minako-chan!" they all said together.

Usagi smiled. "Thanks so much guys! I can't wait!"_ I don't believe this! Am I really going to see them again? It's only been a year, but it feels like forever. I am so excited now! Seiya, how have you been? I've missed seeing you three at school. There's so much I want to tell you..._

* * *

The next evening, at the Hikawa Shrine, the girls stood hand in hand in a circle. They were transformed into their sailor fuku, ready to use their Sailor Teleport to travel to Kinmoku. They had spent the earlier part of the day discussing their plan, and they were ready to leave.

"Don't stay too long!" Artemis called to them from the shrine's stone steps.

"Say hi to Yaten-kun for me!" Luna added.

"Luna!" Artemis glared at her.

"Hehe what?"

"We'll be back soon," Sailor Moon promised. She was nervous and excited at the same time, but her voice did not tremble. She inhaled and looked at the four girls around her. _I'm ready._ Sailor Moon turned to Luna. There was so much she wanted to say, but she only managed a simple, "Thank you."

Luna smiled and gave her a nod.

The five senshi closed their eyes and let the warm feeling surround their bodies. Each girl began to glow her individual color. Suddenly, a rainbow of light rocketed upwards, towards the blue sky. The next instant they were gone, leaving only the rocks and brick disarrayed on the ground where they had once stood.

"Good luck," Luna said. _I hope I don't regret this..._


	2. Storms

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Well, here's Chapter 2!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Fighter trudged down the palace's long hallways to her room. The day was nearly over. The setting sun spilled in through the large windows giving everything a soft, pink glow. She was too exhausted to notice. She had finished her duties and was heading straight to bed. The lack of sleep was starting to give her a throbbing headache. In a bright flash of light, Fighter let her transformation go, returning to her civilian self.

"Seiya!" a distinct voice echoed from the end of the corridor. A petite figure approached her from the shadows.

It was Yaten, walking slowly as if she expected the world to wait for her.

"What is it?" Seiya asked tiredly. She didn't want to deal with anyone right then. All she wanted to do was lay her head on her pillow and close her eyes. Her dreams were much better than reality lately.

"The Princess wants to talk to you," Yaten replied. There was a serious edge in her voice, which was unusual.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure what it's about. She seemed almost...worried though. She wants you to come to her room." Yaten raised her eyebrow.

Seiya was shocked. Rarely did the Princess ever invite anyone there. _What could this be about?_ She gave a nod to Yaten and made her way to the Princess's quarters. _Have I done something wrong? _Through the long hallways, and around multiple corners, she finally arrived. Seiya raised her fist and gently knocked on the tall, white door.

"Princess?" she called softly.

"You may enter," replied Kakyuu.

Seiya pushed the door open and stepped into the Princess's room. The walls were a soft pastel orange, accenting the plush cream carpet at her feet. It was large and dimly lit by candles along the walls. She'd only been in there a few other times, and the exquisite interior never failed to take her breath away. Kakyuu was sitting on a couch in the corner. When she saw Seiya enter, she motioned for her to come and sit next to her.

Seiya shut the tall door and walked over to her._ This is weird. I feel out of place in here. What's going on? Did something happen? _She sat uncomfortably on the edge of the soft sofa. "You called, Princess?"

Kakyuu nodded. She raised her orange eyes to meet Seiya's. The dim light made them sparkle like rhinestones.

"Fighter... I know you are most likely tired, so I will get straight to the point; something has been bothering you lately. Do you wish to talk about it?"

Seiya was taken aback. She wasn't expecting Kakyuu to bring _her_ up. "I'm fine, Princess," she answered quickly, realizing Kakyuu was waiting for a response. She held her gaze steady to be more convincing.

Kakyuu smiled sweetly. "There is no use in trying to hide it, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Seiya nodded without a moment's hesitation. "Yes, of course."

"You are...thinking about_ them_, aren't you?"

Seiya flinched.

Noticing the subtle reaction, Kakyuu nodded. "I understand. It has been a long time since we left Earth. I know it was an interesting journey for you three. Returning here may seem different now that things have settled down. But I get a feeling that that isn't it..." Her voice was gentle and she spoke softly.

"Yes," Seiya murmured.

"You seem to be lost in thought lately. I think Healer and Maker have noticed too. That girl - Sailor Moon... You were very close to her, weren't you, Fighter?"

Seiya hesitated and found herself whispering, "Yes. I...was in love with her." There was no point in trying to hide it, Kakyuu knew them better than anyone.

Kakyuu sighed, not surprised at all by her confession "That is what I was afraid of," she said.

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I know it's wrong and I should let her go by now." Seiya looked up desperately. "But I've tried, believe me. I think about her everyday. I'll never forget her." Tears started to swell up, blurring her vision. _Oh no, I can't cry like this in front of the Princess._

Kakyuu placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "It's alright to love her. Sailor Moon is a good person and we all respect her for what she's done. But you and I both know very well that she already has somebody dear to her."

Seiya nodded. "I never meant for this to end up like it did. Before I knew it, I had fallen for her. I was selfish and wanted her for myself, even though I knew she had a boyfriend overseas. Some part of me was holding onto the idea she'd choose me over him. But to think she could possibly fall in love with a girl from different stations in the galaxy..."

Seiya looked away, hiding her eyes. Tears were trickling down her face now. She clenched her jaw at her lack of control. She'd tried so hard in the last year to keep her feelings from the others, and her cool had been dwindling slowly with each passing day.

Kakyuu brought her hand to Seiya's face and gently brushed away a tear. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Princess Kakyuu always had a soothing aura radiating from her. She shined like the sun because of her dear Starlights, and she had to care for them. She silently comforted her protector, wishing there was something she do.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Seiya apologized. "I promise I'll try to forget her quickly. I won't let it interfere with my duties any longer." Seiya rose from the sofa, wanting nothing more than to disappear from the room, she was so embarrassed.

"Fighter... I do not wish for you to forget her. We are all alive thanks to Sailor Moon. I do not like seeing you hurt. I just want you to realize the reality of the situation, that's all."

Seiya nodded and knelt before her. "I understand now. Thank you, Princess."

"Get a good night of sleep tonight, alright? If you ever need to talk, I am always here."

"Yes." Seiya managed a smile. She turned and exited the beautiful room as quickly as she could. She pulled the tall door shut behind her with a click.

Seiya hurried to her bedroom. The last thing she needed was to bump into Yaten or Taiki at a time like this. The sound of her footsteps were in sync with her racing heart. _I can't believe I've worried the Princess now. I'm such an idiot... _

Luckily, she made it without seeing more than a few passing maids who gave her a concerned look. She ignored them and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She reached for the lights, but her hand stopped midway. The darkness seemed too inviting and her emotions got the best of her. She leaned against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry silent tears.

_This is the last time. This is the last time I will dwell on her like this. From now on, I'll live my life as if I don't remember her at all. It's the only way to conceal the pain. It's the way it has to be.  
_

* * *

"This is it," Sailor Mercury declared, punching a few numbers into her blue, mini computer. "According to my data, the palace is just up ahead." Pinching her earring between gloved digits, her Mercury visor disappeared. She clicked her computer shut and pointed in the direction.

"Uahh! I can see it!" Sailor Venus cried in excitement, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"It's huge!" Sailor Mars breathed, taking a step in the direction.

Everyone had just arrived on Kinmoku and were taking in their surroundings. The trip was long, but they made it just at the break of dawn. They were standing in a quiet, cool street. From the little they had seen of the planet so far, it didn't seem to be much different from Earth. There were some oddly shaped buildings lining the streets, but it looked like a peaceful town. Trees danced in the winds, their colorful leaves rustling.

Sailor Moon stood in the middle of her friends in awe. _This is it, I'm really here! Oh, I can't wait to see them!_

"They don't know we're coming. Don't you guys think it'd be rude of us to show up so early in the morning?" Sailor Mars asked with a hint of a smile.

Sailor Moon giggled. She was sure they'd be more than happy to see them, at any time of day. She was even more ecstatic to find that their planet seemed to be in one piece. The chances that they were okay were looking good.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon waved to them, taking charge.

Everyone nodded and followed their leader towards the palace in the distance.

* * *

Yaten yawned as she walked down one of the many spiral staircases. The morning light streamed in through the windows and reflected off her glossy, silver hair. Her stomach rumbled with each step she took. _I wonder what the Princess had to say to Seiya last night...  
_

Suddenly, she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Look who's up on time again! You should really make this a regular habit," Taiki teased, coming down the stairs behind her.

Yaten brushed her hand away. "Shut up," she muttered.

Taiki smiled and continued into the hallway beside Yaten. They turned the corner. Taiki's expression become serious and she lowered her voice. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Yaten grumbled. "The only thing I feel is my stomach demanding breakfast... Ugh, what're you talking about?" She wasn't a morning person.

Taiki brought her hand to her chin. "No, I'm serious. I just...never mind." She hurried ahead, making a sharp turn to the corridor that led to the front gate.

Yaten watched her go suspiciously. _W__hat's with her? So early in the morning... _She entered the massive dining room and made her way across the shiny marble floor.

"Good morning!"

Yaten jumped in surprise. She was really tired of people startling her. It was Seiya this time, sitting at the long dining table. She hadn't expect to see her up already, at least not with her unusual behavior lately.

"Um, morning," she mumbled and pulled out the chair next to her.

"I can't believe you're up on time!" Seiya chattered on happily as she ate, ignoring Yaten's blatant stare.

_I could say the same for you_, Yaten thought to herself. She heard Seiya humming quietly. It was a familiar tune that she hadn't heard in a long time. _"Todokanu Omoi", _one of the songs they'd written and performed as the Three Lights. It was strange to hear it coming from her this morning. Although they still did music occasionally, they tended to avoid singing any songs they wrote on Earth.

Yaten eyed her suspiciously. "Hey Seiya, are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

Seiya turned to her and cocked her head to the side. "Me? I'm fine! Why do you ask? Hey, are you gonna eat that sausage or can I have it?"

Yaten shook her head, noting her obvious attempt to change the subject. "No way, I'm starving!" She pointed to the buns on the corner of her plate. "But you can have these odangos if you want-" Yaten froze_._

"Thanks, don't mind if I do," Seiya said and happily took the dumplings off Yaten's plate. She exhaled. _That was an accident. I really thought she was gonna... _She watched Seiya out of the corner of her green eyes. She seemed happy. _Too_ happy._  
_

"Say, what did the Princess say to you last night?" Yaten casually poked at her food.

Seiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing special. She just wanted to remind us of the party and the preparations for it," she lied smoothly.

"Oh." The celebration was next week, and everyone had been getting ready for it. It was one of the biggest events held at the palace, and most of the town was invited. "I see..." Yaten raised her glass of juice to her lips.

"Guys!"

Yaten almost jumped out of her skin. She snapped her head in the direction of the interrupting voice. The tallest Starlight was quickly making her way towards them, her chestnut ponytail swinging over her back with each step.

"Geez, what the hell?" Yaten complained, wiping her face with a napkin. She'd managed to slosh the juice against her chin when Taiki had startled her.

"Come here quickly," Taiki commanded when she reached the table.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked, her voice sharply inclining with a tint of alarm.

"Did something happen to the Princess?" Yaten pushed away from the table.

Taiki shook her head. "I...there's..." She looked uncomfortable. She brought her gaze between Seiya and Yaten, unsure of what to say.

Seiya raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"Spit it out already!" Yaten snapped.

"There is a visitor," Taiki said calmly, "at the front gate. The Princess is already outside. She wants us to come there immediately."

Yaten sighed. "Is that all? God, you had me worried. Is it another one of those annoying-"

"No," Taiki said stiffly.

Yaten narrowed her eyes. She knew something was up when Taiki, who was usually so calm and collected, started acting funny. "Then who is it?" she demanded, frustrated with her riddles.

"Sailor Moon."


	3. The Watercolor Sunrise

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

It's me again! :) And I'm back with chapter 3! Things are starting to happen! Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this fanfiction, it really means a lot to me :D  
And thank you sweetdorka for your encouraging reviews :D

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Clink!_ The glass slipped between Seiya's fingers. It shattered on the table, now nothing but a million pieces of shiny shards. The orange juice seeped into the thick table cloth.

"S-Seiya!" Yaten's eyes widened in astonishment.

Seiya stared blankly ahead, as if the words stunned her when they'd left Taiki's lips._ No, I must have heard her wrong._

"You're...joking," Seiya said quickly, finding her voice. She said it as more of a statement than a question.

Taiki shook her head. "I am very much serious. She and the others are outside. I just heard it from the Princess herself." She turned to Yaten and nodded.

Seiya felt as if the room was spinning. She couldn't hear. She couldn't see. Everything looked as if it was splashed with bleach, stealing the color from the world. This couldn't be happening. Sailor Moon couldn't be on her planet. It was just impossible.

"Seiya, come on!" Yaten urged her.

Seiya let the reality of Taiki's words sink in. _Sailor Moon is here, at the palace. On Kinmoku... _Odango _is_ _here!_

"Yes!" Seiya jumped up from her seat faster than anyone thought was possible._  
_

"Should we transform?" Yaten was asking Taiki. The three girls typically transformed into the Starlights during training and doing duties.

Taiki nodded.

_"Fighter Star Power..."_

_"Maker Star Power..."_

_"Healer Star Power..."_

_"MAKE UP!"_

The Sailor Starlights nodded to each other before making their way out into the hallway that led to the main entrance. Sailor Star Fighter felt uneasy. _This can't be happening. Just as I promised myself to forget about her... Why is she here? Did something happen? What am I going to say to her?_

The excitement got the best of her and she hurried ahead to lead Maker and Healer down the hall. Ultimately, she was the leader of the Starlights. She needed to act like it. With every step, Fighter become more eager and nervous. _Odango, I..._

They reached the tall entrance doors of the palace to find them held open by two workers. Fighter nodded to them and continued outside at a brisk pace, Maker and Healer following close behind. The sweet scent of freshly cut grass floated through the cool air. The sun had just peeked over the horizon, illuminating the dark sky with its radiant rays. The sunrise was watercolors of blue and purple. It was a beautiful morning in more ways than one.

The Starlights had just stepped outside the palace when Fighter spotted the Princess. She was wearing her usual gown and had her back turned to the three senshi as they approached her. Her red hair fluttered over her back in the slight morning breeze.

"Princess?" Fighter asked.

Kakyuu turned around gracefully. With a smile she said, "We have some visitors. Follow me." She held her gaze to Fighter, giving her a nod. Kakyuu led them down the stone stairs and towards the gate. As they got closer, Fighter could see five silhouettes standing in the distance. The rising sun behind them made the figures difficult to make out. _Thump. Thump. _Her heart was racing. _Could it really be?_

"We are so happy you came so far to visit us," Kakyuu greeted them. "I'm sure the journey has been a long one."

"We're glad we made it," answered a familiar, high voice.

The voice rang through Fighter's head faster than a gunshot. With each step, the silhouettes became clearer. Standing before them were five pretty senshi. In the middle stood a familiar girl who had her long golden hair tied up in two buns.

Fighter breathed. _Odango... __She's actually here... _She wanted to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming._  
_

Sailor Moon peered over Kakyuu. "Starlights!" she cried in excitement. When her eyes fell on Fighter, her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Fighter's knees suddenly felt weak. It had been a year since she'd last saw her. With her white angel wings sprouting out of her back, and the pink, gold, red, and navy of her eternal fuku, she was just as she remembered, but better.

Her blue eyes were large and round, glittering and wide in excitement. Her tiny lips were shaped into a cute and innocent grin. Curled, golden bangs fell just below her eyebrows, moving slightly in the breeze on each side of the yellow crescent moon marked on her forehead.

"What brings you here?" Maker asked, all business.

"We wanted to see you," Sailor Moon answered, eyes not leaving Fighter. Her smile was as lovely as ever.

The months she'd spent imagining traveling to Earth, yet she never considered the idea that the senshi would show up on _their_ home. The idea seemed too absurd.

"We were worried something had happened to you," Mercury added. "We had no way to contact each other."

"We appreciate your concern," replied Maker to the blue-haired girl.

Venus caught Healer's attention and gave her an excited wave. The shortest Starlight blinked at her, unsure how to respond. Finally, she offered a small smile that made the blonde squeal silently to herself.

"We should welcome you to the palace," Kakyuu said. "Please, come in. We can talk inside where it is more comfortable." Kakyuu turned and motioned for everyone to follow her. Healer and Maker trailed immediately, pulling their eyes off of the senshi. Fighter waited as Sailor Moon approached her. The inner senshi lingered back.

Her mouth feeling incredibly dry, she swallowed. "Welcome to Kinmoku, Odango," Fighter managed with a smile. If it'd only been a day since they'd left, she would have scooped her up and spun her around, laughing. But months of pain from a one-sided love had taken a toll on her confidence. She wasn't sure where she stood anymore.

"Fighter..." whispered Sailor Moon. She let her eyes fall on the Starlight before her. Her glossy black hair was tied back in the same signature low-ponytail, reflecting blue as the rising sunlight hit it at the right angle. Her bangs fell effortlessly above her beautiful, navy eyes. Her leather Starlight fuku showed off her figure, leaving little to the imagination. Although she looked nearly the same, something was different. She couldn't sense the confident attitude surrounding her like she had a year ago. In fact, to Sailor Moon, she almost looked like she was holding back tears.

"I missed you," Fighter said quietly.

"Me too."

Fighter couldn't take it any longer. She stepped forward and pulled Sailor Moon into a tight hug. The golden-blonde didn't hesitate, there was no need to. Sailor Moon pressed her body against hers just as tightly. Their shadows became one.

To Fighter, it felt like home. The moments she'd spent with this girl on Earth suddenly became alive. She was warm and sweet. Fighter ran her gloved fingers through her hair. The feeling was sweet and dangerous at the same time. She knew it would only hurt her later on, but Fighter didn't stop. No, she _couldn't_ stop._  
_

Sailor Moon didn't know how long they had been embracing, but she felt it was probably time to pull back. But Fighter wasn't loosening her grip. Sailor Moon smiled and closed her eyes again. She wouldn't admit to herself how amazing the feeling of being so close to her distant friend felt. Being close to her was nice, warm, and exciting. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Any day now!" Mars snickered. She and Venus were suppressing their laughter.

Fighter opened her eyes and saw the two of them cracking up. She quickly pulled away from Sailor Moon, embarrassed. "Um, sorry," she said quickly. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she scratched the back of her head nervously. She had been so caught up she had forgotten the others were standing there.

Sailor Moon giggled and stood back awkwardly. "It's okay..."

"Um, we should...probably follow the others," Fighter said. She quickly turned around so they wouldn't see her face.

Sailor Moon smiled sheepishly and followed the dark-haired Starlight. Venus gave Jupiter a look that said '_D__id you see that?' _Mars elbowed Venus and led the rest of the senshi behind Sailor Moon, lingering far enough back to give the two of them some privacy.

Sailor Moon caught up with Fighter and walked beside her. "I'm glad you three are okay," she said quietly.

Fighter smiled down at her. "I'm glad you came. Really."

"Why didn't you guys visit us? It's been so long! You said you'd come to see us!"

"It hasn't been that long," Fighter lied, staring straight ahead.

"I think it has been."

Fighter couldn't help but feel happy that she thought it seemed like forever too. Thrilled by the thought, she turned and gave her a flirty smile. "Did you come just 'cause you wanted to see _me?"_ she teased.

"What? No way!" Sailor Moon said quickly. "We just were wondering if you guys were okay or not, that's all..."

"Is that it?" Fighter tried to hide her disappointment.

"Well, no, but..."

Fighter grinned. "So you _did_ want to see me...the most right?"

Sailor Moon looked away from her dancing blue eyes. "What-whatever makes you happy, you go ahead and believe it then!"

Fighter smiled. For a second, she was starting to feel like herself again. _Don't get used to it!_ A voice in the back of her head commanded her. _She still has her boyfriend and she's not going to be here forever._

"So, how long are you guys planning on staying here?" Fighter asked casually as they walked.

Sailor Moon scratched her head. "Well, to tell you the truth, we're not sure!" She laughed. "I guess technically we could leave now knowing that you guys are okay and all..." She giggled at the Starlight's expression. "Or we could stay for a couple of days and catch up on things."

Fighter didn't reply. _This is bad. This is really bad. The moment I swear that I'll forget her, she shows up. I don't know what to do now. If I get close to her again, I'll be devastated when she leaves. But I don't know if I can help myself, it's different when she's actually here. So close that I can touch her... If only she felt the same way... Why can't she see me the way she sees that Mamoru guy? What does he have that I don't?  
_

"Something wrong?"

"Eh?" Fighter shook her head. She hadn't realized they had reached the palace already. "No, it's nothing." She and Sailor Moon stepped into the gigantic entry room. Venus and the others were behind them.

"Fighter?" Kakyuu called.

"Yes, Princess?"

"It is safe for you three to undo your transformations if you wish," she told the Starlights.

Fighter nodded. It was more natural for them to be themselves inside the palace

Sailor Moon looked at her four senshi with a nod. Everyone detransformed.

"You are more than welcome to stay here in the palace while you visit, " Kakyuu said to Usagi.

"Thank you very much. We really appreciate it," she answered.

"I would love to stay around, but I'm afraid I must be going now," said Kakyuu with apologetic smile. "I must work on the preparations for the party. Fighter? Healer? Maker?"

"Yes, Princess?" they answered together.

"You may have today off from duties to visit with the senshi. Also, could you please show them to the guest quarters? I'm sure they are very exhausted. Feel free to show them around the town if they wish as well."

"Of course," Yaten said with a bow. She watched Kakyuu exit the room before turning to the girls. "Come on, the guestrooms are just down that hall. You can rest there if you're tired." She motioned in the direction and took a step towards them.

Minako slithered up to the silver-haired girl and lowered her voice. "You could save yourself the trouble and let me sleep with _you_ tonight..." she whispered flirtatiously.

Shocked by her boldness, Rei felt a sweat drop on the back of her head. _You're kidding me! She _does_ realize that Yaten is a girl after all?!_

"Um, as tempting as that sounds..." Yaten looked very uncomfortable. She brought her emerald eyes to Taiki, silently pleading for help.

"Come on," Taiki said quickly, "let's go." She took the blonde's hand and started to lead her away.

"H-hey! You _do_ know I was kidding, right? It was a joke!" Minako objected through giggles.

"I'm going with them," Rei said rolling her violet eyes.

"Me too," Makoto agreed.

Ami followed quietly behind them.

One by one, they filed out of the large room and it was suddenly quiet. Usagi turned to Seiya, spinning on her heels. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now!"

Seiya smiled. She liked the sound of that.

Usagi let her eyes take in Seiya for the first time as a girl, not in her senshi fuku. She was very handsome wearing a simple, dark blue v-neck shirt and tight, dark wash jeans._ Wow, s__he could be a model!_

"What?" Seiya asked, feeling self-conscious.

"'What' what?"

Seiya smirked. "You were staring at me."

Usagi turned her head. "N-no I wasn't!"

"You were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too. Why?" She furrowed her brows and looked down to be sure she hadn't spilled anything on her shirt. "Oh. You're used to seeing Seiya as a man, aren't you?"

"I guess..." Usagi admitted. "You look good both ways, though."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"What? Please..."

"Well then, thanks, Odango. You look pretty good yourself." And it was true. She looked more mature than the last time Seiya had seen her. She was seventeen now and her curves had filled out nicely.

"But if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay a girl. That's who I am, after all." _Although maybe if I really _was_ a man, I'd have a chance with you..._

"I think you look better that way anyways," Usagi mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"What was that?"

"Eh? Nothing!" Usagi blushed and shook her head. "Come on! You still have to show me to _my_ room, remember?"

"Alright, alright. Let's go, Odango." _I can't believe she's actually here, standing right next to me. __Even if she's leaving in a few days, it's more than enough.  
_

"Wow, this palace sure is something!" Usagi gaped as they walked towards the hallway, her high-pitched voice echoing off the high ceiling and walls. "Amazing! You guys are so lucky to live in a place like this!"

Seiya watched her admire her home. She suddenly had an idea. "Hey, let me show you something really awesome, 'kay?"

"Really? What is it?"

Seiya winked. "It's a secret." She grabbed Usagi's hand and tried to ignore the electrical spark of excitement it sent though her body. Secretly, she wished Usagi would feel it too.

"Come on, let's go!"


	4. Acknowledgement

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

If anyone is interested, the music that has inspired me to write this fanfic is the album "Joyride" by Roxette. If you like the 90's songs of Sailor Moon like "My Only Love" from the English dub, or "Ai no Senshi" that's kind of how they sound and I love it. It's very inspiring :)

This chapter was inspired by "Fading Like A Flower" off of that album ;D It very much explains Seiya's feelings of wanting to be close to Usagi, but not wanting get hurt by doing so. Plus it's one of my favorite songs XD

Anyways, on with the fourth chapter! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Seiya, where are we going?" Usagi asked as Seiya led her up one of the palace's winding staircases.

"You'll see."

Usagi shook her head with a smile.

The two girls advanced through the palace. They passed multiple rooms and workers hurrying on with their jobs. Usagi could hear Rei's voice echoing through the enormous home down the hall.

Usagi's legs were starting to get sore from climbing all of the stairs. "Are we there yet?"

Seiya laughed. "Yep." They were standing in front of a closed, white door. "This will be where you can stay for the next few days, Odango." She pushed the door open and they stepped inside the dim room. Seiya flicked the lights on.

"Uah! Sugoi!" Usagi cried in amazement. The room was just as pretty as the rest of the place. The color scheme was soft pastel colors of light pink and white.

"Come here." Seiya guided her along through the room. It really wasn't anything special to Seiya, but Usagi seemed to think so. Seiya led her to the glass door on the other side. She slid it to the side and led Usagi out by her hand. The two stepped out onto the balcony together.

The sun hung higher in the morning sky and the air was gradually becoming warmer. This side of the palace faced west and the stars were still hanging in the dark sky at daybreak. Where the sky met the horizon, waves shifted in the distance. The ocean spread out before them, roaring quietly to itself in the darkness. The ocean breeze carried the salty air to their lips.

"Wow..." Usagi was speechless. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and took in the beauty.

"Isn't it something?" Seiya asked. "This room has the best view of it. And look." She pointed over the edge at the rocks below. The foamy tide sloshed up and over them. Among them grew unique, bright red flowers.

"Roses?"

"No. Rozamokus. They are a flower that only grows here on Kinmoku. I figured you like them."

"They're beautiful..."

_Like you, _Seiya thought to herself. She watched Usagi lean against the edge of the balcony, admiring the view. Seiya realized that they were still holding hands. She leaned against the balcony next to her. Their shoulders touched.

"Odango, I..." Seiya didn't know what to say. No matter what she did, it wouldn't change anything.

"Thank you, Seiya," Usagi said. Her wide, blue eyes met Seiya's gaze.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Seiya remained silent. The pain was unbearable. _Can't she see how much this hurts? Being so close, but yet so far away. _The ocean calmed her. It was a chilly morning, but being next to Usagi warmed her soul.

Seiya felt Usagi's hand start to slip away.

"We should probably go see the others," Usagi said turning towards the room. Her bounced with each step she took.

Seiya unwillingly followed her back into the guest room. "Yeah.."

* * *

"Thank you, Yaten, this is perfect," said Rei.

"Yeah, yeah. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Yaten replied before walking out of the room. She pulled the door shut behind her.

Rei fell backwards onto one of the two queen-sized beds with a sigh. "I'm exhausted!"

"Me too," Minako agreed. She and Rei were sharing the double-sized guest room. Makoto and Ami where sharing one in the room across from them. "Look, look! You can see the town from here," she peered out of the window.

"Really?" Rei sat up from the bed.

"Yeah! It's a great view."

"Kinmoku seems like an interesting place. I wonder if the others will want to go check it out later," Rei thought aloud.

"Hey, Rei-chan..." There was a sudden change in Minako's tone.

"What?"

"Do you think Seiya still has feelings for Usagi-chan?" she asked as she watched two birds playfully chase each other outside the window. "I don't know about you, but I think it's as obvious now as it was back then."

Rei nodded slowly. She could see where Minako was coming from.

Minako brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Maybe I'm imagining things, but...I mean, you don't see Usagi-chan act that way towards any of _us_, do you? All nervous and shy. And I think we both know that any hug longer than five seconds means something more."

Rei bit her lip_. _"Yeah, but I don't think she thinks about her in _that_ sort of way...after all, she's well aware that Seiya isn't really a man. Not to mention she's crazy for Mamoru-san. They are destined to end up together. So why complicate things?"

Minako shrugged. "Who says you can't love more than one person at once? And if that's true, why are we here on Kinmoku and not on Earth?"

Rei raised her eyebrows. "I don't know where you're going with this, Minako-chan. We came here to check if they were okay or not, did you forget?"

"Do you really believe that's the _only_ reason she wanted to come here? If so, can't we leave right now? Since we know that they are fine?" Minako pointed out.

Rei sighed. "I think you're thinking too much about this. Be serious, it'd be stupid to come all this way and then leave right away."

Minako collected her light blonde hair and brought it to one side of her shoulder. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. I think coming here was just an excuse to see Seiya again. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time. I believe that a part of her really loves Seiya."

"Are you saying you think Usagi is gay?"

"No. Well, I don't know..."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Hey, you were just all over Yaten not too long ago! Wouldn't that make you-"

Minako laughed loudly. "Ahahaha! What-what are you implying, Rei-chan? No, that's totally different! I just am used to seeing Yaten a man, that's all!"

"But-"

"Oh, Rei-chan, stop it, you're so silly. That situation is _completely_ different!"

_Creak!_

The door suddenly opened, making Rei and Minako jump in surprise. They looked up to see Seiya and Usagi standing in the doorway.

"Ah! You scared us!" Rei said nervously. _They didn't overhear our conversation, did they?_

"Ahaha yeah, what are you two doing here? By yourselves? Just the two of you? _Alone?_" Minako sputtered.

Seiya's expression was a mixture of 'I don't want to know' and confusion.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted them cheerfully, oblivious to their uneasiness.

"Oh hey, Usagi-chan? What's up?" Minako replied again with a stifled laugh.

"The Princess has prepared everyone with breakfast downstairs," Seiya answered, "I'm supposed to let you guys know."

"Ami-chan and Mako-chan are already downstairs with Taiki," Usagi informed them.

"Okay. Thanks," replied Rei. She gave Minako a look before following them downstairs.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Earth..._

"Oh! Mamoru-san! How are you? I haven't seen you around here in a while!" Motoki chirped.

"Hey! How's it been?" Mamoru greeted his old friend. He had just finished his shift at his part-time job and was on his way back to his apartment when he decided to stop in at the CROWN arcade.

"Not too bad, thanks. Oh? Where's Usagi-chan?" Motoki raised his eyebrows, peering over his shoulder for the short blonde.

"Well, she and her friends..."_ They teleported off across the galaxy to check up on some old friends on a faraway planet. _The mere thought of telling his friend the truth made him chuckle. "They're on a vacation up in...Hokkaido. Visiting some friends," Mamoru answered.

"Oh? You didn't go with?"

Mamoru laughed. "I don't know really know the friends she's visiting very well." _It _was_ the truth..._

"I see. I wondered why I hadn't seen any of them around here lately." Motoki ran his fingers though his sandy blonde hair. The arcade was slow at this time of the day.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for her," Mamoru said absentmindedly. He plopped down on a nearby stool.

"Huh? Why is that?"

Mamoru sighed. "Well, she seemed really down. It was like there was nothing I could do to cheer her up. I think a change of scenery is just what she needs."

"Is that so? Did you do anything to make her upset with you?" Motoki questioned. He brought out a broom from behind the counter and began to sweep the floor.

"No, I don't think so. I can't believe it has anything to do with me."

"That's not good," Motoki commented.

Mamoru gave him a look. "It's not like that," he assured him.

"Can you be so sure with girls?" Motoki retrieved a dust pan and began to collect the dirt. "If she's acting distant and not telling you anything, that's never a good sign in a relationship. I think you should just give her some time."

"Time?"

Motoki nodded. "Time to figure out what's best for her."

Mamoru smiled. "What's best for her, huh? Okay, well I guess you're right. But I'm telling you; I have nothing to worry about. In a couple of days, she'll be back here in Tokyo, her usual energetic self real soon."

"If you say so," Motoki replied with a small laugh.

* * *

"What's wrong, Michiru?"

Michiru brought her hand to her chin. _This is so strange. I'm feeling some sort of mysterious energy. What is happening?_ She gazed down into her mirror in her lap. She studied it intensely. Suddenly, images replaced her reflection. The mirror displayed pictures like a television channel being switched every couple of seconds. It was Sailor Moon! She and the others were using the Sailor Teleport. Another glimpse of them in a sophisticated palace flashed before her. Three familiar senshi in black leather fuku, and a Princess with long, orange hair flowing freely...

_They traveled to the Starlights' home planet? This can't be true. Why would they do something like that so suddenly? It looks like they are fine, but...  
_

"Michiru?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Michiru shook her head. She was sitting on the corner of her bed, waist deep in thought.

"Please don't space out like that. It makes me feel alone," Haruka said. She had just gotten out of the shower and her wet hair was tied up in a towel.

Michiru smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? What did you see in your mirror?"

Michiru hesitated. She didn't want to worry Haruka, but she figured it would be best to be honest with her lover.

"She _what_? Are you sure?" Haruka asked outraged, when Michiru repeated what she saw.

Michiru nodded, bouncing the aqua curls framing her face.

"This isn't good," Haruka declared, "who knows what sort of trouble that girl could get in? And so far away. I can't _believe_ she didn't tell us first."

"Haruka...she knew that you would just oppose the idea, that is why of course," Michiru pointed out.

"Yes, because it's dangerous. It's our duty to protect her from things like this."

"Really, you're so overprotective of her, it makes me jealous. She's a strong girl. Strong enough to protect herself. The Starlights aren't that unreliable of people. They've proved that already."

"That's not the point," Haruka said. She gave a heavy sigh. "How did we end up with such an unreliable Princess?"

"You know that's just how she is. And from what I've seen, it looks as if they are just visiting. They are safe," Michiru assured her. "It's been a long time since they've seen the Starlights. There's no need to be hasty, Haruka."

Haruka sat down on the bed beside her. "You're right. I'm sorry. But it would have been nice for her to let us know where she was at."

"I agree_._ But it really doesn't have anything to do with us."

"I suppose. But if anything happens to her..." Haruka shuddered.

"She's fine. Really, Haruka, you're just getting worked up over nothing again."

"If you say so," Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru, "but I can't help but feel like there's something bigger unfolding right before our eyes..."


	5. Inside the Sunlit Garden

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone split up. Taiki was showing Ami the palace's library while Yaten showed Minako the music room on the other side of the palace. Seiya decided to give Usagi, Rei, and Makoto a tour of the large garden outside. They walked down a stone path, surrounded by greenery and gorgeous flowers. The sunlight shone on their backs, warming the morning. The sweet fragrance of plants hung in the air.

"Oh Seiya, what are _these_ called?" Makoto asked, "they're lovely!" She rubbed the purple petals between her fingers.

"Those are Lisoisas," Seiya answered.

"Suteki! I wish we had these on Earth!" Makoto exclaimed, taking in all of the beautiful plants.

"It smells so nice out here," Rei commented with a smile.

"Hey, Rei-chan! Come look at these ones! They almost look like flames!" Makoto called from ahead.

"Really? Let me see!" Rei raced towards her brunette friend. Rei and Makoto continued walking on to admire the flowers, leaving just the two of them alone. It was quiet now, except for the faint running of a nearby trickling fountain.

"What do you think of the garden, Odango?" Seiya asked, turning to Usagi. She was taking everything in with a grin on her face.

"Are you kidding? It's so beautiful!" Usagi bent and brought her nose to an alluring pink flower, breathing in its fruit-like scent. "Everything is so pretty! I would love to live here," Usagi said.

"You can," Seiya told her.

Usagi furrowed her blond eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You could live here at the palace," Seiya said seriously.

Usagi examined her expression. "Seiya, I...don't know what you're talking about, I-"

"The Princess would let you," Seiya added. She took a step towards the golden-haired girl, closing the distance between them. "You can stay here; with me."

"I..." Usagi gazed into Seiya deep blue eyes. She felt her stomach do a somersault.

Seiya reached out and placed her hand on Usagi's cheek. She sighed. "Of course, you couldn't do that, I know. You have important people on Earth."

Usagi didn't say anything.

"Don't look so serious, I was only half-joking," Seiya lied.

Usagi felt very relaxed. She blamed it on the enchanting floral scent, but Seiya's touch left her feeling very content._ Why do I feel so at peace right now? Such a natural feeling. It's nice..._

Seiya removed her hand and knelt to Usagi's feet.

Usagi blushed. "S-Seiya, what are you doing?"

She stood up with a flower in her hand. She offered Usagi the red rozamoku. "Here, Odango," she said.

"Oh! I thought...never mind." Usagi accepted the flower. "Thank you, Seiya. It's lovely." Her voice was small.

Seiya's cheeks flushed a little. "It's nothing," she replied quickly. She took the flower out of Usagi's hand and placed it in her hair, fastening it to one of her odangos. "What kind of a person would I be if I took you here without giving you a flower?"

Usagi smiled at the ground.

Seiya reached for her hand. She intertwined their fingers and leaned in close to her. There were only inches between their faces. "Let's catch up with the them," she whispered.

Usagi nodded, avoiding Seiya's eyes.

Seiya stepped back with a laugh. "Come on, Odango!" She led her along the garden.

"Um, Seiya," Usagi started.

"What is it, Odango?" Seiya asked confidently.

"Um, I don't know if I'm okay with this."

Seiya looked down at her. "Okay with what?"

"With..._this_," Usagi said glancing at their hands.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I think it means something to else to you than it does to me," Usagi answered quietly.

Seiya felt her stomach drop. She tried her best to hide the pain the words inflicted on her. She attempted to laugh it off. "Oh, is that so? Are you sure about that? We did before. I don't see what's wrong with it, we are friends, aren't we?"

Usagi looked up quickly. "Of course we are! I just don't think it's right to..."

"Really?" Seiya brought her face down to Usagi's.

Usagi looked away.

"I understand. Sorry," Seiya said, embarrassed. She pulled her hand away. The spaces between her fingers felt empty and cold now.

"I'm sorry, Seiya," Usagi whispered.

"Hey, why are you apologizing, Odango?"

"I...I don't know."

Seiya couldn't help but smile, just a little. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are at."

Usagi nodded and followed the taller, dark-haired girl slowly. With each step, she began to feel more and more uncomfortable. The silence was killing her._ I hurt her feelings, I know I did. I didn't mean to. It's not that I didn't like holding her hand again, but I just couldn't. What would Mamo-chan think if he was here watching me? But Seiya is a girl, so does that count? I suppose it would have been okay, just as friends...Even so, why do I feel so nervous around her? Oh, I bet she's upset with me now. I don't know what to do. This is so awkward.__  
_

* * *

"Oh hey, guys! We lost you back there for a while!" Makoto greeted them again. She pushed her brown bangs from her eyes.

Seiya and Usagi had finally caught up with Rei and Makoto.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked. She shifted her gaze from Usagi to Seiya.

"No, we're fine, aren't we, Odango?" Seiya replied.

Usagi smiled. "Yeah." She didn't sound too convincing.

"Oh, okay," Rei said. She knew Usagi better than anyone and she could tell something had happened between them when she and Makoto left.

"Well, we were just looking at the lilies when we noticed _that,_" Makoto pointed to the entrance of the hedge maze connected to the large garden. The bushes were bright green and twice as tall as Usagi. The maze of hedges immediately broke off into three paths.

"Oh? I take it that you want to go in, don't you?" Seiya asked.

Makoto nodded excitedly. "I've always wanted to walk in one of those things! But you don't get to see them often in Tokyo."

"Are you sure? It's very complex," Seiya warned. "Taiki designed it herself. There's more than one way out. The end leads back to the palace door we came out here from." Seiya turned to Usagi. "Be careful not to get lost, Odango," she teased.

"Ha! As if," Usagi said.

Seiya grinned. "Hey, first one to make it out wins. Ready...set..."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Makoto cried. "You've done it before!"

"GO!"

Seiya sprinted off into the maze of tall bushes. Makoto dashed after the long, ebony ponytail.

"I hate running!" Usagi yelled after them.

Rei turned to her best friend. "How about we just walk and enjoy it?"

Usagi smiled. "Let's go." She and Rei stepped into the labyrinth of hedges only to immediately have to choose between three paths.

"Did you happen to see which one Seiya or Mako-chan chose?" Rei asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Nope! Let's go this way," she said pointing to the right. The two girls walked slowly along the stone path. The hedges were tall, and walking in their shadows was cooler, despite the sun beating down above them. After walking for a little bit, the path branched off to three more choices.

"Let's go right this time," Rei commanded. They walked for only a little bit when they came to a dead end. The tall hedge loomed before them as if it were laughing in their faces.

"Maybe we should have picked the middle one," Usagi offered.

Rei sighed. "Why didn't you say that _earlier_?" The two of them back tracked until they were at the point where it forked off.

"Actually, which way did we just come from?" Usagi wondered. She did a slow 360. All of the thick hedges looked identical.

"It was definitely-"

"This way!" they both declared at the same time, pointing in different directions.

"Usagi, I'm telling you, we came from _that_ direction!" Rei argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure we need to go this way," Usagi said.

"You're wrong," Rei stated bluntly.

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm going this way." Rei marched off in the direction she was pointing at.

"I'm telling you, that's not right!" Usagi called after her. She stood for a second in her place, expecting Rei to come back because she hit another dead end. But she didn't.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi called. There was no reply. She quickly hurried off after Rei. She picked up her pace, dashing around the tall hedges. It was like a giant corn maze. She hadn't reached Rei yet and was starting to panic. _She wasn't that far ahead of me...where did she go?_ Usagi came to yet another fork in the path. _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..._She picked one at random.

"Rei-chan, where are you? This isn't funny anymore!" Silence. "Mako-chan? Seiya? Anyone?" Usagi's heart started to race. _This isn't good! What if they are out of here by now? What if they forget about me? I don't know how to get out of this thing! No, they'll know that I haven't reached the end eventually and have to come looking for me. But Rei-chan will tease me if that happens. I can make it to the end by myself!_

Usagi started to run. She sprinted around each corner and chose paths without much thought. She hit many dead ends and often had to back up. _Curse you Taiki, for making this so complicated!_ Usagi wasn't sure how long it had been since she and Rei had split. 10 minutes? 20 minutes? "REI-CHAN WHERE DID YOU GO?!" she called. She picked up her pace. _I should have just gone with her! Then we'd be together right now!_ She made a sharp turn and _BAM!_ ran into someone. At the speed she was running at, she fell forward, taking the other person down with her._  
_

"Uah, ahh!" Usagi cried. They hit the ground together with a thud. Usagi laid on top of the tall girl she ran into. "Ow...I-I'm, so sorry, Mako-chan, I was just-"

Usagi lifted her head to see that the girl she was on top of was not Makoto, but a person with long black hair and surprised blue eyes staring up at her. "Seiya!"

Seiya managed a smile even though she just had the wind knocked out of her. "Hey there, Odango. You should really consider joining the football team back home," she joked.

"I'm so sorry! I just lost Rei-chan and was trying to..."

"Is this payback for the time Chibi Chibi opened the door, and _I_ fell on top of _you_?" Seiya blushed at the memory.

"Eh?" Usagi realized the position they were in. Her face burned. Their lips were just inches apart. She stood up in a hurry. "I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Haha, don't be," Seiya replied.

Usagi extended a hand and helped her up. She took a step towards the Starlight. "Are you hurt anywhere? Did you hit your head?"

Seiya ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She untied her cloth ponytail and threw her head backwards, sending her long mane of glosses tresses swaying freely behind her back. Usagi had never seen her with her hair undone before. She was gorgeous and looked very feminine. She found herself blushing even more, if that was possible.

Seiya gathered her hair and retied her low ponytail. She noticed Usagi staring at her. "What's wrong, Odango?" she asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing," Usagi said quickly. "I'm just glad I ran into you."

"_Literally_," Seiya joked.

"Oh shut up," Usagi mumbled. "I got lost from Rei-chan and I was starting to worry I'd never make it out of this maze! If the hedges weren't so thick and tall, I'd just climb right through them!"

"Yeah, I heard you yelling, that's why I came back this way," Seiya said. "Makoto is already at the end. She beat me, actually." Seiya laughed.

"Where's Rei-chan?"

"I thought she was here with you, but I guess not. Don't worry, she's probably at the end by now."

Usagi gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, well we had better not keep them waiting."

"Hold on," Seiya came closer to the blonde. She reached for her hair and straightened the rozamoku. It had come unfastened from her odango and was hanging crooked.

"Oh, thanks," Usagi mumbled. _Doki. Doki. _Her heart thumped in her chest. Seconds ticked by._ She's standing so close to me...I feel funny...  
_

"There!" Seiya stepped back and admired her work. "It suits you very well," Seiya in a quiet voice.

Usagi turned her head in the other direction. "W-What is that? Some new way to compliment girls? Well, I'm not buying it."

"I was serious."

Usagi blushed even harder. "Let's...let's just go see the others already."

Seiya shrugged. "You're funny, you know that?"

Usagi ignored her and continued to march on.

"You're going to get lost again! And this time I won't save you!" she teased.

"I don't need saving. I can take care of myself," Usagi called behind her. She took a right and stepped straight into a hedge.

Seiya tried her best to suppress her laughter. "Oi, Odango! Haha...are you alright?" she called.

Usagi stepped back and rubbed the side of her cheek. "I'm fine... But maybe you should lead..." She brushed the leaves out of her hair.

Seiya grinned. "I think so." She and Usagi continued to make their way through the maze of hedges. Seiya pointed out the right direction when they came to a fork. Usagi didn't question her. The two girls walked in silence, enjoying the peace of the chirping birds.

Usagi stole a glimpse of the taller, dark-haired girl in front of her. "Seiya, I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

Seiya looked over her shoulder as they walked. "For what?"

"For...before. I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

Seiya furrowed her brows. She had no idea what she was talking about. "It's okay, Odango, you weren't looking where you were going. And I already told you, now we're even!" She winked.

Usagi shook her head. She caught up with Seiya and walked by her side. She was staring at her feet. "No, not that. I meant _before_. You can...you can hold my hand if you want to..." she mumbled.

Seiya was shocked. _What?_ She let Usagi's words sink in. _She's probably just saying that to make me feel better. _Seiya uneasily stared ahead. "No, that's okay. We don't have to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Usagi bit her lip. "No, really. I'm okay with it. We _are_ friends, aren't we?" she asked. Usagi leaned towards her as they walked so that their shoulders touched. She reached for Seiya's hand and wrapped her fingers around them. It was a perfect fit.

Seiya blushed. "Odango, really, you don't have to-"

"It's okay," Usagi assured her. They walked together through the hedge maze hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. _I feel it again,_ Usagi thought, i_t's comforting, even if it's just for a little bit. I know it's wrong of me to take advantage of her like this, but I...I like this feeling. Seiya's hands are soft and warm. Our hands are almost the same size. Mamo-chan's hands are too big, and always rough and somewhat...cold. This is a pleasant change.  
_

Seiya didn't know what to say. Their hands fit together naturally. It was as if they were connecting their bodies as one. Seiya could feel a heart beat pumping through her veins. But she couldn't tell if it was hers or Usagi's.


	6. A Song For You

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thank you Luna Goddess of the Night Sky for your concrit review :) I'll be looking forward to more of them in the future.  
If there's anything anyone would like to suggest that would improve this story, please don't hesitate to do so :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi squinted into the distance. _I__ can see the end! Finally, we're almost out!_

"Usagi!" Rei called. She stood next to Makoto with her hands on her hips. They were waiting patiently at the end of the hedge maze for the two girls to emerge.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried in excitement. She turned to Seiya. "You were right, Rei-chan made it out okay!"

Seiya laughed. "You make it sound like the maze was dangerous or something! It's supposed to be for _fun_, Odango."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," Usagi said back.

Seiya rolled her eyes with a smile.

As they approached her two friends, Usagi started to feel very conscious of the fact that she and Seiya were holding hands. She didn't want to give them the wrong idea, so she unclasped her fingers and pulled her hand back to herself, taking a step away from her.

Seiya gave her a questioning look.

Usagi said in a low voice, "I don't want them to get any ideas or anything."

Seiya instantly felt better. She'd been expecting a different reply. "Oh? Are you ashamed to be seen that way with me? You know, most girls would have _killed_ to hold hands with me in public when I was part of the Three Lights."

"Well I'm not most girls," Usagi whispered back.

"I know. That's why I like you."

Usagi blushed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? And there's nothing going on between us!"

"Is that _really_ true, Odango? Or are you just telling yourself that?" Seiya flirted.

Usagi ignored her. Secretly, she was asking herself the same question. They reached the end of the maze and walked over to Rei and Makoto.

"It's about time!" Rei complained.

Usagi frowned. "Rei-chan! If _you_ hadn't taken off without me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"_Me?_ What's that supposed to mean? If you had just followed me like I told you to..."

"You just left me there, Rei-chan! You're such a meanie!" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"You are so immature!"

Seiya gave Makoto a look. "Do they do this often?" she asked.

Makoto sweat dropped and nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately..."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I think we should go back into the palace and see what Taiki and Yaten are up to," Seiya suggested.

Usagi turned away from Rei. "Sounds good."

"Yeah. Just don't get lost again," Rei instigated with a sly smile.

"Why you-" Usagi started, but she felt Makoto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Usagi-chan, let's see what Ami and Taiki doing," she said.

Usagi nodded and followed her taller friend. Seiya led everyone back inside. They entered the enormous palace and made their way through the long halls.

"Where is Princess Kakyuu?" asked Makoto.

"She's working with people on the preparations for the party next week," Seiya answered.

"A part? What kind of party?" Usagi asked curiously.

"It takes place here in the palace every year. The whole city celebrates," Seiya explained. "It's sort of like the holidays you have back on Earth, I guess."

"Is there lots of yummy food?" Usagi asked. Her mouth watered as she imagined different kinds of dishes.

Seiya gave a her funny look and laughed. "Yes, of course there will be. You guys should stay for it, it's a lot of fun. The midnight fireworks are my favorite."

"Fireworks?" Usagi repeated. _I love fireworks!_

"It sounds like fun," Makoto agreed. The four girls continued down the palace halls. Two figures suddenly stepped out of a room up ahead.

"As I would expect from you," they heard Taiki saying.

"Oh Taiki, you really surprised me. I didn't know you were that skilled." It was Ami's voice.

"That was really something, we should do it again sometime."

"Yes, we should. I really enjoyed it."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Taiki!"

Taiki and Ami turned at the sound of Seiya's voice.

"What's up?" the lead Starlight called.

"We were just discussing our game of chess."

"Chess?"

"Why yes," Ami replied politely.

"I see," Seiya said. "So who won?"

"It was basically even," Taiki smiled at Ami.

Ami blushed and looked at the floor.

Taiki flipped her chestnut ponytail over her shoulder. "I'll admit I haven't had an equally skilled opponent like her in a long time."

"Oh, Taiki, you're just exaggerating..."

Taiki shook her head with a smile. She turned to the rest of the girls. "Well, I was just going to my room to write poetry since we have the day off." She turned to Ami before she left. "I'll see you around," Taiki said with a smile. She turned and walked down the hallway towards her room. Everyone watched her go.

"I think I'm going to check up on Minako-chan and Yaten," Rei said suddenly and started off towards the music room.

Makoto yawned. "I'd like to take a nice, long nap in my room if that's okay. I didn't get much sleep since the trip here took all night."

"I'll come with," Ami said and hurried after her.

Seiya and Usagi stood in the hallway alone.

"Well then," Usagi said nervously. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with Mako-chan. I _am _pretty sleepy. I'll be in my room. See you later, Seiya!" she said quickly and hurried down the hallway.

"Odango, wait-" But she was already gone.

* * *

"Wow, this place sure is amazing! I would die for a studio like this of my own!" Minako breathed. She stood in the middle of the music room, admiring all of the instruments and equipment. It was a small, but impressive room.

Yaten sat relaxed on the couch with her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "Yeah, Seiya wanted it built here after we returned from Earth and we all use it to write songs occasionally. Who would've known that we'd come to like music so much?"

"That's really amazing, Yaten," Minako told her.

Yaten smiled. She brushed her fingers through her silver bangs.

"Do you miss being a part of the Three Lights?" Minako asked. She leaned against the side of the couch.

"Huh?" Yaten wasn't expecting her to ask that. "No, not really. All of those crazy girls were really annoying."

Minako grinned. "Aw come, I'm sure you liked the attention, just a little bit." She winked.

Yaten shook her head. "They were just interested in our looks anyways. They didn't understand the message in our music," she said. Yaten shifted her weight. "What about you? How's_ your_ music career coming?"

"Me? Haha, well it's coming along. Slowly..." Minako answered. She stared off at the wall, deep in thought.

"Hey, don't give up," Yaten assured her. "After all, isn't it your dream? You shouldn't give up on your dream. Well, that's what _you_ told me anyway." The memory of talking to Minako at the idol competition a year ago made her smile. She pretended like it was the first time she'd recalled that memory. It wasn't.

Minako felt a smile form on her face. "Thank you, Yaten."

"No problem." She stretched her arms behind her head lazily and closed her lime-green eyes.

"Hey, could you sing me one of your songs?" Minako asked.

"What?"

"You know, one of the new songs that you've written here," Minako said motioning to the studio they were in.

"I...I don't know," Yaten answered nervously. She'd never shown anyone her personal music before. It was something she liked to keep private.

"Please..?" She gave Yaten her best puppy dog eyes.

Yaten bit her lip. There was something about this girl. Yaten had felt it before, she truly shined from the inside and out. And if there was one person she wanted to sing for besides her Princess, it'd be Minako. But she wouldn't admit that.

"Fine," she said at last.

"Yay!"

"Go bring me that guitar over there, I'm not getting up," Yaten said and pointed across the room.

Minako fetched the instrument and carried it back across the room to the silver-haired beauty.

Yaten sighed and sat up. She slipped the guitar strap over her head and held it properly. She twisted the dials at the top, bringing it into tune.

Minako sat on the couch beside her, trying to hold in her excitement. _I can't believe I get to hear one of her songs! Eek! I'm so lucky! _While she waited, she admired Yaten's side profile. _Oh gosh, she's so pretty._ _Why can't I be that beautiful?_

Yaten took a deep breath. She could feel Minako's gaze on her. She started to feel nervous. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea...I don't like opening up to people.  
_

"What's wrong?" Minako asked. She leaned closer to the pretty girl.

"Nothing," Yaten mumbled quickly. "Just...just don't let Seiya or Taiki know that I'm showing this to you, or they'll make fun of me."

Minako smiled held out her pinkie. "I promise."

Yaten stared at her in confusion. "What're you doing?"

"Eh?" Minako blinked. "You're supposed to lock pinkies with me. You know, for when you make promises?"

Yaten had never heard of such a thing. "You people are so strange." She shrugged and wrapped her pinkie around Minako's. When their skin touched, Yaten felt a strange feeling wash through her. _There it is again... _She brought her emerald eyes to the girl sitting close to her. _What's going on? There's butterflies dancing in my stomach... Nervousness? Yeah that has to be it, I'm afraid she won't like my song. Or...you'd almost think that I... No, that can't be it._

"What?" Minako asked suddenly.

Yaten's cheeks burned a soft pink. She quickly pulled her hand back to herself. "It's nothing," she muttered.

"Okay," Minako said, unsure.

Yaten turned back to her guitar and focused on her song. _Get a grip! _she told herself. _I'm almost as bad as Seiya, for crying out loud. _

She began to strum the guitar, playing a gentle, sad tune. Her fingers danced across the strings expertly. Yaten parted her full lips and words began to pour out. Her voice was magical. It was a tragic melody and the lyrics told her feelings of being unable to express herself to many people. She sang of hoping to find something or someone that would make her more of a likable person. Her voice was strong and full of passion. She did not falter.

Minako listened in silence, letting the music enter her ears and warm her heart. To her, it seemed as if Yaten had entered her own world. The song was different from the Three Light's music, but held the same amount of emotion. Minako was stunned.

Yaten shrugged when she finished the song. "That's all I've written so far. Seiya's usually the one who writes lyrics, so they may not be that good."

Minako's eyes were wide. "Are you kidding? That was _amazing. _I can't believe you wrote that! It really suits your voice. You really pour your heart into your music, don't you?"

Yaten shrugged. "I guess." Her silver bangs hid her eyes.

"That song would be really popular back home," Minako added with a grin.

"You think so?" she asked, looking up.

Minako nodded. "When you finish it, I want to hear it again, 'kay?"

"Thanks. I will." She continued to look at Minako with a strange smile on he face. "You know, you're the first person I've showed this song to," she admitted._  
_

"Really?"

Yaten nodded.

"That makes me really happy." Minako slowly leaned in towards her. "Yaten...there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." she said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Yaten asked.

"Well...I've always felt this...I don't know...'thing' between us," Minako said shyly.

Yaten leaned in closer to her. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously. They were sitting on the couch side-by-side and her face was only inches from Minako's. She could feel her warm breath as she spoke.

"And I know it's kind of silly to think this...since I know that you aren't _really_ a boy, but..." Minako's voice broke off.

Yaten felt her face grow hotter.

"But...I guess that doesn't change the way I feel anyway..." Minako stumbled over her words.

Yaten studied her expression. She had a feeling that she knew where this is going. She unconsciously leaned even closer to the blonde.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I really like y-"

_Creak. _The door of the music room swung open, making them both jump in surprise. Rei was standing in the doorway._  
_

Yaten quickly pulled away from Minako. "Y-you could knock, you know," she snapped at her.

"I'm sorry," Rei apologized, surprised at Yaten's tone. "We just got back from visiting the garden and I came to see what you two were up to."

"Were not up to anything," Yaten said quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah!" Minako assured her. "Uh, she was just...showing me these really cool guitars," she blabbed, picking up the guitar Yaten had used to sing her song.

"Sounds interesting!" Rei said and walked over to them.

"Yeah, it _was_ interesting," Minako muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

Yaten looked over at Minako. When their eyes met, both of them awkwardly looked away. Minako hid her face behind her hair. Yaten stood up. "I have...things to do," she mumbled and walked out of the room.

Rei sat down on the couch next to the blonde. "What was _that_ about?"

Minako sighed. She didn't know what to tell her friend.

* * *

Seiya walked down the long hall to her room. She stopped in front of Usagi's door. _She's probably asleep by now_. _I'm sure she's really worn out. I'd better let her rest._

Seiya replayed the morning's events over in her head. She was still in somewhat of a shock, and half expected that it all was a dream. But it was far too real. Seiya remembered the scent of her hair when she hugged her, overjoyed that she really was here on Kinmoku. She recalled how soft her hand felt inside her own when they walked through the garden. Seiya smiled a bit and blushed slightly when she recalled the look on Usagi's face as she fell on top of her.

_I__ really missed you, Odango._

Seiya sighed and continued to her own room. She was just about to enter when she saw Yaten walking down the hallway. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as the smaller girl stormed passed her.

"Nothing," Yaten replied shortly.

"Whoa!" Seiya cried. She grabbed Yaten's arm and pulled her close to her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Yaten snapped.

Seiya placed her other hand on Yaten's forehead. "I think you might have a fever," she said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face is all red," Seiya observed. "Do you feel alright?"

Yaten blushed even more and knocked Seiya's hand away. "Mind your own business," she grumbled.

"Geez! What happened to you?" Seiya asked surprised. She knew Yaten was moody, but she hadn't seen her so flustered before.

"Nothing," Yaten muttered and continued to her room. She stepped inside and shut the door louder than necessary.

Seiya stood in the hallway confused. _Well that was weird, even for her. _She shrugged and continued to her own room. Seiya stepped inside and turned the light on. She didn't have time to worry about Yaten, she had a mission of her own.

_Tonight I'm going to have a talk with Odango. I have so much I want to ask her about. I want to convince her to stay here for a couple more days. I've already decided that it's too late; there's no way I can just forget about her now that she's here. That ship is_ long_ gone. Instead, I'm going to enjoy every second that I have with her, because when the time comes for her to leave again, I'm going to have to find a way to live without her, no matter how painful it'll be._


	7. Dinner

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Hey guys, here's chapter seven :)

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi brushed her golden hair with a comb in front of her elaborate bedroom vanity. She gathered her silky strands and began to retie her odangos. _ I sure slept great! That was a refreshing nap. _She smiled at her cheerful reflection. _ It was so thoughtful of Seiya to give me such a nice room. And that view of the ocean is beautiful! She's really a good person._

Usagi carefully picked the rozamoku up off of the white vanity surface and placed it in her hand. Her heart started pounding at the sight of the red flower. _Seiya..._

She remembered the way her hands expertly fastened it to her hair. '_What kind of a person would I be if I took you here without giving you a flower?'_ The memory of Seiya's voice rang through Usagi's thoughts. Seiya's usual arrogant voice was soft and sweet when she spoke to her.

Usagi blushed. _Why did I just recall that! _She tied the flower to one of her odangos and stepped back to examine her reflection. She wore simple shorts and a tight blue shirt with puffy white sleeves. It was the same outfit she'd wore when she went on a date with Seiya last year. She'd subconsciously picked it out before they'd left Earth. _Why am I caring so much about how I look? I mean, it's only my friends and the Starlights, right?_ Usagi shook her head. _I am _not_ trying to impress anyone,_ she lied to herself.

A knock outside her door startled her. "Uh, coming!" Usagi called and went to answer it. _I wonder if it's Seiya! _She pulled it open to see Rei and Minako. "Oh. Hey guys," she said hiding the disappointment.

"Usagi-chan, Taiki said it's time for dinner," Minako announced, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Yes!" Usagi cheered and stepped out of her room. "I'm starving!" She shut the door behind her and the three girls walked together down the halls.

"You slept all day, Usagi! It's almost 6 o'clock," Rei told her.

Usagi laughed. "Ahaha, what can I say? We didn't get any sleep last night."

"I suppose," Rei agreed.

Usagi turned to her blonde friend. "So, Minako-chan, what was the music room like? Yaten showed it to you, didn't she? I wish I'd gotten the chance to see it."

Minako played with her hair. "Uh, yeah she did. It was...it was great, Usagi-chan. What about you? I heard you got lost in the hedge maze and Seiya had to save you," she changed the subject nonchalantly.

Rei snickered.

Usagi gave her a dirty look. "Why did you tell her about that, Rei-chan?"

Rei shrugged, "It's true." Her violet eyes were laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"I think it was!" Rei brought her hand to her lips to hide her smile.

"If you're gonna tell her that, at least tell her the whole story! Tell her how you totally left me there!"

A door in the hallway swung open, but Usagi was too preoccupied with arguing at Rei to notice it. She took a step and_ -__ thud - _ran right into it.

"Uah!" Usagi fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"Usagi!" Rei rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... My head will stop spinning soon enough," she said dizzily and rubbed her forehead. _What kind of an idiot would swing a door open like that so quickly?!_

"Odango!"

"Geh!" Usagi looked up in horror to see that the idiot was none other than Seiya herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone and knelt down beside her. Rei stood up and exchanged glances with Minako. Both of them took a step back and grinned among themselves.

"I'm fine," Usagi assured her. There were colorful stars spinning around Seiya's head.

"Are you sure? Let me see," she insisted. Seiya reached to remove Usagi's hand so she could inspect the injury.

"D-Don't touch me!" Usagi said quickly. She turned away from the starlight.

Seiya leaned closer to her. "I just want to see if you're alright," she said softly. Seiya was knelt next to her on the floor. She brushed Usagi's yellow bangs back in a gentle manner. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Usagi admitted. She felt very uncomfortable. Her heart was thudding in her chest, but it was hard to hear it over the faint ringing in her ears. She looked up into Seiya's deep blue eyes. She still held her hand against Usagi's forehead. Seiya's touch was making her even more light-headed. _Why's she so close to me? Hasn't she heard of a thing called a space bubble?_

"I'm fine," Usagi repeated and attempted to stand up. The sudden movement made her dizzy, blurring her vision. She stumbled forward a step. Seiya caught her and held her in her arms.

"Are you sure?" She looked doubtful. "How hard did you run into it?"

Usagi inhaled a deep breath. Seiya's chest was warm. She smelled heavenly, almost like roses. "What?" Usagi asked. She wrapped her hands around Seiya's arms to steady herself.

Seiya brought her face closer to Usagi's. Their lips were mere inches apart. "I said, how hard did you run into the door?" she repeated slowly.

"Oh," Usagi mumbled. She begun to see clearer and realized she was in Seiya's arms. Her face burned and she pushed away. "N-not that hard."

"She's kind of an idiot," Rei said between fits of laughter.

Usagi had forgotten they were there. She was so enchanted by the starlight, she couldn't think of anything else.

"She's sort of right." Seiya smiled and looked into Usagi's eyes. "Weren't you looking where you were going?"

Usagi gaped at her and crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me?! _You're_ the one who swung the door open so suddenly!"

"How else was I going to get out?" Seiya smirked.

Usagi frowned. She had a point. "Well... You could have opened it slowly!"

"I did," Seiya said honestly.

"No you didn't!"

"Well then, don't walk right up along the wall, Odango," Seiya teased. She narrowed her eyes. "Do you need me to be your body guard again? It seems like you're always getting injured."

"As if! Every time I get hurt, it's always because of _you_!"

Seiya reached over and patted her head. "Oh, look! You're still wearing the flower!" She beamed and brushed her blonde bangs playfully.

Usagi turned away from her. "I said don't touch me!" She fidgeted. "And of course I am... It's pretty..."

"Thanks, Odango." Seiya smiled. Her heart swelled with joy.

"I was talking about the flower, you know," she muttered, and turned away from her.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Makoto called, poking her head out into the hallway from the dining room.

"We're on our way!" Seiya answered. She turned to Usagi. "Are you sure you're okay? I could carry you if can't walk."

"I'm fine!"

Seiya grinned. "If you say so..." She turned and led the girls down the corridor. Her black ponytail swung with each step she took.

Usagi trailed along behind Minako, rubbing her forehead. _That really did hurt!_ Usagi pouted and walked in silence. She stole glances of Seiya in front on her. The way she walked radiated confidence, as if she had everything under control. Her hips swung with every step, accenting her figure. _She's kind of...beautiful.  
_

Usagi realized what she'd just thought quickly shook it away.

* * *

Everyone entered the dining room and approached the long rectangular-shaped table, which was decorated with expensive looking plates and silverware at each seat. It appeared to be set for nine. Princess Kakyuu sat at the the head of the table, waiting patiently for everyone. Ami and Makoto had already taken their seats. Yaten leaned over with her chin in her palm, wearing a bored expression. Taiki sat next to her, tall and proper.

Seiya bowed to the Princess respectfully before continuing to the middle of the table. She pulled out the chair for Usagi.

"Oh, thank you, Seiya," Usagi said, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

"No problem, Odango." Seiya replied. She sat next to Usagi.

Rei pulled out a chair next to Makoto, who sat across from Ami. Minako froze. The only spot left for her was between Rei and...Yaten. _Shimatta!_ She hesitantly lowered herself into the seat beside the silver-haired girl, not looking in her direction. She wasn't sure if she should feel excited or embarrassed.

Princess Kakyuu smiled and motioned to the servers. They emerged from two swinging doors which Usagi assumed led to a large kitchen. They carried dishes of food on silver platters. Usagi caught a whiff of many different kinds of cooking as well as aromas of foods she'd never smelt before. Her mouth watered. When the food arrived at the table, Kakyuu signaled that everyone could begin to eat.

Usagi took a bit of a delicious baked potato, dressing it with different toppings from cheese and butter to toppings that were very new. Her taste buds danced in pleasure. _This is amazing!_

Kakyuu chatted with Taiki quietly. She then turned to Usagi. "How long do you plan on staying here on Kinmoku?" she asked politely.

"Oh, um, well," Usagi struggled to find her words. She actually wasn't sure how long they were going to be there for. She hadn't had the chance to discuss it with the girls.

"They'll be staying until the party at the earliest," Seiya answered for her.

_Hey, who decided that?_ Usagi thought. She eyed Seiya.

Seiya caught her glance and returned it with a sexy wink.

Her insides fluttered. _Would you stop doing that?_ Usagi ignored her, not intending to give her the satisfaction of knowing it flustered her. Even though it did. _Who does she think she is, anyways?_

Kakyuu nodded. "That sounds great. You are all welcome to stay at the palace for as long as you wish."

"Thank you very much," Usagi said. She returned to her supper, shoveling in the tastiness.

"How's the food, Odango?" Seiya asked, raising a glass to her lips.

"Delicious! Really good!"

"I'm glad."

Meanwhile, Minako turned reluctantly to Yaten. "Um, could you pass me the salt?" In all actuality, she was just looking for an excuse to talk to her.

Yaten nodded, her emerald eyes avoided Minako's gaze. She grabbed the glass shaker in front of her and held it out.

"Thanks," Minako said. She reached for it. Her fingers accidentally brushed against Yaten's.

Yaten flinched and dropped the shaker. It hit the thick, white tablecloth with a _clink. _She clenched her teeth and picked it up again. Tiny grains of white salt sprinkled the tablecloth. Luckily, it hadn't broken.

"Sorry," Yaten mumbled and set it next to Minako's plate. She turned back to her food, embarrassed by her slip up.

"No...problem," Minako said. _I bet_ s_he knows what I was going to say to her before. And now she's angry with me, isn't she? Oh, what do I do? This is so awkward!  
_

Yaten focused in front of her. After a couple of minutes, she stole a glance at Minako beside her_. _She seemed really anxious. Yaten didn't know what to say to her, so she remained silent, hiding her face under her silvery bangs.

Seiya leaned casually over to Usagi. "Hey, after dinner, I really need to talk to you." Her voice was low enough that the others couldn't hear her.

"Okay," Usagi said in between bites.

"I'll come to your room tonight. Just the two of us." Seiya gave her a flirty smile.

_Just the two of us?_ Usagi gulped_. Ch-chotto! What's with that look?_

"What do you mean by that?" she whispered nervously.

Seiya leaned over to her. "I think you know what I mean..." she purred quietly.

Usagi's cheeks turned pink as she gaped at her.

Seiya laughed at her reaction and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "I was joking."

Usagi blushed fire engine red and looked back at her plate. "Well, I didn't think it was very funny!"

Seiya grinned. "I did."


	8. Pajamas

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock :D

Don't worry, this is still a Seiya & Usagi fanfic. I am a huge Yaten & Minako fan as well, but I'm not just throwing them in for filler (or because I adore the couple!). They are foreshadowing.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

After the delicious dinner, everyone filed out of the dining room and into the long hallways, heading back to their rooms. It was twilight, and the fiery sun sank closer to the horizon. Its fading rays gleamed through the windows, giving the hallways a calming glow of pink and purple.

"I think I am going to continue reading that book you lent me, Taiki," said Ami as they strolled down the corridor.

"I'm glad you like it," Taiki replied. Her purple eyes were smiling.

Usagi walked between Minako and Rei, keeping her distance from Seiya, who was trailing behind them beside Yaten.

Makoto leaned over to her shorter, golden-haired friend. "Hey, Usagi-chan..."

Usagi looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about our clothes? We can't keep wearing the same thing for the next few days," Makoto pointed out.

Usagi hadn't even thought about it. When they left, they weren't sure how long they were going to be staying on Kinmoku. Even if they had, they couldn't have brought anything with. The image of her trying to carry a suitcase as they Sailor Teleported made her chuckle. "I guess you're right, Mako-chan."

"We can take you guys shopping tomorrow," Seiya chimed in from behind, joining the conversation.

"Really? That would be excellent," Makoto said over her shoulder. "That sounds fun. I can't wait to see what the town is like."

"It's not that different from Earth," Yaten added indifferently.

"Still, I bet the fashions will be interesting and different," Minako thought aloud. She imagined stepping into a store with rows and rows of stylish garments. Her light-blue eyes twinkled as she fantasized about trying on a variety of expensive-looking shoes.

"Until then, we can lend you guys some our pajamas for tonight," Seiya offered.

"Really? That would be great," Rei replied. "There's no way it'd be comfortable sleeping in _this._" She motioned to her tight jeans and tee.

"Sure, just stop by my room and I'll grab you a pair," Seiya told Rei. She then turned to Yaten, "Odango and Minako are about the same size as you. Why don't you let them wear yours?"

Yaten's green eyes widened. "_What?" _

"Come on," Seiya said, "it'll only be for tonight. I'd give them some of mine but they'd be too long."

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." she grumbled. Picturing Minako in her clothes shook her up.

"Makoto, I'll let you wear some of mine," Taiki told her. They were similar when it came to their height.

Makoto nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm okay sleeping in my own clothes," Ami said quietly to no one in particular.

* * *

When they reached their rooms, everyone separated. Rei walked after Seiya, Makoto followed Taiki, and Ami went straight to her room to read her book. Usagi and Minako followed Yaten down to the end of the hall.

Their footsteps echoed off of the soft carpet floor. When they reached her room, the petite girl twisted the silver door handle and stepped into the darkness. Yaten flicked the lights on and motioned for the two blondes to come inside. The door crept shut behind them, shutting with a soft _click._

It was silent.

"I'll be right back, just stay there," Yaten commanded and crossed the room to her tall, white dresser. She fell to her knees and began to rummage through the drawer's contents.

Usagi let her eyes take in her surroundings. Yaten's room was spacious; three times the size of her own guest room. The floor was a glossy hardwood and the walls were painted a soft, neutral color. In the center was a king-sized bed with fluffy blankets and pillows strewn across them. Bookshelves filled with CD's and movies lined the walls. Even though it wasn't the tidiest room Usagi had ever seen, it still was impressive.

Minako was in awe. _So this is Yaten's room...I got to see it after all. _She grinned excitedly.

"Here," Yaten said, carrying two folded nightgowns across the room to the girls.

"Thank you so much," Usagi accepted them. _Aw, cute! I could totally imagine Yaten wearing this!_

Minako graciously took the clothes from her. She was careful that her hands didn't brush against Yaten's this time. _I can't believe I get to wear Yaten's pajamas! Eek! I bet they smell like her. _She nervously glanced up to find that the starlight wasn't avoiding her gaze. Instead, Yaten held her bright-green eyes steadily and looked directly at her. Minako's heart raced.

Yaten shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, it's nothing." She casually flipped her silver ponytail.

"I'm gonna head back to my room now. Thanks for the clothes! 'Night!" Usagi said and pushed the door open. She looked at Minako, who stood with her eyes fixed on Yaten. "You coming?" she asked.

Minako bit her lip. "Yeah, just a sec. Go ahead Usagi-chan." Her voice wavered.

Usagi nodded and left the room. _Click. _She pulled the door shut behind her. _That was strange. __I wonder why Minako-chan wanted to stay there. Maybe she wants to talk to Yaten about something...  
_

* * *

The two girls were completely alone.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. Yaten finally broke the silence. "What is it?" She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Minako held the pajamas to her chest. She could feel her palms beginning to sweat. "I want to talk to you...about before."

Yaten nodded. She could sense Minako's uneasiness, and played it cool.

_She's not going to make this any easier for me, is she?_ Minako fidgeted. She tucked a strand of light hair behind her ear. "What I meant before was...I think...we have some sort of connection," she blurted. She realized how stupid it sounded out loud and bit her tongue.

Yaten raised her eyebrows. "What...do you mean by that?" She took a step closer to the blonde._ She's usually so confident and energetic. Seeing her this quiet is weird.  
_

"I've always been an idol-chaser," Minako admitted. "And I was...attracted to you right from the start. When we found out you weren't really _guys_, I had no choice but to make myself stop thinking about you in_ that_ way. I mean, I'm not like that, right?" She laughed nervously.

Yaten folded her arms across her chest. "So?"

Minako looked up and shook her head quickly. "But I was lying to myself! I was still attracted to you, regardless." Minako tightened her grip on the pajamas she held close to her.

Yaten felt her face start to grow hot. "W-what do you mean?" She took another step towards her. They were only inches apart now.

Minako blushed. She looked up and studied her face intently. They were nearly the same height. Her silver bangs cascaded into her lime-green eyes, which were looking right at Minako. _It's now or never. _She raised her eyes and said boldly, _"I like you."_

The words zapped through Yaten's ears, paralyzing her.

Minako wanted to see Yaten's expression, but she couldn't raise her eyes to meet her gaze again. She felt as if they were glued to the floor.

The silence was deafening. Yaten forced herself to get a grip. _Say something, idiot! _The butterflies in her stomach flapped their wings excitedly. Her heart rate began to rise with each passing second. She parted her lips, but no words came out. Her throat felt dry, her voice was gone.

Minako's face burned. _Why isn't she saying anything? Please, just say something; anything! I can't take anymore of this silence._ "I-I'm sorry," Minako said quickly under her breath. "I shouldn't have told you this." She turned and reached for the door.

"Wait!" Yaten grabbed Minako by the wrist, surprising them both. _Why did I just do that? What's wrong with me? _ But she couldn't let her leave like that. Yaten could hear Minako's uneven breathing. They were close again. _Very_ close. Yaten leaned in. Her lips came nearer. Minako was sure she was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"You don't have to go," Yaten whispered in her ear. Her breath was hot, her words burning like a spell, enchanting and dangerous.

Minako was sure even Usagi down the hall could hear her thundering heartbeat.

"I..." Yaten struggled to find words. "I've always admired you. You've stood out to me from any other girl I've met before, here on Kinmoku or on Earth," Yaten admitted in a low voice. It sent shivers up Minako's spine. "But I don't know if we can be together."

Minako's heart sank. She felt a familiar sensation in her eyes and tears started to well up. Her ears rang and she felt unsteady. She turned her head even further away so her short bangs covered her eyes.

Yaten shook her head quickly. "No, that's not what I meant!" She paused before continuing. "I may feel the same way about you."_  
_

"You do?" she whispered quietly at the ground.

Yaten nodded, cheeks turning red. "Yeah. But we have our own destinies. I belong here and you belong on Earth," she whispered. "You can't change destiny."

Her truthful words were agonizing. "You...aren't willing to try?" Minako managed in a tight voice.

Yaten felt awful. She wanted nothing more than to pull Minako close to her and tell her how she truly felt. If Minako was from Kinmoku, everything would be different. But she wasn't. Yaten had been criticizing Seiya for the last year for moping over someone she could never be with.

_How hypocritical of me. _She knew there was no sense is starting something they couldn't finish; it would only end up hurting the both of them. Her insides stung. "I'm really sorry," she whispered more to herself than to Minako. She released her hand and brought it to her side reluctantly.

"No, it's my fault," Minako mumbled. She was too humiliated to even look at Yaten. She turned and silently reached for the door. She hesitated, half hoping Yaten would stop her again, but she didn't. She stepped out into the hallway.

"Minako!" Yaten whispered, but her voice didn't reach her in time. She didn't know what to tell her anyways. There was no way for them to be together. One of them would have to give up everything. Fate was unbeatable and unfair.

* * *

Usagi closed the white door of her guest room and sighed. It'd been a long day and even though she'd taken a nap, she was still tired. The setting sun cast its golden rays through the glass balcony door, dimly lighting her room. It gave everything a beautiful, orange atmosphere.

Usagi unfolded the pair of pajamas in front of her. It was a long, dark green nightgown made out of a silky material that felt cool against her skin. Usagi stretched and began to undress. She pulled off her blue and white shirt, dropping it in a pile on the white carpet at her feet. She kicked her socks off and began to unbutton her shorts when the door behind her creaked.

It swung open halfway and jolted against Usagi's shoulder. "Odango?" It was Seiya's voice. She stepped into the room.

"Uah!" She leaned against it quickly, pushing it shut and shoving Seiya back into the hallway. "I-I'm getting dressed!" she cried, exasperated. Usagi stood in nothing but her pink bra and unbuttoned shorts.

She heard Seiya laughing on the other side of the door. "Sorry about that."

Usagi blushed furiously. "Haven't you ever heard of thing called 'knocking' before? Geez!" She reached for the silver handle and twisted the lock. _Why didn't I do that in the first place? _

"I'm sorry Odango. I'll knock from now on," Seiya apologized. She sounded embarrassed.

Usagi froze. A thought crossed her mind, making the blood in her veins run cold. "Y-you didn't see anything, did you?" she asked, mortified.

"What? No!" Seiya replied honestly. Just the thought turned her own cheeks a shade of light pink.

"Liar!" Usagi put her hands over her chest._ Oh no, she saw me, didn't she? __I wasn't dressed! _She quickly pulled the nightgown over her head.

"Odango, I'm telling the truth. I didn't see anything before you slammed the door in my face."

"Well, it serves you right! Now we're even," Usagi said, thinking back to earlier when she ran into the door before dinner. She picked up her clothes and placed them on the white vanity on the other side of the room.

Seiya sighed from the hallway. She leaned against the outside of the wooden door. "I don't see what the big deal is. We're both girls, remember?"

"Th-that's not the point!" she called, flustered.

"Then what is?" Seiya asked curiously.

Usagi didn't reply. She didn't know.

Seiya sighed. "Can I come in now?" she asked in a low voice.

Usagi approached the door. She hesitated before reaching over to unlock it. _Click. _"I guess," she answered.

Seiya pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside of the room. "We need to talk, Odango."


	9. Pushed Into Love

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I've had this chapter in mind from the beginning ;)

Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi took a step aside, letting Seiya into her room. She crossed her arms, trying not show how nervous she felt being alone with her.

"So? What do you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Wow, look at the sunset!" Seiya breathed, glancing past Usagi and ignoring her question. The lights in her room were off, but the lowering sun shone through the glass balcony door, its rays touching everything in the room with an orange glow. It reflected on Usagi's light hair, making it appear golden-orange.

Usagi turned around. "Oh, you're right. It is pretty."

Seiya walked towards the door and slid it to the side. She motioned to her. "Come on," she said.

Usagi followed her and stepped out onto the balcony for the second time that day. Seiya slid the glass door shut behind them.

The evening air was cool, but comfortable. The ocean rolled towards them in the distance, bringing a faint breeze that ruffled her bangs. The waves crashed against the rocks below them with a salty fizz.

Seiya leaned against the edge of the balcony, putting her elbows on the cold, hard surface. She exhaled, the moist air exploding from her lungs. It was a very calm atmosphere.

Usagi joined her. The sky was painted a beautiful blend of oranges and pinks. "It's so nice to see the sunset without buildings in the way," Usagi commented and thought about Tokyo. She suddenly realized that it was not the same sun she saw on Earth. Kinmoku revolved around its own star. She really was a long way from home.

"I like it," Seiya said quietly. The wind swayed her black bangs into her eyes. She wore a faint smile as she admired the twilight's colors.

The sun dipped further into the lapping ocean. Its fading light reflected off of the swishing ripples. Usagi watched her at peace out of the corner of her eye. The warm colors washed over Seiya's face, making her eyes sparkle the same color as the blue water.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Usagi asked, staring back at the horizon.

Seiya seemed really deep in thought at the moment. "Nothing really." Her voice was quiet and slow. This wasn't the upbeat, arrogant girl Usagi usually saw on the outside. It was different seeing this softer side of her.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, genuinely curious.

Seiya remained quiet and continued to gaze at the horizon. A couple of seconds later, the words rolled off her tongue easily. "Nothing. I just wanted to be with you."

Usagi blushed. Under normal circumstances, she would have figured Seiya was just messing with her like she usually did, but seeing her so serious like that, Usagi knew she wasn't kidding. She couldn't bring herself to say anything witty back.

Seiya looked over at her, finally taking her eyes off of the sunset in front of them. "I've missed you, Odango. It's been too long."

Usagi met her gaze. Right in front of her, she saw one of her best friends. They'd been through so much together, it was unreal. From the day Seiya had transferred to her school, to the moment she bid them farewell on the rooftop, and the tangle of emotions in between. They shared a special relationship, and Usagi knew deep down that it went somewhere past the lines of friendship.

"Seiya.." It was all she could say back.

Seiya closed the distance between them and pulled her Odango into an embrace. Usagi didn't object. Seiya pressed their bodies against each other tightly. Usagi wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "I really missed you too, Seiya," she whispered into her chest.

"Odango..." Seiya ran her hands along Usagi's back.

"I kept waiting, but you never came. I thought you might've forgot about me," Usagi heard herself mumbling.

Seiya held her tight. She lifted her hand and ran it through Usagi's golden tresses. "There's _no way_ I could ever forget about you, Odango." Her voice was solid.

Usagi breathed in her rosy scent. She turned her head and rested it on Seiya's chest. Her ear was to heart. _Thump. Thump._ "Then...why? Why didn't you come?" she whispered.

Seiya rested her head down on Usagi's. She wished they could stay like that forever. "Because it would only have hurt me," she murmured.

Usagi stared distantly at the disappearing sun. "I...don't understand."

"That's okay, I wouldn't expect you to."

Usagi's fingers clenched the back of Seiya's tight shirt. "I didn't think I'd see you again...I felt so alone for so long."

"But you weren't. You had all of your friends, didn't you? And you had your boyfriend back too."

Usagi hesitated. "Yeah, I suppose..."

Seiya could sense her distant tone. _I wonder if something happened between her and Mamoru... _"I'm glad you came here," Seiya whispered down to her, holding her tighter.

"Me too."

"Did you...tell everybody that you're here?" Seiya asked into her hair.

Usagi pulled away from her embrace, oblivious to Seiya's slightly disappointed expression. She stared at her feet. "Sort of..."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell Mamoru?"

Usagi shook her head quickly. "No, I told Mamo-chan. I don't think he could've cared less, actually. I just left it a secret from Haruka-san and everyone."

"I see..." Seiya agreed it was probably best they didn't know she was here. Seiya could still remember the fierce grip the tall dirty-blonde gave her when they met. Although they weren't really on bad terms when they'd left, she didn't want her to show up and take Usagi away. She could imagine Haruka doing something like that.

"Did something happen between you and Mamoru?" Seiya questioned. She knew it wasn't her business, but she couldn't help herself from asking. She was curious.

Usagi shook her head. "Not really..."

"That doesn't sound too convincing," Seiya probed.

Usagi watched the sun in its final seconds. "Nothing happened...but that's the problem. Everything has settled down since last year, and we both finally had the time to be together for real, without something tearing us apart again. I was so excited." Usagi's gaze became distant. "But...I've come to realize that what we have is kind of empty." She looked up quickly. "That sounded wrong! I mean, I still love him of course, but..."

Seiya nodded. "I understand. The spark you felt isn't as strong as when you first...fell in love with him, huh?" The words tasted bad coming out of her mouth.

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows. "The spark..?"

Seiya cocked her head to the side. "You know what I mean, don't you? That feeling of falling for someone so naturally that before you know what happened, you realize that you're in love with them." Seiya blushed a little at her own words. She knew what it felt like_,_ all too well.

Usagi shook her head. "No... Now that I think of it, I don't think we really had the chance to fall in love like normal people," she concluded suddenly. Realizing what she'd just said, she turned her focus to the ocean's shimmering waves.

"What...are you talking about, Odango?" Seiya asked.

"He was always a real jerk to me, a complete stranger. And then one day we were told of our fate. I mean, what other choice did we have? It's not like we could have told each other 'no'." Usagi was more talking to herself than Seiya. "That's how it happened I guess, us falling in love."

Seiya watched her ponder among herself. _Is she saying that they didn't even have a choice? That isn't falling in love. That's being pushed into love. _"That isn't right, love should be something that happens naturally," Seiya argued.

Usagi turned quickly to face the Starlight. "I think so too. And I do love him. Mamo-chan is my everything! But...that's the way it's meant to be. I _have_ to love him."

Seiya inhaled. She didn't know what to tell her. "Then you have nothing to worry about, right? As long as you're happy..."

Usagi shrugged. She looked up at the evening sky. "I suppose. But sometimes I wonder where I'd be if I'd been given the chance to experience love like everyone else. You know, without having it thrust upon me."

Seiya winced. _You'd be with me._ Seiya wanted Usagi to see her. To _really_ see her standing next to her and open her heart to the possibility.

Usagi gave a nervous laugh. "Oh what am I thinking, anyways? Ahaha."

The sun had burned out, drowned into the ocean. The sky grew darker and the air was getting cooler. Stars began to light up the sky like tiny fireflies. A sudden breeze cut through them, making them both shiver.

Seiya suddenly said in a low voice, "I think you can change destiny."

Usagi took a step away from the balcony and faced Seiya directly. "What...do you mean?" she asked.

"Destiny isn't a matter of chance." Seiya looked Usagi right in the eyes. "It's a matter of choice."

The words sank in while she examined Seiya's face in the dim light. The chilly wind blew her dark bangs across her forehead. Her feminine blue eyes were strong and unwavering. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her. Had she always been this good looking or was she just starting to notice it now?

After a long pause, Usagi finally whispered, "I guess you're right."

Seiya broke her gaze. The air was getting cooler. "Come on, let's go inside," she suggested.

Usagi nodded. Seiya gently put her arm around Usagi, guiding her back into the warm, dark room. She slid the glass door shut behind them. It was quiet without the faint roar of the ocean filling their ears. Usagi made her way through the shadows to the light switch by the door. A second later, the light flooded the bedroom.

Seiya walked over to Usagi on the other side of the room. "I had better get going..."

"Oh, okay..." Usagi pushed up the sleeves of her pajamas nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We can go shopping, right away after breakfast if you guys want," Seiya added.

Usagi nodded. "That sounds good, thanks."

Seiya hesitated. She didn't want to leave her. She wanted to stay by her side a little longer. "You look nice in Yaten's nightgown. It fits you well," she teased.

"Eh?" Usagi looked down and remembered she was wearing the Starlight's dark green pajamas. "Haha, thanks!"

Seiya smiled. She took a step towards Usagi and playfully ran her fingers through her blonde bangs. She wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her to a place just for the two of them_._ But there was so many reasons why she couldn't do that, including the fact that Usagi's heart belonged to someone else.

"Think about what I said," she murmured. Seiya leaned even closer to her. She closed her eyes, parted her lips, and gently pressed them against Usagi's forehead, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "Good night, Odango," she whispered into her ear as she pulled away.

Usagi felt her cheeks grow hot. "Goodnight, Seiya," she murmured. Her heart was starting to race again. _Why...does this always happen?  
_

Seiya smiled and stepped towards the doorway. She gave her a wink before closing the door behind her. With that, she was gone.

Usagi stood in a daze. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and the spot on her forehead where she was kissed tingled in excitement. "Seiya..."

Usagi walked over to the white vanity and began to untie her hair for bed. Her golden locks cascaded over her shoulders, undone. She unfastened the rozamoku from her hair and examined the flower. It was similar to a red rose, but much more beautiful and intricate. Usagi raised it to her face. The petals were soft as they tickled her skin. She brought the flower to her nose and breathed in its fragrance. It was sweet and gentle. _Just like the girl who gave it to me._


	10. The Boutique

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Wow, ten chapters already! I'm actually pretty proud of my motivation X) Haha, actually I haven't had a lot of free time, I've just been working on this every chance I get (I've been writing some of it at school...lol). I had the most fun writing this chapter ;D

Everyone, thank you for writing reviews, every single one makes me happy =D

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Pitter patter. _Rain fell in sprinkles from the foggy morning sky. Yaten watched the droplets run down the outside of the hallway window in silence. The weather seemed to be reflecting her mood. She turned away from the dreary sight and continued to the front of the palace where she met up with the others. The Princess had asked the Starlights to take the girls into town to shop.

"It's...not going to storm is it?" Yaten heard Usagi saying.

"No, it's only a light sleet. It's supposed to let up soon," Taiki informed her. Everyone was gathered at the main door, ready to leave.

"Good! Oh, I hate storms!" Usagi shuddered. She was wearing her clothes from yesterday and the rozamoku tied in her hair.

"Don't worry, Odango, I'll protect you." Seiya grinned and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Makoto chuckled. "Good luck with that, Seiya. She's terrified of thunder."

"Well, we won't have anything to worry about, it'll be clear soon," Ami assured them, repeating Taiki's words.

Yaten silently joined the group. If the Princess hadn't asked her to do this, she would have objected. Yaten sighed and crossed her arms.

Rei was standing next to Minako and sensed her grow tense. She crinkled her forehead in confusion. Minako had been quiet all morning. _I wonder what happened...could Yaten have anything to do with it?  
_

"Okay everybody, let's go!" Seiya said, taking charge. She opened the big black umbrella she had under her arm. Everyone stepped outside into the chilly mist. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her under the umbrella.

"Ch-chotto!" Usagi opposed.

"What? You'd rather walk in _this, _than walk beside me?" Seiya asked, pretending to be offended.

"No, but... Whatever." Usagi sighed and joined Seiya under the umbrella. She grumbled to herself, "I don't see why we can't each have our own. This palace is so big, I'm sure you've got more than four umbrellas..."

Seiya smiled at that. "But they'd take up too much room when we walk," she told her. Seiya lowered her voice and gave the blonde a sly smile. "Besides, don't you think this is much more romantic?"

Usagi stared ahead, trying her best to ignore her questionable expression. "Y-you're a weird person, you know that?"

Seiya laughed. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

The two girls walked shoulder to shoulder under the black umbrella. Behind them, Taiki and Ami walked together under their own, followed by Minako and Rei together. Yaten shared one with Makoto. Their feet sloshed over the damp stone path as they approached the front gate. The morning air was crisp and smelt sweetly of fresh rain. The tinkling sound of the falling drops against the roof of the umbrellas was refreshing. Seiya nodded to one of the guards and they stepped outside of the palace's grounds.

Minako stared blankly ahead through the light, gray drizzle. She'd been super excited to go shopping yesterday, but after what happened last night with Yaten, she wasn't as pumped. She planned on staying by Rei's side for the rest of the time they were on Kinmoku. She hoped it wouldn't be too much longer.

"Where will we be going first?" Ami asked Taiki. She tucked a short, blue strand of hair behind her ear.

"There is this nice boutique not too far from here," the tall Starlight answered.

Yaten walked silently beside the curly brunette. Makoto tried to be polite and made small talk, but she quickly picked up on Yaten's mood and kept to herself. Yaten sighed and watched Minako walking in front of her. _What have I done? I didn't want to hurt her, but what else was I supposed to tell her? Ugh, this is why I don't get involved with people._

The walk into the town was a short one. Taiki and Ami led everyone down the sidewalk and past various stores. There weren't many people outside because of the weather.

"I don't know if I'm okay with you guys paying for everything," Usagi told Seiya when they approached the store.

"Don't worry about it." Seiya's hair glistened from the rain, black bangs falling into her eyes.

Usagi shrugged. Even if she had money with her, she was positive they wouldn't take yen on Kinmoku. It looked like she had no choice but to let them pay.

"Okay everyone, this is it," Taiki announced. They stood outside a designer boutique with tall glass windows. It was well lit on the inside. Mannequins dressed in chic fashions were visible behind the glass.

Seiya shut their umbrella and pulled the door open, causing the bell to ring. She held it open for Usagi and the others.

Usagi stepped inside of the store and was immediately in awe. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, making everything glow and sparkle. The hardwood floor shined. Rows of racks held expensive-looking shirts and dresses.

"Uah, sugoi!" Minako said, amazed. Her baby-blue eyes lit up and she couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Seiya asked when everyone filed in. She ran her fingers through her short bangs, shaking off the raindrops.

The girls split up and headed towards different sections of the store. There were some other people quietly shopping among themselves. Seiya stayed close to Usagi as she rummaged through a circular rack of clothing.

"Seiya, why did you pick such an expensive place? We're just hanging out at the palace. This is going to cost a fortune!" She snagged the price tag of the pink shirt she was looking at, but the numbers didn't mean anything to her. She had no idea if 789.99 was pricey or not, but considering how fancy the store was, she assumed it was expensive.

Seiya casually leaned against the rack. "Don't sweat it, Odango. You guys deserve the best."

Usagi sighed. She realized there was no point in trying to argue with her.

"Hey Odango, you'd look nice in this." Seiya pulled a ruffly purple dress from the rack behind her. She held it up in front of her. It was a halter-top and fell just above her knees.

Usagi gave her a doubtful look. "I was thinking something more casual..."

Seiya shook her head. "No, I meant to wear to the party."

Usagi had forgotten about the party in a few days. "Is that what people wear to it?" she asked.

Seiya nodded and handed her the dress. "Here, go try it on."

Usagi clasped the hanger. "What about you? Do you have something for the party?"

Seiya shook her head sheepishly. "No, not yet. I should really get on that, shouldn't I?"

Usagi grinned excitedly. She walked over to a mannequin wearing a long blue dress. "You should wear this," she said, motioning to it.

Seiya gave her a skeptical look. "I don't know Odango, it's not really my style..."

Usagi rubbed the material between her fingers. Tiny blue sparkles glistened when they hit the light. "Really? I think it'd look good on you." It reminded her of her Sailor Starlight fuku for some reason.

"Okay, then I'll try it on." Seiya pulled one off of the rack.

"But...I thought you just said it wasn't your style?" Usagi asked, confused.

Seiya grinned. "That was before you said I'd look good in it." She flirted with her eyes.

Usagi blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Odango, let's go try these on." Seiya grabbed Usagi by the hand and led her to the dressing rooms at the back of the store.

* * *

"Finding anything, Minako-chan?" Rei asked. She stood searching through different designer jeans.

"Ugh, I guess you could say that..." The blonde had her hands full of clothes stacked so high she could barely see over them.

"Wow, that was quick!" Rei looked over her shoulder and laughed.

Minako grinned. "I can't help it, everything in here is just so cool! I'm going to try these on before I drop them all." She turned and walked towards the dressing rooms. She was humming the song "Route Venus" cheerfully to herself. Shopping took her mind off of things and before she knew it, she was genuinely having a good time. She took a step around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Minako apologized.

"Don't worry about-" The girl that she'd run into stopped in mid-sentence.

Minako peered around the stack of clothes in her arms. _Eek! You've got to be kidding me!_

Yaten looked at her and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Minako returned the stare, just as surprised. After a second, Yaten continued past her wordlessly. Her lime-green eyes had a faraway look in them.

Minako sighed and walked on to the dressing rooms. She stepped inside one of the stalls and slid the velvet curtain shut behind her. She dropped the pile of trendy clothes onto the cushioned bench. The dressing room was small, but decorative, and gave the same extravagant feeling as the rest of the boutique. She gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her long blonde hair was curly at the ends because of the rain's humidity. The light-blue eyes staring back at her were large and held a faint glimpse of sorrow in them.

She shook her head quickly. _No, I'm shopping and I'm supposed to be having fun. I won't let anything bring me down from now on.  
_

* * *

"Odango, what's it look like?" Seiya called. She leaned against the outside of one of the dressing rooms, waiting patiently for Usagi to emerge. She was currently changing into the purple dress Seiya had picked out for her.

The curtain slid to the side and Usagi stepped out. "Well? How do I look?" She walked in front of Seiya and did a little twirl. The violet dress ruffled out at the edges when she spun. Usagi examined herself in the three mirrors facing her. "Hmm, are you sure about this? I don't know..."

Seiya looked her up and down, stunned by her gorgeousness. The dress fit her perfectly, showing off her curves. Seiya couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Usagi asked, starting to feel self-conscious. She put her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

Seiya blushed and looked away. "You look beautiful, Odango," she said honestly.

Usagi laughed. "Ahaha! Thank you. So I should get it?"

"Definitely."

"Alrighty then. Now it's your turn, Seiya." Usagi grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

Seiya cringed. "Odango, really? Do I have to?"

"Yep!"

"Fine." Seiya stood up and took the silky blue dress with her into one of the small rooms.

Usagi turned back to the mirror while she waited for her. _I do look pretty cute in this! I can't wait to wear it to the party. It's gonna be so much fun!  
_

"Okay, you ready for this?" Seiya called from behind the curtain. There was a faint zipping sound.

"Yes." She waited for the taller girl to emerge.

"Just don't laugh," Seiya warned her. The velvet curtain slid to the side and she stepped out.

Usagi was shocked when she saw her. The long dress looked gorgeous on the mannequin, but did no justice for how breathtakingly stunning it looked on Seiya. The glittery mermaid dress was navy blue and matched the color of her eyes. It was tight and accented her figure. Seiya's large chest held up the tube front of it up effortlessly.

"Wow..." she breathed. Usagi always had thought of Seiya as being handsomely beautiful. But right now, she looked downright charming. There was no use in trying to deny it.

"What? Do I look that sexy it has left you speechless?" Seiya joked.

Usagi's face flushed light pink. "Shut up," she mumbled and crossed her arms. "You look really...good," she said to her for a lack of a better word.

"You think so?" Seiya eyed her reflection. She flipped her ebony ponytail over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I guess you're right. I do look pretty hot."

Usagi rolled her eyes at her enlarged ego. "Yeah, hot..."

Seiya walked over to the blonde. "I can see it now; us dressed like this at the party, dancing the night away." She took Usagi's hands and placed them on her own shoulders. She slid hers to Usagi's waist. The Starlight pulled the girl close to her and gently swayed back and forth as if they were dancing.

"S-Seiya! What are you doing?!" Usagi whispered. She nervously looked around. Luckily, there weren't any other customers back in the dressing rooms with them.

Seiya laughed into her ear. "What does it look like I'm doing, Odango? We're dancing."

"Outside a dressing room? And there isn't even any music..."

"Shh." Seiya held her even closer. They were pressed up against each other tightly. "We don't need music, just follow me..."

Usagi's heart began to thump louder. Seiya was so close to her, it made her feel dizzy. _She's always so cool and collected, it makes me mad that I'm the only one who gets flustered when she acts like this. _Usagi looked up into Seiya's blue eyes.

Seiya smiled at her shyly.

Usagi glanced away. She rested her head on Seiya's shoulder as they danced so she didn't have to look at her. She could feel her face growing hotter with each passing second. She was sure her heart was trying to take off and fly. Seiya's words from last night suddenly rang through her mind. '_You know what I mean, don't you? That feeling of falling for someone so naturally that before you know what happened, you realize that you're in love with them.'_

Usagi flinched. _Wait, why did I just recall that? Huh? Eh? What? No!_

"Something wrong, Odango?" Seiya whispered in her ear. She ran her hands from Usagi's hips up to the small of her back.

"Eh? N-no, nothing," Usagi mumbled quickly. _What's going on? Why...why am I letting this go on? I have someone special to me, don't I? A normal person would push her away. __Why am I not objecting? Tell her to stop! It's not like I like this right now. I don't like being so close to her. _

_But if that's true, why am I going along with it? What's wrong with me? I couldn't...possibly...like this, right? No way! But, maybe just a little bit...she smells so good...__and her skin is so soft...but I shouldn't...  
_

Usagi brought her gaze back to meet Seiya's again. Seiya smiled that sweet smile of hers when their eyes met. She brought her face closer to Usagi's. _This is bad! Do something, _Usagi told herself. But she couldn't move. She was a deer in the headlights. With each second, the distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller. Usagi felt her eyelids slowly begin to close...

"Usagi-chan! Seiya!" Minako stepped out of her dressing room to see the two of them standing _very_ close. They were staring into each others eyes like they were holding some sort of secret conversation.

"Ah! Minako-chan!" Usagi pushed Seiya away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ahaha, so what brings you here?" she laughed uneasily.

"Oh you know, just trying on these clothes!" Minako motioned to the skirts and tops in her arms. She flitted her gaze back and forth between the two of them. "What about you two? What...were you guys doing?"

Usagi's face was bright red. "Well, I was trying on a dress to wear to the party and Seiya..." She shot the Starlight a look. "She was..."

Seiya took a step forward. "I was showing her the dance we're gonna do at the party," she saved her.

Usagi sighed in relief. She didn't want Minako to get any wrong ideas.

Minako nodded. "I see. That makes sense, I guess..." She looked at both of their dresses. "By the way, you both look fantastic!"

Usagi did a small curtsy. "You really think so? You need to go find one too, Minako-chan!"

Minako smiled nervously. "Uh huh, well I think I'm going to go do just that." She took a step back. "I'll let you get back to your, um...dancing. Later, Usagi-chan." She hurried away.

Usagi watched her go. She couldn't believe the bad timing. She knew Minako well and could see her imagining something crazy.

Seiya grinned and turned back to Usagi. "Shall we continue, Odango?"


	11. Black Eclipse

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

sweetdorka, that is an awesome idea! I hadn't thought too much about the party yet, but I'm definitely going to add that in :)

Chapter eleven, minna-san, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Minako swerved through customers and mannequins back to where Rei stood. _Oh my god!__ I can't believe it! They were standing so close! 'Dancing', huh?  
_

"Hey Minako-chan, did any of those fit?" Rei asked while searching through the circular rack in front of her. She had her back to the blonde, but heard her walk up.

"Eh? Oh. Yeah, most of them did," she replied nervously. She dropped the pile of clothes into the small cart Rei had beside her.

The sky outside grew darker and the light sprinkles of raindrops melted into a downpour. The rain splashed off of the cold sidewalk outside.

"Wow, I thought it was supposed to let up. It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Minako said, looking out the store's large front windows. She shook her head, "Anyways, you wouldn't believe it! I just ran into Seiya and Usagi-chan back there..."

"Yeah?"

"And they were, um..." _Should I tell Rei-chan about what I just saw? But it's not really any of my business, is it? I'd better not._ "And they were trying on dresses to wear to the party," she finished.

"Is that so?" Rei asked over her shoulder.

"Hey guys!" They looked up to see Makoto waving at them not too far away. She approached them with Taiki and Ami at her sides. Yaten was nowhere in sight.

"I was just coming over here to tell you two about the party's attire. It is a bit formal, so you should pick something nice out," Taiki told them.

"Yeah, look at mine!" Makoto held up the dress she had chosen. It was a long and flowing light pink gown. It went well with her curly hair and green eyes.

"Wow! That's gonna look great on you, Mako-chan!" Minako gushed, eyes growing big.

"It's really pretty," Rei agreed with envy. She looked at the tall Starlight. "Do you have something Taiki?" The thought of her in a dress was kind of strange to Rei. She imagined her in a white tux instead.

Taiki folded her arms across her chest. "Unlike Seiya's decision to wait until the last minute, I have had mine picked out well in advance."

Ami smiled. "You two should go get yours! We were just going to look at the jewelry," she said motioning to the glass case on the other side of the boutique.

"Okay, sounds good!" Minako waved to them and headed over to a rack full of dresses. She begun to rummage through them excitedly. Rei nodded to the others and followed her blonde friend.

"Oh wow! These are _so_ cool!" Minako pulled five dresses in her size off the clothing rack. Her eyes were lit up like a child in a candy shop.

Rei eyed a fire engine red dress. "I definitely want this one! Come one, let's go try them on."

Minako nodded and followed Rei to the dressing rooms in the back of the store. As they got closer, Minako peered around the corner hoping to see Usagi and Seiya, but there was nobody in the dressing rooms besides the two of them. _Hmm, they must've left already. Hehe, I wonder what Usagi-chan is up to now!  
_

"Minako-chan, what are you doing?" Rei asked. Minako was staring at the back of the dressing room smiling to herself. It was a bit creepy.

"Nothing, Rei-chan, it's a secret." She giggled.

"Okay then..." Rei gave her a weird look before stepping into a room.

Minako got in the one across from her and slid the thick curtain shut behind her. She undressed, letting her clothes fall to a pile at her feet. Kicking them aside, she slipped into a short, black dress she'd picked out.

"I think I found which one I want," Rei called. She stood outside of the stall and critiqued herself in the multiple mirrors.

"Really? Let me see," Minako stepped outside and gawked at Rei. The bright red dress fell just above her knees, showing off her toned calves. The spaghetti straps accented her shoulders. Red was definitely her color.

"That's it! That's the one!" Minako told her.

Rei blushed and examined her reflection. "Oh, you really think so?" She gathered her silky black hair and bunched it up as if it were in an updo. "I was thinking the same thing myself, actually."

"What about me? How does it look?" Minako struck a pose. The black dress was as short as her senshi fuku and had a plunging neckline that revealed a lot of cleavage.

Rei's lips parted and eyes enlarged as she took her in. "Minako-chan, you can't be serious, can you? I mean sure, you look attractive...but who are you trying to impress?"

Minako's face fell. "N-nobody," she said quickly. _It wouldn't do any good anyways..._ She stepped in front of the mirrors. "Do I look that bad?" She cocked her head to the side. It was a really hot dress.

Rei shook her head. "No, you look great. It's sexy," she admitted, blushing a little. "But I think it's for the wrong occasion. I mean, look how short it is!"

Minako sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She headed back to her dressing room and slid the curtain shut behind her, dejected.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Rei called after her, while she changed back into her clothes. She already had found hers on the first try and wanted to find some matching heels.

"No, you can go ahead. I won't be that long," Minako replied. She sighed and reached for the pile of other dresses she'd chosen. She begun to change into a glittery maroon one.

"Okay, I'll be at the shoes when you finish," Rei told her and strode off, leaving Minako alone in her stall.

Minako eyed herself in the dressing room mirror. The maroon dress was longer than the black one and had sleeves. It was full of sequins and threw prisms of light when she moved, but it was skin-tight and the thin material was somewhat transparent. _Rei-chan's right, what the heck am I thinking? I can't wear something like this! Ugh!_

She turned around to reach for another dress and screamed. Someone else was in the dressing room stall with her!

A hand flew over her mouth, drowning her voice into a muffled cry. Minako's light-blue eyes widened.

"Shh! Be quiet, would you?" Yaten hissed. She flitted her eyes around nervously. Luckily, there was no one else back in the other stalls to hear her yelp, so she dropped her hand from Minako's lips.

Minako was frozen in surprise. She wasn't sure if she should feel scared or ecstatic. After a few seconds, she got herself together. "How the hell did you get in here!?" she hissed.

Yaten shrugged. "It wasn't that hard." She looked over her shoulder at the velvet curtain that served as the door behind her.

Minako blushed. "You don't just walk into a girl's dressing room, you perv!"

Yaten looked her up and down. She crossed her arms. "But you're dressed, so what's the problem?"

"Yeah but...what if I wasn't?" The thought amused her.

Yaten looked away. "Well, that would've been pretty awkward," she admitted.

Minako lightly slapped the Starlight's shoulder.

Yaten grasped her arm. "Ouch! Hey, take it easy!" she joked.

Minako couldn't help but smile. She didn't really care if she came into her dressing room. She was just happy that Yaten wasn't not ignoring her.

Yaten brought her emerald eyes up, looking directly at Minako. "I wanted to apologize about last night," she said, tone turning serious.

Minako didn't think she was ever going to talk to her again, yet here she was, right in front of her. "It's okay, I understand. Don't...don't worry about it."

Yaten shook her head and took a step towards her. They were standing right in front of each other. "I didn't sleep at all last night," she continued, "I kept thinking about what you said."

Minako felt her heart skip a beat. "Really?" She inched closer to Yaten.

"Yeah." Yaten looked away. "I wish I would've acted on my feelings for you back then...but I didn't have time for that kind of stuff. We had a mission to find our princess, you know?"

Minako nodded. She understood how important it had been. It was the sole reason they came to Earth in the first place.

"And it pissed me off when I'd see Seiya falling head-over-heels for that girl," Yaten went on. "We had to focus!"

Minako wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this, but she listened intently.

Yaten sighed and ran her hand through her silver bangs. "I don't know, I just guess that deep down I was always jealous of her determination, or something like that. She hates giving up."

Minako nodded, thinking back to all the times Seiya would relentlessly hit on Usagi. She remembered getting them all in trouble that first day they transferred to their school. Seiya sat behind Usagi and kept teasing her and the teacher finally told all three of them to be quiet.

Yaten stared off distantly before she spoke again. "I'm not like her though; I give up easily. I'm selfish and I hate working for things. But..." Yaten smiled faintly. "I think that's just been a lame excuse this whole time. If I want something bad enough, I need to find a way to get it. I just wanted you to know that, Mina." She brought her gaze up again.

Minako stared into her feminine eyes. The colors were a deep swirl of light green surrounded by long lashes. She seemed to get lost in them. _She...she called me 'Mina'... Oh my gosh, what am I supposed to do? She's standing so close to me, I can barely breathe!_

Yaten sensed her discomfort and leaned closer to her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

Minako was startled. She closed her eyes and hugged her back. She had never been so close to her before.

Yaten whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. I can't take it any longer. I know that we can't be together, but I can't stay away from you like this. Even if it's just for a little bit..."

Minako felt dizzy. Yaten's breath was hot against her ear. The words seemed to penetrate her ears, leaving her stunned. _I'm dreaming, aren't I? This can't really be happening!  
_

Yaten pulled away, but lingered closely. Their faces were inches apart. Yaten still had her hands Minako's shoulders. "I've always let things hold me back. But I'd like to change that. I think I'll start here..." Yaten brought her face closer to hers, hesitating to see if Minako would object.

Minako sensed her coming closer and closed her eyes. _Oh my god, she's gonna kiss me! She's really gonna kiss me! This is awesome! But wait- what do I do?!_

The distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller. Yaten slid her hand up from Minako's shoulder and gently rested it on her cheek. Her touch was soft and sweet. She closed her green eyes and brought her lips to Minako's. They softly brushed against each others, sending a sparking feeling of excitement through the both of them.

_Flick!_ The lights suddenly went out, leaving the entire store in darkness.

Minako felt Yaten freeze. They lingered in their position for a few seconds before Yaten awkwardly pulled away.

"What's going on?" Minako asked, starting to panic. Everything was pitch-black and she couldn't see a thing. "Yaten? Where are you?"

Yaten felt blindly in front of her. "I'm right here, don't worry." She ran her hands along she shoulders until she found Minako's hand. She held it tightly.

Cries of shock and fear whispered throughout the boutique. Minako tightened her grasp on the Starlight's hand. "What just happened?" she asked in a small voice.

"Probably a power outage. It must be because of the storm," she answered calmly. "It's not a big deal, just stay by me and don't freak out."

Minako nodded. She realized Yaten couldn't see her so she whispered, "Okay." She brought her free hand up to her face and traced her index finger along her lips._ My first kiss...does it count? _

* * *

"_Ahhh!"_ Usagi screamed. She was standing with Seiya and the others in the shoe section when everything went black.

"Odango!"

"Seiya! What's going on? Where are you?" Usagi cried. A bright flash of lightening crackled through the sky. A few seconds later, a deafening clap of thunder boomed, rattling the windows. Usagi shrieked again. She brought her hands to her ears, dropping the box of shoes she was holding. They hit the floor with a thud.

"Attention customers! Please remain calm!" a woman's voice commanded them. "We are experiencing a power outage. Please stay patient."

"Odango, it's okay! I'm right here!" Seiya said and reached through the darkness.

"Where?" Usagi whimpered. She waved her hand in front of her face, but couldn't see a thing. It was frustrating.

"I'm right beside you, I think..." Seiya said. She outstretched her arms, feeling blindly in the empty air. Her hand finally met something. "Odango, is that you?"

"Yeah."

Seiya moved her hands up her slowly, trying to find Usagi's hand. It was pitch-black and she couldn't see a thing.

Usagi flinched. "D-don't touch me there, you pervert!" she hissed.

"What?" Seiya realized where her hands were at on her body. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't know, I swear!" She quickly slid her hands down Usagi's arms until she found her wrist.

"I'm sure you didn't!" Usagi shot back, embarrassed. She slapped Seiya's hands away.

"Odango, I swear, I didn't mean to!"

_Crash!_ Another explosive clap rocketed from the gray sky.

"Ahh!" Usagi cried again.

"I'm right next to you, don't worry," Seiya said in a soothing voice. _Makoto sure wasn't kidding, she's really terrified of thunder.  
_

"Seiya!" Usagi threw herself around the taller girl. She wrapped her arms around the Starlight and buried her face in her chest.

Seiya hugged her tight. "It's okay, they'll have the lights back on soon."

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I would never do that," Seiya assured her. Usagi was warm in her arms. It was a nice feeling hugging her and she wouldn't mind if the lights stayed off for a little while longer.

"Taiki, you said the weather was going to clear up!" Seiya heard Rei complain.

"That's what the forecast said," Taiki replied from somewhere in the darkness.

"Rei-chan, you can't blame her for this," said Ami quickly.

"Oh whatever, Ami-chan. Why are you defending her?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hey guys, where're Minako-chan and Yaten?" Makoto asked suddenly.

"Oh no! Minako-chan's back there in the dressing rooms by herself, probably freaking out! I've got to go back there!" Rei cried.

"Rei-chan, don't! It's too dangerous," Ami warned her. "You'll-"

Rei took one step and stumbled right into a mannequin. "Uah!" She quickly caught it and stood it back upright.

Two beams of light cut through the blackness, moving across the ceiling. The cashiers had found flashlights. "The lights will be back on momentarily. We ask that you do not leave the store. Please try to stay in the same spot until the lights come back on. Thank you."

Seiya leaned her face down to her Usagi's level. "You see? Everything's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

Usagi hugged her friend tighter. "What if it doesn't stop thundering? How'll we get back?"

Seiya had never seen her so frightened before. "Don't worry about it, we'll contact the palace and have them send a car."

"But what if it doesn't stop? What if it keeps on storming until tomorrow? I can't sleep when it's like this, it's too scary!"

Seiya smiled and whispered into her ear, "If that happens, you can sleep with me tonight."

Usagi remained quiet, contemplating. She looked away from Seiya, forgetting that she couldn't see her expression anyways. "Okay..." she said at last.

Seiya grinned. She imagined laying next to Usagi and holding her close as they slept in her large bed, with the loud thunderous storm brewing outside. She could see Usagi clinging to her like she was now.

Needless to say, she hoped it would keep raining.


	12. Fearless

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

As far as characters go, I'm basically going off of the anime. I've only read the manga once, and that was years ago. I really like the relationship between Minako & Rei in PGSM so I sort of incorporated that into here as well :)

This chapter was inspired by the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I listened to it the entire time I wrote this chapter. I figured it was worth mentioning :)

Okay, on to the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Kaboom!_ _Crackle! _The brewing storm above was relentless, churning dark, ominous clouds among itself.

Usagi inhaled, filling her lungs with Seiya's rosy scent._ I wish it would stop! It's so dark, I can't see anything! But at least Seiya is here with me...  
_

"How are you doing?" Seiya's voice was kind and smooth. She held Usagi close in her arms among the thick darkness.

"Better," Usagi replied honestly. She was very fearful of storms and was thrown into a panic at the slightest sound of thunder. But she was settled down now, despite the roaring sounds outside. _Could it be because of Seiya? I'm really glad she's here with me. I feel relaxed right now...  
_

The lights flickered and illuminated the store. Seiya blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. _Aw man, they couldn't have let me enjoy it for a little bit longer?_ Seiya let out a gloomy sigh.

Usagi felt Seiya's chest fall. "What's wrong?" she whispered into her jacket.

"Eh? Oh nothing..." Seiya tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"The power has returned. We apologize for the inconvenience," a saleswoman announced over the intercom. Sighs of relief and joy whispered throughout the boutique.

Usagi lifted her head from Seiya's chest. Four blue eyes met.

"See? I told you it was going to be okay," she whispered with a smile.

Usagi nodded and pulled away. "Thank you, Seiya."

"No problem, Odango," she said. Seiya mussed her fingers through Usagi's blonde bangs playfully.

* * *

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _Minako's heart was racing 100 miles per hour in her chest. She was holding Yaten's hand when the lights above them came back on.

"Oh hey, they're back!" Minako sighed in relief. She didn't know if she could take it any longer. Being so close to Yaten in the dark...anything could happen.

"Yeah, they are," Yaten stated obviously. They met each others gaze and both looked away.

Minako kept playing their brief kiss over in her head like a broken record. It made her so nervous she couldn't think of anything to say. She wondered if Yaten was thinking the same thing, even though she acted so collected.

The dressing room stall was small, and the two girls were standing beside each other in the cramped room. Their fingers were still intertwined. Neither of them said anything for a few passing seconds. The awkward silence was killing them both.

"Um, well I guess I'd better finish trying these on," Minako blabbed uneasily. "Ahaha, I've gotta find something to wear to that party, don't I? Ahaha..."

Yaten turned to the pile of dresses setting on the cushioned bench. She searched through the heap of clothes and pulled out a strapless orange dress. It was glittery and ruffled out at the bottom. She held it up in front of Minako. "Here, wear this one. I think it'll look...er, good on you."

Minako accepted the dress from her. "Okay...thanks." She felt herself blushing.

Yaten shrugged coolly. "It's nothing..."

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "What are _you_ gonna wear to the party?" Minako asked. She was used to seeing Yaten in a light blue tux back when she was in the Three Lights. But now that she wasn't dressing as a man, she wondered if she'd be in a dress too. Minako didn't mind either way. She knew Yaten would look irresistible.

"Hmm, you'll have to wait and see," Yaten replied. She smiled and gave her a subtle wink.

Minako felt her stomach flip flop. _Ah! Does she realize every little thing she does drives me crazy?  
_

"Minako-chan?" Rei called from outside.

Minako and Yaten froze. Their eyes met nervously. If Rei knew Yaten was in there with her...

"Um, yeah Rei-chan? I'm still in here," Minako called nervously.

Yaten smiled at her, making her giggle. The Starlight pressed her finger up against Minako's lips, silencing her. Her touch was soft, but firm.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you back here all by yourself in the dark. You almost done in there?" Rei was standing right outside of the dressing room and her voice was close. Minako could see her feet under the curtain.

"Yes!" she replied quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"Really?" Rei asked, unconvinced. She took another step towards the dressing room.

"Yes! Don't come in, I'm changing!" Minako blurted.

Yaten raised a brow, a sly smile.

Minako rolled her eyes.

Rei took a step back. "Okay then. It looks like we'll have to wait for the storm to pass before we head back anyways, so don't rush."

"I wasn't planning on it," Minako whispered, looking directly into Yaten's lime-green eyes.

Yaten smiled shyly and looked away. Her cheeks blushed a shade of light pink.

"Well, I'll be back there with everyone." Rei strode off.

Minako held her breath and listened to Rei's fading footsteps. When she figured she was out of hearing distance, Minako breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Yaten. "That was close!"

Yaten nodded. "Too close. We can't let anybody know about us," she said seriously.

"Why not?"

Yaten ran her fingers through her silver bangs and frowned. "Because...everyone would disagree. They just wouldn't understand..." she grumbled and turned her gaze away.

Minako understood. She could imagine everyone saying things like, 'It'll never work out!' or 'Minako-chan, since when are you a lesbian?' She didn't care what her friends would think of her decision. It wouldn't change the way she felt. But she knew one thing for sure; if Yaten was going to try anything to make their relationship work, she would too.

"We'll keep it a secret. I promise." Minako held out her free hand and raised her pinkie.

Yaten felt herself smiling and wrapped her finger around Minako's. A spark of excitement zipped through her when they touched. She understood what the gesture meant this time around.

* * *

"Hey look, it stopped storming!" Makoto said. She stood in line at the cash register, waiting for everybody to finish checking out.

"You're right Mako-chan," Ami agreed. The thunder hushed down, making the dark skies calm. But the clouds still looked an untrustworthy gray.

"Here you go." The young salesgirl handed Ami a bag of clothes. She accepted it with a polite nod.

"Do you think we can make it back to the palace before it starts to rain again? I can call for a car," Taiki suggested. She reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

Rei walked to the front door and pushed it open, making the bell chime. The air was cool and crisp, blowing softly into her face. Light raindrops danced down from the clouds. She held her hand out, letting the sprinkles of water drop onto her skin. "I think we can make it back. It's just sprinkling," Rei said. She wiped her hand on the seat of her jeans and stepped back inside. She didn't want to cause them any extra trouble.

Taiki stood behind her. "Are you sure? They won't mind..."

Seiya had already checked out and carried their bags under her arm. She glanced out the window before turning to Usagi. "What do you think, Odango? Should we head back now or wait a little bit longer and see what it does?"

"I think it'll be okay..." Usagi clutched their black umbrella to her chest. The walk back to the palace wasn't more than ten minutes.

Taiki looked over her shoulder at Minako checking out. She brought her hand to her forehead. "Good grief, how many days does that girl think she's staying for?" Taiki whispered to Yaten. Minako decided to be polite and put most of the clothes she'd picked out back, but she was still ringing up twice as many fashions as the rest of them.

Yaten shrugged indifferently. "Who knows..." She stole a glance at the blonde beauty when Taiki wasn't looking. "I'll go pay for her," she mumbled and hurried off.

* * *

"Okay everyone, let's go before it starts to rain again," Seiya declared when Minako and Yaten joined them. She held the door open for everybody as they exited the designer boutique.

"Come again!" the salesgirl called cheerfully after them.

Usagi stepped outside into the chilly drizzle. She pushed open the umbrella and held it over her head, shielding herself from the sleet. Seiya joined her underneath it. Their shoes sloshed over the damp sidewalk as everybody walked back to the palace. Taiki and Ami were ahead, leading everyone. Usagi grasped the handle of the umbrella and kept to herself as they walked. She felt nervous for more than one reason.

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this thing," Seiya said, breaking the silence. She held up the shopping bag that their dresses were in.

Usagi laughed. "I can't wait until the party. How many days away is it, again?"

"Four," Seiya answered. "Everybody is preparing for it back at the palace. It's going to be getting pretty busy around there."

Usagi was looking forward to it. She was eager to eat more of the palace's extravagant food and meet new people.

_Grumble. _The sky growled in the distance. Usagi's grasp around the umbrella tightened, making her knuckles turn white.

Seiya peered out from under their umbrella at the darkening clouds above. "This doesn't look good." They were halfway between the boutique and the palace. It was too late to return.

"Oi, Taiki!" Seiya yelled ahead. "What was _that_? Should we turn around?"

Taiki looked over her shoulder as she spoke, "Just keep walking. We will reach the palace before it starts to..." Her voice was drowned out by the gradual pitter-pattering of rain against the ground. It began to downpour.

Usagi cringed under the umbrella, not wanting to get soaked. Seiya pulled the bags closer to the center so their dresses wouldn't get ruined.

Everyone picked up their pace. They were protected under their umbrellas from the heavy rain, but the wind sped up, cutting through them at an angle they couldn't avoid.

"Come on!" Seiya grabbed Usagi's free hand and they started to jog. They dashed through puddles, splashing icy water at their heels. The wind carried the rain into their faces, blurring their vision.

"This is ridiculous! We should stop somewhere and let it pass!" Yaten complained over the loud precipitation.

_Kaboom!_ The ear-splitting roar shook the ground. It was so deafening, it made their insides feel hollow and ears ring.

"Ah!" Usagi's hands instinctively flew to her ears. The umbrella fell to her feet, hitting the sidewalk with a clank. A fierce gust of wind blasted through, whipping blonde hair around her.

"Odango!" Seiya cried and reached back for her. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and continued to press her hands to her ears, trying to block out the thunderous roars.

"Seiya!" Usagi dropped to her knees. The wind carried their umbrella off behind them.

"I'm right here! Come on, let's go! If we hurry we can make it before it gets worse!" Seiya knelt down beside her. The pouring rain was loud, drowning out her voice. Water trickled into her eyes and off her lips. The downpour drenched them both, soaking their clothes to their bodies.

"The umbrella!" Usagi turned around, but it was already gone. The wind had carried it away. Her hair was dripping wet, and she could feel her mascara running.

"Don't worry about it! We've got to go now or-"

_Grumble! Crash! _The sky roared furiously.

"Usagi-chan, are you guys okay?" Makoto called from in front of them.

"We'll be right there, go on ahead!" Seiya replied through the rainfall. She turned and helped Usagi up.

"Oh no! The dresses!" Usagi squinted and peered at the bags in Seiya's arms.

Seiya shook her head. "They're fine!" She had the bags tied shut so water wouldn't creep in. "Let's go!"

Usagi nodded and continued on through the rain beside Seiya, this time with no umbrella. The shower drenched them both. Their clothes felt heavy, slowing them down. It was like trying to run through water; frustrating and uncomfortable.

"We're almost there," Seiya said to her over the rain. Usagi nodded and walked closer to her so their shoulders touched. Visibility was poor and she didn't want to lose her at a time like this.

Seiya shrugged off her red jacket and pulled her arms out of the sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked loudly so she could hear her.

Seiya spread out the jacket and held it over Usagi's head. It acted as an umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

Usagi gasped when she caught a glimpse of the taller girl beside her. The Starlight was wearing a tight, black tank-top underneath that showed off her muscular arms. She had broad shoulders and a full chest. The water droplets slid off her bare skin and soaked into her shirt. Usagi found herself staring at her impressive body and made herself look away.

"Are you stupid? You're going to catch a cold!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "You're the one shivering," she told her.

"Huh?" Usagi hadn't even realized how freezing she was. She glared up at the dark clouds. _Why can't rain be warm like a nice shower? _

"Seiya, put your jacket back on right now. I'm fine!" Usagi argued. As nice as it felt to not have water dripping in her eyes, she didn't want Seiya to freeze to death. She was only wearing a tank top now.

Seiya shook her head, sending an array of droplets from her glossy black hair. "I'm perfectly fine. I just want to make sure you are warm."

A light bulb lit up above Usagi's head. "I have an idea! Come here," she motioned for Seiya to get under the jacket with her. Usagi grabbed one side of it and Seiya grabbed the other. The Starlight happily joined her under their own personal umbrella.

"Hey, nice thinking, Odango!" Seiya grinned. Not only were both of them sheltered from the rain, but her red jacket was small enough that they had to walk right up against each other to fit under it. Seiya kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier. Now she was even closer to her.

"See? Now I don't have to feel bad if you're sick for the party," Usagi teased with a smile. She looked up and quickly realized how close they were. Their faces were only inches apart. She blinked and blushed. She hadn't considered that before she offered the idea.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked. She leaned in even closer to her.

"N-nothing! Geez, back up, would you?" Usagi whispered. She could feel a warm blush heating her face.

Seiya wore a confused expression. "But this was your idea! Why are you yelling at me now? Besides, it's warmer this way, isn't it?"

Usagi had to admit that huddling so close to her made her goosebumps go away. Although both of them were soaking wet, being so close generated more body heat. "I guess, but..." She looked back up at the pretty girl beside her. The rain had slicked her bangs into her eyes. Usagi watched a teardrop of rain drip from Seiya's pink, full lips.

"What?"

Usagi shook her head and dropped her gaze. "I just hope you don't get sick, that's all." She was suddenly aware that with their clothes sticking to their bodies, she could feel Seiya's skin against hers through the thin material. They had hugged before, but not like this.

Seiya grinned and leaned her face even closer to Usagi's. Their lips were mere inches apart. "If I do get sick, you'll have to take care of me," Seiya whispered. Her blue eyes danced.

"Says who?" Usagi shot back. She looked straight ahead as they walked, ignoring her. She knew she was only putting her face close to hers just to make her feel uncomfortable. She was starting to reconsider her 'brilliant' idea.

"You're so cute, Odango." She laughed and eased even closer to her, closing the already small distance between them. Seiya parted her lips and pressed them softly against Usagi's cheek.

Usagi's eyes widened. She felt Seiya's soft, warm lips against the side of her face. She was too shocked to object. Seiya pressed them there for a few seconds. She could taste the raindrops on her skin before she slowly pulled away.

Seiya smiled and looked ahead. "Oh hey, look! The rain let up," Seiya said casually, as if nothing happened.

Usagi was too flustered to reply. Seiya had kissed her on the cheek before, but it was under different circumstances. Right now, as the two girls walked through the rain under the red jacket, it wasn't the same feeling at all. She felt the excitement tingle through her body, starting at her cheek where Seiya had kissed her.

Usagi bit her lip and brought her eyes over to the girl beside her. Usagi felt her own face burning, but she noticed Seiya's cheeks were tinted pink as well. She seemed to be avoiding Usagi's gaze. Usagi stared at the sidewalk as they walked towards the palace. _What...exactly is going on?_


	13. Tug of War

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

ASiriusWriter01, I couldn't stop laughing at your comment XD So I had to add it in the story, hope you don't mind ;D

Sometimes I throw in Japanese words when I feel like they'd fit better than an English word:

chotto! - hey!  
oi! - hey!  
sugoi - awesome  
kawaii - cute

Sorry for not giving an explanation before.

Okay, chapter thirteen! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"My gosh! What happened? Fighter! You two are soaked!" Kakyuu exclaimed when everyone stepped inside of the palace, shaking off the raindrops from their hair. The tall entrance doors shut behind them.

Seiya rolled her soaking wet jacket into a ball. "Well, let's just say it started to downpour and we lost our umbrella," she explained.

Kakyuu eyed poor Usagi, dripping wet. "That is terrible! Why didn't you call the palace? We would have sent a car."

"Taiki assured us that we'd make it back before it started again..." Seiya grinned over at her fellow Starlight.

Taiki closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't try to blame this on me, Seiya. I offered to call."

"Oh, whatever." Yaten closed her and Makoto's umbrella. "Taiki, you're the one who said it was only going to sprinkle this morning. And that we'd make it back in time before it started to rain again. You shouldn't be a weather girl, that's for sure!"

Minako chuckled at her crush's comment.

Yaten glanced over at her and suppressed a smile. She looked away quickly before anyone noticed.

Taiki's eyebrow twitched, irritated. "Drop it, Yaten."

"Either way, it's done," Kakyuu interrupted their bickering. "We must get you two changed!" she said to Seiya and Usagi. Kakyuu motioned to a worker standing nearby. The boy nodded and walked off down the hallway, returning a few seconds later with a short girl dressed in a cute maid-like outfit.

"Ria, please take care of her," Kakyuu nodded to Usagi, who stood shivering in her wet clothes.

"Yes, Princess." The short girl bowed before approaching her. She smiled politely at Usagi before taking her hand. "Please come with me. I shall show you to your bath."

Usagi followed the girl down the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder at Seiya as she was led away.

Seiya smiled and held up their shopping bags. "I'll bring these to your room!" she called after her.

Kakyuu turned to Seiya. "Fighter, please change out of those wet clothes immediately. We do not need you to be ill before the party."

"Of course."

* * *

Usagi lowered herself into the steaming water of the bathtub. "Ahh," she moan, completely relaxed. The toasty-warm water defrosted her frozen insides. Seiya was right, she hadn't realized how cold she was. Her personal bathroom connected to the guestroom. It wasn't extravagantly large, but the claw-footed tub was roomy enough for two people. The water was just right.

_This feels so good! So warm compared to outside. Ah, but I feel bad that I lost our umbrella. I didn't mean to drop it, the thunder just startled me and it slipped out of my hand. Rei-chan's right, I _am_ a klutz.__ And a crybaby too for freaking out like that. _Usagi untied her odangos, letting her blonde hair cascade over her shoulders and dip into the ends into the soapy water. She closed her eyes and lolled her head back while running her fingers through her tresses.

_Oh no!_ Usagi frantically patted the top of her head. _Where's the flower? It's not here! The rozamoku - it must've fallen out somewhere! What am I going to do? Seiya gave it me..._

Usagi's chest felt tight when she thought of her. _I can't believe I lost the flower somewhere. I feel terrible! I wonder if it fell out in the downpour. _Thinking of the rain made her remember cuddling close to Seiya under her red jacket. The way the raindrops slid off her glossy black hair... The way her piercing blue eyes seemed to look right into her heart... And the way her warm lips felt gently pressed up against her cheek.

Usagi brought her hand to the side of her face. She chewed on the inside of her lip. _What's going on? I...I don't know why I'm acting this way. Every time Seiya gets close to me...or touches me...I feel funny. I don't know what this __feeling is..._

Usagi strained her ears, listening for any sign of distant thunder. All she could hear was the sloshing of the clear water in the bathtub._ Thank god it's not storming any longer. _She blinked. _Oh that's_ _right, I guess I won't have to sleep in Seiya's bed if it's not thundering._ Usagi reached for a bottle of fruity shampoo that read "Cherry Blossom & Peach" and began to lather the pink goo into her blond locks._ But that's good, isn't it? _Her stomach told her otherwise. A part of her was looking forward to sleeping in her room, even though she couldn't bring herself to admit it. _No, I'm glad it's not storming anymore, I hate thunder. Besides, I__ don't want to sleep with Seiya anyways._

The shampoo bottle slipped out of her hands and plopped into the water, creating ripples. It bobbed up and down for a second before Usagi hurriedly put it upright on the shelf. _W-w-wait just a second! _Sleep _with Seiya?! That's not what I meant! I meant sleep _next_ to her. Geez, why did I even think of that? Ahaha, maybe I'm just overtired... But I did nap all day yesterday...this is bad._

Usagi nervously laughed to herself and continued to lather her hair in the foamy suds. _Besides, two girls can't sleep together anyways, right? _She suddenly remembered Haruka and Michiru, her important friends. Judging by the way they talked...

Usagi shook her head quickly. _Seiya doesn't think of me that way, does she? I know she had a little crush on me back then, but I can't imagine us actually doing stuff like that..._

Usagi quickly submerged herself below the water, trying to drown her dirty thoughts. She rinsed the bubbles from her golden hair and reached for the conditioner.

_What's wrong with me? I have a future husband! I can't possibly be thinking of her in that way. We're just friends, aren't we? Although I'm never this nervous around Rei-chan or the others..._

Her confused mind didn't agree with her aching heart. _I've gotta stop this tug of war right now. I have a promised destiny, and I can't let my feelings get in the way. Whatever those feelings are... This can't go on any longer! I'm only hurting her and confusing myself. I don't care what the weather does, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, by myself!_

* * *

_An hour later...  
_

"Usagi-chan! It's lunch time! I know you're hungry!" Makoto pounded on the outside of Usagi's bedroom door. "Guess what's for dessert? Chocolate chip cookies! I made them myself-"

The white door flung open before Makoto had even finished her sentence.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered. She hugged her curly-haired friend. "Did you say cookies? What's for lunch, Mako-chan?"

"I helped the cooks make a traditional Japanese meal. Rice-balls too!" Makoto smiled proudly.

"Uah! Sugoi!" Usagi was impressed. She brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes. She'd just gotten out of the bath and her hair glistened in the hallway lights.

"Well, come on! I want you to tell me how it tastes!" She led her friend down the hall. They spotted two shorter girls ahead of them, walking side-by-side. One had long, light-blonde hair tied back with a red bow. The girl beside her had a sliver ponytail swaying with every step she took. Her arms were behind her head leisurely as they strolled down the hallway in front of them.

"Hey Minako-chan! Oh hi there, Yaten!" Usagi greeted them.

"Oh, Usagi-chan! Mako-chan!" Minako jumped nervously. She turned around and sighed. "Ahaha, you scared us!"

"What's up?" Usagi couldn't read Minako's expression.

"N-nothing! You...didn't overhear our conversation, did you?" Her light-blue eyes widened.

Yaten sighed. "Smooth..." she muttered.

Usagi shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Minako-chan, but _guess what? _Mako-chan said she helped make lunch. Isn't that _cool_?"

"It sure is," Minako agreed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

* * *

The four girls continued to the dining room. They approached the long, white table and took their usual seats. The table was set, but the room was empty, as well as the plates.

This time, Minako didn't mind sitting next to Yaten. In fact, she happily lowered herself in the chair beside her. It was harder than she expected to pretend that there was nothing going on between them. But she made a promise to keep their relationship a secret, and she intended to stick to it.

"Oh, where's Seiya?" Usagi looked around the room. The pretty raven-haired Starlight nowhere in sight.

"Ami-chan and Taiki aren't here yet either," Makoto noted. She glanced at the empty seat beside her.

Minako flipped her light hair over her shoulder. "I thought they said something about playing chess in the library. And Rei-chan was in our room a while ago," she offered. It was just the four of them; Makoto, Usagi, Minako, and Yaten, sitting at the large table.

"Where were you two at?" Usagi asked, looking at Minako and Yaten.

"Eh? Ahaha, just hanging out, Usagi-chan," Minako blabbed. "Nothing suspicious or anything. Just the two of us...alone...doing nothing, though! Why do you ask? Ahaha..."

Yaten face palmed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"No reason," Usagi said. She sensed something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What about _you_?" Minako shot back. She nervously folded her napkin while staring at her empty plate before her. "Did you get any more 'dancing' lessons from Seiya?" She tried to hold back her smile.

Yaten raised her eyebrow, curiously.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi whispered, embarrassed. "All I've done since we got back was take a bath!"

Minako raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Alone?"

"Of course alone! Who else would I be taking a bath with?!"

Minako shrugged her shoulders and returned her focus to making the napkin into an origami piece of some sort.

"Um, should I go check on everybody?" Makoto interrupted, half-standing from her seat. She felt left out from the conversation.

"Sure, why not?" Yaten put her feet up on Seiya's empty chair across from her.

Makoto nodded and stepped out into the hallway. A second after she left, somebody entered the elegant room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Everybody turned to see Seiya sauntering towards the long dinner table. "The Princess wanted me to tell everyone to go ahead and eat without her. She wanted to apologize for missing one of Makoto's dishes-" Seiya cocked her head to the side. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"Mako-chan just went after you guys. They should be back soon," said Usagi.

"Oh, I see..." Seiya plopped down in her chair next to her. She turned and looked her head to toe. "Wow, you look great!"

Usagi blushed and looked away. She'd changed into an outfit they'd bought at the boutique. She was wearing a short white skirt and matching pink top.

Seiya grinned and reached over to ruffle her bangs. "Kinmoku fashion looks cute on you. You should come shopping here more often!"

Usagi flinched away from her hand intentionally._ I can't let this go on any longer! Before it gets worse... I'm sorry Seiya.  
_

Seiya was taken aback by her cold reaction. "What's wrong, Odango?" she asked, voice was full of concern.

"N-nothing!" Usagi replied shortly. She avoided her blatant gaze.

Seiya frowned. _Did I do something to make her mad? _"Aw come on, you're not upset about earlier are you?" Seiya teased, thinking back to when she kissed her cheek. She didn't think Usagi would mind. Besides, she couldn't help herself. And it wasn't like it was on the lips like she wanted it to be.

"No, not really," Usagi mumbled._ You've got it all wrong, Seiya... But I can't keep leading you on. Oh, w__here are Mako-chan and the others?  
_

"Okay..." Seiya turned back to her seat and sighed dully. Rejection hurt._ I wonder why she's acting funny. We were so close before, and now it's back to nothing. How can I get her attention again? _She looked up at the two girls across from them. Yaten was staring off, wearing a bored expression. Minako was busing herself by intricately folding her napkin. Seiya suddenly got an idea. _Maybe I just need to try a different approach..._

Seiya leaned forward across the table, "Hey Minako, whatcha making?"

"Eh?" Minako lifted her eyes. "Oh nothing, really. Just passing time."

"I think that looks pretty cool," Seiya continued. She watched intently as if Minako was doing the most interesting thing in the world.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. It's called 'origami'; Japanese paper folding. I suppose you haven't heard of it here, right?" Minako chuckled. She folded the white napkin again.

Seiya nodded eagerly. "That's pretty neat. You're _so_ talented, Minako. Could you teach _me_ how to make that...um..." She couldn't tell if she was trying to make a dinosaur or an airplane.

"This flower? Oh, it's nothing," Minako muttered. She taken aback my Seiya's sudden interest in her.

"Yes..." Seiya slowly raised her deep-blue eyes and batted her thick eyelashes. She lowered her voice. "Please, teach me..."

Minako started to feel uncomfortable. "Um...sure, I guess..." She leaned across the table towards Seiya and grabbed a new napkin. Their faces were close.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. _ Since when does Seiya care about origami? __Wait...why do I care? Quickly, look away!_

"And that goes there?" Seiya purred, sounding overly-interested. She mimicked Minako's movements.

"No, fold it the other way," Minako instructed. Her hands delicately pressed the corner of the napkin down.

Seiya purposely messed it up. "I guess _you'll_ have to show me..." She gazed up into Minako's eyes, giving her the 'look'. It was the same glance that'd make all of her fans faint when she was in the Three Lights. She let Minako put her hands over hers as she showed her the right way to fold it. Seiya stole a few glances out of the corner of her eye to make sure Usagi was watching.

Usagi quickly looked away again, pretending not to care. _So what? I could do that too..._

Seiya sighed. _This isn't working..._ She looked up at Minako. Their faces were only six inches apart. "Oh Minako, there's something in your hair..." Seiya saw Usagi finally glance over at her. _Yes!_ She brushed Minako's blonde bangs back ever-so-slowly and dreamily gazed into her eyes, really over doing it. She inched even closer to the pretty girl, giving her a suggestive look. "You have really cute eyes, you know that?" Seiya whispered under her breath.

Minako was frozen, unsure of how to respond. "Uh, thanks, Seiya. I..." Her face burned pink.

Usagi shifted nervously in her seat. _They're so close! Back up Minako-chan! Don't look at her that way, Seiya!_ Usagi chewed on her fingernails. _Where are the others at anyways!? Hurry up!  
_

"Ch-chotto!" Yaten sat up in her seat when she realized what was going on. She couldn't take it any longer, no one was allowed to look at Minako that way except her! She grabbed Minako's wrist and pulled her back into her seat. Yaten gave Seiya a dirty look.

Seiya was surprised by her actions. "Is something wrong, Yaten?" She was usually so indifferent about everything. It was shocking to see her get worked up. And for what reason?

"Nothing, just leave her alone," she grumbled, sitting back and folding her arms across her chest. Yaten stared off distantly, her cheeks were flushed. "Where's the food already, anyways?" she muttered, changing the subject.

Seiya peeked over at Usagi to see if her strategy had succeeded. Usagi was nervously staring ahead. "Something wrong, Odango?" she probed arrogantly.

"Nope, nothing all. Why do you ask, Seiya?" Usagi stared directly ahead, bouncing her feet under the table to shake off the nerves. Secretly, she was thankful for Yaten's intervention. She didn't know how much longer she could take of watching Seiya flirt with Minako. It made her insides twist up and feel wrong. The idea of Seiya looking at another girl hurt worse than getting her heart crystal stolen by the Death Busters.

Seiya grinned. She couldn't tell for sure, but she was certain Usagi held a tint of jealousy in her voice. "No reason." She smiled smugly, satisfied with her reaction.

Minako glanced nervously between Yaten, Seiya, and Usagi. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she could feel the tension hanging thickly in the air. Yaten glared at Seiya. Seiya eyed Usagi. Usagi watched Minako. Minako sneaked a peek at Yaten. It was awkwardly silent. The only sound was the faint ticking of a grandfather clock on the other side of the room. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The silence went on forever.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Ami called, making everybody jump in surprise. She headed towards the table with the others.

"It's about time!" Yaten complained.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief._ I was just thinking the same thing...__  
_


	14. Starless Night

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thank you for those who continue to read this story. I love reading your feedback and comments :D

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Lunch was delicious but quiet. Everyone kept to themselves as they devoured the scrumptious meal. Yaten was too pissed off at Seiya for mindlessly hitting on Minako to say anything. Usagi was too flustered trying to figure out why it bothered her so much to see Seiya looking at another girl to say anything.

"This is great, Mako-chan!" Rei said, breaking the silence. "Tastes just like home."

Makoto blushed. "Thank you, Rei-chan."

_Tick. Tick. _The grandfather clock filled the void.

And that was that. Everybody dispersed to their own activities after lunch. Yaten strode off lazily to take a nap in her room, telling everybody not to bother her. Makoto told Usagi to come to her room and hang out, and Seiya went to help the workers with the party preparations. Minako and Rei returned to their room. That left Taiki and Ami standing alone in the center of the palace, unsure of what to do.

"I finished that book you lent me. It was very good," Ami said to the tallest Starlight. She pushed her blue bangs out of her matching eyes.

"Is that so?" Taiki asked. "Well, I am glad that you found it to your interest. I have other recommendations to show you if you would like," she offered. Her purple eyes sparkled with satisfaction.

"That would be great," Ami said. She smiled shyly at the brunette.

"How about we go back to the library? There is this great novel that came in recently," Taiki suggested. The two girls walked through the corridor to the grand library.

"That sounds good. Thank you," answered Ami. She grinned. "How about we have another game of chess while we're down there?"

"Oh?" Taiki gave her a longing glance. "Is that a challenge?"

"I suppose you could put it like that." Ami laughed.

"I shall warn you that I will not hold back this time," Taiki said confidently.

"What do you mean by that?" Ami playfully narrowed her eyes.

"I will give it everything I have got," Taiki replied in a low voice. She smiled down at the short, inner senshi. Ami blushed and looked at the carpeted floor. They had reached the library doors.

"After you," Taiki said politely, holding open the tall door for her.

"Thank you." Ami grinned and stepped into the quiet, vast room. She inhaled the sweet scent of books. It was like home to her. She felt even more at peace when she was with a certain someone.

* * *

"So Mako-chan, what do you wanna do?" Usagi sat down on the edge of Ami's bed. The two girls were sitting alone in Makoto and Ami's guestroom that afternoon.

"Hmm, anything is fine. I just didn't want to be alone since Ami-chan went with Taiki again."

"Okay!" Usagi gave her a cheerful smile. "Oh I know, we could go look at the garden again! But it's still raining isn't it? How about we just walk around the palace and try not to get lost?" She laughed. They could easily get confused in the labyrinth of halls.

Makoto played with the curly ends of her cinnamon-colored hair. "Actually Usagi-chan, I wanted to ask you about something first..."

"Okay. What is it, Mako-chan?" Usagi pulled her feet up and sat cross-legged on the soft bedspread.

Makoto raised her emerald eyes. "How long are we going to stay on Kinmoku?"

Usagi blinked and scratched her head thoughtfully. "Oh...well, I'm not exactly sure!" She sweat dropped.

"I was just wondering," Makoto replied quickly. "Of course we'll be here for the party, but I meant after that... The others will start to worry if we don't return soon."

Usagi nodded. "I guess you're right. I don't know, I'll have to think about it." She didn't want to leave Kinmoku yet. They'd only been there for two days! She knew they'd have to leave eventually, but she didn't want it to be anytime soon. Earth had been pretty boring lately and she didn't want to return to her usual, uneventful routine. And leaving Seiya already? Who knows how long it'd be before they'd see each other again?

Usagi's cheeks flushed at the thought of the Starlight. _W__hy do I keep thinking about her all the time?_

"Usagi-chan...I don't know how to put this, but is there something you want to talk about?" Makoto asked. She could sense Usagi's uneasiness across the room.

"N-no, not really," Usagi replied quickly.

"Okay. Well, I'm always here to listen. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, Mako-chan." Usagi stared at her hands in her lap. "I'm...I'm just a little confused right now, that's all," she admitted.

"About what?"

Usagi sighed. "A lot of things." Her thoughts about Seiya tumbled around in her head like a washing machine on a never-ending cycle. She couldn't stop replaying every moment and touch they'd shared. She didn't know what any of it meant. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I can tell something's been eating you lately. Don't worry though, everything will turn out okay. It always does."

Usagi nodded. They sat quietly for a few seconds. "Hey, Mako-chan..." she started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Usagi twirled a strand of hair around her finger before continuing. "What's it mean...when you can't stand seeing someone...flirt with someone else?" She hid her eyes under her bangs.

Makoto tapped her index finger to her chin. "I believe we call that 'jealousy'."

Usagi bit her lip. "Oh. I see..." _Jealousy? No way! That can't be it...  
_

Makoto grinned and shook her head. "I know where this is going."

Usagi snapped her gaze up. "You do?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep. I know exactly what this is about."

Usagi sighed, slightly relieved that Makoto knew where she was coming from._  
_

"You saw Mamoru-san hanging out with one of his college girl friends again, didn't you?"

Usagi blinked, confused. "Ugh, Mako-chan...I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

Makoto continued. "Yes, I bet that's it. Now I know why you were so depressed back home! That's why you wanted to come here to Kinmoku, right? To get your mind off of him?"

Usagi didn't know what to say. "Um...I was actually talking about S-"

Makoto crossed the room and lowered herself onto the bed next to her. She placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing! You two were _meant_ to be. _Nothing _can destroy your love. Besides, to even think that one of you has feelings for someone else is absurd, am I right?"

Usagi stomach churned. She suddenly didn't feel so good. "Uh...yep. You got me, Mako-chan!" she said with fake enthusiasm. "That's it. That's who I was talking about...haha."

Makoto beamed. "Good. I just hate seeing you down, Usagi-chan. It doesn't suit you. So cheer up! Mamoru-san only has eyes for you, and he's waiting patiently with open arms for when we get back."

"That's great... Thanks, Mako-chan," Usagi murmured. She felt awful. Not only did Makoto completely misunderstand her, but she had to bring Mamoru into the conversation too. As if her feelings towards Seiya weren't confusing enough!

Makoto hugged her friend. "No problem. And hey, if you're jealous of someone with another person, that's just proof that you're in love with them. So no worries!"

"_W-What!?_"

Makoto just laughed. "Don't act so surprised! What else would it mean?"

Usagi was stunned. _No...no way!  
_

"Hey, how about we go see what Rei-chan and Minako-chan are up to?" Makoto suggested, standing up and stretching.

Usagi stood up shakily and swallowed her feelings. Her knees felt weak. '_That's just proof you are in love with them.' _The words echoed through her head like a voice yelling into a cave. She recalled the way her stomach felt when she watched Seiya brush Minako's hair back and gaze into her eyes. It'd felt like she swallowed five pieces of bubblegum at once.

The realization finally sank in. _Does that mean...that I am in love with Seiya?  
_

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The gray skies continued to shower their cold raindrops over the town. As the afternoon went on, they only seemed to grow even more relentless, determined to drench everything in sight. By nighttime, the clouds were yelling angrily at each other again. The wind whipped the tall trees violently with its powerful gusts.

"It sure is storming out there," Kakyuu said, peering through the thick curtains of one of the ballroom windows. The sun had set into the ocean, and the sky had melted into a stormy, starless night.

"Yes it is," Seiya agreed cheerfully. She knew perfectly well what that meant and she couldn't wait until bedtime. With every second it grew nearer.

"Fighter," Kakyuu said turning around, "why don't you head back now? You have been a great help today. It's almost dinnertime."

"Are you sure, Princess?" Seiya asked. The enormous ballroom was littered with tons of stuff, all in preparation for the party in a few days. The marble floor was filled with scurrying workers setting up lights and other decorations. Seiya was in charge of directing everyone so it'd all be done on time. She had worked all evening catching up on her duties since the Starlights had yesterday off.

"Yes, we have everything under control," Kakyuu answered with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Princess." Seiya bowed before exiting the spacious room. It was really starting to look great. She couldn't wait until the night of the party. But until then, she had other things to look forward too...

* * *

"Minako-chan, you're sure in a great mood lately," Rei noticed. She smiled at her roommate who stood in front of their mirror combing her long, Rapunzel-like locks.

"Really? I guess you're right." Minako giggled. She hummed cheerfully to herself.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason? You seemed so down this morning before we went shopping."

Minako shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? I love to shop. It cheered me up." _As did a certain girl just a few rooms down the hall. _She untied her red ribbon and spread her blonde hair out like a curtain over her back.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Hey, did you forget to buy pajamas?"

"No, why?"

"You're wearing Yaten's again. Don't you think you should give them back since you have your own now?" Rei asked. She was sitting in her bed examining her fingernails. She had already changed into her own purple pj's that she'd purchased earlier that morning.

"Ahaha, I guess you're right. It's...um, just that hers are really comfortable," Minako said quickly, hugging the nightgown to her chest. _Not because they smell like her or anything...hehe._

Rei shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." She crawled under the covers and pulled the thick blankets to her chest. "I just feel like you're hiding something from me, that's all."

Minako flicked the lights off and got into her own bed on the other side of the room. She closed her eyes. "Rei-chan, don't worry about me. I'm great. _Really_ great, actually." She would fall asleep breathing in Yaten's scent through her pajamas. She was on cloud nine.

Rei sighed. _That's what I'm worried about._

* * *

_Grumble! Crackle! _The night sky lit up like the Fourth of July.

Usagi winced. She didn't have to look out the window to know the storm hadn't let up. She closed the curtains as if it would make the nasty storm go away. It didn't work.

She had changed into her new pajamas (after the cute maid, Ria, had them washed for her). Usagi made sure that the door was locked before she undressed. She wasn't taking any chances of Seiya walking in on her again, especially in the state she was now. She was still rattled by the fact that she may possibly be in love with Seiya. What other explanation could there be? It made her stomach feel so queasy that she even skipped dinner that night. And Usagi never missed food.

_Boom!  
_

She shuddered. The storm was getting closer and louder. She had procrastinated going to bed as long as she could, in hope that it would stop. Everyone else was asleep. The mini clock on the white nightstand read 10:28 PM. Usagi turned the light off and nervously approached her bed. So far the only thing she heard was the pitter-pattering of the heavy rain outside. She slowly pulled back the covers and slid in between the soft mattress and fluffy comforter. Bringing the blankets to her chin, she gave a sigh of relief. _See? This isn't so bad. What was I afraid of anyways? It's kinda silly, it's only thunder-_

_KABOOM!_ The windows rattled.

"Ah!" Usagi squealed and cringed into a ball. Her heart was racing - in a bad way. _I hate this! _She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the storm to pass.

A fork of lightening lit up the black sky like the sun. It was so bright it left ragged marks of light in her eyes. A few seconds later it hit. The thunder clap shook the world. Usagi couldn't even hear her own scream over the deafening roar. _That's it! I can't take this any longer! There's no way I can sleep in here all alone!_ She sat up and threw the covers off of her shaking body and froze. _But...I can't. I promised myself that I'd stay here, no matter what the weather did. I have to!_

Usagi reluctantly lowered herself back into bed. Her heart was beating as loud as the thunder outside. _Oh, w__hat should I do?_

The next thunderous boom made up her mind. She yelped and hit the floor. _That's it! I don't care how wrong it is, I'm sleeping with her!_ She tore across the room and threw the door open. Usagi peeked into the dark, empty hallway. Not a soul around.

Usagi quietly shut the door behind her and crept down the corridor. The palace looked like something out of a horror film at night. As if the storm wasn't frightening enough to make her blood run cold, walking down the hall of a haunted looking mansion topped it off. Usagi gulped and ran her hand along the wall. It was cool and smooth under her fingers. She took few steps and realized she was standing in front of Rei and Minako's room.

_That's it! I'm brilliant! I can sleep with one of them! That way I won't have to be alone with Seiya..._ Usagi gently pushed the door open and stuck her head into the dark room.

"Psst! Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Are you guys still awake?" she whispered. Usagi squinted, but couldn't make out anything but shadows. There was no reply.

"Rei-chan?" She tried again. Usagi didn't want to wake her, but she was desperate.

The figure in the bed mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. "Ugh, what do you want?" the voice croaked, full of sleep.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. You know, 'cause of the storm..." Usagi whispered into the darkness.

The figure sat up. "_What?"_

Usagi froze. That wasn't Rei's voice. Or Minako's voice for that matter.

"Who's there?" Yaten grumbled. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep for pete's sake!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! Wrong room!" Usagi quickly pulled the bedroom door shut. She hurried away from Yaten's room, just in case she would come out bite her head off. She felt like she had just awakened a hibernating bear. A handsome bear, but that was beside the point.

Usagi stumbled through the darkness. _That was a bad idea! Of course everyone's going to be sleeping! And Rei-chan would be just as cranky as Yaten if I woke her up at this time of night. Maybe I could just creep into her bed and she wouldn't notice... No, she'd wake up for sure and yell at me. And Minako-chan would hog all of the blankets. I don't really have a choice do I? I can't go back to my room, it's too scary! Stupid storm!  
_

Usagi wandered through the shadowy, twisting hall until she found herself in front of Seiya's door. She stared at it a long time, debating whether to knock or not. The window in the hallway shone dim moonlight through, casting shadows of tree branches onto Usagi. A streak of lightening flashed, temporarily blinding her. Usagi cringed, knowing what was coming next.

_Kaboom!_ The powerful grumble made her silently whimper. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. Usagi raised her fist and softly knocked three times on the tall, wooden door. She held her breath and strained her ears, listening for footsteps.

A few seconds later, the shiny doorknob twisted. The door slowly crept open_. _A beautiful figure stood in the doorway. The girl wore a tight tank top and boy short pajama bottoms. The dim moonlight illuminated her alluring face. Piercing blue eyes cut through the blackness. Long black hair untied from its usual low ponytail tumbled down her shoulders. Seiya folded her arms across her full chest and said in an inviting whisper,

"Come on in, Odango."


	15. Poison

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

This chapter is twice as long as the others, but I couldn't find a good place to stop...hehe XD

Enjoy ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi nodded nervously and stepped into Seiya's bedroom. It was dark except for the moonlight faintly pouring in from the window. She couldn't make out anything in the shadows.

Seiya pushed the door shut behind her. _Click. _They were alone.

"I...didn't wake you, did I?" Usagi whispered. She fiddled with the edge of her pajama shirt. She knew Seiya couldn't see her very well, but it only made her even more nervous to be standing in the dark with her. Alone.

Seiya shook her head. "Nope. I told you if it kept storming you could sleep with me, remember?" She grinned, even though she couldn't see her.

"Ahaha, yeah. I guess I forgot." Usagi sweat dropped.

_Boom! _The sky lit up. Usagi saw Seiya standing right in front of her for a split second.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her stomach restlessly. The storm raged on.

"Come on, you're probably tired, aren't you?" Seiya reached into the blackness, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She felt the smaller girl's grip tighten.

"Yeah." Usagi could barely speak now they were touching. Makoto's words kept swarming her head like a hive of angry bees. '_T__hat's just proof that you are in love with them.' Ah, what if she's right? What if I really _do_ love Seiya? What am I going to do?  
_

Seiya led her across the large room. She could barely see, but she managed to make it to her king-sized bed without tripping on anything. "Here we are," she whispered softly.

"Okay..." Usagi was very nervous. She felt like this could easily be mistaken for something else_. What would Mamo-chan think if he saw me right now?__ But I guess it's not like that. I just don't want to be alone... It's only for tonight._

"Um, what side is yours?" Usagi asked. She didn't want to take her spot.

Seiya shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just make yourself comfortable."

Usagi nodded and crawled into the big bed. It was the soft kind that seemed to swallow her up. She felt around for the cool pillows and positioned herself on the very edge, as far away from Seiya as she could get.

Seiya slid in on the opposite side. "I don't bite," she joked.

Usagi got comfortable. "J-just don't try anything funny."

Seiya grinned. "Define 'funny'..."

"You know what I meant," she huffed.

Seiya chuckled and pulled the puffy blanket to her chin. Her back was to Usagi. "Goodnight, Odango," she whispered.

"'Night, Seiya," Usagi said back. She wrapped herself into a cocoon of cashmere blankets. "Um...thanks for letting me sleep in here with you."

"No problem." Seiya was quiet. She stared ahead through the darkness, wide awake. She knew she'd have trouble falling asleep when the girl she was in love with was lying a few feet away from her. She wanted so badly to roll over and sleep right up next to her. But she couldn't do that.

Usagi closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. The room was dead silent except for the steady gushing of rain outside.

_Kaboom! _The thunder practically screamed, 'You can't get rid of me that easily! Ha!'

Usagi whimpered. She squeezed her eyes shut. Even though she wasn't alone anymore, she was still scared out of her mind.

"Odango?" Seiya rolled over so she was facing her. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the back of Usagi's head. "Are you okay?" she whispered and leaned towards her.

_BOOM! _The blaring explosion was the loudest of them yet, making their ears ring. The world seemed to shake and she was sure the palace was going to collapse. Usagi was petrified. "Make it stop!" she cried.

Seiya slid closer to her. Before she had even reached out to comfort her, Usagi rolled over and flung herself at Seiya. She buried her face in her chest and wrapped her arms around the Starlight. Seiya was pleasantly surprised. She quickly got it together and comforted her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here..." Seiya ran her fingers through her gold hair. It was even longer when it was undone from her odangos.

The storm was right outside the palace. It sounded like someone was bowling inside their room at full volume. The starless sky lit up over and over, flashing forks of lightening like wicked, white hands reaching towards the ground.

"Seiya..." Usagi mumbled into her chest. She tightened her grip around her shoulders. She pulled herself even closer to her. Their bodies curved against each other in ways Seiya had only dreamed of.

It was Seiya's turn to feel flustered. She couldn't count how many times she dreamed of this. Butterflies hatched in her stomach, flapping their wings excitedly. She was sure they were going to overflow and fly up out of her mouth. She could feel her touch; her smooth, bare legs against hers, soft like flower petals... Her arms clinging to her like a needy child, smashing her soft, full chest into hers... And her trembling body quivering in fear. Seiya held her in her arms and rested her forehead against Usagi's.

"I'll protect you," Seiya murmured into her ear. Even her voice wavered uneasily from nerves.

"I know..." Usagi whispered. She was too scared to notice or care how close they were. All she knew was that touching Seiya made her feel calm.

Seiya snuggled closer to her under the blankets. "Why are you so afraid of storms?" she whispered in a soft voice.

Usagi closed her eyes. "I...don't really know. I just hate thunder..."

"Well don't worry, it's not going to hurt you," Seiya assured her.

Usagi rested her head on Seiya's chest again. She was laying on her side, facing the Starlight. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Seiya still smelled of a fruity, rose scent. Her blue eyes widened, reminding her of something important.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi mumbled suddenly.

Seiya softly traced her fingers against Usagi's cheek. "For what?"

"I...I lost the rozamoku you gave me. I think it fell out in the rain earlier."

Seiya hugged her tighter. "I didn't notice," she lied. She was secretly relieved to find out that she hadn't taken it out on purpose.

"I'm sorry," Usagi murmured again. She looked away from her.

Seiya chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it, Odango."

"Yeah, but it's important to me..." Usagi whispered back.

"Why? It's just a flower, after all..."

Usagi chewed on the inside of her lip nervously. "Yeah_,_ but _you_ gave it to me..." she realized how mushy the words sounded and she blushed.

Seiya felt her heart swell with pleasure. "Odango..." She wanted to cry. _How does she do it? Make me feel this torn up... _She gently caressed Usagi's hair and brushed her blonde bangs back.

Usagi flinched. She remembered the way Seiya brushed back Minako's bangs and looked dreamily into her eyes at lunch earlier. She suddenly didn't feel so good anymore.

"Odango?" Seiya said, sensing her discomfort.

"I don't like...how you do that to girls..." Usagi mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya asked, confused. She didn't know what she had done wrong; she'd just innocently touched her hair.

Usagi rested her head on Seiya's chest so she couldn't see her face. "If you approach everybody like that, you'll never end up with anyone, Seiya."

Seiya was thoroughly lost. "Odango...I have no clue what you're talking about."

Usagi frowned. "I'm talking about Minako-chan!" she blurted louder than she intended. Her face burned when the words came out.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Minako? What about her?"

Usagi sighed. She was glad Seiya couldn't see her expression. "You shouldn't mess with her feelings like that. Don't hurt her. She's a girl and has a heart, you know."

Seiya was speechless. _Minako? What is she... _A large grin formed on her face when she realized what she was talking about. "Oh? But what if I _do_ like her?" she teased.

Usagi's stomach dropped. "T-then that's just great! You go ahead and like her then. You two can live happily ever after making those stupid origami flowers! See if I care..."

Seiya was ecstatic. "Oh? Is that jealousy I sense?" She tried to see her face, but Usagi just turned away. She was very pleased with her reaction.

"What, _me_? Jealous of who? Are you kidding me?" Usagi sputtered. She tightened her arms around the Starlight. "That's just...ridiculous."

Seiya laughed. "Are you sure?" she taunted.

Usagi was quiet for a moment._ Since when do I care who she messes with? It has nothing to do with me...right?_

Seiya sighed and pulled back. She brought her hand to Usagi's chin, gently tilting her head up. "You know I wasn't serious about that, don't you?"

Usagi blinked. "Huh?"

"I don't like Minako that way. My heart belongs to someone else," Seiya said seriously.

Usagi let her words sink in. "Then...why do things like that? I'm sure she took it a different way. That's just wrong!"

Seiya nodded in agreement. "Okay, I suppose you're right; it wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Usagi shook her head. "No, you do it all the time. Remember that joint concert you guys had with Michiru-san? What exactly were you going to do if Haruka-san and I hadn't walked into the dressing room?"

Seiya blushed at the memory. "Th-that's not even fair, Odango." She couldn't believe she brought that up! She really had no other response. Usagi had a point; she did hit on girls occasionally. Even though it often got her in trouble.

"Oh really? Minako-chan, Michiru-san, me, I'm sure it doesn't matter who you toy with. Any girl would do, right?" Usagi couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Why did it upset her so much? Seiya could do what she wanted. _Could I...really be jealous?  
_

Seiya sighed. "That's just my personality, I can't help it. I just like to harmlessly flirt," she explained. Seiya looked her in the eyes. "But there's one girl I _am_ serious about."

Usagi looked away nervously, but she couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face_._ Part of her suspected she knew who that was, but at the same time she was curious to hear a definite answer. "And who might that be?" she whispered.

Seiya's cheeks suddenly took on a bright pink hue, and she smiled a shy grin. "Guess."

Usagi fidgeted in her arms. "I don't know..."

Seiya lowered her voice. "I'll give you a hint; she's a cute girl about your height."

Usagi rolled her eyes sarcastically. "That sure narrows it down. Is she from Kinmoku? Do I know her?"

Seiya smiled patiently. "I guess you could say that." She grinned, clearly enjoying the guessing game.

"Give me another hint," Usagi told her. She secretly hoped the girl was her.

Seiya ran her fingers through Usagi's locks. "She has very long, blonde hair. And big, blue eyes like pools of water."

Usagi sighed when she imagined the mystery girl. "It's Minako-chan, isn't it?" She knew it. Even though Seiya hit on Usagi all the time, she had a thing for her friend. She remembered taking pictures of them practically kissing at school last year.

Seiya shook her head. "Wrong."

Usagi was relieved. "I give up."

"Try again."

Usagi sighed. "I can't think of any other blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls my height that I know."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Probably not..." she lied.

"Okay, then I won't," Seiya teased and ruffled Usagi's bangs again.

Usagi pouted and turned away from her. "Whatever. I'm just glad that you're serious about one person, though. That's all that really matters."

Seiya smiled and hugged the girl tighter. _I want you to know, Odango. I want you to think of me that way too. What can I do to show you how I feel? I thought I've always made it obvious... I know she's a bit dense sometimes, but how can she really not catch on? Or...is she just testing me? _

_Grumble! Boom! _The storm growled on, but neither one of them were very aware of it any longer.

Usagi breathed quietly. It felt so natural being held in her arms like this. She didn't ever want to let go. _Thump. Thump. _Her heart was preparing to take off._ Here it is again, this weird feeling. I don't understand it, but...I kind of like it. _Usagi pulled herself even closer to the Starlight, waiting to see how her body would react. Sure enough, her heartbeat sped up and stomach jumped. _I can't ignore this, something is definitely up.  
_

"Odango, I..." Seiya's voice broke off. Every part of her thrived off of Usagi's touch. Why was she doing this to her? Showing her what she wanted so badly, but could never have. It hurt so bad but felt so good. But she knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. Still, the way she was pressed up against her body..._  
_

Seiya breathed quietly and lifted her head from Usagi's. She inched lower until their gaze met. Even in the darkness, Usagi's blue eyes sparkled like gemstones. Seiya could feel her cheeks burning hotly. Their faces were just inches away. She smiled when their eyes met.

"What is it?" Usagi whispered to her. She tried to read the girl's expression in the darkness. Her short black bangs fell into her blue eyes. Usagi couldn't see very well, but she swore Seiya's cheeks were flushed light pink.

Seiya gently ran her fingers over Usagi's cheek. Her skin was warm and soft under her touch. "I...I've always wanted to do something," Seiya whispered.

Usagi flitted her gaze but didn't say a word. The side of her face tingled under her touch. "What?" she murmured nervously.

Seiya inched closer. "This..."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. Her already uneven breathing cut off. _She's...going to kiss me, isn't she? Oh my god. _She was alarmed and excited at the same time. Her insides twisted up and her entire body felt stunned. She could feel Seiya getting closer. And closer.

Seiya closed her eyes and parted her lips.

Usagi felt dizzy and her thoughts became cloudy. _What's happening? I've got...I've got to do something before it's too late. But...oh no, I'm being swept away again...ah - I can't move! I don't know if I can go against this much longer. But...maybe it'd just be easier if I... _Usagi felt her eyes slowly drift shut. ..._give up._

Softly. Lovingly. Romantically. Their lips met.

It was better than Seiya had ever imagined. Usagi's lips were soft like a warm pillow. She tilted her head and brushed her fingers through Usagi's hair, tangling them in her silky strands. She squeezed her eyes shut harder and pressed her lips against Usagi's gently, but with more force. She was in heaven, soaring through the clouds higher and higher.

Usagi let the electrifying feeling shoot through her body down to her toes, which curled instantly. Her lips were on fire under Seiya's. The hot feeling of pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt before. Blood flowed rapidly to her cheeks, making her face as red as a rose. She was so nervous so could barely think straight. _This is really happening, isn't it?  
_

Seiya let the feeling engulf her. She was kissing her so passionately she saw stars. Usagi's lips were delicious and sweet like cotton candy, she didn't want to pull away. But after a few passing seconds, she needed to come back for air. Reluctantly, she inched away. Their lips detached with the soft sound of a kiss. She lingered by her mouth, trying to catch her breath. Her head was spinning. It was everything she ever wanted and more. It was worth it.

Usagi breathed silently. She didn't know what to do. As many kisses as she had shared with Mamoru, none of them felt this exciting. Her heart was going crazy, ready to jump straight through her pajama shirt. Her face was on fire, and her whole body felt shaky under Seiya's. The spine-tingling sensation sent her over the edge; she wanted more of it.

Usagi closed her eyes and instinctively leaned in again. She pressed her lips up against Seiya's impulsively, not even realizing what she was doing.

Seiya's eyes opened in surprise. Her mind was still running a few seconds behind from the exasperating thrill. She was surprised by Usagi's actions, but certainly didn't complain. She immediately closed her blue eyes once again and let the tingly feeling wash through her. It was even better this time. Seiya brushed her hands over Usagi's face romantically.

Usagi felt the hair on the back of neck stand up. She held the girl close to her and entwined her fingers in the Starlight's glossy locks. Her fingers got tangled up in the long strands. Usagi pressed her body against hers, trying to extinguish the blazing feeling set aflame inside her. Her lips danced in excitement against Seiya's. The voice in the back of her head that told her to stop diminished long ago like water putting out a flame. The hypnotic desire took over her senses. And she liked it.

Seiya finally broke away. She kept her face by Usagi's, waiting to catch her breath after the mind-blowing experience.

Usagi opened her eyes. "W-what?" she whispered. She looked up at the girl laying next to her.

Seiya chuckled and looked away. "Nothing..." she said. Her words burned against the side of her face.

"You're laughing," Usagi accused. Her cheeks scorched crimson red. "What?" she demanded, embarrassed_. Am I a bad kisser? Did I do something wrong?  
_

Seiya shook her head. "Nothing. I just can't believe that just happened." Her cheeks were stained pink too. She seemed really flustered and nervous, which was very unlike her usual cocky attitude.

Usagi realized what she was talking about and breathed quietly. Their faces remained close to each other, but neither of them moved. _I can't believe it; Seiya and I just kissed. Seiya Kou, as in my friend. Seiya as in Sailor Star Fighter, the arrogant, funny girl I met so long ago at that movie shoot in the park. The same person I passed in the airport that day. And we just kissed for the first time. Oh my god.  
_

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Seiya whispered sheepishly.

Usagi awkwardly nodded. "It's okay..." She bit her lip, "I kind of...liked it." _Kind of?_ She thought to herself.

Seiya grinned. "I'll say," she teased. She couldn't believe that Usagi initiated the second kiss. _Maybe I do stand a chance after all!_

"I...I..." Usagi couldn't reply. Instead, she just hid her face in the Starlight's chest so she couldn't see her bashful expression. It was awkward for a few seconds. Both of them were embarrassed and didn't know what to say. Finally, Usagi lifted her head. "Hey, the thunder stopped..." She swiftly changed the subject.

Seiya strained her ears. All she could hear was the trickling rain outside. "It did. I guess that means you can go back to your room now, right?" She winked.

Usagi gave her a look. Leave it to Seiya to make a joke like that after what just happened. Usagi was sure if she tried to go back to her room she'd run into something, she was in such a daze. She shook her head. "It may come back..."

Seiya grinned and held her close. She wrapped her arms around the blonde. "If it does, I'm right here."

Usagi smiled and closed her eyes. She felt limp in Seiya's protective hug.

It was silent for a while. Usagi's thoughts were a million miles away. She was sure Seiya had fallen asleep, holding her in her arms. Usagi closed her eyes and rested her head comfortably against her chest, listening to the rain fall. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She wasn't surprised by Seiya's actions, it was something she'd do. What baffled her was the fact that she kissed her back. And liked it.

Such a simple action that set off such complex feelings.

_I think there's something wrong with me. I always thought of Seiya as a very close friend, but I'm not so sure anymore. Could I possibly love her? I mean, h__ow did I feel when she held my hand in the garden? Or kissed my cheek in the rain? __Considering how I felt a few minutes ago, I think it's kind of obvious, even to me.  
_

_But what can I do about it? That kiss...was like nothing I've ever felt before. How can I just ignore that feeling once I've discovered it? Is it bad that I want more of it? And let's just say, (hypothetically of course) that I truly _did_ love Seiya...in _that_ way... What could I do about it? I'm destined to end up with..._

_Oh my god, what would Mamo-chan think if he found out? He'd be really upset that I just kissed Seiya, wouldn't he? I feel really bad... But I don't think I regret it. How can I unwish that amazing feeling? And if Mamo-chan is the one I'm supposed to be in love with, how come the kisses we share don't have that same earth-shattering spark? Aw man, what do I do?  
_

"Odango?"

Usagi didn't know she was still awake. "Yeah?" Her voice was small.

Seiya whispered down into her ear. "I just wanted to tell you who the girl I'm in love with is."

Usagi winced. She'd forgotten all about her. It just made matters worse that Seiya had someone she liked too. _Could this get anymore complicated? _"Who?" she asked.

Seiya paused dramatically before whispering, "You."

_Th-thump. _Usagi's heart skipped a beat. Had she heard her right? "Seiya..." she whispered quietly. She wanted to kiss her she was so happy. But she didn't. She didn't know anything at all anymore. Usagi quietly snuggled closer to her friend. "Goodnight," she said and sighed. She hoped her confused feelings would sort themselves out by morning. Until then, she was safe in Seiya's arms from the storm. She would fall asleep lying next to her and breathing in her rosy, delicious scent. She was happy. Very happy.

Seiya smiled and pulled the blanket up, tucking them in. "Goodnight, Odango." She held her close and closed her eyes. Her heart was blissfully content. For once, she was in no hurry to fall asleep. She knew that reality was already better than her dreams.


	16. Here We Go

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi's eyelids slowly opened. She blinked a couple times before remembering where she was. Bright, golden sunlight streamed in through the window on the other side of the bedroom. Usagi looked over and saw that Seiya was still asleep beside her. She watched her chest rise and fall peacefully and could hear her faint breathing in the quiet room.

Seiya looked cute and innocent asleep, like a kitten. Her bluish hair glistened in the sunlight, the glossy strands falling over her shoulders. Usagi brought her hand to Seiya's face and gently traced her fingers down her cheek, lingering by her full, pink lips. Usagi smiled coyly at the memory. Those lips were magical, soft, delicious, and enchanting. She couldn't believe she hadn't found that out until now. And she couldn't believe she was still thinking about it.

Usagi sighed. The wondrous answer to the confusing situation had not come to her like she hoped it would. She was just as stumped on the problem before her as she had been for the last few days. But it was even worse now.

Usagi rested her head back on the pillow and admired the girl's beautiful face. Seiya's eyelids fluttered and she breathed in, breaking Usagi from her thoughts. Her arms tightened around the smaller girl and her eyes opened like a curtain, revealing her dazzling, blue eyes. When she saw Usagi, those magical lips formed into a smile. "'Morning, Odango." Her voice was thick with sleep, but beautiful and melodic.

Usagi returned the smile. "Good morning..."

Seiya sat up and stretched. She yawned and ran her fingers though her undone hair.

Usagi sat up beside the Starlight and pulled her knees to her chest nervously. Usagi watched a few birds fly around outside the window, basking in the warm sunlight. "It looks like the storm is over," she said and pushed the thick blanket off of her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right."

Usagi took in her surroundings. Last night it was too dark to see anything, so this was the first she saw of Seiya's bedroom. It was spacious and large, just like Yaten's. It also had thick, white carpet and neutral-colored walls. A huge L-shaped couch was positioned in the corner in front of a large, flat screen TV. A football poster was plastered on one wall. There was a door on the other side of the room, which she assumed led to an equally grand bathroom. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a jacuzzi and TV in there too.

"How'd you sleep?" Seiya asked, looking over at her.

Usagi smiled and played with the edge of her pajama shirt. "Good..." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it to one side of her shoulder. "What about you?"

Seiya grinned. "Great. Probably the best night of my life," she replied honestly.

Usagi blushed. "Oh, shut up..." She turned her gaze away from her. "I didn't snore did I? Or kick you accidentally?" When she slept with Chibi-Usa she had the tendency of sleeping like a frog and taking up the entire bed. She hadn't even considered that until now.

Seiya shook her head. "No, you were okay. Slept like a baby in my arms," she teased.

Usagi smiled and looked away. "Whatever." She did sleep very well. Seiya was warm and her scent was comforting. She couldn't remember what she dreamed about, but she knew it was something happy. Or perhaps she hadn't been dreaming.

"Actually..." Seiya leaned closer to Usagi. "You did sleep talk."

Usagi looked up. "I did?"

"Yep. Just once or twice though, quietly."

Usagi glanced at her. "What did I say?" She knew she would mumble things occasionally, according to Luna. Usually something about food or her 'Mamo-chan'. But she was sort of afraid to hear what she'd spilled to Seiya last night. It could have been anything. Where her thoughts were lately, she was scared to know what she'd said.

Seiya brought her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well...you mentioned something about chocolate chip cookies... And you said Rei's name once."

"Is that it?"

Seiya narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and at one time I heard you mumble, 'Ah, Seiya...you're the coolest!'" She did a perfect imitation of Usagi's high voice.

Usagi frowned. She grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at her. Seiya raised her arm to shield herself, skillfully knocking the harmless object away.

"Liar. What did I _really_ say?"

Seiya smiled and shrugged. "I'm telling you, that's what you said." She raised her hands innocently. "And can I really blame you? I mean, look at me!" She winked.

Usagi pouted and grabbed another pillow. She tossed it harder this time, determined not to miss Seiya's big, arrogant head. But the Starlight easily ducked it.

"Hey, watch it!" Seiya laughed. "Is this what I get to wake up to?"

"Tell me what I really said!"

Seiya narrowed her eyes playfully. "Oh? Or what?" She reached behind her and grabbed another pillow. She brought it around and gently hit it against Usagi's side.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Usagi giggled and smacked it back at Seiya. "If you don't tell me, I'll...I'll..."

Seiya smirked. "You'll what? Hit me upside the head with that again?" Her blue eyes danced.

"That's it!" Usagi declared with a mischievous grin. "You asked for it!" She took aim and chucked the feathery pillow at her. It hit right in the face and fell into her lap.

Seiya gave her exasperated look. "Hey! That hurt!" she joked.

"Good!" Usagi cracked up at her expression.

Seiya picked it up and lightly whipped it against Usagi's stomach. "Payback time!"

Usagi struck back again, hitting her gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it, Odango!" Seiya laughed. She hit a pillow against her playfully. "Those things are dangerous..." she teased.

Usagi pointed to her head. "You can't call me Odango now, can you?" She motioned to her undone hair. Her golden locks shimmered in the morning glow.

"Says who?" Seiya shot back with a grin. She leaned in closer to her and ruffled her hair with both of her hands. "You'll always be Odango to me," she said in her charming voice.

Usagi whacked her with the pillow. "You let your guard down," she boasted. She couldn't believe she was really having a pillow fight with Seiya.

Seiya rolled her eyes and prepared to strike again. "Fine. If that's the way you're going to play..."

Usagi quickly took the blanket in her lap and raised it in front of her, shielding herself from her next blow.

Seiya laughed and reached at her to pull it down.

Usagi giggled. "Ah! Don't touch me there! I'm ticklish!" She squirmed and turned away.

"Oh? Is that so?" Seiya said thoughtfully. She grinned and lunged at her.

"Ah! S-stop!" Usagi laughed and feebly tried to push her away.

Seiya removed the soft blanket and brought her hands to Usagi's stomach. "You should never reveal your weakness to the enemy," she whispered.

"Ah...ahaha!" Usagi giggled and squirmed. "Seiya!" She laughed and tried to flinch away from her touch. She squirmed left and right in an attempt to break away, but failed.

Seiya continued to tickle her, enjoying her reaction. "What's wrong, Odango? Ready to give up?" She leaned closer to her, trying to take her down.

"S-stop-haha!" Usagi wiggled away and rolled to her side.

Seiya grabbed her hands and playfully pinned them down. Usagi was now lying on her back, trying hard not to grin. Seiya sat on top of her and brought her face down to hers. "Gotcha." She grinned proudly like a cat who'd just pounced and caught her mouse.

Usagi laughed and looked away. "Okay fine, you win." She turned her head trying to get her bangs out of her eyes. "Can you get off me now?"

Seiya chuckled and brought her face down to Usagi's. "I suppose...but don't you want to hear what else you said last night?"

Usagi looked up from underneath her. "Tell me."

Seiya inched closer to her, bringing her face near hers. The sudden closeness reminded Usagi of last night. She blushed and tried to push the memory out of her mind. But it was impossible to do when Seiya's lips were so close to her own again.

The Starlight lowered her voice. "You said, 'Seiya...don't leave me'."

Usagi's studied her expression_. _She figured she really could had mumbled that...because of the storm. "That's it? Well that's not so bad." Usagi gave a sigh of relief. "You had me worried I said something really stupid."

"Oh? Like what?"

Usagi blushed. "I don't know!" She looked away.

Seiya smiled. "You're a funny girl, you know that?" She stared down at her happily. She didn't want to get off her.

"You're the one talking!" Usagi laughed and tried to escape her playful hold.

Seiya lowered her face even closer to Usagi's. "Odango," she said in a low voice. "I think...we should talk about something."

Usagi stared up at her. The look in her eyes said it all. The nervous sensation came over her again. "About...what?" Her heart jumped. _Thump. Thump._

Seiya looked uncomfortable. "I know it's kind of obvious, but I'll say it anyways..."

"S-say what?"

"I-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Usagi and Seiya both froze. Seiya raised her head and glanced across the room.

"Seiya! Are you awake?" a muffled voice called from behind the bedroom door.

Usagi strained to make out whose voice it was. _It's Yaten,_ she realized.

Seiya didn't say anything. She brought her gaze back down to Usagi. Her big blue eyes were looking up at her. The chance to tell her had been ruined.

"Hey, are you listening? We've got stuff to do today! Geez..." the silver door handle jingled.

Usagi panicked. If anyone came in right now and saw them, they'd get the wrong idea for sure! She squirmed out of Seiya's hold.

"Odango?" Seiya asked in surprise. She quickly got off of her.

Usagi rolled off the bed and ducked down on the floor, out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Seiya asked, looking over the edge of the bed at her.

"Shh!" Usagi shushed her. "I'm not here!" Nobody knew she had slept in Seiya's room and she wanted it to stay that way.

The door swung open. "Who are you talking to?" Yaten demanded. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Seiya quickly turned towards her. "Nobody...why?"

Yaten shook her head. "Whatever." She strolled across the room. Seiya casually pushed a blanket onto the floor behind the bed. It fell on top of Usagi covering her just in case the shortest Starlight came any closer.

"Really Yaten, it's rude of you to just come waltzing into my room without permission." Seiya sighed. Sometimes her friend's manners really worried her.

"Whatever." Yaten brushed her bangs back like she always did when she was annoyed. "Anyways, we_ don't_ have the day off so get up already," she snapped.

Seiya raised her eyebrows. "Relax, Yaten, I'm up." She raised her hands in front of her innocently. "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

Yaten gave a frustrated sigh. "Well you'd be cranky too if someone came into your room and woke you up in the middle of the night! Then I couldn't fall asleep because of the stupid storm. Did you hear how_ loud_ that thunder was? I don't think I slept more than three hours. Ugh..."

Seiya gave her a questioning look. "Someone came into your room last night? Who?" She couldn't imagine who would be dumb enough to disturb Yaten when she was asleep.

Yaten shrugged and threw her silver ponytail over her shoulder. "How would_ I_ know? I was half awake," she complained. "But if I find out who it was..." She shook her head and ran her fingers though her bangs, tiredly.

"Huh. Well, that's weird," Seiya commented. She tried to imagine someone sneaking into Yaten's room at night. She threw her a sly glance. "Are you sure it wasn't Minako? I think she's got a thing for you...I could see her doing something like that, couldn't you?"

Yaten's mouth slightly opened and her lime-green eyes widened. She quickly turned her head away. "Just shut up, Seiya. You're an idiot. Hurry up." She turned abruptly and stormed out of the room. She really didn't want to believe it had been Minako asking to sleep with her because of the storm. She didn't want to direct her anger at her of all people. Although Seiya did have a valid point; Minako definitely had a thing for her. But Seiya didn't even know the start of it.

Seiya watch her leave, perplexed. "Huh..." That girl always seemed to baffle her.

Usagi held her breath and peeked her head up from the side of the bed. "Is she...gone?"

Seiya pushed the door shut and turned back to Usagi. "Yeah."

Usagi exhaled and pulled herself onto the bed. "Thank god! I hope she never finds out..."

The Starlight raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Usagi brought her hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Ahaha! Well, you see...it's sort of like this..."

Seiya crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "It was _you_, wasn't it?"

"Uh yeah, about that... It was a mistake, I swear! I didn't think it was her room..."

Seiya shook her head, chuckling. "Odango..."

Usagi smiled and hopped off the bed. She spun towards Seiya. "Well, you heard her! You'd better get moving before she comes back again."

Seiya nodded reluctantly and stood up. But she didn't want Usagi to go just yet. She didn't want everything to go back to normal between them as if nothing had happened.

Usagi peered out the window. "Well, I'm glad it's not storming anymore. I should probably go back to my room so the others don't wonder where I'm at." Usagi took a step towards Seiya and gave her a warming smile. "And thank you, Seiya..."

Seiya felt her insides tingle. She shook her head. "No problem."

Usagi smiled and stared nervously at the carpeted floor. "Um..." There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. She was certain she liked Seiya_. _What other explanation could there be?

Seiya took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Odango, about before... What I was trying to say was... I just want you to know how I feel about you."

Usagi nodded. "I know..." Her face was turning red.

Their eyes met for a brief second. Seiya stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. She ran her hand up Usagi's back. "Just know that I'm always here, okay?" she whispered down into her ear. _Consider me..._

Usagi nodded. She didn't know what to say to herself, let alone to Seiya.

Seiya pulled away and met her gaze. They looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like a long time. Seiya slowly leaned in and parted her lips.

Usagi instinctively closed her eyes. She knew Seiya was going to kiss her, but she didn't care. She had already let her do it once, so what was another time going to hurt? Deep down a part of her yearned to feel that electrifying spark of pleasure again. Her lips waited patiently. _It's coming. _ But she felt nothing. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Seiya softly press her warm lips against her forehead instead.

Usagi smiled, slightly disappointed as Seiya pulled away. She couldn't help but notice that Seiya's cheeks were tinted light pink. She was glad she wasn't the only one who'd get flustered like that. It made her wonder if Seiya was as nervous as she was. They both stood quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later then," Usagi said, breaking the silence.

Seiya nodded and watched Usagi take a step back. "Hey, you should come help me set up decorations in the ballroom today," she said after her.

"Really?" Usagi tried to imagine what the palace's ballroom would look like. She was sure it would be enormous with high ceilings and fancy everything. It actually sounded fun, especially if she'd get to be with Seiya all day.

"Sure," she told her cheerfully.

"Good. I'm sure the others can help out somewhere too. Taiki and Yaten have other work to prepare for, and I bet they could use their help." She smiled. "Although I'm not too sure if I'd want to hang around with Yaten all day, considering how grouchy she is..." Seiya winked at her.

Usagi smiled and scratched the top of her head. "Do you think I should apologize and tell her it was me?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, she'll get over it."

Usagi nodded and turned towards the door. "Okay then..."

Seiya took a step after her. "Um, Odango?"

"Yes?" She turned around.

Seiya grinned. "You know...even though the storm is gone, you can sleep in here anytime if you want," she offered. She held her breath, waiting for her response.

Usagi blushed and looked away. She tucked a strand of gold hair behind her ear. She knew it wouldn't be right of her to do something like that when she had a boyfriend, (aka destined future husband). She wasn't the type of girl to deceive people, no matter the circumstances. But if she said no, wouldn't she be deceiving herself?

And wouldn't it be better than sleeping all alone in her guestroom? They wouldn't be on Kinmoku that much longer and she wanted to spend as much time with Seiya as she could. Her arms were warm and protective, and she smelled heavenly. Usagi had never slept so soundly in her life. What Mamoru didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Her feelings towards Seiya were still clouded by thick fog, but were becoming clearer. The idea of them sharing another one of those sublime kisses made her lips tingle with excitement and insides rattle in fear for even thinking of such a thing. Even though her mind debated the idea, her body knew exactly what it wanted.

"Okay."


	17. Trapped

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Yep, Seiya became one of my anime crushes right away. I love her personality so much, she always makes me laugh when I watch Sailor Stars. You see, if I were Usagi, I'd be _begging_ to sleep in Seiya's bed with her lol XP

Anyways, I have to give credit to Starlightfan800 for giving me a little motivation when my writers block came on. Thanks again :) Oh, and sorry for another long chapter. If I don't update right away, it's probably 'cause I'm writing one of those chapters that is impossible to find a stopping point at.

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"What do you mean 'practice'?" Minako asked. She was trailing behind the three Starlights as they walked down the palace halls that morning after breakfast.

"For the party," Taiki explained over her shoulder. "We are going to preform a few songs at the party."

"Perform? You mean...as the Three Lights?"

"I guess you could put it that way," said Seiya.

"But as women, obviously," Yaten added. She walked with her arms lazily behind her head.

Minako nodded.

Seiya smiled. "I think it's gonna be fun. I'm glad you guys are here for it."

"I can't wait! I _love_ your music," Minako gushed. Her eyes turned to stars as she imagined Yaten stepping onto a stage, wrapping her fingers around the sleek, black microphone and parting her lips. Her harmonic, sweet-sounding voice would make her melt like honey. The three of them in a pitch-perfect harmony, the center of the party. She had forgotten how lucky she was to be dating such a superstar.

"Are you guys, like, famous here too?" Minako asked as they walked.

The Starlights exchanged glances before Seiya chuckled. "Not exactly. Nobody knows we sing, so it'll be a surprise for everybody. Plus we have our duties here to protect the Princess, so we can't really be idols again like we were on your planet."

"Oh, I see."

Taiki smiled and looked at Yaten out of the corner of her violet eyes. "Unless you count Yaten's little fanclub as fans..."

Yaten groaned and brought her hand to her forehead in frustration. "Ugh, don't remind me," she grumbled.

Minako cocked her head to the side. "Fanclub? What do you mean?" She hurriedly caught up with them and walked beside her girlfriend.

Seiya laughed. "Yaten, tell her about them."

Yaten sighed. "It's nothing, just this group of girls that don't leave me alone at things like this. They're super annoying."

"And men," Seiya added, snickering.

Yaten reached over and gently shoved her. "Shuddup."

Taiki tried hard not to grin. "Yaten's certainly popular with both sides..."

"Whatever..." Yaten was as tired of their teasing as she was of being swarmed with admirers at events.

"And who can blame them?" Seiya chuckled and eyed the short, beautiful, silver-haired girl. She was clearly the most attractive of the three.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not _their_ fault. Maybe if you weren't so hot, they'd leave you alone," Minako teased, leaning closer to her so their shoulders touched.

Yaten lightly blushed at Minako's comment. She quickly looked away, not sure how to feel.

"Aw, we're just kidding, Yaten." Seiya laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry," Minako whispered.

"Let's go already," Yaten said, changing the subject and knocking Seiya's hand away. "We've got a lot of work to do and shouldn't be wasting time like this!"

Taiki nodded in agreement. "Rehearsal might take a few hours. You and your friends can do as you wish until then," she told the blonde.

"Sorry for just leaving you guys, but we do have work to do," Seiya said.

"No problem! I totally understand. Is there anything we can do to help? I don't want us to feel like a bother..."

Taiki brought her hand to her chin. "Well...I'm sure they could use help down in the ballroom."

Seiya shook her head. "I already promised Odango that we'd help set up down there this afternoon."

"Alright. I know that they are setting the lights up out back by the gazebo. Hmm, maybe they could even use help in the kitchen..." Taiki suggested.

"Just don't mess anything up," Yaten told her. She winked at Minako subtly so the others didn't see.

Minako's insides fluttered. "Okay. I'm going to talk to the others and see what they wanna do." She headed in the other direction towards the guestrooms. "Have fun at rehearsal!"

"We will," Yaten said after her.

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Minako asked the girls. Everyone was hanging out in Ami and Makoto's guestroom.

"I think it'd be fun to set up outside," Makoto said, thinking back to the beautiful garden.

"Me too," Rei agreed.

Ami nodded. "I didn't get to see the outside before, and I think it would be neat."

"What about you, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked turning to her. Usagi was sitting on Ami's bed, unusually quiet.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako repeated. She waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Usagi blinked and shook her head. "Huh? Oh sorry, Minako-chan, what did you say?"

Rei face palmed. "What's up with you today? You've been spacing off all morning! Get a grip!"

Usagi smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm just kinda...tired," she lied.

"Did the storm keep you up all night?" Ami asked, concerned.

Usagi felt her face heat. "Uh huh, something like that..." She was too preoccupied with her puzzling feelings about Seiya to pay attention. She hadn't said much to anyone at breakfast, and the Starlights hadn't even come because they had to prepare for the party. She nervous about seeing Seiya again later that day.

"Well," Minako said, turning to the girls. "I'm going to go ask Princess Kakyuu what I can do."

"I'll come too," Usagi offered, standing up from the bed. Anything to get her mind off of a certain someone.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

The two blondes made their way through the palace's corridors. _Click. Click. _Their shoes echoed off the glossy, marble floor.

"Where do you think she's at?" Usagi asked, looking around.

Minako shrugged. "No idea. We should probably - Oh!" She suddenly stopped short.

Usagi kept walking and ran right into the back of her. "Ow!" She rubbed her nose. "Minako-chan, what're you doing?"

"Look!" Minako stood on her toes and pressed her face up against the door in the hallway, peering through the tiny glass window at the top.

"What is it?" Usagi asked curiously.

"It's the music room!" Minako said. "Eek! I can see them! Ah...Yaten's sitting on the couch playing the guitar. She's _so_ cool..."

Usagi smiled. "Come on, Minako-chan, we've gotta go see the Princess..."

"Oh! And Seiya's next to her."

Usagi pushed Minako aside. "Let me see!" She stretched up trying to steal a glance through the window, but she was too short.

"Here, get on my back," Minako instructed her, lowering herself.

Usagi climbed gingerly onto her and Minako carefully stood up. Usagi peered through the window. "Uah! Sugoi!" She could see all three of them huddled near the table. Yaten was sitting on the couch playing a sleek, bass guitar, Seiya sat casually next to her singing, and then Taiki, who was strumming a guitar as well. Straining her ears, Usagi could hear them faintly singing an unfamiliar song.

"I cannot wait until the party!" Minako said giddily.

"I know!" Usagi watched Seiya bobbing her head to the beat, mouthing the lyrics to the new song. She really looked like a star. Usagi's heart somersaulted.

"Why hello girls," said a feminine voice, startling them.

Usagi looked over her shoulder and saw Kakyuu standing behind them. She quickly got off of Minako's back. "Ahaha, hello Princess," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I help you with something?" Kakyuu smiled kindly. She acted as if she hadn't seen Minako and Usagi trying to sneak a peep at the Starlights practicing.

"Um, we were just on our way to find you," Minako said quickly.

Usagi nodded. "We were wondering if there's anything we can do to help you prepare for the party. Rei-chan and the others are helping outside," she explained.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Please do not worry about it. We have everything under control. You girls are our guests. You shouldn't be working."

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's okay. We _want_ to help. After all, you guys have done so much for us." She motioned to her cute mini dress she was wearing. They bought it yesterday at the designer boutique.

Kakyuu smiled sweetly. "If you insist..." She pointed down the long hallway. "At the end of the hall there is a flight of spiral stairs. On the next floor, the first room to the left is a storage closet. The workers in the ballroom will be needing some more materials soon and there's boxes full of decorations up there. Just bring them down to the ballroom and you can help them set things up."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

Kakyuu shook her head. "No, thank _you_. You girls are so sweet. If only I could get Healer to be as cooperative and willing to work as you two."

Minako laughed at her comment. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"I'll see you girls later." Kakyuu waved to them and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Usagi and Minako walked down the hallway, passing several rooms before they reached the stairs. One at a time, they climbed to the next level.

"I bet the ballroom is where the Three Lights will preform," Minako said as they ascended.

Usagi nodded. "I'm really getting excited for this. We sure picked a great time to visit Kinmoku!"

They continued up the stairs until they reached the next level. It had the same marble floor so shiny they could see their reflections in, and high ceilings that stretched towards the heavens. They had never seen such a large and extravagant place in their entire lives.

"Okay, the first door on the left..." Usagi said to herself. She took a few steps and spotted the closet. She grabbed the crystal door handle and pulled it open.

Except for the steam of light shining in from the hallway, it was completely dark inside. Minako stepped in while Usagi held the door.

"Hmm, where is the box of decorations... I can't see a thing." Minako looked over her shoulder. "Can you find the lights, Usagi-chan?"

With one hand, Usagi ran her fingers across the cool wall in search of the switch. "I...I can't find it," she said.

"Here, check the other side," Minako told her.

Usagi took a step toward the other wall and felt blindly. "I think...it's probably way over...here..." She stretched outwards while trying to hold the door open at the same time. _Just a little further_... "Got it." Her hand let go of the door and it swung shut at the same time the lights came on.

"Thanks," Minako said and continued to hunt for the box.

"No problem." Usagi stood in the small storage closet, looking around while she waited for Minako. It was no bigger than her bathroom back home. There were shelves lining the back wall, full of items.

"I think this is it," Minako said finally and held up a large box labeled '_Ballroom Festival Decorations'_.

"Great! Now let's go decorate!" Usagi cheered. She turned and reached for the doorknob. She twisted it, but it didn't turn. She tried again, but it was like it was glued in place.

"It's...locked," Usagi stated.

"What?" Minako set the box down and took a step towards the door. Usagi let her aside.

Minako pushed and pulled, trying to make the doorknob budge, but Usagi was right; it was locked from the outside.

"Oh no! We're trapped in here!" Usagi cried, starting to panic.

"Usagi-chan, calm down!" Minako tried to keep her voice steady. "It's not a problem. We'll just knock and somebody will be bound to hear us."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. They both started banging on the inside of the door and yelling at the top of their lungs. "Hey! Is anybody out there? Help us! We're locked in here! Hello?!"

After a few minutes of calling for help, their throats started to feel sore and dry. Their voices became raspy and their knuckles hurt. They gave up.

"What if we're trapped in here all day?" Usagi asked nervously. Her blue eyes were filled with fear.

Minako sighed. "They'll notice we're missing sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner."

Minako plopped down on the hard, cement floor. "Until then, I guess we'll just have to wait."

Usagi nodded and sat down beside her. "Hey, at least we found the lights!" she said, looking on the bright side.

"I guess that's true."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I wonder what Rei-chan and the others are doing right now," Usagi wondered.

"We should've gone with them."

"But then we wouldn't have gotten to see the Three Lights rehearsing," Usagi pointed out with a giddy smile.

Minako grinned. "I suppose you're right." Her insides warmed when she recalled Yaten strumming that guitar. The way her emerald eyes looked so focused, passionately playing from her heart... It was beautiful.

"I don't ever want to leave Kinmoku," Minako said quietly.

Usagi looked over at her, surprised. She started to object, but stopped herself when she thought of Seiya. "Yeah, it would be nice if we could stay here for a while longer," she admitted.

Minako let out a long, loud sigh. She wanted so badly to tell Usagi about her and Yaten, but she had promised to keep it a secret. She wasn't exactly sure why Yaten didn't want everybody to know. She could understand why she may not want to tell Seiya and Taiki, but Minako saw no harm in telling innocent Usagi. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She bit her lip nervously, debating. Minako hated keeping secrets.

"Say, Minako-chan," Usagi said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...think that you can change destiny?"

Minako bit her lip even harder. "Um, what do you mean by that?" Her heart started hammering in her chest. Yaten had mentioned something about that too.

Usagi scratched her head. "Ahaha, no reason. Just...wondering, that's all."

Minako tapped her chin, deep in thought. _Could_ you change destiny? "I guess...that just depends on your definition of fate," she said after awhile.

"Fate?" Usagi picked at her nails nervously. "Hmm..."

"Like for example, do you think we were destined to end up locked in this closet? Or do you think we made it happen ourselves?" Minako pondered.

Usagi cracked a smile. "Well, I suppose it _was_ my fault for letting the door go. But how as I supposed to know it'd lock behind us?"

Minako grinned. "True. So we made that happen ourselves, right? And fate had nothing to do with it?"

Usagi nodded slowly. "I think so..."

"Well then, there's the answer."

"But...what about bigger things? I'm talking like changing your entire future...could you do it?"

Minako examined her face, trying to read her expression. What was she trying to get at? "I don't see why not. I believe that you can pick your own destiny," Minako said firmly.

Usagi sucked in a quick breath. _That's the same thing Seiya told me a few nights ago. 'Destiny isn't a matter of chance, it's a matter of choice.'_

Minako didn't let her gaze falter. Yaten had told her that she couldn't change fate, but she was determined to prove her wrong. They would make their relationship work. She couldn't give up on a love like that so easily. So what if she and her came from different planets? Romeo and Juliet couldn't be together and look how they... Oh...never mind.

Usagi nodded. "I think you may be right. But still... I don't know if it's right to throw everything away when it's all laid out for you..."

Minako was confused by Usagi's words. It was eerie seeing her so serious. She peered at her face. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird today. Did something happen between you and Seiya?"

Usagi's cheeks flushed pink. "Sorta..."

Minako waited patiently for her to go on.

Usagi sighed and finger-combed her blonde locks. "Minako-chan...please don't laugh, okay?"

"Of course not," she said kindly.

Usagi looked very nervous and kept fidgeting. "I...um..." Her blue eyes flitted and she stared at the floor. "I slept with Seiya last night."

Minako's jaw dropped and her eyes popped open. "_What?!"_

Usagi realized how wrong that sounded and quickly waved her hands in front of her face. "No, not like that!"

Minako just gaped at her. "B-but...Usagi-chan! I...I...knew it! Oh my god! How _was_ it? You...you..."

"Minako-chan!" Usagi looked desperately at her. "I meant that I slept _with_ her. Literally. As in sleeping _next_ to her in her bed. It was only because I was scared of the thunderstorm!" Usagi didn't mention that she had actually slept in Seiya's arms rather than beside her, but that was irrelevant. Sort of.

Minako exhaled. "Oh. Ahaha... Okay, well that makes sense. Phew, you had me worried, Usagi-chan!" She laughed nervously. She really had believed they did it for a second. It wouldn't surprise her.

Usagi smiled despite the situation. "Yeah, sorry."

Minako waved it away. "Okay, well that's not bad, is it? I mean, we all know you're terrified of storms."

Usagi nodded and twirled her hair around her finger even faster. "Yeah, but that's not really the problem..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I...I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but I feel a little guilty keeping it all inside." Usagi looked up at Minako and whispered, "We sorta...kissed."

Minako bit her lip this time to abstain from gaping. "Kissed?" she repeated.

"Kissed."

"Like...on the lips?"

"On the lips..."

"You and _Seiya_?"

"Yeah."

"Like...a quick peck?"

Usagi shook her head, blushing even harder. "Not exactly..."

"Wow..." was all Minako could say.

Usagi ran her fingers through her bangs, anxiously. "It was Seiya of course, you know how she is! So that part wasn't my fault." She shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor. "But what I feel bad about is that I kissed her back. And liked it... A lot."

Minako broke away from her gaze. "Oh boy..." She couldn't believe what she was hearing._ Usagi-chan _kissed_ Seiya? No way! Oh, but I__ remember how cozy they looked 'dancing' back in the dressing rooms. It's not that surprising after all.  
_

"Minako-chan, I'm horrible, aren't I?" Usagi cried.

Minako reached out and comforted her, patting her back. "Of course not! It was just a kiss! No harm done."

Usagi balled her fist and pressed it against her forehead. "It gets worse. I think...I'm in love with her."

Minako couldn't conceal her shock this time. She was absolutely speechless. She wouldn't be surprised if Usagi had a mild crush on her, Seiya just carried that cloud of attraction around with her. But to be in _love_ with someone is a completely different story. This was serious. No wonder Usagi was acting so funny earlier.

Hot tears began to stream down Usagi's cheeks. She tried to wipe them away before Minako noticed, but it was too late.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako hugged her. "It's okay, you can't help the way you feel."

Usagi nodded into her chest. "I just feel so bad! I'm cheating on Mamo-chan, aren't I? He doesn't deserve somebody like me," she whispered.

Minako held her tight. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You...really think so?" Usagi looked up at her.

"Yes."

"Thanks Minako-chan." Usagi pulled away from her embrace and hugged her knees to her chest. The cement floor of the closet was chilly. As much as she wanted somebody to come rescue them, she hoped nobody would walk in now.

Minako smiled shyly and blinked a few times. "And if it makes you feel any better... Well, Yaten and I are kinda...um..."

Usagi's blue eyes widened and she leaned closer to her. "No way!"

Minako blushed and nodded.

"Minako-chan, that's great!" Usagi congratulated her. It was obvious to her that Minako had a crush on Yaten.

Minako smiled and looked away. "It's great, isn't it? But you don't think it's weird that we're both girls do you?" she asked with hesitation. She held her breath.

Usagi shook her head. "Of course not. I think it's what's on the inside that matters."

Minako sighed in relief. It was like the heavy brick she had been carrying around on her shoulders had been lifted now that someone knew. She was so glad Usagi hadn't judged her.

Usagi chuckled. "I guess I'm sorta in the same situation too," she admitted.

Minako grinned and smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "But we all knew _you_ were that type of girl, Usagi-chan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing!" Minako snickered.

Usagi smiled and turned back to herself. It didn't bother her that Seiya was a girl. She was still Seiya in the end; big-headed, funny, and attractive. Usagi had never thought of herself as gay, but she supposed she wasn't exactly straight now either. Since she liked men and was without a doubt attracted to Seiya, (and at one point Haruka) she realized that made her bisexual.

"It doesn't really surprise me too much though," Minako said, "I see the way you two look at each other. Even last year I think everybody knew deep down that you two had a special relationship."

Usagi shrugged, letting her shoulders fall. Minako was right; she and Seiya had been happening all along. Why didn't she realize it until now?

She looked at her friend in desperation. "You're the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Minako-chan! Help me out here!"

"_Me?_" Minako raised her brows and pointed to herself. "I've got enough love problems myself!"

Usagi leaned her head back against the wall. "I should break it off, shouldn't I? It'd be the right thing to do. Then nobody would get hurt anymore. Besides, Seiya and I can't be together in the end anyways. Once we leave Kinmoku, I have to go back to Mamo-chan. He's my destiny."

Minako frowned. "That again? Usagi-chan!" She grabbed her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "You. Create. Your. Own. Destiny," she said slowly, enunciating every word like she was speaking to a child.

"But Minako-chan-"

"No buts! That's the truth. Don't let what you _think_ you should do stop you from what you _want_ to do." Minako looked at the ground and mumbled, "After everything, I've learned that much at least."

Usagi furrowed her blonde eyebrows in confusion. "Are you saying that I should give up Mamo-chan and choose Seiya?" She found it hard to believe that she'd tell her princess to dispose of her prince and future so quickly.

Minako shook her head. "I'm not telling you what to do. I can't. It's _your_ life, Usagi-chan. Sure it would really mess things up if you picked Seiya, but you'd be worse off if you chose a path you regretted. Am I right?"

Usagi let the words sink it. Aino Minako, the guardian of the planet Venus, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, was telling her nothing but the truth. If she chose an unfulfilled path, she surely would regret it. Usagi wasn't sure what to do, but she realized now that the answer was inside of her and she just had to find it. She knew she loved Seiya, but did she love her enough to give up her promised future to be with her?

"Thank you, Minako-chan. I feel better now that I've told you everything," Usagi whispered at last.

Minako nodded. "Same here. Just promise not to tell anyone about me and her, 'kay?" She lowered her voice. "Yaten doesn't want anybody to know..."

"I promise. And the same goes for Seiya," Usagi said back. She knew the others may not be as open to her tug-of-war feelings as Minako was.

Minako stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm glad we've cleared that up...somewhat."

They looked each other and smiled.

"Looks like we're going to be in here for a while longer. When do you think the Three Lights will be done practicing?" Minako glanced at the door again.

"Hopefully soon. I'm starving!" As if on cue, Usagi's stomach growled.

Minako laughed with her friend. She watched as Usagi quietly checked out the small closet. She could tell her mind was a million miles away.

_Usagi-chan, I just want you to be happy whether you choose to act on this or not. If you and Seiya have something special, don't let it slip out of your fingers before it's too late. _

_Listen to your heart.  
_


	18. Coming Out Of The Closet

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I can't believe I got 50 reviews! I'm so happy :D I seriously thought nobody would read this story. You guys rock :)

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Grumble._

Usagi groaned. Her stomach was screaming at her, demanding food. "I'm sooo hungry, Minako-chan..." she complained. Her butt was starting to feel numb from sitting on the hard ground for so long. She stood up, trying to shake off the pins and needles feeling.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, I bet they're looking for us right now," Minako assured her. But even she was starting to get impatient. It had to be nearing lunch time and nobody had come looking for them yet.

Usagi stretched and touched her toes. "Are you sure? How long have we been locked in here, anyways?"

Minako shrugged. "Beats me. I'd say at least two hours."

"Only_ two_? It feels like we've been in here for days! I'm _so_ bored!" Usagi moaned.

"Wanna try yelling again?" Minako suggested, standing up behind her. She brushed the bottom of her skirt off.

Usagi nodded. She hated sitting and doing nothing. The two girls faced the door and began pounding their fists against it loudly, hoping somebody would walk by and hear them.

"Hey, is anybody out there!?" Usagi yelled. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Her knuckles hit the solid wood.

Their voices reverberated inside the closet. "We're locked in here!" Minako shouted.

Usagi sighed after awhile. "It's useless. I bet no one can hear us anyways!"

Minako turned around. "Are you sure there isn't another way out of here?" She stepped over the box of decorations, looking for a secret door of some sort. The only thing in the tiny closet was the shelves that ran along the back wall.

"I'm starting to get claustrophobic, Minako-chan," Usagi said hugging herself tightly. "We're going to be in here all day, aren't we?"

Minako was afraid she was right. Nobody knew where they were at except Kakyuu. She wondered how long it would be until somebody told her they were missing. She was sure they'd come looking for them...Eventually.

* * *

"Yaten, just get that chord down, and it'll be perfect," Seiya said happily, shutting the music room door behind them. The Starlights had just finished rehearsal and were making their way down the hall towards the outside entrance. They were going to see how the girls were coming along with decorating out back.

"Yeah, yeah," Yaten said, waving Seiya's comment away like it was a pesky fly. The songs they'd chosen to preform were ones they'd written together a while ago, and they sounded great.

"It's lunch time," Taiki said, "we should tell the girls so we can hurry and eat. We still have a lot to do before the party and no time to waste."

Seiya and Yaten nodded in unison. The three girls approached the back doors and stepped outside.

The palace's enormous backyard stretched out before them. Green trees and tall, manicured bushes lines the perimeter like a fence. Beyond that, the ground sloped off into the rocky shore that lead to the ocean. Birds were chirping cheerfully and the sun beat down on them from high in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight after last night's vicious storm.

Workers scurried by, carrying various decorations in their arms. Small, black speakers were being set up near the trees to play music outdoors during the party. Tables were being positioned by the large fountain. A good portion of the town was invited and the large palace was going to be packed.

"There they are." Taiki pointed at the large gazebo. Ami, Rei, and Makoto were helping workers tie white flowers to the front entrance.

"Hey girls, it's looking nice!" Seiya called to them with a wave.

They looked up and smiled.

"You really think so?" Rei stepped back to admire their work. Ami tied one last flower in place while Makoto adjusted it.

"Yeah, you guys are doing a great job," Seiya said. She could already feel herself getting into the festive mood.

"Where's Minako?" Yaten muttered, peering around. She wanted to talk to her about something. The place was crowded, but she couldn't spot her. "And Usagi," she added quickly to avoid suspicion.

Makoto tightened her ponytail and set the flowers down. "They went to ask Princess Kakyuu what they could do to help, but we don't know where they're at."

Taiki nodded. "Well, we just came to inform you that it is near lunchtime. We can come back and decorate after we eat."

"Sounds good, I was getting hungry," Rei said and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

* * *

"Princess!" Seiya called, hurrying down the hallway.

Kakyuu turned around. "Oh, Fighter. How are you?"

Seiya caught up to her red-haired Princess. "Do you know where Minako and Odan - I mean Usagi, are?" It felt weird to call her dumpling 'Usagi', but she was speaking to the Princess and had to be formal.

"Yes. They are helping in the ballroom, I believe."

"Thank you." Seiya bowed before walking away. _The ballroom? But I told Odango we'd set up there later._ She strolled into the enormous room, passing many workers. She kept her eye out for two short girls with yellow hair, but she couldn't find them. She circled the room twice. _Huh. Maybe they're already in the dining room for lunch._ She stepped back into the hallway and saw a short girl approaching her.

"Geez, what's taking so long?" Yaten called. "Everybody's started eating already."

Seiya blinked. "Odango and Minako... They're not in the dining room yet?"

Yaten stared at her. "No..."

Seiya frowned. "That's weird. I wonder where they could have gone to. I'm gonna check their guestrooms, maybe they went back there."

"I'll come too," Yaten said quickly and followed the lead Starlight down the corridor.

Seiya gave her a surprised glance over her shoulder. Yaten rarely offered to do anything.

Yaten ignored her shocked expression. They reached the guestroom quarters a minute later.

"Odango!" Seiya knocked on her door. It was silent as she listened for a response. "It's lunchtime! I'm supposed to let you know." She figured mentioning food would get her attention. She strained to hear, but there was no answer. Seiya and Yaten exchanged glances. Yaten gave her a nod.

Seiya pushed the door open and peeked her head inside. "Hey, are you in here?" The pastel-colored room was vacant and eerily quiet. The only movement was the white curtains fluttering in the wind from the open window.

"I don't like the feeling of this," Yaten mumbled. She walked over to Minako and Rei's guestroom and threw the door open, not bothering to knock. "Mina? You here?" Their room was vacant as well.

"This is weird," Seiya noted, walking up behind her. "I don't know where else they could have gone to."

"The palace is huge. You don't think they could've gotten lost, do you?" Her lime-green eyes widened.

Seiya thought for a moment. That did seem like something Usagi would do. "We should split up and look for them," she said.

"Right."

"You go tell the others, I'm going to find the Princess. It just seems kinda strange we haven't run into them yet, don't you think?"

Yaten nodded. "Yeah." She turned and went to fetch everyone else. Seiya headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

_One hour later..._

"Minako-chan, this really sucks, you know that?" Usagi whined, throwing her blonde hair in frustration. She had braided it and unbraided it three times because she had nothing else to do.

Minako sighed. "I know..." They sat next to each other on the cold floor, bored out of their minds.

"I bet they're all eating right now," Usagi said. She imagined plates full of steaming, warm food. Warm biscuits drizzled in butter, salty soup, fresh blueberries that glistened from just being washed, and a big, rich and delicious chocolate cake for dessert. She was practically drooling as she fantasized.

"Don't remind me, Usagi-chan," Minako groaned. Her stomach was rumbling too. She didn't know what was worse; the hunger or the extreme boredom.

"Things like this always happen to us," Usagi complained.

Minako sighed. "I know. Why did you have to let the door go? Right now I'd be eating and playing footsie under the table with Yaten-" She blushed when she realized she'd said that aloud.

"What do you mean _me_?" Usagi threw her a glance. "It's not my fault the door locked behind us."

"Oh come on Usagi-chan, if you had just held it open like you were supposed to-"

"What? You could have found the lights yourself, Minako-chan!" Usagi shot back.

"This isn't my fault!"

"Well it's not mine either!"

They eyed each other for a minute. Usagi finally sighed. "Why are we arguing over this anyways?" She smiled apologetically.

"I don't know," Minako admitted. "I guess the wait is just starting to get to us." She returned the smile. It was silent for couple more minutes.

"I'm actually pretty disappointed," Usagi said finally.

"About what?"

Usagi grinned. "Seiya hasn't come to rescue me yet. I figured she'd be here by now." She winked playfully and stuck out her tongue.

Minako giggled. "Oh, Usagi-chan, you're full of it."

As if on cue, the door handle rattled, making Usagi and Minako jump in surprise. Usagi thought she was imagining it at first, but she realized that somebody really was on the other side. The closet door swung open with a _whoosh_.

"Odango!"

Usagi scrambled to get on her feet. "Guys!" She couldn't believe they had finally found them. Usagi stepped out into the palace's hallways she thought she'd never see again.

"Odango!" Seiya lifted her up in her arms and spun her around. "You had me_ so_ worried! I really thought something happened to you!" Seiya set her down, but didn't let her go.

Usagi was surprised and relieved at the same time. "I'm okay, Seiya! We got trapped! The closet door locked behind us and we couldn't get out."

Seiya smiled and shook her head, hugging her tighter so that their bodies pressed against each other. Seiya could smell the fruity shampoo scent of her blonde hair. It was comforting. "That sounds like something that would happen to you."

Usagi looked up, pretending to be offended. "Hey!"

Seiya grinned and mussed her hair with her hand. Usagi didn't object, her touch felt nice.

Kakyuu stood behind them and bowed. "Please accept my apologies. I forgot to warn you about the door."

Minako stepped out of the storage closet. "Don't worry about it, it's Usagi-chan's fault anyways..."

"Minako-chan!"

"Haha, just kidding..." Minako turned and pointed into the closet. "But hey, we found the decorations! That counts for something, right?"

Seiya grinned and pulled away from their hug. "Hey guys, we found them!" she yelled down the hallway. A second later, everybody came running down to them.

"You're really troublesome, you know that, Usagi?" Rei complained, walking towards them with her hands on her hips.

Usagi looked over Seiya's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Yaten stood awkwardly with the others. She was relieved to find Minako after an hour of searching for them, but she was never one to get all sentimental in public. She managed to catch Minako's attention and smiled at her.

Minako's heart swelled at the simplest motion. She want to run over and throw her arms around the silver-haired girl, but she resisted the urge. She figured Yaten wouldn't like that very much.

"I bet you two are hungry," Ami said, looking at her wrist. "It's almost one o'clock."

"Yes," said Taiki, who stood beside her. "Now that we have found you, we can return to our preparations we were distracted from."

"We're sorry to trouble you guys," Usagi apologized. "Really."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Odango!" Seiya patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Right now, let's go get you something to eat. After that, we've got a date!"

"A _date_?" Usagi looked at her in horror.

Seiya grinned. "We've gotta set up the lights outside the ballroom, remember?"

Usagi's shoulders shook as she gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, right. A date. Ahaha..."

* * *

A bowl of hot, delicious soup, a biscuit, four slices of a fruit (that resembled a pineapple), and two glasses of milk later, Usagi and Seiya were untangling strings of lights in the hall outside the ballroom. Taiki had went back outside with Ami, Makoto, and Rei to decorate. Yaten had asked Minako to come to the music room with her.

"Well...this is sure is going to be fun," Usagi said sarcastically, untwisting the bunched up lights. She had them coiled around her arms in an intricate web.

"Where's your holiday spirit? This is going to be great!" Seiya expertly unraveled the string of lights. Seiya was super excited to spend the entire afternoon alone with Usagi. Their job was to line the hallway with the lights so it looked ornate and dreamy when it'd be dark. All the workers were inside the ballroom, and the hallway was empty except for the two of them and the occasional passerby.

"Maybe for you! I suck at this kind of stuff," Usagi said. "Ugh!"

Seiya looked over at her and laughed. She was completely tangled up in the lights.

"W-what?" Usagi asked nervously. She hated when Seiya looked at her like there was something she didn't know.

Seiya grinned and looked away. "Nothing." She tried to suppress her laughter, but Usagi just looked too cute, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh shut up," Usagi mumbled and dropped the lights back into the box. "How about_ you_ unravel them and I hang them up then?"

"Sounds good." Seiya walked over to Usagi and reached for the ball of lights. She skillfully wound them into a circle as Usagi untangled them from herself. "This is so like you," Seiya muttered with a smile under her breath.

Usagi looked away and held her tongue, holding back what she wanted to say. It bugged her because she knew Seiya was right. She pulled the cords off of herself and handed them to the Starlight.

"Okay, there we go." Seiya collected the lights and stepped back. "You get on the ladder and I'll hand them up to you, 'kay?"

"Alrighty." Usagi slid the tall ladder down and positioned it under the spot they were at. One step at a time, she climbed towards the ceiling.

Seiya handed her the end of the lights when she was halfway up. Their fingers brushed against each others and both of them pretended not to notice.

"Don't fall, okay?" Seiya warned her as Usagi moved up the ladder. She was about fifteen feet from the ground.

"I'm fine," Usagi lied. She hadn't realized how high up she was until she looked down. The distance to the floor seemed to grow larger the more she looked at it. Seiya appeared smaller and smaller, shrinking to the size of an ant. Usagi shook her head. _No! I'm going to do this, and do it right! I don't want to seem like a complete baby, scared of thunder _and_ heights!_

"You sure, Odango? I can do it if you want. The unraveling shouldn't be too bad now that I've-"

"I'm fine!" Usagi turned back to the wall._ I'll show her!_ She draped the string to the wall in the decorative fashion, fastening it under each nail that the workers had done earlier. _This is cake, what was I worried about? As long as I don't look down...  
_

"Hey, you're not half bad at this," Seiya praised, while she fed her more lights.

Usagi smiled, delighted. "Right?"

Seiya grinned up at her. "You know, you really had me worried back there when we couldn't find you two," she said. "We looked all over. Even the Princess didn't expect you guys to be in there. I was starting to believe that you took off back to Earth without saying goodbye."

Usagi's mouth popped open like a baby bird's and she looked down at Seiya. "I...would never do that," she said.

Seiya smiled sheepishly. "I know."

Usagi studied her expression. She couldn't even imagine leaving Seiya like that. Not now.

"Anything could have happened to you. You could have gotten lost, or a new enemy could have appeared and attacked you," Seiya went on. "Or worse, that Haruka girl could have came and kidnapped you away from me."

Usagi felt her lips curl into a smile. "Haruka-san isn't _that_ bad, Seiya. Once you get to know her, she's a really cool person."

Seiya shrugged. "Whatever you say, Odango. I'm just glad that you're okay." She smiled up at her.

Usagi couldn't help but be dazzled by her smile. _How does she do it?_

"Thanks, I guess," Usagi replied and turned back to the wall. She wasn't sure what to say, so she focused on her job. She stretched out further to the left, hanging the lights over the pins. "That's...all I can reach for now. We'll have to move the ladder again." She turned back to climb down.

Seiya nodded. "That's fine."

Usagi gulped. The shiny marble floor was so far away. Her palms began to sweat and she hesitated.

Seiya took a step toward the ladder. "Are you okay?" She set the coil of lights on the floor and readied her arms just in case.

Usagi nodded quickly. "I-I'm fine!" She lowered one foot onto the next rail, shifting her weight carefully. She hoped Seiya didn't noticed her shaky grip.

Seiya could tell she didn't sound too confident, so she positioned herself right under the ladder. "Here, take my hand," she said and outstretched her arm, looking up at her.

Usagi brought her gaze down. "D-don't stand there, you idiot!" she said, suddenly flustered.

Seiya furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? Why not?"

"I'm not stupid, you're trying to look up my skirt!" Usagi blushed furiously and hurried down the ladder.

Seiya blinked and immediately looked away. A crimson shade burned over her face when she realized what she meant. "I swear, I wasn't-"

"Yes you were!" Usagi argued and fumbled to get down.

"I wouldn't!" Seiya said, embarrassed. She hadn't even noticed that until Usagi had pointed it out.

"Slow down, you're going to slip," Seiya warned her and leaned closer.

"Back up, you perv!" Usagi cried, hugging the ladder. The floor seemed to be swaying and Seiya was still so far below her. Usagi quickly lowered one leg at a time, fumbling to find the next step underneath her, but her foot found nothing but air. Her eyes widened as she slipped. She reached out to steady herself, but lost her grip. She flailed her arms desperately, but it was too late. She fell.

_"Odango!"_

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the collision with the hard, marble floor. She knew Seiya was standing under her, but there was no way she'd be able to catch her without taking her down too.

Everything happened so quickly. Usagi tumbled into something, but not the floor. Adrenaline rushed through her, and her heart thudded against her rib cage. And all too quickly, it was quiet.

Usagi blinked, trying to take in her surroundings. Her vision cleared and the first thing she saw was beautiful eyes looking into hers. Usagi knew right away who they belonged to. There was only one person with such femininely captivating and alluring eyes of blue.

"Are you okay?" Seiya whispered, her face close to Usagi's. Her words were warm, her breath heated the side of Usagi's cheek like a hot hairdryer.

Usagi nodded slowly, hypnotized. She realized by their closeness that she was in Seiya's arms. She could feel herself pressed up against her. Seiya held her closely like a prince carrying a princess. She had managed to catch her in time after all without being knocked over.

"I..." Usagi started. She felt dizzy staring up at her. Being so close to the girl interfered with her thought process. "You can...put me down now," Usagi murmured.

Seiya studied her face, ignoring her. "Do you have any idea how close that was? You need to be more careful," she whispered, her voice low and serious.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. Sorry..." she breathed, getting lost in her eyes again. For a second, she forgot how she'd ended up in Seiya's arms in the first place. All she could think about was what was happening right now. Seiya's left arm supported Usagi's back, her other held up her legs. Her touch was gentle, yet firm. The warmth of her skin radiated off of her body, making Usagi feel even hotter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw a worker hurrying passed them, shaking her from her thoughts. The girl held back a giggle when she saw the two of them. Usagi blushed beet red, realizing how silly they must have looked.

"Put me down," Usagi mumbled, and squirmed in her arms. "It's not what it looks like!" she called quickly over Seiya's shoulder to the girl.

Seiya widened her eyes. "What are you talking about? Yes it is," she said innocently.

"You wish!" Usagi rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"You're right; I do."

Usagi blushed even harder, her insides fluttering anxiously. "Just put me down already."

"Okay, okay." Seiya grinned and set her upright. Usagi's feet hit the floor and she soothed out her short mini-dress. She avoided looking at Seiya and faced the other direction. She folded her arms across her chest, completely flustered.

"I don't even get a 'thank you'?" Seiya teased. "After I just practically saved your life?"

Usagi sighed and turned around. Even though it was partially Seiya's fault she'd slipped in the first place, she was glad she didn't learn how it felt to go _splat_ on the hard, marble floor. "Thank you, Seiya," she said sincerely. And she meant it.

Seiya returned the smile. "No problem. But I think you should stick to the unraveling," she said and pushed the ladder over to the next spot.

"I think you're right," Usagi agreed. She bent and picked up the ball of lights, unwinding the string.

Seiya swiftly climbed the ladder. "Don't get tangled up, okay? I may be talented, but I don't know if I can help you from way up here." She winked.

Usagi inhaled sharply and held out the string for her to grab. She thought it would be best to say nothing.

Seiya smirked and took the lights from her. Their fingers brushed against each others. Seiya let her hand linger for two seconds before she pulled away. "Look on the bright side, we're nearly done with _this_ section of the hall."

Usagi groaned when she saw how much more they had to do. "I'm starting to think I should've stayed in that closet all day!"

Seiya frowned. "But then you wouldn't be able to hang out with me."

Usagi rolled the string of lights between her fingers nervously. She was right. As usual.

Seiya finished hanging them and skillfully slid down the tall ladder in a matter of seconds.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Show off," she muttered. Secretly impressed, she wished she could be that coordinated and graceful.

Seiya smiled and took a step towards her, closing the distance between the two of them. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Just wait until tonight. I've got a surprise for you."

"Eh?" Usagi eyed her suspiciously. "A good surprise or a bad surprise?"

Seiya chuckled. "Definitely good. I'm sure you'll love it. I know _I_ will."

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take you somewhere special tonight, okay? But after dinner when everyone's asleep, we'll sneak off." Seiya laughed at Usagi's panicky expression. "It'll be great, I promise. But it's a secret place, just for the two of us..."


	19. Silvery Moonlight Shadow

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"So...what did you want to ask me?" Minako lowered herself onto the comfy, cream-colored sofa.

Yaten plopped down next to her. The two of them were hanging out in the music room while the others went to decorate. It was quiet except for the hum of the ceiling fan above them, swirling in circles.

Yaten leaned against the back of the couch, positioning her arms behind her head leisurely. "I already talked it over with Seiya and Taiki and they said it was okay. But I figured I should ask you if you'd even be interested..."

"Yeah?" Minako asked.

Yaten turned towards her. Her knee touched Minako's, but she pretended not to notice. "Do you wanna sing at the party?"

Minako light-blue eyes lit up and her mouth popped open. Had she heard her right? "Really?" She examined Yaten's face for any sign that she was joking, but she found none.

Yaten smiled at her reaction and inched closer to her. "Yeah. We need somebody to open for us. I thought you might wanna do it."

Minako nodded eagerly. "Yes! Of course! Oh my gosh, this is going to be great!" She couldn't believe this was actually happening!

Yaten smiled as she spoke. "I thought you'd want to. I think everybody should hear your voice. You're amazing," she continued, "and I don't know any other girl that shines like you do."

Minako could feel the heat rise into her cheeks. "Thanks, Yaten..." She twirled a strand of light-blonde hair around her index finger. Her heart pounded nervously as she imagined preforming at the party. The flash of lights, the sea of people, the roaring of applause...

She snapped her head up. "But...what am I going to sing?"

"Whatever you want, it doesn't matter."

Minako slowly nodded, thinking of all the songs she could do. "Okay..."_  
_

Yaten shrugged nonchalantly. "We could write something together if you wanted to. I know it's really short notice, but I'm sure we could pull it off in time if we worked together on it..."

"Yes!" Minako scooted closer to her on the sofa. "We could totally do it!"

Yaten smiled, relieved. "Cool."

Minako gazed into her jade eyes, feeling herself getting swept away. She couldn't think of anything better to do than spend the next few days writing a song with her. And to open for the Three Lights - talk about a dream come true!

"Here, come on." Yaten suddenly stood and grabbed Minako's hand.

Minako got up, very aware of their linked hands.

Yaten led her across the room to the instruments. "Do you play?" Yaten asked, referring to the row of guitars.

"Not really, I'm mostly vocals and lyrics," she offered with an innocent smile.

Yaten nodded and guided her to the shiny, black piano in the corner of the music room. She pulled out the wooden bench and motioned for her. Minako more than happily sat beside the Starlight. She breezily slid over so their sides were right up against each other, shoulders and legs touching.

"I've been working on this piece for a while," Yaten said, opening the cover of the piano, "but there's something missing from it. If we can fix it up and add lyrics, you can sing it for the opening song." She smiled. "If you want to."

Minako grinned. "Okay, let's hear it!" she said excitedly.

Yaten turned to the piano before her. She stretched out her delicate hands and hovered them over the glossy, black keys. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, into the keyboard. What happened next was absolutely magical.

Minako was sure she was listening to a soundtrack off of a movie. The piece was compelling and captivating. The notes surrounded her, pulling her into a world of harmony. The way her fingers slowly danced over the black and white keys was nothing less than to be expected from a former musician. It was a mystical, almost bittersweet tune. There were no words, but that didn't stop the song from conveying its heartfelt meaning.

Minako peered over Yaten's shoulders and saw that she was very into the movement. Her eyes were shut as she poured her soul and body into the piece, playing with strong emotion. _She looks so cute when she's passionate about something. Then again, she looks cute doing just about anything._

Minako sat back and closed her eyes as well, letting the notes set her free. She could rest beside this girl and listen to her music forever. She couldn't decide which song was better, the one she sang to her on the guitar a few days ago, or the wordless piano piece she was playing now.

The ballad faded out. Yaten sat back and sighed. "So...what do you think?" She drummed her fingers on the black surface.

Minako opened her eyes and looked at the pretty girl sitting beside her. "Wow...that was beautiful, Yaten," Minako breathed and put her hand over her heart. "I don't know if _I_ deserve to sing to something that stunning..." she murmured. Minako dreamed of being singer one day too, but she suddenly felt very plain sitting next to her.

Yaten frowned. "Are you kidding me? This is your _dream_, isn't it?" She knitted her silver brows, clearly upset by Minako's response.

Minako was taken aback by her serious tone. "Y-yes. Of course it is!" she said quickly.

Yaten studied her expression. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't believe in you, you know."

Minako felt her breathing pick up. "Really?" _She...believes in me?_

"Yeah. Your voice is amazing, and I want you to write the lyrics to this piece. After all, it'll be_ your_ song to sing."

Minako bit her lip. She didn't want to ruin the masterpiece with mediocre words and make a fool of herself in front of Yaten. How could she match up to that level of expertise?

"Okay..." she whispered.

"Say it like you mean it," Yaten said flatly.

"Okay!" Minako said louder with fake confidence.

Yaten could see right through her like glass. "You have the talent to do this. What're you so nervous about?"

Minako shrugged._ A__re you really asking me that? _"I just don't want to ruin it, that's all..." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Yaten let out a heavy sigh. She leaned over and brought her hand to Minako's cheek, ignoring her surprised expression. She gently tilted her chin, looking into her baby-blue eyes. "I wrote that song with you in mind," she whispered. "You can't possibly mess it up."

"O...kay..." Minako managed. _She wrote that song for _me_? Oh my gosh, how romantic! _She tried to look at Yaten directly, but the gleam in her emerald eyes made her nervous. _Why's she still lingering so close?_

"But...still, I don't know if I should be the one to-"_  
_

Yaten, annoyed, gave another sigh of frustration. "You really don't get it do you?" She leaned in and covered her mouth over hers in swift movement, cutting off Minako's protest.

Minako's eyes widened in surprise. She was caught so off guard, she forgot to close them! She realized what was happening and quickly squeezed her eyes shut, hoping Yaten didn't notice her staring before. She wanted to tangle her hands in Yaten's silky hair, but she was too stunned to move. Yaten's lips were warm and moist, she tasted delicious. Her caress was softer than Minako could have imagined. It was nothing like their brief brush of lips back in the dressing room. They were actually kissing this time.

Yaten cupped one hand at Minako's cheek, running the other down her shoulder, lingering at her collarbone.

It lasted longer than their previous kiss. They had no interruptions. Yaten pulled away after ten seconds, somewhat embarrassed by her instinctive urge. _Thump. Thump. _The blood was pumping loudly in her ears. "Sorry..." she mumbled incoherently, avoiding her eyes.

Minako noticed a faint pink glow radiating from Yaten's face. "It-it's...s'okay." Her head felt heavy and her mouth still tingled pleasantly.

Yaten turned back to the piano, focusing anywhere but on the girl sitting beside her. "So...now do you believe me? I wrote that song about _you_. Just sing to it, 'kay?"

Minako nodded. It was clear that Yaten cared for her, she was just reminded of it. Knowing that, Minako could find the faith and confidence to go on.

"Um...so yeah, from the top," Yaten told her, just like that. As much as she wanted to pretend nothing phased her, she was just as rattled as Minako was_. _The blood pumped to her face, scorching her cheeks. _Heck, what is wrong with me? I can't come undone like this.  
_

Minako shook her head, trying to focus on the task before them. "Al-alright," she said. As if she could _really_ focus on anything right now...

Yaten hovered her fingers over the keyboard, hurriedly wanting to change the subject and clear her head.

"One...two...three!" Her fingers pressed the keys, replaying the sweet-sounding melody. When the first verse came around, she hit the wrong note and clenched her jaw in frustration, managing to quickly cover it up. She was sure Minako hadn't noticed, but she was mad at herself for making such a simple mistake. She couldn't decide what shook her concentration, the spontaneous kiss or Minako's beautiful voice when she parted her sweet lips and poured out seemingly perfect lyrics, just like an angel.

Yaten figured it was a mixture of both.

* * *

Usagi brushed her teeth. Twice. She stood before the bathroom mirror, waiting anxiously. She stepped back into her room and peered at the clock on her nightstand. 10:04 P.M. _She's late. Why does that not surprise me?_

Seiya hadn't mentioned another word about where she was going to take her. They finished decorating the halls in the late afternoon, and dinner was nothing of importance. But all the while, curiosity was building inside her. _Why wouldn't she tell me where we're going? What am I supposed to wear if I don't know, anyways?_

Usagi debated between changing into her pajamas or staying in her pink mini dress. She considered putting on something dressier in case Seiya was taking her out to a restaurant or party, but she was unsure. She figured that they were going into town, but she really didn't know much about Kinmoku. The possibilities were endless, so she decided to stay in her short dress._ If Seiya shows up in something ridiculous, I'll let her have it._

10:07 P.M. _Fashionably late, my butt! She said she'd come by my room at ten sharp. She's the one who invited me! Geez. _

Usagi sighed and walked back into the bathroom. She eyed her reflection and looked for any flaws. She had her yellow hair tied up into her signature odangos, and her blue eyes were bright. She found some peach lip gloss in one of the bathroom drawers and was smearing the sticky goo across her lips when she heard a soft knock on the door. It was so light, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

Usagi hurried out of the bathroom and across her guestroom. She stopped before answering it to smooth her dress and fluff her hair. She took a deep breath before pulling it open.

"Hey there, Odango," Seiya greeted in her charming voice, leaning coolly against the doorway.

Usagi let her eyes fall upon the taller girl before her. She was relieved to see that she was wearing the same outfit had been wearing earlier; tight, designer jeans that hugged her hips and a red, V-neck tee. Low cut because she had the full chest to pull it off, making Usagi green in jealousy. If she didn't know better, she'd think she belonged on the cover of a magazine. Not that she'd ever let Seiya know that. Her head was already big enough.

Usagi forced herself to quit staring and looked into Seiya's ocean-blue eyes instead. "You're late," she said flatly, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Seiya laughed and waved it away. "Not by much."

"It's rude to leave pretty girl waiting so long, you know." Usagi turned her head in matter-of-fact way.

Seiya laughed out loud. "Relax, Odango. It'll be worth the wait."

"So, um, where are we going exactly?"

Seiya narrowed her eyes flirtatiously. "I already told you, it's a secret. Just follow me and everything will be alright..."

Normally Usagi would have scolded her for saying such questionable things, but not tonight. Talking with Minako earlier had made her realize that she'd be a fool to deny her feelings. (Not that she'd admit to being crazy for Seiya), but she wouldn't object if she kissed her again. She sort of knew what it meant, but still had trouble accepting that she may be in love with her in some weird, roundabout way.

"Do I need to take anything with?" Usagi asked.

Seiya shook her head. "Nope. Everything you need is right here." Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and slid her warm fingers between hers. She smiled that Seiya-like grin.

Usagi held back the urge to roll her eyes and push her away. Instead she gave her hand a nervous squeeze and said, "Let's go."

They shut the lights off behind them and quietly closed the door. The hallway was spooky at dark. Usagi had already discovered that the previous night when she sneaked out into Seiya's room. But this time she wasn't alone and the shadows didn't look as frightening. But it still looked like a creepy, haunted mansion.

Seiya raised a finger to her lips. She pointed down the hallway at the other girls' guestrooms.

Usagi nodded although she still had no clue why what they were doing had to remain a secret. She figured she'd just go along with her, even though she'd probably regret it. It was Seiya after all, and she'd be the one who'd get in trouble for sneaking out.

Seiya guided the shorter girl down the hallway, still holding hands. Usagi kept behind her, tip-toeing along. Seiya abruptly stopped, and Usagi walked right into the back of her. Usagi groaned while she rubbed her nose. She wished people would stop doing that to her. It was the second time that day.

"Shh!" Seiya shushed her. She peeped her head around the corner and looked both directions, swishing her raven-colored ponytail that cascaded over her shoulder. "The coast is clear," she whispered.

Usagi followed her down the twisting hallways of the palace. In the blackness, she was completely lost, not sure which direction they were going. She could have been leading her to the dungeon for all she knew (if they had one, of course). She was impressed. Seiya knew the place like the back of her hand. Yet again, this was her home.

"When exactly are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Usagi hissed after a few minutes of walking.

Seiya ignored her and continued to escort her through the hallways. She gave her hand a squeeze that said, 'be patient'.

Finally, they reached a door. Seiya pushed it open with a soft _creak_ and the two girls stepped into the outside.

The night was alive. Crickets chirped and the air was thick with warm humidity, sticking to their clothes and hair. It was pitch dark, but the bright moon illuminated the sky above them like a single light blub. The trees were still, for there was almost no wind. Usagi had never seen such a beautiful night.

Usagi craned her head back and gazed up at the twinkling stars in the heavens. Some looked close enough to reach out and touch, while others shone so dim she could barely see them hanging in the sky. The moon rose slowly, giving a quiet, serene atmosphere.

"They're pretty aren't they? The stars..." Seiya stood beside her, following her gaze.

Usagi nodded. "They are." They stood for a few minutes outside, hand-in-hand, watching the glistening night sky. _Chirp. Chirp._ The crickets continued to sing, filling their ears.

"Hey look!" Seiya pointed up. "It's a shooting star!"

"Where?" Usagi's eyes flitted quickly. She followed Seiya's finger, but couldn't spot it.

"Right there!" Seiya lowered her face next to Usagi's and gently tilted her chin, pointing her in the right direction.

"Oh wow, it's gorgeous! Look how bright it is!" Usagi gushed when she saw it. "Wow...beautiful..."

The tail was long and white. It's fiery brightness lit up the sky as it rocketed horizontally, penetrating the darkness.

"Quick! Make a wish!" Seiya whispered into her ear.

Usagi immediately squeezed her eyes shut, thinking hard to herself.

Seiya admired the star's brilliant light. She felt a deep, celestial connection with it, for she too was a sacred, wandering, shooting star. The star was pretty, but it was burning out. She closed her eyes and she made a wish upon it before it faded.

"That was spectacular! So pretty!" Usagi gaped in awe, even after it was long gone. She turned her head and looked at Seiya, whose face was right next to hers. "Did you make a wish too?" she asked.

Usagi's words tickled the side of her face. Seiya nodded. "Of course."

"What did you wish for?" Usagi peered at her, anxiously waiting for her response.

Seiya's cheeks grew hot at the thought of telling her. "It's a secret," she said slyly, turning back to the sky.

Usagi pouted. "You're no fun."

"No fun? What are you talking about? I'm the _definition_ of fun," Seiya said, flipping her black bangs coolly. She swayed to the side, playfully shoving into Usagi.

Usagi giggled and flirtatiously pushed her back. "You're full of it, Seiya."

Seiya grinned and squeezed her hand tighter. "Come on, let's go," she whispered, and led her along through the night. Everything around them was cast in a silvery, moonlight shadow.

"Tell me where we're going," Usagi said, as they walked through the grass. She couldn't tell which side of the palace the door had deposited them out into, but her surroundings looked unfamiliar. Judging from the thick, whispering trees and way the grassy dirt sloped beneath their shoes, it didn't appear they were heading towards town.

Seiya looked back over her shoulder, her ebony ponytail swinging with each step she took. "How about I show you instead?"


	20. Calyx

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

LOL I just have to mention this; so I was typing this monster chapter, and all of the sudden I got a nosebleed. Not even kidding. To most people that wouldn't mean a thing, but to us anime fans, we know what that means ;P It just happened to be at an appropriate part too, that's what made it hilariously ironic XD Perhaps there is logic behind that idea after all...lol

Haha just you guys wait, what's been going on so far is only the beginning. It's going to get real crazy with other characters :P

And thank you for the reviews! I cherish every one of them :) They keep me writing :D If you haven't left one yet, it's never too late ;)

Enjoy ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

The wait was killing her as Seiya dragged her along through the night. The darkness was thick, but her eyes slowly adjusted to their surroundings.

"Um, Seiya...not that I know my way around Kinmoku very well, but I'm pretty sure we're headed the wrong direction," said Usagi, pointing behind them. "Isn't the town that way?"

"Who ever said we're going to town?" Seiya asked over her shoulder.

"But-"

"Shh, come on. And watch your step, Odango." Seiya slowed down and helped her maneuver down the rocky, sloping ground.

Usagi stepped cautiously over the jagged rocks under her sandals. The incline wasn't too steep, but she was sure she'd find a way to fall flat on her face. She didn't think it'd feel too good to have her mouth full of rock. Not to mention how utterly humiliating it'd be.

They continued down the rugged, slanted ground for a while. _Crunch _went the gravel under her shoes. As they went on, the crickets' song was drowned out by a whooshing hiss. Usagi wasn't sure what the vaguely familiar roar was. She squinted ahead to see something rolling and crashing in the distance. A few steps closer and she realized what it was.

"The ocean," she breathed.

Seiya nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

The salty taste lingered, an exhale of warm, moist air exploding from her lungs. The water looked black in the dead of night, the silvery moonlight shimmered over the stirring waves. Usagi admired the lapping water's beauty stretching out into the horizon. It seemed to go on forever in every direction. It had been a pretty view from her bedroom's balcony, but it was nothing compared to how mystifying it looked up close.

She was so caught up by the sight, she stumbled over the rocks under her feet. "Uah!" She fell forwards, spinning her arms clumsily, only to crash into Seiya's warm chest.

"Whoa, I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Seiya said down to her, hugging her close. "I knew that would happen."

Usagi's face turned red and she quickly pulled out of her arms. "Don't touch me so casually..." she muttered, embarrassed. Since she'd gotten to Kinmoku, she'd managed to crash into Seiya in the garden, run into a door, fall off a ladder, and now trip. If Seiya didn't think she was a klutz before, she did now.

Seiya smiled._ She's so cute when she's mad._ "Feisty, aren't we?" she teased.

"Shut up," Usagi mumbled and looked away. She considered pulling her hand out of the Starlight's, but she didn't. Seiya was risking getting in trouble by bringing her to the beautiful place, she figured she shouldn't give her such a hard time. She didn't want to let her hand go anyways.

"So, this is the magical place you wanted to take me?" Usagi asked as they continued down the steady slope. Little by little, the rocks got smaller and gave way to tiny pebbles of white sand. They were strolling along the long shore now, their feet sinking in the soft dust. The water sloshed rhythmically in and out against the sand, not too far away.

"Yeah. I thought you might like to see it up close," Seiya replied. The moonlight sparkled, giving her hair a blueish tint.

"This is the last place I would have guessed we'd be going," Usagi said, gazing out at the rolling waves. This was way better than going to some movie or hangout in town. It was a secluded area far behind the palace, just for the two of them. Usagi loved the sea, and strolling hand-in-hand along the shore at midnight with Seiya made it even more exciting.

Seiya smiled. "Well, there's another reason too..."

"Huh?"

Seiya let go of Usagi's hand and knelt to the ground as if she was searching for something. The spaces between Usagi's fingers felt uncomfortably cold and alone. She wiped them on her dress nervously and squinted into the darkness. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Seiya continued to eye the shore, walking a couple steps away. After a few seconds, she waved for Usagi to come join her. The blonde hurried over. "What is it?"

Seiya knelt down and pointed at the rocks. Leafy, green grass poked up through them.

Usagi blinked. "Oh...cool?" She didn't see what was so interesting about blades of grass. They didn't look that special or out of the ordinary.

Seiya laughed and shook her head, swinging her jet-black ponytail. "No silly, not the grass."

Usagi's blue eyes squinted. It was too dark for her to see much in the night.

"Come closer," Seiya beckoned, "I'm not dangerous."

"That's debatable," Usagi muttered and knelt in the sand beside her, somewhat reluctantly. As much as she objected, she desired to be that close to her. But she thought it'd be weird if she suddenly started hanging all over the girl. She was sure Seiya wouldn't mind though.

"Since you lost yours in the rain, I figured we should get another one. They grow down here by the ocean," Seiya explained.

Usagi finally saw what she was talking about when her eyes adjusted. Between jagged rocks and blades of greenery, grew vibrant, red rozamokus. Their petals were spread out before them, begging to be picked.

Seiya watched her face. "Do you want one now?" she asked.

Usagi looked over at her and nodded eagerly. "Of course!" That flower meant so much to her and seeing one of them again made her heart thump wildly. They smelled heavenly and reminded her of Seiya. She felt awful for losing the first one and couldn't wait to have one tied back into her hair again.

Seiya outstretched her hands, cupping them around the calyx of the flower. She gently lifted it upwards, pulling it from the earth. Knelt in the ground beside Usagi, she turned to offer it to her.

Usagi gleefully leaned in, allowing Seiya to fasten the rozamoku around her left odango. Seiya's skillful hands hooked the flower in place while Usagi sat nervously on her knees, running her fingers through the sandy dirt while she waited. Usagi felt anxiously thrilled to feel her so close. She thought back to when Seiya had tied the first flower in her hair, back in the garden. She had felt just as nervous as she did now, but it was different; she knew why she felt uneasy.

"There," Seiya said in a quiet voice. She leaned back to admire her work.

Usagi's eyes twinkled. "Well? How do I look?" She finger-combed her blonde locks.

"You're beautiful," Seiya said. Her blue eyes were full of sincerity.

Usagi blushed a little. She should have known better than to ask something like that. She couldn't bring herself to look at Seiya anymore, it was too embarrassing. She knew how Seiya felt about her. She'd admitted it last night after their kiss. Instead, she focused on the ground, studying the small pebbles until something caught her attention.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried.

"What?"

Usagi shifted closer to her. "Your hand," she said, "it's bleeding."

Seiya raised her hand to see it better under the moonlight. "Oh, I guess you're right." A small trickle of red blood seeped from her pointer finger, down to her thumb. "I must have pricked it on the flower's thorn," she concluded.

"Does it hurt?" Usagi asked, voice full of concern. She leaned closer, trying to check out the wound. She gently placed her hand on Seiya's wrist.

The cut was so minor she hadn't even noticed it, but Seiya _did_ notice how much closer Usagi was, trying to inspect it. "Uh, yeah...a little," she lied. She breathed in Usagi's strawberry scent. She wanted to pull her closer, but she decided to behave and play innocently hurt instead.

Usagi examined Seiya's hand. The blood streamed down the side of her finger, making it appear as if the cut was deeper than it really was. She reached back into her pocket and pulled out a pink handkerchief. It had a cute, white bunny in the corner of it.

"Odango, really it's not that bad," Seiya protested. "You're going to get handkerchief all bloody, don't-"

Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry about it. This is my fault anyways, because you picked the flower for me. It's the least I can do."

Seiya watched her, baffled. She'd never met someone as genuinely selfless and kind as her before. It made her heart warm beneath her chest. "If you say so...but at least let me wash it off," Seiya said, glancing at the ocean's water.

Usagi looked at her in horror. "Are you kidding me? The salt will sting. That's not even sanitary."

Seiya rolled her eyes. "I think I'll live."

Usagi shook her head and took Seiya's hand, raising it to her face. She closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips to her finger.

A bright red flush washed Seiya's face. "What...are you doing?" she asked in surprise. Usagi's lips felt hot and nice against her skin.

Usagi raised her mouth and inspected the cut. Luckily, the sharp thorn hadn't got under her skin. "Cleaning it," she responded.

"Oh." She honestly had thought Usagi was kissing her hand like a prince of some sort. She was slightly disappointed to find out that wasn't the case.

"It's an old tradition. When the person you love gets cut, you're supposed to kiss it like that. It's supposed to make it heal faster or something, I don't know. But there's no way I was going to let you wash it in the sea," Usagi explained, wrapping the pink cloth around Seiya's hand. She tied it tight with a pretty, signature bow.

A mischievous grin emerged on Seiya's face. "The person you _love_?" she asked cunningly.

Usagi's face grew hotter than boiling water, realizing what she had just said. "No! I mean...yes! I mean...that's not what it sounds like!" she said quickly, waving her hands in front of her face.

Seiya grinned, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. "Are you trying to tell me something, Odango?" She leaned even closer to her, practically in her lap. They sat on the sandy ground facing each other, but Usagi wouldn't look up.

"T-tell you something? What? No! It works for friends too, not just lovers!" Usagi said quickly. She realized she couldn't take back what she'd said.

"Friends?" Seiya smirked.

"Friends!"

"Is that what we are?" she asked, lowering her sultry voice.

"Yes!" Usagi whispered quickly. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. To make matters worse, Seiya kept inching closer and closer to her, making her head dizzy and stomach tingle like she swallowed something fuzzy.

"What's wrong, Odango? You're face is turning all red," Seiya teased. "Do I make you _that_ nervous?"

_Da dum. Da dum. _Usagi's heart kicked into overdrive. She was torn between saying 'in your dreams!' and 'yeah, you do...'. _Stop, Seiya. I can't take it any longer... Don't look at me that way. My heart's gonna...explode._

Seiya reached out and brushed Usagi's short bangs out of her eyes. Smiling, she caressed her cheek softly, not surprised to find it was burning hot under her fingers. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut at her touch, which made Seiya smile. _She so wants me._

Seiya traced her hand from Usagi's cheek down to her neck, passed her shoulder, and along her arm until she reached her hand. Sliding her fingers into Usagi's like a glove, she stood and helped shorter girl up behind her.

"Th-thanks," Usagi managed. She felt slightly light-headed and off-balanced. She brushed the sand off the seat of her short dress, abashed.

Seiya smiled. "No problem," she said, smoothly. "And thank you." Seiya held up her wrapped finger.

"Yeah..." Usagi replied to her shoes.

The two girls walked along the sandy shore, hand-in-hand without saying a word. Usagi's head was spinning, but she tried to focus on the tranquil ocean waves to calm her mind. After what seemed like forever, her heart rate came back down to normal and her face returned to its usual color. She opened her mouth several times to start up a conversation, but she was unsure of what to say. She soon gave up and enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the spreading ocean beside them.

The tide came in, sloshing its foamy water up against the shore. Usagi felt the warm water trickle against her toes, making her smile.

"I'm gonna take my shoes off so they don't get ruined," Usagi explained, unstrapping her sandals and setting them down in the sand.

"Okay." Seiya kicked off her own heels as well.

Usagi wiggled her bare toes in the warm, white sand. She plopped down on her butt and dragged her fingers through the grainy dust. She let the tide come in and nip at her feet. Seiya sat down right beside her.

"You weren't kidding, this place is beautiful," Usagi murmured, rolling the pebbles of sand between her fingers.

"Isn't it?" Seiya stretched her toes out, letting the warm water wash over them. The waves sucked back and forth as if they were teasing them, trying to reach further each time. The next one bubbled up to their ankles.

"Um...thanks for the flower, Seiya. I promise I'll keep better track of this one," Usagi whispered, fingering the soft petals in her hair.

The corners of Seiya's mouth turned into a smile. "You're welcome." She turned back to the ocean and inhaled the salty air. She couldn't believe that she was actually sitting by the sea with Tsukino Usagi. A few days ago, the idea had seemed so far-fetched and unrealistic, she wouldn't have believed it for a split second. Some miracle had brought her to her home as if offering her a second chance. Seiya was determined not to lose her this time. Not again.

She looked at Usagi with a giddy grin. "Hey, wanna go for a swim?"

Usagi's eyes were round. "What?" Was she serious?

Seiya nodded towards the ocean. "Come on! It'll be fun. Just you and me, the whole place to ourselves."

Usagi threw her a skeptical glance while she nervously traced her fingers in the sand. "I don't know. Aren't there...sharks?"

Seiya stared at her for a minute before cracking up. "You're funny, you know that?" Seiya stood up and brushed the sand off her butt.

Usagi frowned. "Hey! I was being serious," she said after her. She watched Seiya take a daring step towards into the water. "You're not really going to go in there, are you?"

Seiya gave her a confused look. "Of course I am. Why not?" She bent down, dipping her fingers in the water and swirling them around. "It feels great."

Usagi gaped at her. She really didn't get this girl sometimes. "Um, well I don't know, it's the middle of the night for one, and we don't have swimsuits."

"So?" Seiya shrugged and started to lift her shirt up over her head.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?!" she hissed in surprise, her cheeks grew scarlet. She wanted to look away, but her eyes were drawn to the girl's body before her.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Seiya asked, looking up at her, "I'm going swimming. You should come too."

Usagi covered her eyes, embarrassed. "He-llo! I'm sitting right here! Don't you have any shame? Or manners?!" she hissed. As awkward as she felt, her insides were jumping with excitement.

Seiya smiled at her reaction before shrugging and pulling her arms back into her shirt. "Okay then..."

Usagi hesitantly stole a peek between the cracks of her fingers to see the Starlight was wading into the water fully clothed. "Hey! You're going to ruin your clothes," Usagi called. The water was up to her knees, soaking the ends of her skin-tight jeans.

Her jet-black ponytail swung over her back. "I know."

Usagi frowned. She may not have understood Kinmoku's currency, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure her outfit was pricey. But then again, they could probably afford to wear something once and dispose of it if you lived in a palace like that. But still...it'd be difficult to swim with clothes dragging her down. What was she thinking?

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Seiya answered, practically reading her thoughts. She motioned to her body, "I know, I'm just so sexy you can't handle it, so I won't get undressed and fluster you anymore than you already are. But don't worry, I understand. That's most girls reaction, so I'm used to it." She threw her a playful wink.

Usagi gawked at her. "Are you crazy!? Like I think _you're_ hot," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I think you do. Admit it, Odango; you want me," she beckoned from the water.

"Not a chance!" Usagi shot back. She scooped up a handful of sand, running it through her fingers, anxiously. "And have fun swimming in your clothes," she called, "it's gonna be cold walking back to the palace all wet."

Seiya grinned. "Oh? I see what you're trying to tell me. You want me to take my clothes off?" She brought her hands to her front and started to unzip her pants.

"No!" Usagi protested quickly. "You just go swim. Have fun." She waved from the shore.

Seiya shrugged and trudged out further into the water until it was to her waist. She leaned backwards splashing into the waves. "Ahh," she moaned. "This feels sooo good. Come on in, Odango, it's nice and warm."

Usagi shook her head. "Uh yeah, the thing is..." She hurried to think of an excuse. "I don't like to swim in water like that. I only swim in pools," she fibbed. The truth was she was terrified of what might happen between the two of them if she got in with her.

Seiya gave her an exasperated look. "Liar. You and your friends were swimming in that lake last summer. Taiki, Yaten and I sneaked up behind you and scared the crap out of you and Minako. We were filming for a movie nearby, remember?"

Usagi sweat dropped. She forgot about that. "Okay, well, never mind that. I'd just like to stay here, nice and dry, thank you very much."

Seiya shrugged. "Suit yourself." She held her nose and submerged herself under the water. She came back up for air a second later. Her black bangs slicked into her eyes, and her wet shirt stuck to her body in a very appealing way. Usagi found herself staring again, despite how wrong she knew it was. She couldn't help it, Seiya was gorgeous.

Seiya flipped her head back, sending droplets of water behind her like a mermaid. She noticed Usagi watching her from the shore. "Oi! Odango! You should come out here just in case anything happens. I'm being serious, I'm not that strong of a swimmer. Plus these jeans are hard to swim in."

Usagi huffed. "I told you that!" she called. "And if you're so awesome, save yourself, hot shot."

"That's kinda cold, don't you think?" Seiya said back. She sank under the waves a couple times, despite her efforts to stay afloat. The tide carried her further away, and she couldn't feel the sand under her feet anymore. "Really, Odango! I think I feel a cramp coming on," she told her honestly.

Usagi rolled her eyes. She may be stupid, but she wasn't _that_ stupid. Seiya was trying to lure her into the water so she could do something dumb. She wasn't falling for it.

The sharp stitch of pain stabbed her side, making her double over. She managed to keep her head above the water, but the tide was carrying her further into the sea. "Odango!" Seiya called. The next wave splashed over her head, pulling her under.

Usagi realized by the tone in her voice that she wasn't fooling around. She scrambled to get to her feet, grains of stand sticking to her legs from sitting down. The water was warm at her ankles and the wet sand oozed between her toes, but she was in too much of a hurry to notice. She trudged through the knee-high waves, feeling like she was running in slow motion, no matter how much effort she gave.

"Seiya?" Usagi yelled. She scanned the water, but didn't anything. She dove forward, cutting through the heavy water like a dull knife. She broke the surface, her blonde hair sticking to her face, the water stinging her eyes. Squinting through the blurriness, she quickly wiped her vision, but saw only waves surrounding her.

"Odango!"

Usagi whipped around in a frantic 360, desperate to find her. She briefly spotted her above the water before another wave sucked her under.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried. She paddled towards the spot where she had been taken under. She nervously scanned the rocky water, but only saw her wavering reflection in the moonlight. She started to panic. She plugged her nose and dove under the water again. She opened her eyes to see only a filmy vision of darkness. She was running out of air and broke to the surface once more, coughing up the water that had gotten in her nose.

"Odango!" Seiya's voice was loud and clear this time. Usagi twisted around and saw Seiya paddling behind her. She briskly swam over to her.

"Are you okay?" Usagi cried.

Seiya nodded, breathing hard. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She massaged her side softly under the water. It still ached, but she could stay afloat.

Usagi frowned. "Don't scare me like that, you moron!" She splashed a handful of water at her. "You had me worried sick! I thought I never was going to find you!"

Seiya wiped the water from her face. "I'm sorry. I'm not the strongest swimmer," she admitted quietly. She avoided Usagi's eyes, which was unusual for her.

"Then why would you jump into the ocean? You're so dumb!" Usagi felt like slapping her upside the head. She splashed another wave of water at her face, taking out her frustration. Her heart was racing like crazy, she had been so terrified.

Seiya closed her eyes and shielded herself from the mini tsunami. "I'm sorry," Seiya repeated. "But thank you for coming to rescue me." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess...I mean something to you after all."

Usagi couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny or not. She stared up into her eyes, trying to read her expression. After being dragged under several waves, her ponytail had loosened, leaving long strands slicked to her shoulders. It could have been a lot worse.

"Of course you mean something to me," Usagi cried back.

"Thank you." The waves gently bobbed them up and down. Usagi noticed how blue her eyes looked under the silver moonlight, like pools of the ocean itself.

Usagi frowned and swam closer to her. "And I only tried to save you so I could drown you myself!" She dove for her.

Seiya smirked and easily evaded her slow attack. "Come on, that's not true. You were really worried about me." She paddled away, taunting her to catch her.

Usagi scowled. "You know what? I bet you only did that to get me to come in here, didn't you?" She swam towards her and splashed her in the face again.

Seiya turned her head to avoid her blow. "No, I wouldn't do that," she said honestly. "I'm not that low. But I guess you do have a point; now you're in here with me." She flashed her a grin.

Usagi threw her a dirty look and pinched the material of her pink (now dark pink from the water) mini dress that floated up around her at the bottoms. "Great. Now I'm wet too. And just how are we gonna get back to the palace without leaving wet footprints in the hall? Have fun explaining that to Princess Kakyuu and the others, Seiya._"_

"Hey, our shoes are still on the shore, dry. What are you worrying about?"

_Splash!_ "You're a weird person," said Usagi.

"I could say the same thing for you!" Seiya chuckled. She playfully splashed her back, sending an cluster of droplets her way. The water sprayed her, soaking her blonde bangs back into her eyes. Seiya laughed at her goofy face.

"Hey! Watch it or I'm getting out," Usagi warned, trying hard not to giggle. She swam a few strokes back towards the shore, daringly. She really had no intentions of getting out and shivering in her wet clothes on the shore, with grains of stand sticking to her wet body, but she liked to tease Seiya any chance she got.

Seiya smiled apologetically and swam after her. "Sorry, Odango. I'll behave, I promise. Just don't leave." She didn't want her to get out. She wanted to keep her there, in their secret place all night long.

"Good," Usagi said. "I won't then."

Seiya swam closer and wrapped her arms around her from behind, unexpectedly. She hugged her tight and rested her head onto Usagi's right shoulder.

Usagi was startled by her sudden affection. They were close enough to the shore again that they could feel the sand under their feet and didn't have to struggle to stay afloat. Usagi realized just how warm Seiya was. Her hot breath breathed down her neck from behind. She could feel her chest pressed up against her shoulder blades, rising and falling in tune with her breathing. Under the water, her arms were comfortably wrapped around Usagi's waist, her touch gentle.

"Seiya..." Usagi murmured. Her heart started hammering again by the sudden closeness. Something was different, and she knew Seiya felt it too. She reached her hand up to her shoulder and touched the side of the Starlight's cheek.

"Odango..." Seiya whispered into her ear. She snuggled her face against the skin of her neck, breathing in her sweet fragrance. "Let's stay out here for a while longer." Seiya's feminine voice was low and inviting. She hugged the smaller girl tighter, indicating that she didn't want to let her go.

Usagi brought her eyes up to the black, velvet sky. Tiny pinholes revealing the light from heaven shone down on them. The stars twinkled like diamonds on an inky surface. As the Princess of the Moon, she'd always admired both the Earth and the stars. But at that moment, one particular star was taking her breath away. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get it back.

Usagi closed her eyes and swallowed uneasily. "Okay."


	21. The Tide Is High

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Feedback appreciated ;)

Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

The moon, almost too bright to look at, hung high in the starry sky. Three times the size of Earth's moon, its dusty craters and shadows created a rabbit-less, abstract design, that lit the sky like a firework above the ocean's waters.

"What are you looking at?" Seiya whispered into her ear. The two girls were still standing in the ocean, far enough out the waves rocked over their shoulders, but they could still feel the sandy bottom under their feet. Seiya had the side of her cheek resting harmlessly on the back of Usagi's shoulder. Embracing her from behind, she was unwilling to let her go. The air was getting cooler as the night went on, making the bobbing ocean waves that sloshed to up to her collarbone feel warm.

"The moon," replied Usagi. "It's so beautiful..." Her blue-eyed gaze seemed magnetically drawn to the floating orb above them. Its white surface, rocky and pale, was so far away, yet so close.

"Yes, the moon is _very_ beautiful," Seiya purred in her ear. Usagi didn't catch onto the innuendo.

"It's just so big," Usagi murmured.

"Hmm...which one?" Seiya brought her eyes to the sky.

Usagi wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What do you mean 'which one'? I'm still talking about the moon."

"Me too. Our planet has three of them."

Usagi blinked, her eyes scanning the starry heavens. "What're you talking about? There's only one-" She gasped. Hanging in the opposite corner of the sky, rising just over the palace was another small, round globe of light.

Seiya smiled. "I forget you don't know some of these things." Seiya leaned her head over the back of Usagi's shoulder so their faces were close.

"Three moons? That's so neat," Usagi whispered.

Seiya tightened her gentle embrace on the smaller girl. "The other one will rise in a few hours. There's lots of neat things on Kinmoku. You should stay here longer to see them." Seiya turned so her lips were to Usagi's right ear. "I don't want you to go," she whispered.

Usagi swallowed. Seiya's lips gently brushed against her ear, tickling her with her warm breath. She was unsure how to react to her words and touch.

"Odango." Seiya's voice lowered. "I missed you so bad. I thought about you everyday. You can ask Taiki and Yaten, or even the Princess, I was a mess when we came back here."

"Seiya..." Usagi bit her lip in frustration. It was heartbreaking imagining how hard it must have been. But she knew she wasn't lying; she remembered the quietness in Seiya's eyes when she first saw her outside the palace. But within the past few days she'd seemed to be herself again, much to to her relief.

Seiya pressed her forehead into Usagi's wet hair. "I wanted to visit you, but I knew it'd only make it worse. But even though I told myself that, I couldn't just forget someone like you so easily."

A familiar welling puddled in Usagi's eyes. "Seiya, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. Maybe I shouldn't have come here, but I couldn't help it. I missed you too much."

"I missed you more," Seiya whispered back without skipping a beat. She nuzzled her face into her wet, blonde locks. Usagi rested her head to the side, against Seiya's. They were quiet for a while, enjoying each others warmth under the endless dome of dark sky.

"How are you gonna leave after all this? Now that you know how you feel about me..." Seiya asked into her ear.

Usagi's face contorted in confusion. "How I feel about you?" she repeated, puzzled.

Seiya smiled a little. "That's a good one..." she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Usagi frowned. "What are you mumbling about?"

"You're in love with me, Odango," Seiya stated simply.

Usagi's lips parted in surprise. "W-what? In _love_? With_ you_? Come on now, that's...that's..." _Boom. Boom._ Usagi wished her heartbeat wasn't so loud.

"What gives you that crazy idea, Seiya? Gosh, you're such a weird person..."

Seiya smiled. "Oh, don't pretend like you haven't been thinking about it all day too."

"Thinking about what?" Usagi asked, clueless.

Seiya blinked quickly, blushing at the burning memory. "You know what I'm talking about...our _kiss_." The word exploded into the air like a bomb, silencing everything. Even the waves seemed to suddenly be still.

"Huh? K-kiss? What kiss? Why would I be thinking about that?" Usagi fiddled nervously in her grip. She couldn't believe Seiya had said it aloud! No, she could; it was Seiya after all.

"Need I say more?"

Usagi shook her head. "You're _so_ full of yourself! Why would I still be thinking about that? So what? I mean, it was just a kiss. No big deal..." she fibbed.

"_Just_ a kiss?" Seiya asked slyly, into her ear.

"Uh huh. Do you guys, like, not kiss your friends here on Kinmoku or what?" Usagi blabbed while wheels twisted in her head as she tried to think of something clever to say. She was drawing a blank.

Seiya was torn between laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh? So you mean that you kiss your _friends_?" She put extra emphasis on the word.

Usagi shrugged in her embrace. "Yeah. Friends can kiss each other, it's a sign of affection. So?" _This isn't good, this isn't good at all._

Seiya smirked, seeing right through her. "Alright then. So tomorrow it'll be perfectly okay if I walk up to Yaten and peck her on the lips?" She tried her best not to crack up.

Usagi's mouth curled into a smile. She couldn't even imagine Yaten's reaction if Seiya did that to her. She'd probably walk away with a bloody nose and broken jaw.

Seiya narrowed her eyes. "So I take it you've kissed all your friends once or twice, am I right? Makoto, Ami, Rei...is that what you're telling me? That what we shared was nothing special?"

Usagi squirmed. "Um..."

Seiya chuckled at the thought of Usagi and Rei kissing the passionate way she and Usagi had last night. The idea was so absurd, she had to choke down her second round of laughter. "Okay, then Odango, whatever you say..."

Usagi let out a sigh. "Okay, so I lied," she admitted.

Seiya smiled. "You see then? We're more than just friends." She snuggled her face closer to prove her point.

"Whatever..."

Seiya grinned, recalling last night's unforgettable moment. The way Usagi had tangled her fingers in her bluish locks, moving her lips rhymatically against her own... It was something she'd even dreamed about afterwards.

"You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself," Seiya teased, replaying the cinematic scene in her head like a movie.

Usagi's face turned tomato-red. She was glad Seiya wasn't facing her to see. "I was not!"

"You definitely were."

"No way!" Usagi said quickly. "You think I_ liked_ that? It's...not like I had a choice or anything! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, that's not the way it looked to me," Seiya whispered. She danced her lips against Usagi's ear, playfully.

Usagi winced. "You're imagining things..." she muttered.

Seiya smirked, enjoying her reaction. "If it was so awful, why did you kiss me a second time?"

Usagi's stomach dropped. She nibbled on her lips, anxiously. "What are you talking about? That never happened."

"Yes it did."

"I don't remember that," Usagi mumbled to the waves in front of her. She remembered, all too well; her body had acted on its own, spontaneously bringing her lips to Seiya's after she'd pulled away. Thinking back, she couldn't believe she actually did something so crazy. Apparently, neither could Seiya.

"Yes. You leaned closer," Seiya said, inching over her, "and brought your lips up like this..." Seiya trailed her lips down to the side of Usagi's cheek, breathing her hot breath onto her wet skin. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?" she whispered, quietly.

_Kaboom. Kaboom._ Like gunshots, Usagi's heart exploded. Unconsciously, her head started to turn to the side. She felt herself melting to butter right there. A deer in the headlights, she couldn't move if she wanted too.

Seiya's blue eyes gleamed with a devious spark of excitement. _Gotcha_. She inched her face closer at a snail's pace, drawing it out. Seiya couldn't help but smile to herself at Usagi's nervous expression; her eyes squeezed shut and lips slightly trembling.

Easing in, Seiya brought her mouth near Usagi's. Inches away from collision, she stopped.

Seconds ticked by. Usagi slowly opened her eyes to see Seiya grinning at her, insanely close. She looked away, embarrassed. "What?" Usagi grumbled, slightly angered that Seiya had hesitated for some odd reason.

Seiya beamed. "You didn't object."

Usagi's mouth opened in utter surprise. She turned away, bringing her focus anywhere but on the Starlight. "Shut up, Seiya, just shut up."

Seiya chuckled. "Hey now, it's okay. I take it you remember, then?" She peered over the blonde's other shoulder, trying to look at her.

Usagi brought her hands to her burning face. "It's not funny. I'm already confused enough about what I'm supposed to do, don't make it worse!"

She slipped out of Seiya's arms and submerged herself under the water. The lower she sank into the solitude, the cooler it felt. She wished the water would somehow extinguish her red face and transport her somewhere else. Usagi didn't want to come back up and face her. _Why did she just do that?_

An uncomfortable tightening in her lungs signaled that she was in need of air. Sinking her bare toes into the cold sand, she launched herself upwards, breaking the surface.

"Odango?" She heard Seiya's voice, a combination of worry and confusion.

Usagi brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. The Starlight stood right before her.

"Are you okay?" She hesitantly raised her hand toward Usagi.

Usagi flinched away from her, unaware of Seiya's hurt expression. "No! I'm not, thank you very much," she cried. "I don't know anything anymore." She brought her balled fists to her eyes, considering dipping back under the water.

"Odango, I-"

"How can I be okay when nothing makes sense like it used to? Every time you get close to me, my head starts spinning and my heart does weird things! I don't know what's going on between us anymore," Usagi spilled, uncontrollably. "I thought we were just friends. I mean, I know you liked me back on Earth, but I never took you seriously. And now...now I th-think maybe I felt the same way, but never really noticed it..." Hot tears trickled down her cheek as she fell apart.

Seiya couldn't take it any longer, watching her dumpling break down broke her heart. She pulled her into a close hug. Usagi buried her face onto her tall shoulder without protest.

Usagi's voice was muffled and quiet as she mumbled into the wet material of Seiya's shirt. "I didn't know how much I liked you until you were gone. And I don't know how I feel about you now, so don't tease me like that..."

Seiya hugged her tighter, her own heart beginning to race. "Odango, I..." Words had escaped her. _This...can't be happening. I can't believe it. All this time she..._

Usagi's breathing returned to normal, but her stomach still fluttered anxiously.

Seiya said nothing while she held her close. The ocean air was cool, the waves were warm, and her body was hot.

"Odango, if you get that excited around me, that means you like me," Seiya whispered quietly with a smile. Usagi didn't say anything, so she lowered her head and murmured, "But that's okay, 'cause the same thing happens to me when I'm around _you_."

Usagi closed her eyes and rested her head on Seiya's shoulder. "You're an idiot..." she muttered softly.

Seiya chuckled. "Perhaps."

Usagi sighed and pulled away from her. She sank back into the waters until the waves were up to her shoulders. "But it's not that easy," she said with a sigh.

Seiya sank down beside her. "Why not?"

"You and me...I don't think that's the hard part," Usagi admitted. She knew how she felt about Seiya (for the most part), and definitely knew how Seiya felt about her.

"Then what is?" Seiya asked in a kind whisper.

Usagi looked up at one of the moons above them and said, "I have Mamo-chan and my future..."

Seiya's insides wallowed at the mention of her boyfriend. She didn't know much about him, but she knew that she could be a better match for Usagi than he could ever be.

"You already told me that your relationship with him felt 'forced' and 'bland', right?" Seiya pointed out.

Usagi slowly nodded. "Yeah. And he treats me like a kid," she mumbled to herself.

"Well?" Seiya asked.

"Well what?"

She motioned to herself. "Aren't I a lot more fun and exciting than him?" Seiya wiggled her eyebrows in a flirty manner.

_Whoosh!_ Usagi splashed her, trying to wipe the smile right off her face.

"Oi!" Seiya laughed and pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Come on, Odango, you know it's true," she said. "I'm cool."

Usagi smiled because she was right; Mamoru never did anything fun with her. He acted more like a father or an older brother to her; always telling her to go to bed on time, do her homework, and brush her teeth so she didn't get cavities like Chibi-Usa. His idea of a fun time was sitting in front of his computer typing up papers for college and buying Usagi a nice pair of earrings to make up for his total lack of concern for advancing their 'relationship'.

And here she was, splashing in the ocean in the middle of the night with Seiya, something Mamoru never would do with her. Seiya was right; she was a lot more exciting. And good looking (but that was beside the point).

"Yeah, I suppose," Usagi replied with a grin.

"Then don't worry about a thing, okay?" Seiya swam closer to her. The twinkle in her navy eyes was dangerously mischievous. "Right now it's just me and you. And I can help you decide how you feel about me..."

Usagi gulped as Seiya closed the distance between them. She stared up at the girl uneasily, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry about a thing Odango, I'll lead..." Seiya purred. She placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders, running them down the sleeves of her wet dress to the bare skin of her arms. Flesh on flesh, a tingly sensation trailed after her fingers on Usagi's forearm.

Usagi's mind was reeling around the suffocating feeling that Seiya was touching her, and that it must be why she couldn't breathe. That sensational zap she got last night from kissing her was presenting itself right before her again, taunting her to explore the new, eccentric feeling. It'd be so easy to close her eyes and let Seiya do the work. She didn't doubt that she had nothing to worry about; she trusted Seiya. So tempting..._too_ tempting... Usagi felt her eyelids lower over the blue of her eyes.

Seiya stepped in, pressing her stomach against Usagi's below the sloshing water. She raised one hand to brush away a damp, blonde strand of hair in her face, making Usagi flinch under her light touch. She leaned down, bringing her face to the shorter girl's, not bothering to tease her by hesitating this time.

Seiya felt her own cheeks heat at the idea of what she was about to do. Intuitively, she lingered one hand on Usagi's jaw, wanting to savor the moment. Seiya closed her eyes and ever-so slowly eased in.

Time stopped all together, as if someone hit pause.

Colorful, scorching fireworks seemed to explode on their lips. The paralyzing shock, full of pleasure, made Seiya's knees almost buckle out underneath her, she felt so weak. She quickly got it together and advanced in the kiss. After all, she was supposed to be the one leading this thing, no matter how undone she came.

Usagi involuntarily moved her hands up Seiya's shoulders, entwining her fingers in the blue-tinted locks at her neck. Grasping and pulling softly, she helplessly knotted her fingers in the Starlight's low ponytail to keep from letting out a soft moan. She could taste the salty ocean water on Seiya, tingling her taste buds. She kissed her back, unlike any other kiss she'd ever shared before, better than their first, if that was possible. This time she wasn't caught so off guard, and could wrap her head around what was happening, enjoying it even more than before.

Seiya pulled her lips away to break for air, only to quickly bring them back over Usagi's mouth without skipping a beat. She tilted her head to the side, deepening the movement, pressing Usagi's wet body impossibly closer to hers. She had one hand on her face and the other on the small of her back, running her hand up and down, tickling her spine.

Usagi's breathing was heavy, her face heating up like an oven. To her, nothing else mattered; they were the only two people in the world. Seiya's lips parted more, as she ran her tongue along the bottom of Usagi's lip playfully. Usagi blushed even redder, squeezing her eyes shut at the sly movement. She couldn't help but wonder if Seiya had kissed anyone else before or if she was just making it up as she went. If she hadn't, she was doing a good job of hiding her inexperience.

"O...dango," Seiya whispered, catching her breath. She lingered away, gently kissing her cheek in a sweet movement while she waited for her brain to catch up to her body. Usagi could hear her breathing, thick and flustered over the stirring water around them. Seiya's cheek felt hot against her own.

To think that was the end of the amazing experience, Usagi was slightly disappointed. She'd been waiting so long to feel that static shock again, and it was over much too soon.

The Starlight lustfully covered her lips back over Usagi's. She should have known Seiya wasn't done yet.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The blood pumped loudly in Usagi's ears. She gripped her hands to Seiya's shoulders and squeezed them nervously, kissing her back in a mixture of passion and innocence. She felt like her face could burst aflame at any given second. Her heart was trying to jump straight out of her chest. She was certain Seiya could feel it through her wet shirt.

The two girls were so caught up in the moment, they didn't sense the tall wave that hurled towards them. Over their heads, it came down, drenching the two of them in mid-kiss. It took them both a second to realize what had happened. Water slicked their hair into their eyes, their clothes clung to their bodies even heavier and restraining. Usagi felt Seiya's soft lips pull into a smile under her own, the taste of water coming between them.

When everything had settled and the night was quiet again, Usagi felt the awkward tension fall over them both. Seiya wasn't moving her lips like she had before, and Usagi suddenly became aware of where her hands were at. She immediately pulled away, detaching their lips with a soft sound.

Seiya wiped her hair out of her face, flinging water droplets behind her. She was mentally cursing the ocean for interrupting one of the best moments of her life. After a few painfully silent seconds, Seiya finally remembered how to speak.

"So..." she said quietly, avoiding Usagi's gaze.

"Um, yeah..." Usagi fiddled with the ends of her soaking-wet hair. Seiya didn't have to worry, she couldn't look up if she tried to.

Seiya reached behind her head and untied her loose ponytail. She gathered the long, tangled tresses around her shoulders and retied them back up. Seiya then lowered herself shoulder-deep into the water.

"Well? Am I a good kisser or what?" She winked, breaking the ice.

Usagi gaped down at her, speechless. She could feel her face burn at the remark. Seiya just grinned, despite the fact that she seemed a bit flustered too. Usagi quickly sunk into the water beside her, unsure of what else to do except dive under the waves and disappear like she wanted to.

Even she had to admit Seiya was decent; the Starlight wasn't afraid to take chances, and the dangerous way her hands behaved made Usagi's stomach scream in pleasure. She found that sort of confidence comforting and kind of...attractive. But there was no way in hell she was going to admit Seiya was a good kisser. But she didn't have to; her blushing face said it all.

Seiya's grin brimmed with satisfaction. "I'll take that as a yes."


	22. Esoteric Quagmire

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I apologize that this chapter is so late T_T I've been so busy with graduation and if it wasn't one thing, it was another. I'm not exaggerating when I say I didn't have a spare second. And believe me, I missed writing this fanfic! But it's settled down now, and I've got the whole summer to write away :D

And thanks so much for the reviews! I honestly start to worry when nobody says anything, like I completely ruined it :O lol

Oh, and like I said before, I'm mostly going off of the anime, but I've pulled in the closeness of Rei and Minako from PGSM and the manga.

Everybody is so anxious to see Mamoru and Seiya come face to face! I love reading your comments :) Don't worry, that scene is coming, and I'm looking forward to writing it! ;D But until then, there's still a lot that's going to happen...

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

11:49 PM. The red numbers of the clock on the nightstand burned Rei's eyes. _Tick. Tock._ She could practically hear the pendulum swinging inside her head. _Just fall asleep already_, she told herself tiredly. Although she'd spent the day outside hanging up decorations with Makoto and Ami, and was completely exhausted, she couldn't doze off. Of course, the more she thought about it, the more aware she became of the fact she was wide awake.

Giving a sigh of frustration, she shoved the unfamiliar blankets off her body and sat up in her bed. One glance across the room and she saw that her blonde roommate was fast asleep under the cocoon of blankets. Minako giggled to herself, rolling over so the moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated her smiling face.

Rei raised an eyebrow, squinting across the room. "Minako-chan? You awake?" Tired of staring at the clock and counting endless lines of sheep, she padded across the frilly carpet and dropped to her knees beside the bed, peering at her face.

"Ahaha, oh Yaten, stop it!" Minako murmured, grinning to herself. She squirmed, pulling the blankets to her chin.

Rei sighed and rolled her dark eyes. _I should've known._

Short, blonde bangs tumbled down Minako's forehead, messy from sleep. Her eyelids fluttered as she enjoyed a faraway dream.

The Goddess of Love was indeed in love, Rei was sure of it. There was no other explanation for her change of attitude. She was certain something had happened at the boutique to make her suddenly giddy and happy like a lovesick teenager, and Rei sensed a girl with a silver ponytail had something to do with it...

A bittersweet smile formed on Rei's face. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about her hunch. She was happy for her friend, and seeing her even more smiley than usual was contagious. She knew Minako was crazy about Yaten, but she wasn't sure if Minako knew what she was getting into. Surely she understood that in a few days they'd have to return home. As they say, long distance relationships never work out, and Rei was sure living on opposite sides of the galaxy didn't exactly better the situation. Calling, texting, or even sending a letter was out of the question.

_I just don't want you to get hurt_... Rei reached out and stroked Minako's face in gentle motion. Tracing her fingers down the side of her warm skin, she felt her chest tighten. She suddenly felt very alone. _Minako-chan...why didn't you tell me about you two? Can't you trust me? Why all the secrecy?_

Rei swallowed. She knew perfectly well that the Starlights weren't men and technically never were...but did Minako truly understand that? Given her personality, she wondered if she was serious about dating a girl. Rei was sure she was still boy crazy, but what was so special about Yaten that made her able to look past that?

Rei of all people had nothing against that sort of thing, but it was odd to see someone she thought she knew so well be full of surprises like that. It made her wonder if she'd been that way all along and never realized it until now.

Somehow, that made it even more painful.

She studied her face for a few minutes before she stood up. Not having to defend the world from enemies had given them all more free time then they'd imagined. During that time, Rei and Minako had become even closer friends. They realized their opposite personalities seemed to naturally attract each other in more ways than one. After all, they were the guardians of Mars and Venus, the opposing planets. Rei considered herself as close to Minako as she was to Usagi, but with an additional attraction. She realized it wasn't her decision to make. Minako was free to love who she wanted to, no matter what part of the universe he or she was from.

Rei bent down and kissed her friend gently on the cheek. _Minako-chan, I hope everything works out. I'm happy for you, I really am._ Rei pulled away and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Minako's sleeping eyes. _But...I wish I would have known you were into girls earlier. Then maybe..._

Whispers outside the door drowned out her thoughts. Rei jumped slightly, wondering if they'd been there the whole time or if she'd been too preoccupied to notice until now. The raven-haired girl frowned. Now curious, she tiptoed over to their guestroom door. Pressing her ear to the wood, she held her breath, trying to make out the voices. Frustrated by the garble of hushed, unclear murmurs, Rei twisted the door handle, pulled the door open an inch and squinted into the dark hallway.

Two dark figures were standing in the middle of the hall among the shadows. One was on the taller side and the other much shorter in comparison. Until Rei's eyes adjusted, she couldn't tell who they were. Although something about the shape of the shorter shadow's hair seemed very familiar...

"Come on, Odango, you can shower in _my_ room," whispered the taller figure, pointing down the hall.

"I don't know..."

"You might as well since you're going to be sleeping with me again, right?"

"I guess... Fine, Seiya, just let me grab a pair of pajamas..."

"Don't worry about it, you can wear some of mine."

"But-"

"Hurry, before anybody comes!"

"Alright, alright! Geez."

Rei gaped. She blinked, her eyes fully adjusted. Standing in the middle of the hallway, soaking wet and shivering, were Usagi and Seiya. Their clothes clung heavily to their bodies, hair matted against their heads. They were standing close to each other, fingers intertwined at their side.

Rei was flabbergasted. She didn't know what confused her more; the fact that they were sneaking around in the middle of the night, they were soaking wet, or that they were holding hands. And what's this business of them sleeping together? Had she heard them right?

She sucked in a breath of air, a devious smile crept onto her face. She was torn between ripping the door open and surprising them, or staying quiet to see what they were up to. Like an itch screaming to be scratched, Rei wanted more than anything to see Usagi's shocked expression when she'd jump out and embarrass the two of them. She wanted an explanation, and it was a perfect way to find out and have some fun at the same time. But curiosity got the best of her and she stayed put, silent as a mouse, watching them through the sliver crack of the doorway.

"Are you _that_ cold, Odango?" Seiya hissed, turning to the shorter girl.

"Y-yes! I'm soaking wet, you idiot!" Usagi held up her arm, showing off her goosebumps. "This was _your_ stupid idea to go swimming in the ocean. I told you getting back would be a problem!"

In the darkness, Seiya's eyes narrowed with a gleam of playfulness. "I said we could have taken our clothes off..."

"Shut up!"

Seiya grinned and wrapped her arm around her. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Let me warm you up."

After a pause, Usagi mumbled, "F-fine..." She hesitantly leaned against the Starlight, letting their body heat play off each other.

Rei's jaw dropped, making a slight popping sound. _Usagi?! What the hell! Why are you - and Seiya..._ Her lips curled into a crafty smile and she struggled to keep down a snicker. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"Shh! Did you hear something?" Usagi whispered, frantically looking around.

It was silent for a few passing seconds. Rei hoped it was too dark for them to notice her slightly ajar door. She tried to keep as still and quiet as possible. The only sound was her nervous heart pounding. _Thump. Thump._

"I don't think so. But come on..." Seiya ushered her along.

The two girls walked close, advancing down the corridor. When they were far enough away, Rei creaked the door open further, and peeked her head out just as they disappeared into Seiya's bedroom. The door shut with a distant click, leaving Rei alone, blinking in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

She was sure she hadn't imagined it: Usagi had just gone into Seiya's bedroom. No, even more important, they'd been swimming in the ocean together! At night! Just the two of them. _Oh boy._

Rei stepped back into her room and quietly pulled the door shut. She leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to decide what to do. After a minute of pondering, she crawled into her bed. If thoughts were wasps, her head was a busy nest swarming with them. She didn't even know where to begin processing what she'd just witnessed.

Without a doubt, they were up to something. She knew there was something between Usagi and Seiya the moment they'd gotten to Kinmoku. Heck, she _always_ knew there was something between them! But she didn't think that it had escalated that far...

Rei hugged the soft blanket to her body and rolled so she was facing the wall. Her conflicted and unrequited feelings towards Minako suddenly didn't seem so important anymore. Their decisions were their own in the end. But Usagi was her princess, her _leader_, and what she did affected them all and their futures. She couldn't ignore this, whether it was what it looked like or not.

After the initial humor wore off, a cross of fear and displeasure flashed before Rei when she realized the seriousness of Usagi's actions.

_How can she do this? I always knew she liked Seiya, but what about Mamoru-san and their future? Crystal Tokyo won't exist if she doesn't end up with him! How can she throw that away so easily? _Rei sighed, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. _Or...is this not so sudden after all?_

Rei bit her lip. She couldn't act like she hadn't seen this coming. She saw the way the two of them looked at each other, whether Usagi had realized it or not. It was obvious something was fishy, and now she knew what.

Rei shook her head, breathing in the soothing scent of the blankets. As surprising as it was, she knew it all along. It all made sense now; why Usagi had been so overly upset when the Starlights hadn't visited, and why things with her and Mamoru hadn't seemed to be as flowery and perfect as they had before he left for America.

Secretly, she admired Seiya and Usagi's relationship. It was so natural and fun. She'd never seen Usagi so _happy _before. Not the smile she'd force back home before they left, but the kind of smile that lit up the whole town like a full moon - the way it's supposed to shine. Its light not hidden behind the cold Earth, but illuminated by the brilliant sun; lit up by the stars.

_Oh boy, she sure is screwing things up. It's so like her, really. Baka Usagi. I hope she understands what she's doing. _

Rei glanced at Minako on the other side of the room._ I never realized how life changing this trip was going to be. But really, what can I do about it? I can't change the way either one of them feels. Nor can we force Usagi to choose Mamoru-san and continue her destiny.  
_

_Oh god, she sure is a moron! Haruka-san will never stand for this; she hates Seiya! Is this why she didn't tell them we were leaving? God, this is more complicated then I thought. Damn it. Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well for anyone?_

Rei closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and overwhelmed. By some miracle, she hoped when she awoke in the morning, the tangled mess would be fixed.

She surely was dreaming.

* * *

The apartment seemed cold and empty; just like his refrigerator after Usagi would stop by.

Chiba Mamoru sat back in his rolling chair, pushing away from the computer desk. He'd spent the last three hours typing up a paper, and his eyes were starting to get sore from staring at the bright screen.

He stood up and walked over to the glass patio door. Stretching his biceps behind his head, he gazed up at the night sky. The moon was painted in the corner, barely visible behind the dark clouds rolling in front of it.

A crescent moon in the shape of a fingernail. The sight reminded him of his bunny for the first time since they'd left. It'd been three days already. Three days without her stopping by, bugging him like a child. It wasn't as new to him as he thought it would be; Usagi had stopped dropping by lately anyways. Whenever he asked her about it, she told him he was imagining it. Despite her increasingly distracted behavior, he often took her presence for granted, and it wasn't until that moment that he started to wonder how she was on the faraway planet.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Soft thuds on the door startled him.

"Coming!" he called, as he made his way to the front of the apartment. "Who could be here at this time of night?" he mumbled to himself. Stealing a glance at the clock, he realized it was after eleven. Time flies when you're doing homework.

Mamoru peered through the peephole. Standing in the hallway was a tall girl near his age. She was sophisticated looking with long hair, and was dressed fashionably, yet appropriately, in a dress she had designed herself. Mamoru smiled and pulled the door open.

"Setsuna-san!" Mamoru greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

Meioh Setsuna smiled briskly and gave a quick nod. Her crimson eyes peered over Mamoru's shoulder, darting nervously around the room behind him. "Is Tsukino-san here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Mamoru furrowed his brows. "Um, no, she isn't."

Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know where I can find her?" Her eyes narrowed, mysterious and unreadable. The sharp gleam was full of knowledge and intuition.

He scratched the side of his head sheepishly, remembering Usagi's warning to keep their visit a secret. "It's...kind of a long story. How about you come in? I'll make some coffee." Mamoru stepped aside, letting her into his apartment.

Setsuna nodded and slipped off her shoes in the entryway while Mamoru went back into the kitchen. He didn't even know where to begin. He'd been telling everyone that the girls were up in Hokkaido, visiting some old friends. But could he really lie to her face like that? How much did she know? It was Setsuna after all, and something told him that she knew exactly where they were, and she'd come for details.

The green-haired girl lowered herself onto the hard sofa, sitting tall and proper with her hands folded in her lap while she waited. The scent of bitter, hot coffee drifted through the apartment.

"Here we go." Mamoru entered the room after few minutes. He sat down two steaming mugs of brown liquid on the coffee table before them. He plopped down on the chair across from her, resting his elbows on his knees. Tentatively, he brought the drink to his face, blowing on the liquid.

"She isn't here," Setsuna stated in a quiet voice.

Mamoru winced. The robust liquid burned his lips, scalding his tongue. "Not exactly..."

"That's what I thought."

"Is there something wrong, Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked, wrinkling his forehead. She looked distraught, and kept glancing around the room. Her mind appeared to be a million miles away.

Setsuna remained silent. She reached for her own mug on the table and sipped it quietly. Mamoru wondered if she'd heard his question or was just choosing to ignore it. She set the drink back on the table with a sharp _clink _and said solemnly, "The future is changing."

Mamoru studied her face. Setsuna held her gaze, her sienna eyes not flickering. She was a very quiet and mysterious girl, he never quite understood what she was trying to say.

He raised a black brow. "What do you mean?"

"I felt it not too long ago. A small waver, like static," Setsuna said more to herself than Mamoru. "But it was big enough to cause me to temporarily lose sight of-" She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Lose sight of who? Did something happen? Is Usako okay?" His voice began to rise and his grip on the hot mug tightened.

"No, she is fine," she assured him. "But..."

"But what?"

Setsuna looked him square in the eye. "She's on the Sailor Starlight's planet now, am I correct?"

Mamoru clenched his jaw, his gaze breaking away. He nodded, realizing it was useless to try hiding it from her. "Yes, she is. All five of them left a few days ago. She wanted me to keep it a secret from you guys. I think she planned on returning before you four noticed. Although I don't understand why she didn't want you to know in the first place..."

Setsuna clicked her lips. "That makes sense then."

"Huh?"

"Although I am not currently watching over the gate of time, I can still feel it. Right now, decisions are being made, conscious or not, that are reshaping the future existence," Setsuna explained.

"I don't understand."

Setsuna smiled. "That is alright. I apologize, Mamoru-san, for visiting so late, but I had to confirm that is where she's at. I knew you'd be the one person she'd tell. I'll be on my way now." She made a move to stand up.

Mamoru ran his hand through his black hair and stood up after her. "What do you mean by 'the future is changing'?" he asked quickly, "I thought everything was locked in place. I mean, I've _been_ to the future before. How can it change?"

"The future is what becomes of choices made in the present."

Trying to read her expression was like trying to read a foreign language. Eventually he gave up. "Are you saying that the future is pliable?"

Setsuna nodded. "That is correct. Technically, it is constantly changing in small ways that generally have little impact. The future you saw back then of Crystal Tokyo was the future at the time. But a major decision can rewrite everything."

"What's the major decision that's altering it? And what does Usako and Kinmoku have to do with this?"

"Are you _really_ asking me that?" Setsuna gave him a pleading look. Even she was aware of Usagi and Seiya's furtive, yet palpable feelings for each other last year. What other reason had drawn her to the planet so desperately? How could anyone _not_ see it?

Mamoru had no clue what she was talking about. He knew nothing of Kinmoku or the Sailor Starlights for that matter. They'd left soon after he'd regained his star seed, and he had nothing but respect for them. And a little jealousy of course, since one of them seemed to have become _very_ close to Usagi, not to mention protecting her when he couldn't. He didn't like to think about that though, and wouldn't admit that he was a little wary when Usagi had told him of their visit.

"What's this new future consist of? It must be a big change if you're coming all this way to tell me..." Mamoru tried again.

"As the keeper of time, I cannot reveal that to you. Mamoru-san, the future was never meant to be told to anyone in the first place. In the end, I have no place to interfere with anyone's choices." She looked away and mumbled to herself, "But I don't know if I can allow this to happen..."

Mamoru sighed. "It'd help if I knew what you were talking about. Why are you telling me this, anyways? Is there something I should do?"

Setsuna parted her lips, but hesitated. A second later she said, "I do not know."

"You so mysterious, you know that?"

Setsuna smiled. "Thank you Mamoru-san, for your time. I believe I know what must be done now that I have confirmed where she's at." She nodded and stepped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mamoru inquired, taking a step after her.

Setsuna turned around. "I need to speak with Haruka-san and Michiru-san."

Mamoru cringed. "I don't know, Usako didn't want them to know about their visit for a reason, I presume. Don't you think it's best if-"

Setsuna let out a breath of air. "I understand that, and I apologize. But something tells me that the two of them already know of their locations. I need to discuss with them what's going on there."

"What _is_ going on?" Mamoru was getting frustrated with her riddles.

"I'm afraid it may be best if you didn't know," Setsuna said quietly. She reached for the door handle.

"Setsuna-san, please wait! It's not safe for a girl to be walking around at this time of night," Mamoru objected.

"Thank you for worrying, but I assure you, I will be fine."

"You can stay here if you'd like," Mamoru offered, pointing down the hall. "There's an extra room that Chibi-Usa usually stays in."

The mention of her name made Setsuna wince. "Thank you, but I really need to get going-" Her voice choked up and she hid her face.

"Is...there something else you're not telling me?" Mamoru placed his hand on her shoulder. Setsuna did not flinch away from his touch. It was warm and comforting. Familiar in a strange, distant way. She welcomed it.

"No. I will take care of it." Her sienna eyes looked up at him, rimmed with watery tears.

"Setsuna-san..." Mamoru uttered, surprised. Something serious must be about to happen to put her on the verge of crying. What had Usagi unconsciously done that was so life-changing? Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Goodbye, Mamoru-san. Thank you for the coffee." With that, she brushed away his hand and quickly stepped out the door before he could stop her.

"Wait!" Mamoru dashed into the hall. But it was too late; she was long gone.


	23. Burning Up

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Wow, I can't thank you enough for the reviews! It's awesome to hear your guys' input! :)

When I finished this chapter, I realized it was three times the length of the beginning chapters! So I made it into two and am posting them both now :) You're welcome ;D

(Kind of random, but I've always been interested in what dreams mean. You know, understanding what it signifies if you dream you're falling or what it means to see a cat in your dream. So I'm including this following note. It just happened to fit into the plot too.)

_Note: To dream of burning indicates that there is a situation you cannot avoid any longer._

Now, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Sweltering, burning, and roasting; Usagi was on fire. It was getting harder to breathe through the suffocating air. It burned every inch of her body, the heat unbearable. But something was off; there was no smoke, nor fringed scent. This was no fire, but the scalding feeling encircled her. What was it? This feeling so hot was making her break a sweat. Raging heat of a flameless fire grew hotter than the sun, smothering her.

Blue eyes popped open. _Pound. Pound._ Usagi's heart was racing, her mind whirling like a tornado.

It was morning already. Honey sunshine flooded in through the windows, lighting up the spacious room. Usagi was lying in Seiya's massive bed, wrapped up in her arms. She was safe. _I'm...okay. There is no fire. It was just a dream._

It was still uncomfortably hot for some reason. Usagi wriggled out of the Starlight's warm arms and sat up, kicking off her blankets. Seiya was fast asleep. She instinctively reached out after Usagi, feeling the empty sheets beside her. Her bangs, tinted blue from the morning glow, were ruffled in a silly way. The blond smiled and reached to brush them out of her eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered, even though she knew Seiya was asleep. Usagi's fingertips touched her forehead, and she drew back, surprised at the intense warmth.

Her face twisted in confusion. Usagi leaned in and pressed her whole hand against her head. There was no mistake; Seiya was burning up. She ran her hand down Seiya's flushed cheek and to her neck. Tracing her fingers over her collarbone and shoulder, she realized the Starlight's entire body was overly warm. A closer inspection, and she found she was covered in a cold sweat.

She realized now why she had woken up so stuffy; _Seiya_ was the fire.

"Odango?" Seiya mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. She rubbed her eyes.

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered, bringing her hand back up to her forehead. "You're hot."

Seiya smiled. "Thanks, Odango..." she managed. Her voice was scratchy, like she'd been yelling for three hours straight.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. You have a fever."

Seiya frowned. "I do?"

"I'm sure of it. Your face is kind of red too," Usagi told her in a worried tone.

"Oh." Seiya stared up at the ceiling. "That's...not good," she croaked.

Usagi winced. "You're voice is gone."

Seiya shook her head. "I probably just need a drink of water..." she said hoarsely. She sat up, pushing the cashmere blankets off her. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood to make her way to the bathroom. Usagi crawled to the edge after her.

"Seiya, wait..."

She ignored her. Standing up so quickly may not have been the best idea. Her ears started to ring and the room began to sway. Blotches of colors blurred her vision, making her stumble backwards.

"Seiya!" Usagi was right behind the taller girl. She gripped Seiya's arms, steadying her from behind. Holding her upright, she could feel the heat radiating from her body. "Are you okay?" Usagi asked panicky.

The Starlight blinked a few times, waiting for her vision to clear. "Yeah...maybe I should sit down," she said quietly, bringing her hand to her temple.

"That's a good idea," Usagi said, lingering close as Seiya lowered herself back onto the bed. She helped her carefully, so she didn't fall. "Just lay down, I'll bring you some water. And where's the thermometer at?"

"Third drawer on the left," she choked out. Seiya eased down and slowly rested her head back onto the pillow. Usagi hurried into the Starlight's bathroom.

A black and white checkerboard tiled floor stretched out before her. There was a jacuzzi bathtub that looked like it could hold ten people in the corner, and a frosty glass door that hid the shower she'd used last night. She was too tired at the time to be impressed, but standing in it now made her realize just how fancy it was.

Usagi shook her head. _This is no time to be gawking._ She hurried over to the grand sink, reaching for the glass on the counter. As she filled it with water, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had fallen asleep with wet hair, causing her blond locks to dry in a wavy fashion around her face. She was wearing a pair of Seiya's pajamas; red shorts and a tight, matching tee. Given they were a little big, especially in the chest area, but they worked.

With the thermometer in hand and glass of water in the other, Usagi made her way back into the connecting bedroom.

Seiya pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped the blankets around her body. "It's freezing in here," she whispered, trying to savor her voice.

Usagi crawled across the blankets to her. It was hard to believe only yesterday morning they were having a pillow fight, rolling around and having fun. How did this come on so suddenly? "Here." Usagi handed her the glass of water.

Seiya nodded and downed it in one gulp.

"Open up," Usagi told her, raising the thermometer to her mouth.

Seiya did as she was told. She didn't look to be in any condition to object. Her cheeks were stained bright pink, and she looked sleepy and faint.

Usagi waited patiently, playing with the blanket in her lap. She sat on her knees beside her, keeping quiet. Seiya didn't mind; she was too tired to speak. The seconds ticked by as they waited nervously.

_Beep._ Seiya pulled the stick out of her mouth and examined it. She let out a groan.

"Well?" Usagi took the thermometer from her. She didn't understand what the numbers meant; they weren't Celsius or Fahrenheit, that was for sure.

"I've got a fever," Seiya grumbled. She brought the back of her hand to her head. "This sucks," she said in a raspy whisper.

Usagi's eyes widened. "But - what about the party? You're supposed to sing at the festival in three days! You're voice is gone!"

Seiya sighed. "I'm sure I'll be better by then..." she whispered. She smiled up at Usagi. "I'll be fine, it's just a cold."

Her stomach dropped. "Oh no! I bet you got sick 'cause we went swimming last night! We walked all the way up here soaking wet, and it was freezing! This is terrible! It's all my fault!"

Seiya stared at her, incredulously. "Odango, how is this your fault?" she whispered. "_I_ was the idiot who suggested, it remember?" She repeated Usagi's words with a meek smile.

"But...still..." Usagi said, dejected. "This is awful! You'll spend the whole party sick in bed! Even _I_ know how important this event is. The town will be let down...they won't get to hear your voice! Seiya, what are we gonna do?"

Seiya shook her head. "Odango, calm down! It's not_ that_ bad. I just need some orange juice, and I'll be good as new. Come on, we've got decorating to do anyways..." She started to get out of bed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Usagi grabbed her arm and held her back. Her usually innocent eyes were stern. "You're not going anywhere today. You're gonna stay here and get some rest."

Seiya managed to chuckle at her expression. "Really, Odango, I-"

"No! And I'm going to stay here and take care of you, okay?"

Seiya shrugged with a smile. "If you insist..." She eased herself back onto the bed.

Usagi helped her bring the blanket to her chest. "Now go back to sleep. I'm going to go tell the others..." She crawled to the edge of the bed. Her feet touched the floor when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Surprised, she looked back at the girl lying down.

"Thank you, Odango," Seiya whispered up to her. Her grip was feeble, but she gave her hand a light squeeze.

When Usagi looked into those captivating, blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel weak. Her heart started hammering again and her stomach tightened. After everything they'd been through, she came to realize just how much Seiya meant to her. She couldn't believe it took so long to figure it out. She wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not when they'd come this far.

Usagi's voice softened and her pink lips formed a smile. "Don't worry about it..."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she will be fine. She just needs to get plenty of rest. I gave her some medicine to help with the fever. I'll be back in a few hours to check on her."

"Thank you very much."

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call for me." The nurse nodded and hurried out of the bedroom.

A second later, a splash of something wet and cool felt refreshing. Putting out flames, water extinguished the burning sensation. It felt good.

Seiya's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes, forgetting where she was. Staring down at her was a blond-haired, blue-eyed angel. "Odango...?" she whispered weakly.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry..." Usagi lifted the damp towel from Seiya's burning forehead.

"No, don't...that felt good," she mumbled, blindly reaching out and meeting her hand.

Usagi smiled. She pressed the cool towel back in place.

"Ah..." Seiya let her eyes shut. Her head was spinning, and she could barely breath out of her nose. Everything felt hot and cold at the same time. It was a consuming feeling she couldn't escape.

"How do you feel?" Usagi leaned closer. She was sitting on a chair she'd pulled up beside the bed.

"Awful," Seiya replied honestly. She held the towel in place and opened her eyes, looking over at her. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours."

Seiya nodded, pulling the blankets to her chin. She was so cold, she was shivering. "Odango, I don't think you should be in here. What if you catch what I've got? There's plenty of maids here that can look after me."

Usagi looked her in the eyes. "I know that, but...I can't just leave you in here all day. I'd feel too bad," she admitted, staring down at her hands. '_And I don't know what I'd do without seeing you._' She wanted to say.

Seiya chuckled. "Well, thanks, I guess." As much as she didn't want Usagi to be in there with her, she was glad she chose to stay.

"The decoration crew said they'd have no problem filling in for us," Usagi said.

"That's good." Seiya closed her eyes. That was the least of her concerns. She hadn't felt this bad in a long time. _Would_ she be okay in time for the party? It may take a week for her voice to come back. Singing would be out of the question. She knew Yaten would be beyond pissed; her and Minako were going to so much trouble on that opening song. She couldn't let them down.

Usagi sat back in her chair. She was determined to take care of her, no matter what. "If there's anything you need, just tell me," she said.

Seiya smiled weakly. "Thanks, Odango." She rolled to her side, and immediately winced. Her entire body was sore, aching liked she'd just run a marathon. It was worse than she thought. Seiya looked up at her, trying not to smile as a light bulb lit up above her head. "Actually...there _is_ one thing..."

"Yeah?" Usagi leaned closer to hear her whisper.

"My body's killing me. Do you think...you could give me a back rub?" Seiya asked innocently. She tried to look as weak and helpless as possible. It wasn't hard.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I...suppose," she said after a moment of hesitation.

Seiya smiled and carefully rolled onto her stomach. "Thanks."

Usagi climbed onto the bed. She pulled the blankets out of the way and sat gingerly on her lower back. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" she asked.

Seiya chuckled. "No..." She tried to keep her imagination from running too far away. But it was hard when Usagi was sitting on her like that.

"What are you laughing at? You're supposed to be sick," Usagi huffed. She gathered Seiya's long tresses from her ponytail and pulled them over to the side.

"Sorry..." Her voice was muffled into the pillow.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Everywhere," Seiya admitted. "Mostly my shoulders though."

Usagi nodded. She placed her hands on her shoulder blades and began to massage them.

Seiya exhaled. As lousy as being sick was, Usagi's touch was heavenly. The aches seemed to mitigate right there. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She couldn't imagine getting Usagi to do this any other time.

"Am I doing this right?" Usagi asked, unsure. She moved her hands in a rhythmic motion, swirling her fingers over the cloth of her blue tee. She was making it up as she went.

"Ah...yes," Seiya mumbled into the pillow. "That feels so good," she moaned.

Usagi blushed. "Shut up, you're just saying that." She crawled her fingers to the nape of her neck, pressing softly. Seiya exhaled, completely relaxed.

"You should do this more often, Odango."

"Ha! You wish. It's only because you're sick," Usagi told her, defensively. She trailed her fingers in a circular motion on the skin of her arms, making Seiya shudder in pleasure.

"How about I make it up to you? When I'm better, I'll give _you_ a massage," Seiya offered, lolling her head forward.

Usagi blushed, imagining how that might end up. Seiya's hands would surely slide to spots other than her back. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass..."

"Why? You don't trust me?" Seiya teased, looking back over her shoulder.

"If I say yes, will you get mad?"

Seiya smirked. "That's it," she said. She rolled over, despite the fact that Usagi was sitting on her back.

"Whoa...hey!" Usagi protested, trying to keep from falling off. She steadied herself, surprised. Seiya was now facing her, and Usagi was sitting on the Starlight's stomach. She sat up, meeting her level.

"What you doing, you idiot?" Usagi asked. "Lay back down! You look like you're gonna pass out." Seiya face was flushed pink, mostly because of the fever, but partly because she was so close to Usagi. Strangely, it made her look almost..._cute_ in a feminine way.

"I just want you to know...I don't regret it," Seiya whispered, ignoring her warning.

"Regret what?" Usagi didn't like the position they were in. Well, she did, but it made her nervous as hell, sitting in her lap like that. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Last night. It was worth it."

Now _Usagi's_ face was turning colors. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened last night...don't say it like that." She was right, nothing _had_ happened last night. They'd gone swimming, sneaked back into her room, and fell asleep. That was it.

Seiya smiled. "I know. I was talking about taking you to the ocean and what it led too..." The Starlight shyly looked away. "Catching a cold was worth..._that_. I'd do it all over again."

Usagi realized she was talking about them making out._ Doesn't she think before she opens her big mouth?_ She didn't even know what to respond with.

Seiya blushed more, but it was hard to tell. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I guess that I'm just...happy."

Usagi felt secure and anxious at the same time. The way things were going between her and Seiya wasn't something she planned on, nor was it something she could try to avoid. It had happened inevitably, since the moment they first met. How could it not? Being around Seiya Kou was more than nice; it was heart-pounding and thrilling. It was easy and simple. It always had been natural for the two of them. It just felt _right_.

"Me too," she said honestly, after a long pause.

"Really?" Seiya asked, as if she didn't believe her. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Usagi nodded. After everything, it'd be silly to deny it any longer. "Yeah. I think we might be onto something," she admitted. The second the words left her mouth, she realized how cheesy they sounded. But she couldn't take them back.

Seiya didn't care, she was too busy grinning. "It's about time for you to notice..." Her hand found its place on top of Usagi's.

Usagi flinched at her hot touch and looked away. "Give me a break," she muttered.

"I knew you came here for me. Saying that you came to 'check up on us' was just a cover, right?" Seiya whispered, smiling.

"Now you're just getting carried away..." Usagi mumbled, staring nervously at her lap.

"Am I?"

"You are."

"But you like me, right?"

"If you want to put it that way...I guess."

"So you wouldn't object if I kissed you right now?" Seiya inched closer.

Usagi stopped breathing. She quickly raised a hand between their faces. "Um...well, on second thought, you _are_ sick," she said, backing up.

"Now you're just making excuses," Seiya teased in a whisper.

"Ahaha...that's not true..."

"So you'll kiss me when I'm better?" Seiya narrowed her eyes in a playful manner.

Usagi laughed nervously. She quickly changed the subject. "So...what about that back rub? Or are you okay now?" She casually started to slip out of Seiya's lap, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Seiya smiled. "I guess I feel better. Thanks, Odango. It felt amazing."

Usagi hopped off the bed and back into her chair before Seiya could make a move. Seiya gave her a pleading look, not falling for her obvious attempt to escape her hold.

"Good, now go to sleep," Usagi told her.

"So soon? But I'm not even tired," she protested.

Usagi shook her head. "I don't care. I won't live with myself if you aren't better by the festival. Now sleep, Seiya."

Seiya sighed. "Alright then." She climbed under the covers. Usagi brought the soft blanket to her chest. "Sweet dreams," she whispered.

"Good night, Odango."

Usagi smiled and lowered herself back into the chair beside the bed.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Seiya whispered, letting her eyes close. She could already feel herself being pulled back into dreamland. She was more sleepy than she thought.

"I'm not going anywhere," Usagi assured her.

Seiya reached her hand out from the covers, offering it to Usagi. Usagi smiled and slid her fingers into place. It was if they knew where they belonged now.

Seiya snuggled deeper against the cool pillow. The rise and fall of her chest slowed as her breathing grew quieter. Her hand in Usagi's relaxed. A few minutes later, and Seiya was out.


	24. Breaking Down

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"How is Seiya doing?" Ami asked, lowering herself into the chair besides Makoto.

"Not good from what I hear," Taiki replied. It was lunch time, and everybody minus Seiya, Usagi, and the Princess were present. Kakyuu had taken a trip into the city for final preparations. The party was just around the corner. Workers, maids, and decorators scurried through the halls, everyone buzzing with excitement for the big event.

A sweet aroma drifted in from the kitchen. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the chefs to appear with their sliver platters of food.

"What a moron," Yaten grumbled, lowering her glass of water from her lips. "I swear, if she bails out on us, we're singing without her, Taiki."

Taiki nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that is always an option. But we should hope she's better by then. After all, she's got that solo..."

"I don't care how sick she is, I'll drag her butt on stage," Yaten grumbled under her breath.

"It's such a shame she came down with this so suddenly," Makoto commented. "Do you think it was something she ate?"

Ami shook her head. "No, or I'm sure we all would have gotten it."

"Is it really safe for Usagi-chan to be taking care of her?" Makoto wondered. "What if it's contagious?"

Taiki nodded. "That's what I told her, but she insisted."

Rei smiled as if she knew something they all didn't. "I bet she's just looking for an excuse to be around Seiya," she blabbed.

Minako threw a surprised look at the girl beside her. "Ahaha, what makes you think that, Rei-chan?" As far she knew, Usagi hadn't told her feelings about Seiya to anybody but her. Had Rei found out somehow? Or was she really that intuitive?

Rei shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Don't you just _feel_ the vibe, Minako-chan? Those two are up to something."

Minako widened her eyes, pleading her to be quiet. She was sure Usagi didn't want everybody to know.

Rei was confused by her expression. Not quite sure what she meant, she quickly changed the subject. "So, how is your song coming along?" she asked excitedly.

Minako grinned, stealing a peek at the silver Starlight beside her. "Well...we've got the lyrics down now. We're just working out a few things here and there and it'll be ready to go. I think it sounds great, right Yaten?"

Yaten held back a smile. "It's your voice that does it," she said modestly.

"Oh, stop it!" Minako giggled, playfully slapping her shoulder.

"When do I get to hear it?" Rei asked, trying to get her attention.

Minako chewed on her lips nervously, stealing a flirty glance from her girlfriend on her other side. "Not until the party, Rei-chan. It's going to be a surprise!"

Rei smiled weakly, watching the two of them exchange secret glances. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm sure it's gonna be great..."

"Oh, it will be," Minako assured her.

Yaten smiled and gently nudged Minako's foot under the table. The blond giggled, earning a strange look from Taiki, who sat across from her.

The tallest Starlight raised an eyebrow. Yaten shrugged innocently, as if she had nothing to do with it.

Ami met Taiki's gaze out of the corner of her eye. The chestnut-brunette smiled. Ami returned it casually, avoiding her violet eyes. She glanced towards the hallway entry. "Do you guys think I should go get Usagi-chan for lunch?" she asked.

"I'm surprised she hasn't come out yet. I mean, it's _lunch_," Makoto pointed out.

Rei pushed her chair away from the table. She couldn't take much more of Minako and Yaten's flirting before she hurled. "Let me do it. I want to have a word with her anyways..."

* * *

Usagi watched Seiya sleep. She tried to keep her distance, only lingering close when necessary. Although she was sure Seiya would return the favor of caring for her if she got sick, she wasn't taking any chances with the party so close.

Seiya didn't ask for much; just a glass of water every now and then, when she wasn't sleeping. Usagi hadn't seen her so helpless since she was injured by Sailor Tin Nyanko's gun. It was weird.

Their hands were still interlaced. Seiya had fallen asleep that way and Usagi was afraid if she moved, she'd wake her. Not that she minded; her hands were soft and warm. Seiya's slender fingers delicately wrapped around her own. It was nice, to say the least.

Sitting there watching over her hadn't been as boring as she'd anticipated. Her mind had enough things to think about, she could sit in thought for hours upon end. There was too much to consider at the moment, and one thing in particular was bugging her.

She tried not to think about it, but it was inevitable. She was cheating on Mamoru; there was no way around it. Even if Seiya offered much more than him, that didn't make it right. She'd only kissed Seiya back the first time because she was curious what that electrifying spark was. And she only slept in her room the first time because of the storm.

If she'd stopped there, it wouldn't have been so bad. But instead, she went on, selfishly enjoying the pleasure. It was beyond wrong. She couldn't go on with this much longer before someone got seriously hurt.

Seiya wasn't thinking about the consequences, as usual. When she had her sights set on something, she wouldn't give up. Seiya Kou hated giving up.

But Usagi had somebody waiting for her. How could she face him when she got home? Did she even _want_ to go home?

Suddenly, Seiya's words flooded back to her. They were in the garden a few days ago, talking about how lovely Kinmoku was. _"You could live here at the palace. The Princess would let you. You can stay here; with me_."

Usagi swallowed. She didn't want to return and face Mamoru, not after what she'd done. She'd only listened to Minako's advice; listen to your heart. So why was it so difficult?

How much would it hurt him, in the end? Things between them had grown so slow, their relationship was practically going backwards. She knew part of it was because she had grown quiet missing the Starlights lately, but it took two people to make a relationship work, and nothing ever seemed to bother him like it should have.

His kisses were halfhearted. She felt like he was always holding back on her. For the longest time, she believed it was because of their age difference. But she'd be eighteen soon, and nothing had changed. He looked at her the way he looked at Chibi-usa, and most likely always would.

If Mamoru had the chance to fall in love, instead of living out their destiny, would he too be happier? Surely there was someone out there better suited for him. Somebody who had high goals, and was independent and wise. Usagi had wondered that all along; what was a driven man like him, one of the top in his classes, doing with a ditzy crybaby like her? She knew she wasn't the only one asking herself that question. Mamoru's college friends, and even her friend Naru, didn't seem to understand what they saw in each other. Or what they had been _forced_ to see in each other.

If it wasn't for fate rudely yanking them together, life would have played out the way it was supposed to. They both would have found love like everybody else. In a long, roundabout way, Usagi had done that anyway. That girl was sleeping before her.

As for Mamoru, was she willing to let him go? Off to fall in love on his own terms? After everything they'd been through? It was a kind of scary. And if not, what else would the bland future hold in store for them? More years of thinking of what could have been, while Seiya found someone else on Kinmoku?

Just imagining Seiya looking at someone else the way she looked at Usagi made her cringe in a way she didn't think was humanly possible. Could she live without Seiya in her life? She'd tried that once, and it wasn't pretty.

The easiest route would be to follow her destiny laid before her. But what was the point of having a perfect future if _nobody_ was truly happy? That wasn't perfection. Nothing in life is perfect; not even her destined path. It was foolish to think it would be. But what could she do about it?

Usagi brought her free hand to her face. There was too much to think about, it was overwhelming. Tears started to trickle down her cheek. She didn't try to stop them. Anybody else in her situation would've done the same thing.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Usagi's head snapped up. She quickly wiped her eyes. "C-come in," she called over her shoulder, voice trembling.

"Usagi?"

There was only one person who didn't use honorifics with her name. And she was the _last_ person she wanted to be seen crying in front of right then.

"Come in, Rei-chan," Usagi called, not bothering to look behind her. She blinked, trying to dry her watery eyes.

_Click_. The door shut. Rei walked up behind her. "It's lunch time," she told her. "I came to tell you."

"Oh, already? Thanks, Rei-chan. I'll be down in a minute," Usagi said, staring into her lap. She was glad her back was to Rei and she couldn't see her tear-stained face.

Rei hesitated. She took a step forward and lowered herself onto the bed, careful not to disturb Seiya. "Actually, I told the others to go on ahead and eat," she said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Usagi could feel her eyes on her, but she didn't look up.

"Usagi...is there something you want to talk about?" Rei asked quietly, in a kind voice.

Usagi swallowed. She knew something was wrong when Rei was being nice_._ "Huh? What are you talking about, Rei-chan?" She made herself look up. "I'm okay, you see?" She forced a cheerful smile.

Rei saw right through her poor attempt. Her eyes fell to Usagi's hand, intertwined with Seiya's.

Usagi followed her gaze and blushed. "Um, it's not what it looks like..."

Rei nodded. It only confirmed what she'd seen last night. "How is she?" Rei asked, motioning to the sleeping Starlight.

"Really tired. It's hard to tell, but I think her fever is coming down. That reminds me, I need to re-wet her towel." Usagi quickly stood up, turning her head away from Rei. Unlacing their hands, she gently removed the warm cloth from Seiya's forehead and started to make her way to the bathroom.

Rei sat quietly for a moment before she stood and followed her. "Usagi?"

_Splash. _The cold water soaked into the towel under the faucet. "Yeah, Rei-chan?" She struggled to keep her voice steady. She saw her dark-haired friend come up behind her in the bathroom mirror.

"What do you think about her?" Rei asked carefully.

"About who?" The water had soaked the towel, pouring over Usagi's hands. The icy stream numbed her fingers, but she didn't notice. She wished Rei wouldn't have followed her. She needed a minute alone to pull herself together.

"Seiya."

The name made her instantly freeze. She wished she would have asked her anything else in the world but that question. She was already coming undone.

"Usagi?" Rei took a step closer to her.

The small, wet cloth slipped out of her grasp. It squished into a pile in the marble sink. Usagi mindlessly reached up and twisted the faucet handle off.

"What do you mean, Rei-chan? You know what I think about Seiya," Usagi said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She turned around and faced her friend. "Why would you ask me that?"

Rei's mouth opened, but Usagi cut her off.

"I'll tell you what I think about h-her," Usagi's voice trembled. She was sure Rei could tell she was on the verge of breaking down. "Seiya Kou. Well, she's arrogant, egotistical, and full of herself. S-sometimes, it really gets on my nerves, you know? She's great at a lot of things; football, basketball, softball, whatever! She's got a great voice, and can play a lot of instruments. She can act, sing, dance, you name it. Sometimes it really makes me jealous she's so talented. Do I even compare? I mean, I can barely pass my makeup exams or remember my lunch, but she could do everything back on Earth."

"Usagi-"

Usagi ignored her. Her voice got higher, as she struggled to keep from crying. "Not to mention she's really looked up to here on Kinmoku. I mean, look at this place! She's pretty too, with a great figure. And her eyes? You could practically get lost looking into them," Her voice cracked. "Oh, and did I tell you about her way with girls? S-she's got this funny way of making anybody's heart pound just by looking at someone. I never told you, but Haruka-san and I walked in on her seducing Michiru-san in her dressing room after that joint c-concert."

"She _what_?" Rei raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Exactly. She could get whoever she wanted to! But...for some reason, she fell for someone who was already taken. Somebody who had a b-boyfriend overseas, that wouldn't-" A tear rolled down Usagi's cheek, "answer her letters. Of course, neither one of them knew that it was because he was dead, but-"

"Usagi! Stop-"

"B-but she couldn't give up! Seiya hates giving up! And when she left, that girl realized how much she missed her." Usagi bit her lip to keep it from trembling as tears streamed down her face. "She thought about her all the time, wishing they'd come back. She just wanted to see her f-face and hear her voice one more time. She didn't understand what it meant, but she does now! I can't help it! I love her, Rei-chan. I always have!" Usagi brought her hands to her face, sobbing.

Rei immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "Usagi... it's okay. I understand. Everything's going to be alright..."

"No, it's not, Rei-chan!" Usagi cried into her shoulder, her voice muffled in her shirt. "You don't understand! What about Mamo-chan? He'd be so disappointed! I'm such an awful person!" Usagi's knees gave out, and she leaned into Rei. Her strength was gone. Letting her feelings out was taking everything from her. The two girls eased to their knees on the bathroom floor.

Rei pulled her close. "It's alright, Usagi," she soothed her. "Everything is going to work out in the end, I promise."

"Rei-chan, how can you say that? Look at this mess I've gotten myself into! I don't know how to fix it!" Usagi bawled harder into her friend's chest. Her hands clasped fistfuls of her shirt as she stained them with salty tears.

She held Usagi in her arms, stroking her blond hair. "Shh...it's okay, I'm right here. We'll think of something..."

Usagi buried her face further, wanting to disappear. "Rei-chan, I'm so sorry. I really messed things up."

"Don't apologize," Rei whispered. "It's not your fault... You can't help the way you feel." She held her close, comforting her the best she could. She wanted to say something that would make her feel okay. Something that would bring her smile back. Usagi should always be happy, it was her best quality. Seeing her this way made her own eyes sting with unborn tears. It was painfully wrong. But she didn't know what to tell her; there was no easy answer.

Usagi sniffled. "What am I supposed to do?" she mumbled, sobbing harder.

_Creak..._The bathroom door eased open, startling them both. A figure stood in the doorway, instantly tensing at the sight before them.

Usagi peered over Rei's shoulder, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Her stomach instantly dropped.

"O...dango?"


	25. One Step At A Time

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Twenty-five chapters already! Wow! Originally this story was planned to be about fifty-ish chapters, but we'll see where it takes us... ;)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Seiya..." Usagi gasped.

The Starlight leaned weakly against the door frame with one hand clutching her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink from the fever, her eyes widened in surprise. The look on her face told them she wasn't expecting to walk into the bathroom and see Usagi and Rei on the floor. Seiya's lips parted at the sight of Usagi's tear-stained face. What was going on?

Usagi gaped up at her, stunned. _This can't be happening._ _How much did she hear?_ She wanted to hide her face back in Rei's shoulder and disappear. The silence became deafening as nobody said a word.

Thankfully, Rei was the first to move. She stood up, brushing her hands on the seat of her shorts. "Um, Seiya," she started, "could you...give us just one minute?"

Seiya nodded in a daze. "Yeah...of course." Her eyes fell back to Usagi, who was still on the floor. Her heart ached. She wanted more than anything to run over and comfort her. But she could barely stand up, much less run, and it looked like Rei had already beaten her to it.

Their blue eyes met as Usagi looked back, embarrassed. It was bad enough crying in front of Rei, let alone to have Seiya see her in this state. It was almost worse than the time she broke down on the rooftop in the rain in front of her. She lowered her head, blond bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Seiya reluctantly pulled away from the heartsick sight. Fighting the urge to ask what was going on, she did as she was told and walked faintly back into the bedroom. Her fever had come down, but she still felt a bit dizzy.

Rei watched her from the doorway, making sure she made it back okay. When she saw Seiya get into bed, she pulled the bathroom door shut. _Click._ They were alone again.

Rei inhaled a deep breath. She turned around and hesitantly walked over to her friend. "Usagi?" she asked quietly. Taking a step forward, she sank back onto her knees beside her. She hadn't realized until then how cold the bathroom tiles felt under her legs. Cold and uncomfortable.

Usagi clenched her teeth and raised her head. The blue of her eyes wavered with watery tears.

Rei's face fell. She pulled her friend close, hugging her as she began to sob again. "Shh," Rei whispered. "It's okay."

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried. "She heard it all! I know she did!" The pent up tears burst once more, soaking the shoulder of Rei's shirt as she cried.

"We don't know that," Rei objected quietly. "And if she did...well, you were going to tell her about this at some point, right? Now's the chance."

Usagi swallowed. "No...I can't face her now," she whispered quietly.

Rei's black eyes narrowed. "Yes you can. You have to."

Usagi sniffled. "No, I can't! Did you _see_ the look on her face? I just can't-"

Rei brought her hand to Usagi's lips, silencing her. Rei's expression softened as she leaned in. "Seiya...you love her, don't you?" she whispered.

Usagi nodded without hesitation. In this complicated mess, there was one thing she knew for sure.

With her index finger, she gently raised Usagi's chin. "Then you need to tell her," Rei said, "you need to tell her your feelings before it's too late. Things like that...shouldn't be left unsaid."

Usagi swallowed back a protest. "Rei-chan...but she already h-heard," she choked out.

Rei closed her eyes and smiled. "You don't know that for sure. Usagi, I have to go now. The others will be wondering where I'm at." She dropped her hands and began to stand up.

Panic flooded her face. "Rei-chan, but I-"

Rei stood and shook her head. "You can do it, Usagi. Just be honest, okay? You two can work something out about Mamoru-san together. You don't deserve to keep that bottled up inside of you. Seiya's part of this too now, and you need to tell her how you feel." She extended her hand and helped the blond up.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered. She gripped her hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You're welcome," she replied. Rei leaned in and brushed back her golden bangs. She kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good luck," she whispered.

Usagi blushed shyly. Her insides felt warm and fuzzy whenever Rei was being nice to her. She wished she would act that way more often, as opposed to her usual, somewhat annoying self.

Rei smiled and stepped towards the bathroom door.

"Hey, Rei-chan?" Usagi called after her.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Thank you for not being mad," Usagi whispered. "I didn't think...you'd understand so quickly," she admitted.

Rei chuckled under her breath. _Baka Usagi._ She shrugged nonchalantly. "I already knew."

"Huh?"

"You and Seiya. We all knew you two liked each other. I guess it just took a while for _you_ to figure it out, huh?" She winked.

Usagi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah...I guess..." Had it been that obvious? She supposed they _did_ go on a date together, even though it was only to an amusement park. But she only let her spend the night at her house because she was scared to be home alone. And they spent all that time together watching the stars and practicing softball to prove that she was worthy of Seiya... Now that she thought about it, she felt really stupid. How could everyone _not_ have seen that all along? How could _she _not have?

Rei leaned against the door. "I'll admit that it's kind of scary thinking about what's gonna happen now...but I think you're making the right choice."

"Really?"

Rei nodded. "Do what _you_ want to do, Usagi. Regret isn't something you should hold onto. If you love Seiya like that, then by all means go ahead and love her. We'll take care of the rest later. I'll help you through this, so stop worrying."

Usagi eyes welled up again. "Rei-chan..."

Rei rolled her eyes with a smile and put her hands on her hips. "Come on now, don't start crying again, okay? You've got to stay together. Seiya needs you now. She's still sick, remember?"

Usagi nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry..."

Rei smiled. "I've got to get going now." She turned, placing her hand on the door handle. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "And, Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

Rei tried not to laugh. "Next time you and Seiya sneak around in the middle of the night, could you keep it down? I was trying to sleep, but all I could was whispers in the hallway last night." She winked playfully.

Usagi's face turned bright red. "Rei-chan! You knew?!"

Rei laughed. "Later, Usagi," she waved over her shoulder.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Rei grinned and stuck out her tongue. A second later, she slipped out of the room.

Usagi huffed. Unbelievable! Now it made sense why Rei hadn't been so surprised; she'd already known what they were up to! _Figures._

A half a minute passed before Usagi moved. She knew Seiya was out there waiting for her. She needed to tell her about Mamoru and decide what to do from there. They'd have to figure something out; the guilt was consuming her. Rei's warning also lingered in the back of her head. _'You need to tell her your feelings before it's to late'._ It was three simple words...not so hard, right? Three words that said it all, if she didn't already know.

_I can do this...I can do this..._She walked over to the sink and saw her reflection staring back at her in the vast, elaborate mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her skin was blotched from crying. She was a mess. _I can't do this._

She twisted the crystal faucet handle and splashed her face with the cool water. Reaching for a fluffy towel, she gently patted her face dry. Usagi found one of Seiya's brushes in the drawer and ran it through her locks. After retying her hair, she fastened the rozamoku into one of her odangos. She'd taken it out before showering last night and had forgotten it on the marble counter. It was immediately comforting to have a physical reminder of Seiya with her. She took a step back and exhaled. _Perfect._

Usagi picked up Seiya's hand towel, the reason she'd come into the bathroom in the first place, and wrung it, squeezing out the excess water. With it in hand, she walked toward the door. Before she convinced herself otherwise, she pulled it open and stepped back into the bedroom.

Part of her hoped that Seiya might've fallen back to sleep. Then she'd have time to think about what she was going to say. No such luck. The Starlight lay in her bed with blankets to her chin, wide awake. She turned her head when she heard Usagi come in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Usagi asked before she had the chance to speak. She walked around to the side of the bed where her chair was, avoiding her gaze.

Seiya watched her carefully. "Okay. My headache went away and I can finally breathe again," she responded in a hoarse whisper. She looked liked she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"That's good." Usagi said. She didn't like the heavy silence hanging in the air. Her mind reeled as she raced to think of something to say; anything. She raised the small, wet towel in her hands. "Do you need this is? I mean...for your fever?" she asked, filling the void.

Seiya nodded. "Yeah. I think it's coming down, but not by much." She pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Let me check." Usagi grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand beside her. Setting the towel down, she leaned over the bed and brought the stick to Seiya's lips.

Seiya didn't open her mouth. She just continued to stare up at her with a pained expression. "Odango..." she whispered.

"Y-yeah?" Usagi asked, shifting uncomfortably. Looking into her eyes was excruciating. The two pools of blue, usually lit with confidence and spunk, were now filled with worry and uncertainty. Because of her.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked quietly.

It was simple question, but the answer wasn't. _Was_ she okay? These past few days had been more than adventurous and nerve-racking - in a good way. She hadn't smiled so much in a long time, and she knew why that was. But as confusing as everything had become, and considering what had just happened, no, she wasn't. She wanted to nod and say 'yes', so she wouldn't worry her. But she knew it was best to just be honest. "No...I'm not," she sighed at last.

Seiya reached up and touched her face. Usagi flinched. Her fingers were hot, her fever was still raging. She didn't need a thermometer to tell her that. "If you want to talk, I'm always here," Seiya whispered.

Usagi bit her lip nervously. She sat down on the edge of the bed, beside the Starlight. "I know."

"Did I do something?" Seiya lightly caressed her cheek.

"No...it's not like that," Usagi said. She took a deep breath. "I've just been...thinking about things. I'm really confused right now, that's all. I didn't mean to worry you. Sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's okay," she said gently. The Starlight stared off quietly, her mind a million miles away. She spoke after a pause, "You're...thinking about your boyfriend, aren't you?" she asked, looking back at her.

Usagi wondered how much of their conversation she'd overheard before she walked in. She couldn't tell. Usagi nodded solemnly. "Yeah...that and everything else."

Seiya sighed. "I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Usagi wasn't sure she'd heard her right. If anybody needed to apologize, it certainly wasn't her.

"I was selfish," Seiya admitted. "I knew you had a boyfriend, but I persisted anyways. I did back then too. I never stopped to think how you must've felt. I'm sorry, Odango."

Blue eyes widened. Usagi reached out with both hands and grasped Seiya's hand. "Don't be," she said quickly.

Taken aback by her sudden touch and firm grip, Seiya looked up in bewilderment.

Usagi leaned in. "I don't want you to feel that way," she explained. "This isn't your fault." She knew that was just the way Seiya was. She never intended to hurt anyone.

Seiya sighed. "Yes, it is. I was just so happy to see you here on Kinmoku, I got carried away. I honestly didn't think I stood a chance... But now I'm not so sure anymore..." Seiya looked down at their hands with a weak smile.

Usagi felt a hot blush cross her face. "Seiya..." she mumbled, looking away.

"As much as I'd like to snatch you up and carry you away, I know I can't. But..." With her free hand, Seiya toyed with Usagi's hair, wrapping the shimmering blond strand between her fingers. "I don't know if I can help myself..." Her voice trailed off.

Usagi smiled at the floor. "I...don't mind..." she whispered almost inaudibly.

Seiya felt her face grow hotter. For a split second, everything seemed okay. Sitting there with the girl, an air of bliss settled over her. Usagi always had a way of making everyone feel good just by lingering in her presence.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this torn," the Starlight whispered quietly. Seiya had always been on a one-sided love and knew how painful _that_ was. But having to choose between two people was something she'd never experienced, and couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt. The closest thing she came to was comparing her Princess to Sailor Moon. But that was completely different._ She must be a wreck. I bet she's been thinking about this the whole time. I'm so stupid for not noticing._

"I'm not torn," Usagi said in a serious voice, "I know exactly what I want." She met the Starlights gaze with a meaningful look that made Seiya's heart skip a beat.

"But...what about your boyfriend? You love him too." It was more of a statement than a question.

Usagi sighed. Here it was. "Yes. But...not in the way you're thinking." She traced her thumb lightly over Seiya's hand.

Seiya narrowed her eyes. "Odango, don't expect me to believe that. I don't know much, but-"

Usagi shook her head. Her gaze trailed off as she stared out the window behind them. "It's complicated, Seiya."

That was an understatement. She nodded and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Don't feel bad. Our relationship was crazy," Usagi explained. "No matter how many times he dumped me or told me he didn't need me, I came back to him. I didn't know what else to do; we were meant for each other. I think...that he does really love me. But like a little sister. No matter what I did to take our relationship to the next level, he'd resist. I finally just gave up. Things just aren't right anymore. Looking back, I don't know if they ever were."

Seiya listened, nodding thoughtfully. She couldn't understand why anyone would treat her like that. If she had the chance to be in that position, she'd suffocate Usagi with her love. She'd tell her everyday how amazing and beautiful she was and kiss her every chance she got. Chiba Mamoru. She didn't know him very well, but she didn't understand him at all.

Usagi shrugged. "I've been thinking a lot about what you told me earlier. It all makes sense to me now. The spark wasn't there for us because we didn't create it ourselves. You were right; we were pushed into love."

Seiya recalled the conversation on the balcony. From the way Usagi was talking, it seemed as though she'd been thinking about this for quite some time.

"I don't think Mamo-chan is happy either," she continued. "I feel bad for pulling him into this life. He has dreams too, and sometimes I feel like we're holding each other back." Usagi sighed. "But I don't know what to do. This whole thing has been unraveling ever since the start. Every way I turned, I felt trapped. I just had to get away. So I came here, because..." She looked up shyly, into her blue eyes.

Seiya smiled, catching her implication. "Odango, I think you and your boyfriend need to have a talk. You deserve to live your own life and be happy. If he really loves you, he'd understand, no matter what you decide to do."

"Seiya..." _Thump. Thump. _There it was again; that nervous pounding. No matter the situation, she always made her heart grow wings and fly off. Usagi's lips curled into a relieved smile. "You're right, that's exactly what we need to do. I should have thought of that from the start. Thank you."

Pulling her hand out from under Usagi's, Seiya reached up and ruffled Usagi's bangs. "No problem," she whispered.

Usagi smiled at her touch. Somehow, they were going to get through this. Rei and Seiya were there for her. Minako too. She didn't want to think about the future. Just imagining telling Mamoru and the outer senshi made her head hurt. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty trying to convince them how she felt. She wanted to live in the present, as foolish as that idea was. Being around Seiya made everything better. She was beginning to believe she could get through anything as long as she was by her side. But there was one thing that still bothered her.

"Um, Seiya?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

Usagi stared at their hands. She struggled to find the words. If she already knew, it was going to be very awkward. Oh well, how much worse could this situation get? "So um...how much...of me and Rei's conversation did you overhear?" she blurted.

Seiya raised a brow. "What?"

Usagi felt her face turning red. "You know, not too long ago. Before you walked in, did you catch any of it? And don't play dumb with me, 'cause I'll know..." she warned.

Seiya looked at her in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said honestly.

Usagi studied her countenance. She looked serious enough, but it hard to tell. "Really?" she persisted.

"Yeah," Seiya answered. Her blue eyes were filled with sincerity and confusion. She clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she muttered to herself.

"Why?" Seiya whispered, giving her a strange look.

Usagi laughed nervously. "Ahaha, nothing!" As relieved as she was, she knew what it meant; she was going to have to muster up the courage to tell her sometime soon. '_I love you.' _It was nothing but the truth, but for some reason the words seemed hard to say to her face. Perhaps it was because they'd been through so much together that it wasn't easy. It was Seiya, after all, she was sure she'd make it difficult and embarrassing to say.

_Grumble. _Usagi's hand fell to her stomach. Until then, she had other things to worry about. _O__ne step at a time_, she thought. She somewhat reluctantly slid her hand out of Seiya's and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked, reaching after her.

Usagi grinned, rubbing her stomach. "It's lunch time. That's why Rei-chan came in here, to tell me, so I'm gonna go quick. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Seiya's face contorted as her stomach churned in protest. Being sick made her lose her appetite completely. "No thanks. I'm not very hungry," she replied.

"Okay. Do you need anything else before I go? Water? Another back rub? I could run you a bath if you'd like," Usagi offered.

A familiar smile appeared on the Starlight's face. "A bath? That sounds nice," she whispered, hoarsely. "But I don't know...I still feel light-headed. I might need help getting undressed..."

Usagi's face burned pink and she rolled her eyes. "Give me a break," she muttered. Despite being ill, she was glad Seiya still found a way to be her usual, flirty self.

Seiya chuckled. She loved teasing her.

"I'll be back then," Usagi said quickly, stepping toward the door before she asked her to do anything else equally stupid. Just imagining that scenario unfold in her head made her feel dizzy. And she wasn't even the one who was sick.

"Don't be too long, Odango! I was being serious about that!" Seiya called with a grin.

The blond turned even redder and quickly pulled the door shut, mumbling something incoherent under her breath that left Seiya laughing._  
_


	26. The Photograph

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thanks for the reviews! =)

Note:_ "Mizuno Ami" means "Friend of Water"._

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

The preparations were coming along smoothly, right on schedule. Fancy lights, ornate flowers and festive decorations hung everywhere, giving the palace a jubilant atmosphere putting everyone in the holiday spirit. Kakyuu told the girls their help wasn't necessary and they may do as they wish for the next few days prior to the party.

"I want you girls to _enjoy_ your time on Kinmoku," she'd said kindly, "you _are _our guests."

Yaten and Taiki decided to postpone their music practice until Seiya recovered, leaving the two of them free time as well. The silver-haired Starlight dragged Minako back into the music room to practice her opening song. Taiki was headed towards her room when she spotted a short girl with a blue bob up ahead.

"Ami," Taiki called, waving to her.

She turned around, a look of surprise crossed her face. She hurried down the hall with a pleasant grin. "Taiki," Ami said happily. "You...called me by my name."

Taiki blinked, realizing what she'd just done. "Oh. I apologize. Do you wish to be called 'Mizuno'?" she asked. She'd called her 'Mizuno-kun' back on Earth. They didn't use honorifics on Kinmoku, and she was glad the girls picked up on that when speaking to the three of them on their planet.

Ami quickly shook her head. "No, no. 'Ami' is fine. More than fine," she beamed. She nervously brushed her blue bangs out of her matching eyes.

Taiki smiled. "Okay then, _Ami_. I was just wondering if you had a moment. I want to show you something, if you'd like."

She said, "Yes, of course."

The brunette motioned for her to come with. The two girls walked in a comfortable silence down the long corridor. Neither one of them mentioned where they were going, but their feet seemed to take them instinctively towards the large library on the other side of the palace. They had to step around busy decorators and maids, going away at making the palace sparkle and shine with festivity. The palace was huge, and the walk took a while. Although neither one of them particularly minded, it was still a relief to finally reach the wooden doors to the quiet room.

Perhaps 'room' wasn't the word to describe it. The palace's library was the biggest library Ami had ever been to. Tokyo was a large city and had multiple, wondrous libraries that didn't begin to compare to the Kinmokian palace's.

Stepping through the doors, the faint scent of old books drifted through the cool air. Rows upon rows of tall, towering bookcases were lined like ginormous dominoes. The ceiling stretched up towards the heavens, the sky-high walls filled with books of all sizes, colors, and ages. The library was dim, giving everything a soft yellow feel. Despite how busy the rest of the palace was, few people were residing in the vast library. It was quiet except for the sounds of pages turning and minds engrossing themselves into different worlds. An occasional scraping of a chair or the tall moving ladders at the walls dared to disturb the peace. Just standing in a place full of knowledge and wonder set the two of them at ease.

Taiki took Ami to the back of the library, weaving around tables and shelves. It was a secluded area near a crackling fireplace. Yellow, cheery light streamed in on the calm afternoon. The white curtains danced, revealing open glass windows as the wind swished them frivolously.

The brunette led the shorter girl to the tall, wooden bookcases in the back corner. Stepping into one of the aisles, she traced her finger along the spines until she stopped at the one she wanted. Taiki pulled the book out with a grin.

Ami cocked her head, trying to get a better look at the title. Its cover was violet and looked somewhat worn. It was blank with no title nor author. It looked more like a journal than a novel.

"This is where I keep my poetry," Taiki explained after reading her interested countenance. "This whole section is private. Only Seiya, Yaten, and I may come back here."

Ami smiled. "Is that so? But you took me here. Tsk, tsk. You're going to get in trouble," she teased. Ami leaned against the bookcase behind her.

Taiki smiled. "I suppose you're right," she agreed, narrowing her violet eyes in a playful manner. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses. Slipping them to her nose, the Starlight flipped through the crisp pages of the book in her hands.

"It's really nice here," Ami commented, looking around. The area was quiet and separated from the rest of the library. The bookcases were packed with books so tightly, it was impossible to see through the cracks above each shelf into the next aisle. They were truly secluded in the narrow walkway.

"It is."

Ami let her eyes drift back to the tall girl in front of her. The slight breeze from the nearby window ruffled her chestnut ponytail over her shoulder. Ami had never had a boyfriend, nor a girlfriend before. She didn't like to think about love; it was too embarrassing. But she'd never felt such a strong attraction to anyone as she did to Taiki Kou. At first she believed it was because they had so much in common, but gradually she was starting to see that the way she felt around Taiki was different. She wondered if Taiki felt the same way. Whatever that feeling was.

The brunette pointed to the page excitedly. "Ah! Here it is," she said at last.

"What is it?" Ami asked, craning her head to get a better view of the journal's contents.

Looking up over the book in hand, Taiki smiled. "When we came back to our planet last year, it was then that I realized how much I had changed. Before the war with Galaxia, and before we fled to Earth, I spent the majority of my time fulfilling my duty of protecting the Princess. When I wasn't doing that, I busied myself with independent things like reading and poetry. The only friends I really had were Seiya and Yaten."

Ami nodded sympathetically. Before she'd met Usagi and the others, she often found herself eating lunch alone.

Taiki continued, "I couldn't relate to a lot of people, so I preferred to be on my own. I didn't believe in dreams or romance. I like scientific facts and realistic ideas, not all that fairy tale nonsense. But when we were on Earth, I met someone who gave me a different perspective. She showed me that _because_ of those hopes and dreams, such things are possible."

A light pink tint rose in Ami's face. She shyly looked away.

Taiki smiled and glanced back to the book. "I like writing about nature. This was the first poem I wrote when I got back to our planet and things settled down. Would you...care to hear it?"

Ami nodded eagerly.

The corners of Taiki's lips curled up into a smile as she began to read.

_"The Friend of Water washes me_  
_The fireball of life rises once again_  
_Dawn paints the sky and ground_  
_sketching light ripples upon the water_  
_Nature is the most talented artist_

_The Friend of Water soothes me_  
_warm colors that heat one's soul_  
_As the delicate serenity drapes over_  
_stars of dreams and romance_  
_The perilous world suddenly disperses_

_The Friend of Water becomes a part of me_  
_putting everything in a new light_  
_A bright morning, the sun has risen_  
_illuminating the forest with a different tone_  
_nature has exchanged charcoal for colorful paint"  
_

Ami closed her eyes, letting Taiki's smooth voice pour into her ears and to her soul. Such beauty, indeed. She had such a way with words. When the Starlight finished, Ami opened her eyes to see the taller girl was looking at her.

"That was lovely," Ami said at last, for a lack of a better word.

Taiki smiled. "Thank you," she replied modestly. Taiki shut the book and turned to place it back on the shelf behind her.

"'Friend of Water'?" Ami murmured with a sly smile.

Taiki tried not to grin as she looked over her shoulder. "Yes. That poem is dedicated to the girl who helped me see a brighter side of life. She was one of the first people I could connect to on my level. My recent poetry is very much inspired by her. I hope she stays around a while longer."

Ami blushed again, hiding her eyes under her bangs. "I think that's a good idea," she replied.

"I do too."

* * *

The afternoon seemed to crawl by for Usagi. Somewhat to her relief, Seiya had fallen back asleep when she'd returned from lunch. Although she knew she was joking, Usagi certainly wasn't brave enough to help her undress. She was glad Seiya wasn't awake to ask her to again.

After taking her temperature, and finding her fever was gone, Usagi stretched from her chair and starting pacing around the humungous bedroom. Aside from the massive plush bed Seiya was asleep in, there was a red, L-shaped leather couch in front of a flat screen TV on the other side of the room. Usagi considered curling up on it and watching a movie until Seiya woke up and needed something. She walked over to it and ran her fingers across the cool cushions, tempted.

She continued circling the room, curiously taking in her surroundings. One bookcase along the wall was full of trophies and medals from various sports. Another held rows and rows of CD's from bands Usagi had obviously never heard of before and could barely pronounce. There was a sleek guitar propped against the stereo, and a half open notebook full of lyrics resting on the floor near it. Seiya's room was interesting; it reflected her personality and said a lot about her. She felt it was a little harsh to call it "snooping", but she did feel kind of guilty for looking around without permission, as innocent as it was.

Usagi was passing the white dresser when something caught her eye. She halted and did a double take. A framed photograph of a little girl stood out among the mindless items and nick knacks splayed across the top shelf.

"Aw...kawaii!" Usagi cried. She picked up the picture. There was no doubt about it; the little girl with chin-length black locks was Seiya as a child. She was wearing tomboyish clothes, and sitting in what looked like a Kinmokian version of a sandbox. She was smiling that fearless, Seiya-like grin, and holding up a miniature shovel.

_She's so cute!_ Usagi resisted the urge to snatch the photo out of the frame and stuff it in her pocket. She set the picture back on the shelf when another photograph caught her attention.

This one appeared to be more recent. Usagi recognized Seiya right away. She looked younger, about fifteen years old. She was smiling again, making a peace sign with her fingers. Her long hair was tied back in its low ponytail, her bangs falling messily over her tanned skin. Judging by the lush, green trees in the background, it seemed to have been summer when the photo was taken. A pair of arms were draped over her shoulders, as she was being hugged from behind by a taller guy wearing an equally lively grin. Seiya's free hand reached up, touching his wrist in a way that could be described as affectionate.

Usagi's stomach churned as if she'd just swallowed a large ice cube. _Who...is that?_

The boy in the photograph looked a few years older than Seiya, about seventeen or eighteen. He had very handsome features; piercing navy eyes, dark brown hair swept just right into his lashes, and a nice build.

Usagi gulped. _Is this...her boyfriend at the time? _Seiya looked joyful in the picture, as did the guy. It was weird taking a peek into Seiya's past. She didn't know what felt more wrong; looking at the picture without permission or seeing a guy embracing her so intimately like that. She started to wonder if she was coming down with Seiya's cold, she felt so dizzy.

"Snooping are we?"

Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around, clutching the frame to her chest. Seiya was standing right behind her with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Seiya!" she exclaimed. Usagi quickly dropped her hand to her side. "Y-you're awake! How...how are you feeling?"

Seiya smirked. "Pretty good actually, that nap really helped. What...are you doing, Odango?" Her gaze dropped to the photo in Usagi's hand. Usagi turned it away, so she couldn't see it.

"Ahaha," Usagi laughed nervously. "N-nothing! I was bored, so I was...just walking around and I saw these pictures sitting here. I couldn't help but look," she admitted sheepishly.

Seiya nodded. "That's okay. I don't have anything to hide."

Usagi bit her lip. _Is that so? _She turned around and placed the picture frame back on the dresser behind her. "So um...can I ask you something?" she asked nervously, trying to steady her voice again. She made sure to keep her back to Seiya.

"Anything," Seiya replied. Her voice was still raspy, but it had healed enough for her to stop whispering.

Usagi pointed to the guy in the photo she'd been examining. "Who's...this?"

Seiya squinted over her shoulder at the picture. "Oh? Is that what you were looking at? Why do you care, Odango?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Usagi fidgeted. "No reason," she said quickly. "I was just wondering, that's all. He's good looking. Is he...a friend of yours?" She asked to the dresser in front of her. She was so nervous to hear the answer, she couldn't turn around and ask it to her face.

Seiya smiled. She took a step closer to the blonde, standing right beside her so their shoulders touched. "I guess you could say that. His name is Kallen."

"Kallen?"

"Yes."

"I see. You two look really happy," Usagi noted with a tint of envy in her voice. A tugging sensation stung her heart. _What is this feeling? Could I really be...jealous? Of somebody I don't even know? What's wrong with_ _me?_

"We are...pretty close," Seiya said in a faraway voice, "being around him always makes me smile." She gazed off, lost in a memory.

Usagi swallowed, noticing how Seiya said 'are' and not 'were', implying she still had relations with him of some sort. "Oh...I see. Well that's good. I'm glad he makes you so happy," she said quietly. She dropped her hand to her side, wishing that she'd just stayed in her chair instead of roaming around the room. It was a cold slap in the face realizing she didn't know anything about Seiya's past, and worse to know she wasn't a part of it. It made her feel lonely and uninvited.

"What's wrong, Odango?" Seiya asked, sensing the distance in her voice.

Usagi looked over at her and waved her hands in front of her face. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I was just...thinking," she said. She fiddled with her fingernails. "So Kallen...he was your boyfriend, I take it?"

Seiya blinked at her, incredulously. She then threw her head back and laughed.

Usagi frowned, shocked by her reaction. "What's so funny?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Seiya snickered, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm...sorry, Odango. But I...haha! Kallen my _boyfriend?_ That's a good one. Haha!"

Usagi sighed. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny about that? You two look pretty cozy in the picture, what else am I supposed to think? If he wasn't your boyfriend, then who is he? And why do you have a picture of you two on your dresser?" she asked, slightly irritated.

Seiya shook her head. "No. He's my older brother."

Now it was Usagi's turn to be surprised. "Your...brother?" she asked stupidly, as if she'd misheard her. She tore her eyes back to the picture. She could see the resemblance now. Their alluring blue eyes were the identical shade, and they had the same cheekbones. Even their smiles were similar in the sense they lit up the world. How could she not have noticed that earlier? No wonder he was so good looking; he looked just like his sister, but with lighter hair.

Seiya narrowed her eyes. A satisfied smile crept on her face as she took in Usagi's relieved expression. "You _were_ jealous weren't you?" she accused.

Usagi felt her face turn red. "What? No! Of course not! I was just...you know..." She gazed up into Seiya's eyes, not realizing how bad of an idea that was. Her knees went weak like they were made of rubber. "Okay...well, maybe just a little," she admitted quietly to the white carpet at her feet.

Seiya grinned. She reached out and patted one of Usagi's yellow odangos. "Good," she said, clearly amused.

"Don't flatter yourself," Usagi grumbled, a twinge of annoyance and relief in her voice.

Seiya laughed at the remark. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Odango; my heart belongs to you and only you. Besides, I'm not interested in men."

Usagi smiled. "I should have figured that much, I guess..." she said shyly, feeling dumb for her assumption. Standing beside her, Usagi felt Seiya nudge her hand against hers playfully. Usagi tried to ignore it, but Seiya persisted, lightly brushing her fingers against her own, without acknowledging it aloud. Usagi finally gave in and let her hold her hand while she spoke.

"Yeah. He's three years older than me," Seiya explained, "I also have an older sister. Her name's Misaki. I think you'd get along with her, she's pretty cool like me."

"I didn't know you had siblings," Usagi thought aloud. The idea hadn't ever crossed her mind. Even within her circle of close friends, they didn't really talk about their families. Rei had lost her mom at a young age, and disliked her traveling father. She choose to live with her grandpa at the shrine. Makoto's parents had died in a plane accident. Ami's parents were divorced. Only Minako and her had both parents present all the time, and Usagi was the only one with a little brother. It was a topic that was rarely brought up, and hearing Seiya talk about hers, surprised her.

"Do you get to see them often?" Usagi asked. "I mean...'cause you live here at the palace and all..."

Seiya shrugged. "Occasionally. I'm usually busy with duties so I don't have a lot of free time to visit them, but lately it's been pretty laid back with the party coming up and all. They're older anyways and Misaki's got a family of her own."

"Are they...gonna be here? At the party, I mean?"

Seiya grinned. "Yep. I guess I'll get to introduce you to my parents too," she mused.

Usagi groaned. If Seiya's family was anything like her...it was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

Seiya laughed at her response, giving her a playful shove.

Usagi lightly pushed her back. "So, what about Yaten and Taiki? What are their families like?" she asked curiously. She leaned casually against the dresser behind them.

"Taiki's an only child," Seiya replied. "I don't know about Yaten, she doesn't talk about her family. But she's got a younger sister though, I've met her once. She's...something alright." Seiya laughed.

Usagi grinned. She tried imagining a miniature Yaten. It was an interesting thought. Usagi picked up the frame on the dresser, holding up the picture of Seiya playing in the sandbox. She already knew what mini Seiya looked like and couldn't get over it. "And what about this cutie?" She asked, holding the photo out for her to see. "Seiya, I had no idea you were so adorable! What happened?" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

Seiya's mouth parted as she gaped, her face blushing pink. "G-give me that, Odango!" She reached for the picture frame in her hands.

Usagi turned. She pulled her hand out of the taller girl's and danced away from her. "Nuh uh, I think I'm gonna keep this," she teased.

"Odango, why you!" Seiya laughed. She reached after her. "That's not fair, that picture is the worst!"

The blond cocked her head to the side. "Really? But you're so cute! Look at that smile, you haven't changed a bit!" Usagi said with a large grin, examining the photo up close.

Seiya huffed. "That's it!" She dove after her, desperately trying to steal the picture back.

Usagi was one step ahead, easily evading Seiya's attempts. It was to Seiya's disadvantage that she was still somewhat sick and couldn't keep up with her. "Come on, let me have it, it's priceless!" Usagi insisted, dashing around to the other side of the couch.

Seiya rolled her eyes. "I'll let you have it alright," she mumbled with a familiar smile. The taller girl made a quick move and stepped around the furniture.

"No! I really want to keep it!" Usagi giggled, clutching the picture to her chest. She took a step backwards only to stumble and fall back onto the couch. She sank hopelessly into the cushions.

Seiya smirked at the easy chance. With one stride, she climbed onto her and pinned her down. She tried to take the frame, but Usagi held it tightly against her body, relentless. "I want to show this to Minako-chan and the others," she mused, "I bet they'll get a kick out of it!"

"If you wanna play that way, Odango, you leave me no choice, " Seiya warned, grinning. She slid her hands up Usagi's shirt, dancing her fingers across the bare skin of her stomach. The blond squealed and squirmed, immediately loosening her grip as Seiya tickled her. The Starlight snatched it out of her hands in a swift movement.

"Ha! Success," she triumphed, holding the old photo above her head.

Usagi laughed. "Okay fine, you win. For now. But I'm sure you've got more of those around here somewhere..."

Seiya shook her head. "You're gonna have to find them first," she whispered down to her. Her ebony ponytail tumbled over her shoulder, tickling Usagi's face.

"I will," Usagi said confidently, pushing the Starlight off her. "When you're asleep. Which is what you should be doing now since you're still sick," she added, brushing off her shoulders and straightening her blond hair.

"Are you kidding? I've slept all day!" Seiya objected. "I'm starting to feel better," she told her confidently.

Usagi sat up on the couch and fixed her shirt Seiya had ridden up. "But your voice isn't back, so don't celebrate yet. It's not the Three Lights with only two of you guys singing," she pointed out.

"Odango, you worry too much. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise," Seiya told her, hoarsely. She waved the photograph tauntingly above the blonde's head.

Usagi made one last attempt to snatch the picture from her, but Seiya pulled it away at the last second and stuffed it into her back pocket with a wink. Usagi rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, I'll try to believe that," she said with a smile.

Little did they know, they had a lot more to worry about than Seiya's voice returning.


	27. The Bad Guy

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

The wind howled in the dead of the night, rattling tree branches against the apartment window. The prickly wooden ends scraped the glass like fingernails on a chalkboard. The crescent moonlight burned treacherously into the room, dancing ominous shadows on the walls. Lying in his bed, the thick blankets strangled him like a boa constrictor. Wrapping tighter and hotter against his muscular body until it hurt to breath. Mamoru rolled over, stuffing his face into the pillow. The nightmare raged on, consuming his mind.

_"Usako!" he called hopelessly into the darkness. In the distance, the__ beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair wrapped her delicate arms around a figure. She closed her eyes and rested her head onto the shoulder of the mysterious person. Usagi didn't react to the sound of his pleading voice. Mamoru made an attempt to run towards her, but his legs wouldn't obey. It was as if they were tree trunks, rooted to the Earth.  
_

_Suddenly, the sun began to rise, a gigantic fireball lighting up the world. It was enormous, larger than the sun should be. It rose over the horizon, making him shield his eyes with his hand. _

_The morning sunlight reflected off Usagi's shimmering hair and warmed her body. She was wearing a thin gown of white that clung to her porcelain skin. The figure she clutched onto was none other than Seiya Kou. Although she looked vaguely familiar, Mamoru didn't recognize her at first. It was the long, blue ponytail cascading over her shoulder that jogged his memory. 'She's the leader of the Starlights'. He remembered bidding them farewell on the rooftop a year ago.  
_

_Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi in a gentle, yet protective, loving gesture. She too was wearing a similar gown, but of blue. Usagi ran her hands up the girl's back and to her shoulders. She tangled her fingers at the nape of her neck. Standing on her tip toes, she stretched up, closing her glittering blue eyes. Mamoru watched in horror as their lips met in a tender kiss.  
_

_"Usako!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, though he knew it was futile. 'Why? Why would she...? What's going on?!' he thought in a panic. _

_A glistening light reflected, catching the corner of his eye. He glanced around as the sunlight lit the surroundings. 'No...this can't be!' Tall, glass-like buildings pointed up towards the orange sky. They were sharp and geometrically shaped like diamonds growing from the ground. Clustered together, they gradually thinned as they spread beyond the grass. They came together, turned outwards like a spiky silver crystal.  
_

_Crystal Tokyo. If Mamoru could have moved, he would have stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. His eyes tore back from the glittering skyscrapers to the couple so close, yet so far away. That look in Usagi's eyes was something he'd never seen before. Passion. Lust. Love. She seemed so intensely infatuated with the girl she couldn't see or hear anything else around her. Mamoru didn't know what to do. He could sense it was a dream, but it was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He hadn't dreamed of Crystal Tokyo in years. It certainly hadn't looked like this.  
_

_"Mamo-chan!"_

_Mamoru whipped around. At first he thought it was Usagi's voice, but it was too close. Standing to his side was a young girl who appeared to be eleven or twelve years old. She had big, crimson eyes filled with fear, and cotton candy pink hair tied in familiar cone-shaped odangos.  
_

_"Chibi-usa!" He gasped. He hadn't seen his daughter in two years; since she'd left after the defeat of Queen Nehelania. Seeing her face after so long was surprising, even if it was a dream. Between Seiya and Chibi-usa, it hit him something was seriously wrong.  
_

_The girl threw herself around her father. His arms instinctively wrapped around her. "Mamo-chan! Please! You have to do something!" she wailed into his chest. She clenched her fingers at his shoulders as she wept. Her grip was feeble and feathery like she'd lost all of her strength.  
_

_Mamoru's eyes widened in confusion. "Chibi-usa, what's going on? What happened?" he asked._

_The girl stepped away from him. It was hard to look at her; her colors weren't bright and vivid like they always were. She looked faint and discolored like someone had bleached her. "Mamo-chan, I'm disappearing!" Chibi-usa cried. "You have to do something before it's too late!"_

_He grabbed her hand, only to find he couldn't. His fingers traveled right through her as if she were an apparition. He could still see her, but with each passing second, she grew fainter and fainter. The green grass behind her slowly became visible through her body._

_"Chibi-usa! What's going on? Why are you fading?" he asked frantically. He could feel his daughter drifting away right before his very eyes._

_"Please, stop her!" Chibi-usa cried. "Or I'll be gone for good!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly.  
_

_"Stop who?" Mamoru asked._

_Chibi-usa nodded over her shoulder. Mamoru's eyes traveled back to the two beautiful girls embracing. He realized she must be talking about Usagi. If that was the case, he'd have no problem stopping_ that_ from continuing. He quickly looked away from the disturbing sight.  
_

_"Mama," she whispered. With those last words, she vanished._

_Desperately, Mamoru grasped for her. "Chibi-usa!" he yelled, grabbing fistfuls of air where she once stood. Her pleading voice, sweet and innocent, rang like a bell in his memories. His daughter, whom he'd known for so long was now gone forever in the blink of an eye.  
_

"Ah!" Mamoru jerked up into a sitting position. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his body drenched in a cold sweat. Frustrated, he yanked the hot blankets off his body and chucked them to the floor. _What the hell?_

His apartment was dark, the slim moonlight shining through the window offered little for his eyes to see. _Scrape. Scrape._ The tree branches clawed at the glass. Mamoru reached for his bottled water on the nearby nightstand. Chugging the whole thing in one swig, he crushed the empty plastic in his hand.

_This is why Setsuna-san came here yesterday, isn't it? It all makes sense now. This is bad, I can't believe I didn't see it coming! Seiya Kou. What kind of a monster are you? I won't let you take my Usako away from me like that. Not when Chibi-usa's life is on the line. I won't allow it._

Mamoru clenched his teeth, the pain was overwhelming. Right at that very second, Usagi was on her planet, out of his reach. Although it killed him to admit, he knew Seiya couldn't be the only one at fault. He always feared that Usagi had never let her go, and now he was sure of it. It made him wonder how close the two of them had really become during his absence. The way Usagi looked into that girl's eyes was something else. He didn't like it.

He lowered himself back down, resting his head on the pillow. It was damp, covered from sweat. He flipped it over and rolled so he was facing the wall. One thing was for sure; he knew who he needed to talk to tomorrow. That is, if Setsuna hadn't already left.

* * *

Usagi woke up the next morning on the red couch. She and Seiya had ended up watching a movie together last night, and she fell asleep in her arms halfway through it. The morning sunlight fluttered in through the window, lighting the bedroom. It was another wonderful day on Kinmoku.

Sitting up, she realized that Seiya wasn't with her. Usagi rubbed her eyes and stretched. _Huh?_ She looked down at the soft blanket in hand._ This wasn't here last night...Seiya must have put it on me this morning. _Usagi smiled to herself, feeling her heart warm at the kind gesture. _She really does care about me, doesn't she?  
_

"Hey, you're finally up."

Usagi looked over her shoulder, startled to see Sailor Star Fighter standing on the other side of the bedroom. The tall girl walked towards her wearing a familiar senshi fuku. Her hips swayed in short, black leather shorts, thigh-high boots sinking into the carpet with each step. Star-shaped earrings dangled from her ears accompanied by a thin, gold tiara across her forehead. It was hard not to stare at the revealing outfit, and Seiya's body only made it more difficult to look away. She hadn't seen her in her senshi form since they first arrived on Kinmoku. Was something wrong? Did something happen while she was asleep?

"Seiya?" she asked, confused.

Fighter walked around the couch and stood right in front of her. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you last night. I've got duty this morning. We've had the past few days off, but it's my turn today. I don't think I'll be done 'til this afternoon. Then Taiki, Yaten, and I have rehearsal and some other stuff to do so..." Fighter gave an apologetic smile.

Although she was relieved everything was okay, it was hard to hide her disappointment. She was hoping the two of them could hang out and do something fun. She'd forgotten they had a lot to do between rehearsal, preparations, and duties. _Baka,_ Usagi thought to herself. _We're the ones who showed up out of the blue uninvited. Of course they already have plans. We've probably been getting in the way._

"Sorry, it's going to be pretty busy for the next two days," she said, mistaking Usagi's quietness. "But hey, I'll make it up to you at the festival. I'll spend the whole night with you by my side, 'kay?" Fighter winked.

Usagi nodded, mindlessly finger-combing her locks over her shoulder. Seiya was already up and ready while she was still in bed. It made her feel even worse. "Yeah, don't worry about it. You guys have stuff to do, it can't be helped. We'll be fine, go on." Usagi gave her a nod.

"Thanks for understanding," Fighter said with a smile. She leaned one knee on the couch and eased in. Cupping the blonde's face with one hand before she could object, she kissed her softly on the cheek, just barely missing her lips on purpose.

Usagi stared up into the senshi's dazzling blue eyes as she pulled away. She could still feel the heat on her skin where her lips had been. Since Seiya had gotten sick, she was void of having those kisses. It was pleasant to have them back, especially now that she had no real reason to object.

Fighter smiled at her response and leaned in again, kissing her lightly on the other cheek as if she couldn't help herself. "Later, Odango," she whispered. She stepped back off the couch and waved.

"So, uh, I take it that you're feeling better?" Usagi called after her, still a little dazed. Seiya seemed to be back to normal again; the only evidence that she'd even had a cold was her scratchy voice, which had already improved since yesterday.

Fighter nodded. "Yes. It's all thanks to you that I've recovered so quickly," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Odango." She grinned.

Usagi shook her head. "No, it was nothing..." she mumbled. "Just...don't push yourself too hard, okay? You've still got to recover your voice..."

"Don't worry, I"ll be fine. See you tonight." She reached for the door.

Usagi nodded. "Bye," she said. Fighter gave one last smile before leaving. _Click._ She was gone. Usagi sighed. After a minute of letting the news sink in, she finally got up and wandered back to her own room down the hall. It was going to be very dull without Seiya around. _I hope the party comes quickly._

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks!" Minako whined. She flopped backwards onto her bed, her arms and legs spread out like she was going to make a snow angel in the sheets.

"What?" Rei asked, looking up from her magazine. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed on the other side of their room. The blonde had dragged herself in after breakfast, clearly upset about something.

"We aren't gonna get to see the Starlights very much until the party," Minako pouted. "What are we supposed to do around here? I want to go shopping again or something fun."

Rei rolled her eyes, setting the magazine down. "In other words, you're going to go crazy without seeing Yaten. Oh Minako-chan, you're hopeless."

A warm blush burned the blonde's face. "Yaten? Eh? Why'd you bring her up?" she sputtered. She stared up at the ceiling, mind reeling._ Oh no! H__ow did she find out?!_

Rei crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Minako's bed. She peered over her laying down. "You don't have to hide it anymore, I know about you two," Rei said.

Baby blue eyes blinked up at her. "Yaten...and me? Rei-chan, why do you think that? Ahaha..." Minako looked away.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Come on Minako-chan, I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when you're in L-O-V-E," she smirked, spelling out the word.

Minako gaped. "What? No! We're not like that! I swear!"

"Then why is your face turning all sorts of red?" Rei asked with a cunning grin.

Minako grabbed a nearby pillow and stuffed it over her burning face. "It's not!"

"Yes it is, you look like a tomato!" Rei tried to pry it away from her face, but she only clenched it tighter. "Just spill, how long have you two been together?" Rei probed.

Minako shook her head under the pillow. "I'm telling you, we're not together!"

"Yes you are. Admit it or I'll go ask Yaten about it..." Rei teased. She made a movement to climb off the bed.

Minako's hand blindly reached out after her. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. "Don't! You can't tell anyone, Rei-chan!" She lowered her voice and said quietly, "Yaten doesn't want anyone to know."

Rei furrowed her brows. "Why not?" She sat back on the bed.

Minako removed the pillow and pulled herself into a sitting position, facing her friend. She hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't know. I think she's afraid Seiya and Taiki will make fun of her. She doesn't get close to people, and especially not in_ that_ way. I think it's kind of embarrassing for her to admit. I promised I'd keep it a secret Rei-chan, and I already spilled to Usagi-chan a few days ago, so..."

Rei raised her eyebrows. "You told Usagi?" She couldn't help but feel hurt she hadn't told her first. After all, it was Usagi, and she could be a bit...ditzy.

Minako shrugged. "I didn't think it would hurt and it just kind of slipped out...I'm sorry for not telling you. I was going to, but I-"

"Don't worry about it, it's cool," Rei said quickly. "I'm just glad things are working out for you."

"Thanks," Minako said. "But hey, how did you know anyways, Rei-chan?"

Rei gave her a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding me'. She held up her hand and counted off each finger. "Saying her name in your sleep, flirting with her at lunch, wearing her pajamas, practicing that song with her for hours upon end..."

"Okay, okay, okay," Minako giggled. "I get it. You can stop now."

"She must really be something to make you that happy," Rei thought aloud.

Minako nodded. She wrapped a strand of glossy light hair around her finger, something she did when she was nervous. "She is. I've been with people in the past, but this time is something special. Even though she comes off as impatient and cold-hearted, she's really just afraid of getting hurt by people and ends up pushing them away. But once you get to know her, she's really sweet and sensitive. And did I mention oh-so cute!" Minako gushed. She closed her eyes imagining those silver bangs, swept just right into her emerald eyes. And that smile of hers...a gift so rare and precious like a diamond.

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," Rei told her honestly.

Minako nodded. "Me too. I just...hope it lasts..." she whispered, examining her nails.

"What do you mean?"

Minako's slender shoulders rose and fell. "I don't know. It's going great now that I've convinced her to give us a shot, but the reason Yaten didn't want to start this is because we're not from the same planet. I want her to come with me back to Earth, but I know I can't ask her to do that. She's got her princess and duties here. I'd gladly stay so I could be with her, but I know I'd become homesick eventually. I still have my dream of being a singer and my own duty as a senshi. Kinmoku isn't my home; I don't belong here. I bet she feels the same way about Earth."

Rei nodded, thinking how familiar the situation sounded. "It looks like you and Usagi are in the same boat..." she mumbled, looking away.

Minako snapped her head up. "What did you just say?"

Rei's eyes widened. "Nothing," she replied quickly. _Shimatta!_

Minako studied her face. "You...know about Usagi-chan and Seiya, don't you? Did she tell you too?" she asked.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "No, well...yes. Minako-chan, how do _you_ know about them?" She didn't think Usagi wanted everyone to know about her and Seiya yet. Had she changed her mind?

"She told me a few days ago. When we were locked in that closet for hours we ran out of things to talk about and it just came up. She was really torn between Mamoru-san and Seiya. I told her to listen to her heart. I haven't asked her about it since, but I think I know who she chose. It's pretty obvious, even to me."

Rei brought her hand to her chin, thinking. "That makes sense then. So we're the only ones who know about this mess?"

Minako nodded. "I think so. She and Seiya are gonna have to work something out too. As selfish as it is, I'm glad Yaten and I aren't in this alone," she admitted.

Rei put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're not alone. No matter how bad you guys are messing things up, I'll be here for you and Usagi. We'll think of something," she said._ Really...w__hat else can I do? We'd go home and she and Usagi would be miserable all over again. I don't want to be the bad guy. It doesn't matter anyways, Usagi will do what she wants in the end, and Minako-chan can't go a day without seeing Yaten, let alone the rest of her life. All I can do now is pray this thing doesn't blow up in our faces and be there for them, come hell or high water.  
_

A grin lit up her face. "Thanks, Rei-chan," Minako said. She reached out and hugged her.

Startled, Rei smiled. Closing her eyes, she hugged her friend back. She could smell the sweet fragrance of shampoo in her hair and feel the heat of her soft body. She wanted to hold onto her forever. It killed her that it had to be this way. She was starting to understand how Seiya must have felt. One sided love was the worst.

"Uh, Rei-chan?"

"Huh?" Rei opened her eyes, realizing how long she'd been embracing her. "Oh - sorry," Rei said and awkwardly pulled away.

"Ahaha, It's fine," Minako replied, tucking a light blonde strand behind her ear. It was quiet for a few seconds.

Rei changed the subject. "So...? How's it going with Yaten?" she asked, leaning in and narrowing her eyes with a devious gleam.

Minako blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Have you guys kissed yet or not?" she demanded.

Minako's face flushed again. "What?! Rei-chan!" she scolded with a laugh.

"Judging from your embarrassed reaction I'd say that's a yes," Rei mused, tapping her chin. She stuck her tongue out.

"That's not any of your business!" Minako laughed. She played anxiously with her fingers, trying not to smile. "But since you asked...yes! Once or twice," she giggled.

Rei pushed her shoulder playfully. "Get out! How was it? _ When_ was it? Come on, Minako-chan, I know you; your _dying_ to tell someone."

Minako blushed, smiling shyly. "Well, I guess you're right. Okay, so the first time - oh my god, I just about died - so we were..."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon; not a cloud in the blue sky. The cicadas were buzzing, the birds were chirping, and the air carried the scent of fresh-cut grass. Tomoe Hotaru walked quietly down the block with the hot sun beating down on her. Luckily she was wearing a hat her father had bought her to protect her pale complexion. Despite the warm weather, Hotaru dressed in her usual long-sleeves and tights. She carried a medium-sized woven basket in her hands.

Today was a good day. She'd spent the afternoon in the park with her father on a picnic. They'd worked the earlier part of the morning making sandwiches and cutting fruits and vegetables. The birds had been chirping and young children were playing happily around them when they arrived.

"Is it okay if I stop by Haruka-papa's and give them some of the extra cookies?" Hotaru had asked while they put things away after their picnic.

"Of course, sweetie. You go on ahead, I'm going to finish packing up and head home. Is that alright?" Tomoe Souichi replied with a smile.

"Of course, daddy. The walk isn't too far to the bus station. I'll see you later then!"

Hotaru continued down the block. The large Victorian-style house was just up ahead. It was a large home located in a more rural area of Tokyo, surrounded by lush trees and a white fence. Walking along the pavement, she made her way up the driveway and to the door. Hotaru looked at her wrist. 1:12 PM. _I hope Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are home, these cookies are delicious if I do say so myself! Maybe I should have called first, oh well.  
_

Approaching the door, she raised her fist and knocked three times. After waiting for a few seconds, there still was no reply. _Well that's odd, Setsuna-mama is usually done with classes by now. _The three of them had made it a point that she was welcome whenever she liked. After all, it was her second home. Hotaru hesitantly pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's Hotaru," she called. Slipping her shoes off in the entryway, she walked down the hallway. The wooden floor felt glossy under her socks. "Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama? Is anyone here?" Hotaru sighed. _I guess they're not back yet. I'll just leave the cookies here and go. _She turned in the direction of the kitchen when a harsh voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"This is crazy! I knew we shouldn't have let her go, Michiru! The second you saw her in your mirror, we should have hauled her ass back here!"

Hotaru tensed. There was no mistake about it; that was Haruka's voice and she sounded angry. It was coming from the living room at the end of the hall. Hotaru hesitantly made her way towards it.

"I just don't understand, Mamoru-san is such a nice man. Their future was so perfect, why give it up? And for what?" The voice was light and airy, belonging to a curly haired Neptunian Princess.

"I know. I do not fully understand as well. I believe she has her reasons though," came a third voice, the most mature of the three. _Setsuna-mama is here after all,_ Hotaru thought. She chewed on her thumbnail nervously. _What are they talking about?_

"Like what?" Michiru's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Perhaps their relationship wasn't as perfect as it seemed," Setsuna said calmly. The way she spoke put an air of wisdom to her words.

"I don't care! No matter what, this is just unacceptable!" Haruka raged. "I won't just sit around and stand for it. We need to act _now._"

Hotaru sucked in a sharp breath of air. She couldn't stand this mystery any longer, and eavesdropping wasn't good for her health. She gathered her courage and stepped into the living room. "What's going on?" she asked.


	28. Crisis

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! :D Sometimes it's hard to understand and be some of these characters, and I'm glad you like my takes on them.

This chapter is necessary for the plot and takes a step away from Kinmoku. But don't worry, we'll get back to more of the cute Usagi and Seiya fluff very soon, I promise :)

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Everyone stared at her in surprise. In the middle of their heated conversation, they weren't expecting a twelve year old to interrupt them. No one was sure sure how to respond.

Hotaru clutched the basket in her hands. "Sorry," she apologized to the floor. "I didn't think anyone was home, so I let myself in. Is this...a bad time?" Her gaze flitted from the three girls looking at her with mixed emotions. Michiru was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, Setsuna was situated in the chair nearby, and Haruka stood against the wall with her arms folded in front of her chest. They exchanged glances with each other, mentally debating whether or not to fill Hotaru in.

Setsuna finally spoke. "She's part of this too. She has the right to know," she said quietly to the others. Haruka and Michiru nodded in agreement.

The shorter girl dubiously crossed the room and seated herself next to Michiru on the orange sofa. Tension seemed to hang in the air like smog. She sat the woven picnic basket of cookies on the floor by her feet. She had a feeling they weren't exactly in the mood to eat them. Her hands in her lap, she nervously balled them. The unnatural silence was killing her. "What's...going on?" she asked again.

Haruka sighed. She brought her fingers to her forehead, pressing lightly between her eyebrows. When she spoke, her voice was strained. "Our Princess has messed up the future," she said flatly.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. She was secretly relieved they hadn't been arguing about her, as silly as that seemed. But maybe that would have been better. "The...future?" she repeated, looking at all of them in confusion.

"Hotaru-chan," Michiru begun, looking uncomfortable. "You remember how close Seiya-san and Usagi-chan were last year, don't you?" she asked.

Hotaru blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything. She tapped her index finger to her chin as she recalled the leader of the Starlights. They'd only encountered each other a few times, mostly during battle with Galaxia. Even though she didn't know the Starlight that well, she could see that Usagi and Seiya had formed a special connection and strong friendship. "Of course. We made them stay away from each other when we found out their true identities. But they met up a lot anyways. Those two caused a lot of trouble for you guys."

"That's an understatement," Haruka muttered under her breath.

Michiru ignored her lover's comment and turned to the younger girl sitting beside her. "Last week Sailor Moon and the others went to their home planet," she explained.

"Their planet?" Hotaru repeated. "Why? Was something wrong?"

Michiru shook her head, aqua curls bouncing at her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. They kept it a secret from us for some reason though, which was awfully fishy. It looked like they were only visiting, so we didn't worry or act on it. But now..." She shuddered. She couldn't see everything in her mirror; Kinmoku was too far away. She'd assumed everything was okay until Setsuna showed up earlier that afternoon and dropped the bomb.

Violet eyes widened. "What happened?" she demanded, sitting forward on the edge of the couch. She hated being left out of the loop.

Michiru brushed a curl out of her face as she choose her words carefully. "They seem to have gotten much closer during their visit."

"Closer? Seiya-san and Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked. "Close as in..." her voice trailed off. She raised her eyebrows questionably.

Michiru nodded.

"That's..." Hotaru was at a loss of words. She couldn't imagine her princess with anyone other than Mamoru. Was this for real? Seiya and Usagi?

Haruka slammed a curled fist against the wall, startling the three of them and rattling the picture frames that hung above her. "That bastard. I bet she forced her into something," she muttered. "The way that girl treats women...I_ never_ trusted her."

Under normal circumstances, Michiru would have scolded her partner for saying such rude things, but given the grim situation, she didn't. She too was just as upset with the news. She knew the player Seiya could be, and Usagi's carefree nature would naively fall right into it. Even if Seiya wasn't a man, she was still a wolf capable of devouring cute little kittens. Or bunnies, in this case.

Setsuna, sitting in the cushioned chair across from the couch, turned to Hotaru and said calmly, "Her actions have changed the current future's course. As of now, she is choosing Seiya-san over Mamoru-san, and the consequences will be settling soon enough. If it continues like this, Crystal Tokyo will crumble and cease to exist."

Hotaru let the reality sink in. It had always seemed very unlikely that Usagi and Mamoru would not end up together. They'd all come to depend on it happening, it never occurred to anyone that it may not. Both of them were human after all, and things could change. Hotaru swallowed. "What are we supposed to do? Crystal Tokyo has to exist, doesn't it? If they're not together, then everything will change-" her voice choked off. The color drained from her face. Her hands in her lap began to tremble.

"Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked, her voice rising. She reached over and gently clasped her hand on the young girl's shoulder. It was as if she hadn't heard her. Hotaru continued to stare blankly ahead with a glossy gaze.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna stood from the chair. In one stride, she was knelt at the side of the couch.

Hotaru's breathing increased through her open mouth. "Chibi-Usa-chan!" Hotaru gasped at last. She snapped her head up, bringing her panic-filled eyes to meet Setsuna's. Her fragile hands gripped the older girl's forearms with an amount of strength that surprised them both. "Chibi-Usa-chan... She won't be born!" she cried in horror.

Setsuna nodded, slightly relieved her reaction was just shock. "We know. And no matter what, I won't let that happen," she assured her quickly.

"This is awful!" Hotaru moaned, covering her face with her hands. "That can't happen! It'll mess everything up!"

"Exactly. And it'll screw up a lot more than just that," Haruka said. "What about _our_ futures? The power of the Ginzuishou is supposed to stop our bodies from aging when Crystal Tokyo sets in. It's our duty as senshi to protect the Princess eternally. Without that promised path, can that still happen?"

"What does the future look like, Setsuna-san?" Michiru asked urgently. "Surely you can see that much. How terrible is it? Just how desperate is this situation, or are we overreacting?"

Setsuna closed her eyes, somewhat regretting her decision to come to the others. As she suspected, it may have been best if she'd acted on her own without telling them. But they had come to work together in the past years, and it wouldn't have felt right to leave them uninvolved. There was too many complicated questions. Yes, she knew things, but she wasn't a psychic. Even if she had the answers, she wasn't at liberty to tell anyone.

Michiru comforted Hotaru, patting her softly on the back. She looked back up at Setsuna, trying another approach. "How much longer do we have until Chibi-Usa-chan...?" She didn't want to say it.

Hotaru cringed again at the thought; a world without her best friend. It was possible she'd never see those big, crimson eyes and pink updo again. Never hear that bubbly laughter and small voice calling cheerfully, "Hotaru-chan!". She may have already missed her chance to say goodbye. When was the last time she'd seen her? It'd been so long ago she could barely remember. Hotaru hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Her day had started out so wonderful, but with each second it was growing bleaker.

Setsuna's lips pursed. "It's difficult to say for certain. The future is constantly changing, as I said before. She's alive now in the 30th century, which means the relationship between Usagi-san and Seiya-san hasn't settled yet." Setsuna's eyes drifted from their stares, as she was focused on something else faraway. "Being so close to Small Lady in the future has given me a close bond with her. I've always been able to sense her presence... But lately I've been losing sight of her for brief seconds. It was subtle at first, I thought I was imagining it. But the intervals are getting longer and more frequent when she fades out. If this continues, it won't be too much longer before she completely vanishes."

Haruka took a step away from the wall. "Then it's settled. We go to this Kinmoku planet and bring them back with us. Knowing our Princess, she's too naive to realize what this little decision is going to do. Once she understands, she'll have no choice. It's simple."

Michiru nodded. "I think so too. I'm sure if we explain to her she'll come back with us. She has to. I can't see her staying and giving up her daughter, that's not like her at all."

"I say the sooner we leave the better," Haruka continued, leaning against the side of the sofa. She lowered her husky voice. "Besides, I want to have a word with _her._ She needs to understand when it's time to give up, and I'll make sure she gets it once and for all," she spat. Just imagining the Starlight's face made her itch with rage. Out of all the people Usagi had to fall in love with, why _her_?

"No."

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru's gaze snapped over to the eldest girl who'd spoken. Setsuna met their objecting stares with a firm countenance. Sienna eyes did not waver as she spoke in a calm, collected voice. "I will go to Kinmoku alone," she stated.

Haruka knitted her brows, her lips parted in protest. "But-" she started.

"You three cannot teleport without Sailor Moon," Setsuna explained, cutting her off. "As the soldier of Chronos, I can manipulate time and space, I must go by myself."

Michiru exchanged glances with Haruka and Hotaru. "But we're stronger now," the aqua-haired beauty argued. "In our Super forms, I'm certain we could try without her..."

Setsuna looked away. She knew it may be possible, but it was unnecessary for everyone to go. Not to mention the extra trouble Haruka would cause with Seiya...it would be a nightmare. She knew her dissatisfaction for the specific senshi went past the fact that they were intruders from the outside solar system. It was personal, and they didn't need that when they had a bigger crisis at hand. It would be easiest if she went alone.

Hotaru stared into her lap. Black bangs fell into violet eyes, hiding her expression. She didn't care if she went with, she just wanted her friend to be okay. She looked up. "Setsuna-mama, just please bring Usagi-san back. Chibi-Usa-chan is my best friend, I can't lose her. I don't think Usagi-san is doing this on purpose, she wouldn't. Promise me you'll come home with all of them, no matter what."

Setsuna nodded. "Of course," she told her gently.

"I still say we come too," Haruka objected. "Who knows what's on that planet of theirs? They may not let her go so easily. What if they demand a fight? Can you take them alone?"

Setsuna shook her head. "We can't leave the Earth completely unprotected. You three have to stay here and be on guard. This is nothing more than a misunderstanding. Everything will return to normal when we fix this. There's no reason to argue, let alone fight. It'll be short and sweet, I promise."

"Let's hope so," Hotaru said quietly so no one heard. She didn't think Usagi was going to take the news very well.

"We're counting on you," Michiru told her, giving an encouraging nod.

Haruka sighed, running a hand through her short, dirty-blond hair. She stared out the window, watching as a violent gust of wind shook the tree branches outside. Dark clouds were rolling in, making the sunlight disappear. She hated defeat, but she knew Setsuna had a point and couldn't argue with it. "Don't come back without her," she said at last.

Setsuna nodded again. "Of course."

It was quiet for a few minutes. The news was still shocking and hard to wrap their minds around. They used the silence to think about what was going to happen next. Surely when she returned with the five of them, it would go without saying that there would be no more trips to Kinmoku. They couldn't risk this happening again. In fact, it may be best if they said goodbye to the Starlights for good, for the sake of the future.

"You should leave as soon as possible," Haruka urged, turning her forest-green eyes back to her, "who knows how long it'll take to get there."

"Yes, I must allow a day or two," Setsuna agreed as she rose. She looked around the room, eyes stopping at each of them for a few seconds. "Take care," she said. She exchanged nods with Haruka and Michiru before turning to the youngest member of their group.

Out of the four of them, she and Hotaru had the strongest relations with Chibi-Usa, and it wasn't hard to sympathize with her. She placed her hand on top of the girl's head. Hotaru's glossy black hair shimmered a pretty shade of purple under the living room lights. Their drastic height difference forced her to bend down when she spoke to her. "Please don't worry, Hotaru-chan. I will do everything I can to make sure Small Lady lives," she promised.

"Thank you," Hotaru said quietly.

Setsuna stood and crossed the room. She paused at the doorway before giving a final nod. With that, she was gone. Hotaru's eyes drifted to the picnic basket on the floor by her feet. It looked like one share of the chocolate chip cookies she'd made wouldn't get to be eaten any time soon.

* * *

Stepping outside, it was noticeable that the skies were darkening. White clouds rolled in, melting to a murky gray color and churning grumbles in the distance. Holding her hand out, a single raindrop fell from above and landed on her tanned skin.

_Is this any indication of how this will turn out?_ Setsuna thought soberly. She sighed and continued down the wooden porch steps. She planned on leaving right away, just as she'd promised. Still, a part of her felt somewhat reluctant about the decision she'd come to. Losing Small Lady was out of the question, and she wouldn't stand for it. It really left her no other choice.

But if there was one thing she hated besides cockroaches, it was intervening with the future. She was a firm believer that things should play out on their own. And technically, that is just what was happening now between Usagi and Seiya. It may have been Haruka and Michiru's spot to take action, but it didn't feel right for her. At the same time she couldn't live with herself if she let Small Lady die. Being torn between these two ideas was the reason why she'd waited so long before going to them. She knew how the two of them would feel about the situation, but seeing Hotaru's reaction made her realize she was doing the right thing._  
_

"Setsuna-san!"

A male voice startled her. Looking up, she was shocked to see Mamoru making his way up the driveway. He held his hand to his face, shielding himself from the light raindrops dropping sporadically from the dreary clouds above.

Setsuna frowned. "Is something wrong?" she called to him. _Why on Earth is he here?  
_

Mamoru jogged up the porch steps two at a time. He stood before her, slightly out of breath. He ran his large hand through his bangs, brushing them out of his face. "I'm so glad...you're still here," he managed.

Her forehead creased in confusion. "I don't...understand," she said. She quickly smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and fluffed her dark green bangs when he wasn't looking.

Mamoru stood erect, looking her directly in the eyes. "I'm coming with you," he told her.

She studied his face. He was a handsome man indeed. His strong, blue eyes were full of nothing but serious determination. The pitter pattering of rain against the cement driveway picked up. Both of them took a step closer to the house under the porch roof. "What do you mean?" Setsuna inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"I had a dream last night," Mamoru explained. "Well, more like a nightmare, actually," he muttered to himself. After that haunting vision, he couldn't fall asleep. Chibi-Usa's pleading voice reverberated in his head all night and into the morning. He couldn't get that infatuated look on Usagi's face out of his mind. He finally dozed off around 5:00 AM, only to sleep until noon, missing his classes and work. But Mamoru didn't care; he had bigger issues to worry about. The first thing he did was take the next bus to the edge of town, getting deposited a few blocks from the large Victorian-style home shared by the three senshi.

"A dream?" Setsuna repeated.

"Yes. I get what you were talking to me about a few days ago. Usako is involved with that Starlight, I know everything about Chibi-Usa-chan too." Mamoru took a step closer to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

She flinched at his warm touch. Blinking, she looked up at him. He leaned in as he spoke in a worn voice.

"Please, let me come with you to Kinmoku," Mamoru said again. "I want to speak with her myself. Once she sees my face she'll come right back to me, I know it. I can't stand sitting around here doing nothing. I won't lose to..." He didn't finish the sentence, but it wasn't difficult to know who he was referring to. He couldn't hide the smudge of bitterness that crept into his voice.

Setsuna studied his face. Truthfully, she could take him with. In fact she could have taken them all with. It was a taboo to even use her power like that, but given the circumstances, she didn't think Neo Queen Serenity would mind. Not when her existence was at stake too. Even though he wasn't king in this era, it was hard to tell him 'no' when she'd always thought of him with that status.

"I suppose it would help if you were there. She will most certainly listen to you of all people," she agreed. Setsuna looked over her shoulder, motioning to the front door right behind them. "But it's only you and I. The others are staying here to be on guard in case anything were to happen."

"Fine with me," Mamoru said with a smile. He dropped his hands from her shoulders. "When do we leave?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Right now."


	29. Deer In The Headlights

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

It's so interesting to hear your guys' thoughts! Of course I have my own opinions on this whole situation too. But if I revealed how I felt about everyone, that would give it away ;)

Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun with this chapter tee hee! Maybe I should write more like this, it just comes easiest. But I don't know, tell me what you guys think, 'kay? ;)

_Note: To dream of blowing dandelions means you are trying to bring back a certain time in your life. You long to have something/someone back._

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi was bored out of her mind. She wandered the halls of the palace in search of some way to pass time. The anticipated party was tomorrow, and the entire mood of the palace had shifted. What was once fun and laid back had become a stressful, rushed time for everyone. Everything underway was right on schedule, but last minute preparations caused many workers to be scurrying down the halls with stuff in hand or jabbering orders into cell phones pressed to their ears. She barely even recognized the place. To her, it was always a breath-taking mansion, but with the lights strung down the halls, it looked more like an exquisite castle.

Everyone seemed to have found something to do. Everyone except her.

The Starlights were still as busy as ever, she barely got to see Seiya. When she woke up in their big bed that morning, Fighter was already off to preform duties outside the palace. Usagi spent most of the day meandering around, trying to stay out of everybody's way.

Of course, her friends had no problem passing time. Ami was to be found in the library, devouring as many Kinmokian books as she could. Nobody could get Makoto away from the kitchen to save their life. The chefs seemed more than overjoyed at her offer to help prepare the dishes. Rei, well she always found something to do. The only other person who seemed to be growing as restless as her was Minako. It was like she was having Yaten-withdrawls or something. The two of them usually hung out in their guestrooms. Having so much in common (including relationships) gave them something to talk about. Usagi hoped she didn't look as desperate as Minako, drowning on and on about her girlfriend, but she was starting to feel like it.

She somehow wandered down to the ocean that afternoon. The sky was a pretty baby blue. The salty humid air stuck to her hair and clothes. She sat by the rocks, breathing in the sweet scent of the rozamokus. Watching the waves roll in and out was soothing. It was a special place for her and Seiya. She could still remember how she looked when she waded in and teased about taking her clothes off. She couldn't forget how bright the moons had been shining and how the salty water tasted when it came between their kiss.

_Their kiss._

She thought being away from the person she was crazy for would take her mind off her, but it was having the opposite effect. She couldn't get Seiya Kou out of her head. Every word, every smile, every touch replayed through her mind like a broken record. Usagi was head over heels, and she knew it too. It was embarrassing to admit, but she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her the next time she saw her. She never thought the attraction was so strong, but with each day it was getting very clear who she wanted to spend all her time with.

Brushing the sand off her ruffly pink skirt, she climbed her way back up the slope to the palace. She was hoping to catch the Starlight in the music room for practice. Though she wasn't sure what time the three of them would finish duties, she planned on waiting for Seiya there.

Swerving in and out of maids and workers, she finally reached the music room doors. The palace may have been a labyrinth of confusing halls that all looked similar, but she was starting to find her way around like it was her home.

Usagi knocked on the door, hoping the three of them were in there. Pressing her ear against the cool surface, she didn't hear music nor voices. Dejected, she sighed and entered the empty room. The soft overhead lights were on, the ceiling fan swirled in boring circles. Usagi hadn't actually been in the music room before. She'd only caught glimpses of it through the tiny window at the top of the door while sitting on Minako's shoulders. Like everything else on the foreign planet, she found it impressive.

It was small in the palace's scale, but sophisticated nonetheless. When she stepped in, she couldn't help but feel relaxed in the casual-comfy setup. The carpet was a brilliant shade of red that accented the soft, yet bold color scheme of the room. One wall was lined with different sizes and shapes of guitars. A shiny grand piano was positioned in the back corner. The other side of the room had a large glass window and door that led to a recording studio. She didn't dare go towards the row of expensive looking equipment and buttons in fear of breaking something.

A low navy-colored couch against the wall caught her attention. Usagi had seen the Three Lights sitting there when she and Minako were spying on them. They'd been singing a new, unfamiliar song they were going to preform at the party tomorrow night. Usagi smiled and walked over to the couch. She sat on the soft cushions, stretching out into a comfortable position. _Might as well wait here for the three of them to come. Who knows how much longer it'll be..._ Usagi yawned and closed her eyes. She snuggled up, tucking her arm to her head, using it as a pillow.

She must have dozed off while she waited, because the next thing she knew, she was out like a light. In her dream, she was walking through a vast field of dandelions. She giggled and spun around in a circle, collapsing onto her back in the meadow. The feathery, flower-like weeds tickled her face. They were the old kind; white and puffy like cotton balls. _Make a wish_, she told herself. Usagi rolled onto her stomach and plucked one by the leafy stem, bringing it to her lips. She closed her eyes and blew, sending tiny white seeds drifting away. The wind changed direction, sending the pieces back into her face. Usagi giggled and brushed them away. They were soft and sweet, feeling pleasant in a strange, warm way.

Usagi brushed the seeds away, but the tickling sensation didn't disappear. She squirmed and flinched, smiling at the soft tingle on her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened as the world came back into view. She wasn't laying in a patch of dandelions, but laying on the couch in the music room.

Usagi blinked a few times as something came into focus. Someone was standing over her, trailing kisses down the side of her cheek and to her neck. Their lips were warm and soft. The nice sensation definitely wasn't dandelion seeds. Usagi panicked, rolling to the side, a second too late to realize how bad of an idea that was. She fell off the couch and hit the carpet with a soft _thud_. It occurred to her on the way down just who it was that had woken her from her sleep.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Seiya said with a laugh. She bent and offered a hand to the blonde on the floor. "Are you okay, Odango? I didn't mean to startle you."

Usagi rubbed her side with a moan. She pulled herself into a sitting position and gratefully accepted Seiya's hand. When she was on her feet again, she fixed her ruffled blouse and smoothed out her miniskirt. She caught Seiya smirking out of the corner of her eye. "Just what the hell were you doing?!" Usagi accused, folding her arms in front of her chest. She tried not to act as humiliated as she felt.

Seiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Waking you up," she answered with a grin.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Well! That's not exactly the first thing I'm expecting to wake up to," she ranted. "You could have just shook my shoulder or something. But no, you've gotta be all funny, don't you?" She huffed and wiped the side of her face. How long had Seiya been in there for? She couldn't help but wonder if she'd done anything else to her while she was asleep. Her wild imagination wasn't always a good thing.

Seiya laughed. "Sorry, I'll try a different method next time. Would you rather I dump a glass of cold water on your head? Taiki and I used to do that to Yaten in the mornings to get her outta bed."

A small smile played on her lips. Usagi shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I guess I'd take your kisses over that," she replied honestly.

Seiya took a step towards her. "Speaking of kisses..." she purred. Her hands found Usagi's, wrapping her fingers around hers before she had the chance to object. "I think you owe me one yet."

Usagi nervously blinked up at her. "What...what do you mean?" she asked. Peering over the taller girl's shoulder, she was glad to see the music room door was shut, just in case anything were to happen. She wasn't sure if they were going to have practice anytime soon or if Seiya had just wandered in. She didn't even know what time it was or how long she'd been out for. But from not having seen much of her in the past few days, she was seriously deprived of her love and most likely would have a hard time objecting, even in her half-awake state.

Seiya narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't kiss me when I was sick. You promised you would when I was better, remember?"

Usagi gaped. "I never said that!" She did recall that conversation, but she managed to change the subject before agreeing to it. "You're putting words in my mouth," Usagi told her defiantly.

"You're changing the subject," Seiya shot back. She squeezed her hands and wiggled her eyebrows. "Well? I'm not sick anymore, so what are we waiting for...?" She started to lean in.

Usagi panicked. As much as she wanted it, every time Seiya got that close, her head started spinning like a merry-go-round. She wasn't sure if she was awake enough for that yet. "Um, well...about that," Usagi said, quickly slipping out of her grasp. She hopped over to the row of guitars, pretending to be fascinated by them, keeping her back to the Starlight.

Seiya's face fell. She tucked her hands in the back of her pant pockets. "You don't want to kiss me?" she asked, unable to hide the desperation thick in her voice.

Usagi froze. Her gaze fell upon a shiny red guitar in front of her. She somehow knew it was Seiya's. _Thump. Thump. _ "No, that's not it," she said quickly, turning around.

Seiya nodded solemnly. She stood before her, an arm's length away. "It's okay, I understand if you've changed your mind about me," she said quietly. She examined her fingernails with a hurt expression.

Usagi's heart sank. She hadn't meant it that way. The taller girl was obviously offended. Ego bruised; crushed; trampled on. She was probably the first girl to turn her down like that. "Seiya..." she murmured, taking a step towards her. The dark-haired girl ignored her plea and kept her eyes to the floor. Usagi sighed. _Great._

Seiya looked up, pulling out her best puppy dog eyes. It was a last resort, but she knew her Odango wouldn't be able to resist it.

Usagi fought the urge to give in, but it was hard. Too hard. "Fine. Come here," she beckoned at last.

Seiya tried not to smile as she sauntered up to her. She kept her hands at her sides, waiting patiently like a dog for its treat.

The blonde waited for her to do something. Seiya was always more than eager to take the lead when it came to things like this. Or things in general. Why was she just standing there like that?! Usagi frowned, suddenly realizing that when she said 'you promised to kiss me' she really was emphasizing the 'you' part. But if she didn't have the courage to tell her how she really felt about her, how in the world was she supposed to do _this_? Seiya had always initiated the first move, not the other way around.

Usagi realized she couldn't just stand there like a complete idiot. Doing nothing would only hurt her feelings._ Tick. Tock._

The familiar twisting sensation knotted up in her stomach again. The blood pumped faster through her veins as she contemplated how she was going to go about this. She recalled how desperately she'd been waiting for her all day. How she longed to finally see her after a day of long duties. She'd sat by the ocean, replaying every moment in slow motion. From the garden, to the boutique, to taking care of her when she was sick. Who was she kidding? She waited so long, and now she was standing right there. _What am I waiting for?_

Without a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward and cupped her both of her hands at Seiya's face. She stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips against hers.

The desire pumping through her was stronger than she was prepared for. Once she started, she couldn't stop. It was a treacherous, rapid river with a broken dam, inescapable and overflowing. That was the major difference between Seiya and Mamoru; everything with him was lull and mundane, but with Seiya, it was like the world was on fire, lit up with zingy colors exploding on an exasperating thrill.

As fiery as it felt on the outside, the strong, overpowering connection that pulled her to the Starlight went soul deep. She wanted to talk with her, hang out with her, just _be_ with her. In the end, she was the reason Usagi had come to Kinmoku. She wanted to protect her too, with all of her life, and never ever let her go. It must have been love.

Usagi took a step forward, pushing the Starlight's back against the wall behind them. She kissed her passionately, wrapping one hand around the nape of her neck and lingering the other at her jawbone. For once, she was in control; _she_ could show Seiya how she really felt.

Seiya was more than elated by her response. Her hands found their place on Usagi's body, running up and down her sides, to her hips and back up to her shoulders. She never expected her bunny to be so...daring. What had gotten into her? Nevertheless, it was definitely enticing.

Because the blonde was shorter than her, she had to lean down to meet her lips. It was especially difficult when Usagi had her pressed against the wall. Seiya spun them around, reversing the position. Usagi opened her blue eyes in surprise. Seiya glided her hands to Usagi's thighs and lifted her body up so their faces were at the same level, pressing her back to the wall so she was supported against it. Usagi immediately wrapped her legs around the Starlight's hips.

Usagi tried not to smile at her swift idea. She closed her eyes again and moved her lips over Seiya's soft and slow. _Thump. Thump. _Her heartbeat picked up, throbbing thunderously with each palpitation. The Starlight's breath, hot and dangerous, whispering down her lungs was an intimate sensation that linked the two of them in an indescribable way. Usagi inhaled her spicy rosy scent, spellbinding her mind into a serene euphoria. The sweet fragrance of shampoo in her hair wafted to her face; delicious and aromatic like cherry-flavored candy.

Seiya grazed her teeth on Usagi's bottom lip. She chuckled softly at the response; a flustered, sharply increased breath of air.

Seiya's deep blue eyes, half-lidded with desire, gazed lustfully under her thick, black lashes. As she moved closer, a soft moan escaped her lips. _This girl will be the death of me._ Blood rose in her cheeks, causing a blush to radiate off her light skin. She deviated from Usagi's sweet, pink lips and trailed light kisses up the side of her cheek; a warm brush of skin. She stopped at her ear, biting down playfully, her tongue warm and moist, tickling the blonde.

Usagi cried out in a giggle, turning her head away shyly. She managed to catch a glimpse of the Starlight's glittering blue eyes dancing with exhilaration. A sly smile played on Seiya's lips as she traveled lower, trailing her lips to her neck. Usagi lolled her head back, afraid she was going to collapse right there.

Seiya worked her way down, leaving tender kisses along her collarbone. She moved her hands to Usagi's hips, toying with the edge of her shirt, tauntingly sliding her fingers up under the material to see if she would protest.

The blonde tangled her fingers in Seiya's bangs, giving them a squeeze. _Th-thump. Th-thump._ Her heart became uneven.

Seiya moved the kisses back up her neck, finding their place once again on her moist lips. As she came up, she smoothly glided her hands up her shirt, feeling along the bare skin of her back.

Her hot touch sent shivers down her spine. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut harder, responding to Seiya's moving lips. She clenched her fingers tighter in her hair as her mind started to whirl like an F5 tornado. She didn't think it was possible for the two of their bodies and souls to get any closer before they became one.

"Mina, you in here?" A muffled voice called. Suddenly, the doorknob jingled and the music room door opened. "OH MY GOD!" Yaten gasped, standing in the doorway.

Usagi's eyes sprung open. She looked over Seiya's shoulder to see the shortest Starlight standing in the doorway with her jaw to the floor. Seiya was too engrossed to even hear her come in, and continued to kiss and touch her romantically.

Usagi detached their lips and pushed her girlfriend away in a movement so hasty it was nothing but a blur. Unwrapping her legs from Seiya's hips, she managed to meet the floor with her feet without falling over. She yanked her shirt back down that Seiya had ridden up and stepped away from her.

"Y-Yaten!" Usagi sputtered stupidly. "Hey, h-how's it going?" she greeted her with an uneasy laugh. She could feel her cheeks burning an unnatural shade of red. If it was possible to die from mortification, she would have.

Seiya blinked, completely confused. She turned around and jumped a bit when she saw her standing there. Or gaping there. Seiya quickly fixed her messed up hair. "Oh, hey there shortie," she said trying to act as cool as possible. She leaned casually against the wall behind her. The same wall she'd just had Usagi pressed up against, hot and steamy.

"Minako-chan isn't in here," Usagi said quickly, as if that wasn't obvious. It'd be pretty weird if she was.

Yaten just continued to stare at the two of them with bugging green eyes. She was having trouble processing what she'd just witnessed. She took a step back, her own cheeks the color of strawberry ice cream.

Seiya scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "So, if you excuse us, we were sort of in the middle of something..."

Usagi looked up at her in horror. She didn't know what she wanted to do more; slap Seiya upside the head or crawl under a rock.

Seiya turned to her and gave a casual wink.

On top of the initial surprise, the silver-haired girl was angry, relieved, and confused at the same time. A million cunning replies swam through her head, but she couldn't find her brain to put them into words. "Erm...sorry," Yaten mumbled, looking away. Silver bangs fell into her pretty face. She turned quickly, grabbing the door handle and yanking the door shut behind her. With that, she was gone.

They stared at the doorway a minute, not quite sure what to do. Finally, Seiya turned back to her and filled the uncomfortable silence with something she should have seen coming. "So...um, shall we continue?"

Usagi's eyes widened. She lightly smacked the taller girl's shoulder. "You're joking, right?!"

Seiya grasped her shoulder, pretending to wince. "No, I wasn't actually," she admitted with a grin.

Usagi sighed and took a few steps away, plopping down on the low couch. "What are we gonna do?" she whined, covering her face with her hands. "Now Yaten knows about us!"

Seiya lowered herself next to her, retying her ponytail that Usagi had successfully loosened. "We were gonna tell the rest of them about us at some point, weren't we? Think of it this way; now we don't have to worry about it."

Her slender shoulders rose and fell in a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know...I guess, but I didn't want them to find out _that_ way! That was awful! I want to die!" She buried her face in her hands again.

Seiya put her arms behind her head in a leisurely fashion. "Yeah, leave it to Yaten..." She was gonna have to find a way to get her back. She smirked and sat forward. "But did you see the look on her face? It was _priceless_!" She cracked up. Seiya turned to her and reenacted Yaten's girly deer in the headlights expression.

Usagi brought her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty classic. I've never seen her so embarrassed before. But still..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to face her after this; it's gonna be so weird! God, Seiya, why didn't you lock the door or something, you idiot."

Seiya sweat dropped. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"What next time?" Usagi muttered with affection under her breath. She stole a peek at Seiya out of the corner of her eye and smiled a little.

The Starlight met her gaze with a small grin. "That's a little cold, don't you think, Odango?"

Usagi played with her fingers in her lap. She definitely wanted there to be a next time. And if there was, she needed to control herself. She thought back, wondering what would have happened if Yaten _hadn't_ burst in. Seiya must have been thinking something along those lines too, because an awkward silence settled over the room like a strong perfume. Even Seiya's easygoing personality couldn't work around it.

"So um...I think I'm gonna be going now," Usagi said, standing up. She wouldn't be able to take it if Taiki and Yaten returned to have rehearsal. She started inching her way towards the door.

Seiya nodded and rose after her, hands in her pockets. "Okay. Well...I guess I'll be seeing you later then," she said.

"Yeah. So um, later!" Usagi turned and quickly crossed the room before Seiya had the chance to do or say anything else. Stepping out into the hallway, she hurriedly shut the door, falling back against the wood. _Phew._

The air was a lot cooler outside and there weren't as many people strolling through the hallway, much to her relief. She'd hate to run into any of her friends right now. She knew her hair was messed up and cheeks were still flushed. She figured Ami or Makoto may not notice, but she was sure Rei would know something was up. And Minako would know for sure...that is of course, if a certain silver-haired beauty didn't mention it first._  
_


	30. Heartbeat

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Does anyone else notice how much Seiya winks in the anime? I swear, like every episode she's throwing a flirty one at Usagi:

-"If a thief breaks in, I'll knock 'em out!" *Winks*

-"Odango's gonna play softball with me! I already told our teacher." *Winks*

-"Odango! Let's show them our love-love power!" *Winks*

-The teacher, "These three will be in our class from now on. Please show them around." Seiya, standing at the front of the class looks at Usagi and *Winks*

See? :) That's why I make her wink so much in case you guys were wondering XD lol

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Oi! Odango!" _Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Usagi laid in her bed with her pillow over her face. Recognizing the voice, she pulled it off. Her bangs were frizzed from the static electricity. "Come in..." she called miserably.

Seiya peeked her head in before entering Usagi's guestroom. "It's dinnertime," she announced, "everyone's already down there."

"Oh? Um, actually I'm not feeling very hungry," Usagi lied. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Seiya raised her eyebrows. Usagi missing _food_? She crossed the room. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked. Approaching the bed, she leaned over and placed her hand on Usagi's forehead. "You're not coming down with my cold are you?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry! I'm just kinda tired yet," she fibbed, "I guess that nap didn't do its justice. Ahaha...ha."

Seiya gave her a knowing look. "I know what this is about. You don't want to see Yaten do you?"

Usagi smiled. Seiya knew her too well. "Not really..." she admitted.

Seiya sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll tell everyone you're not hungry then, but don't expect them to believe it."

"Thanks." Usagi picked at her nails.

Seiya combed her fingers through Usagi's ruffled bangs, fixing them back into place. "You know, you can't avoid her forever, Odango. We're gonna see her at the party tomorrow night."

Usagi shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But...not right now, 'kay? I sit diagonal to her at the table, I can't bare to look in her direction."

Seiya smiled. "Alright then." She leaned across the bed and pecked her on the cheek. "I"ll bring you something up later, okay?"

Blue eyes lit up like sparklers. "Thanks! You're the best, Seiya."

She nodded and waved it away. "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

"Oh? Where's Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked when Seiya entered the dining room alone.

Seiya pulled back her chair beside Taiki. "She said she's kind of tired. I'll bring her something later," she answered. She noted that the chair at the head of table was empty before remembering Kakyuu had some business to attend to and would be late.

The food had already arrived and everyone had begun eating. Tonight it was the finest tomato soup, biscuits, and an exotic Kinmokian fruit that looked like a purple apple. Seiya picked up her spoon and started to dig in.

"I'll bet she's too humiliated to come out," Yaten snickered. She dipped her biscuit up and down in her steaming liquid, careful not to wreck her manicure.

Taiki, sitting beside Seiya, raised a chestnut brow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Cat green eyes narrowed across the table to Seiya. A devious smile played on her soft lips. "Come on Seiya, tell 'em," Yaten taunted.

The one thing Seiya hated about herself was that she blushed easily. With her outgoing attitude and tomboyish nature, she felt that it didn't suit her. At that moment, she could feel her face growing hot; cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She raised her glass of water to her mouth. After a long, time-buying sip, she sat it down on the table with a clink. "I have no idea what you're mumbling about," Seiya said with poise, avoiding their eyes. _Well I see she's back to her usual sassy self. Darn, it was funny seeing her so flustered before. Oh well.  
_

Yaten smirked. "Okay then. Since you won't tell them, I will." She rested her spoon against the side of her soup bowl. She brought one hand to her chin and cocked her head to the side. "I mean, what's the point in hiding it any longer?"

Seiya peered up under black lashes. She didn't care if everyone knew about them. In fact, she wanted to shout to the world about their love. But she knew Usagi wasn't prepared to have Makoto, Ami and Taiki judge their decision yet. She shot daggers across the table, urging the short girl to shut up.

"Hiding what?" Taiki asked, turning to Seiya.

Down a few chairs, Rei and Minako exchanged anxious glances. Ami and Makoto looked at each other in confusion.

Yaten's jade eyes danced. "Seiya and Usagi," she said smugly. She looked square at Seiya as she spoke, although she was talking to Taiki. "I was just minding my own business earlier today when I happened to walk in on the two of them making ou-"

"Making omelets!" Seiya said quickly, her voice drowning out Yaten's. "Odango was hungry earlier so we came to the kitchen and made omelets. Yaten walked in and wondered what we were doing, right?" She shot a stern, silencing stare across the table.

Yaten sneered.

"Omelets, huh?" Taiki repeated. "I haven't had those since we were on Earth."

Makoto knitted her brows. "But...I was in the kitchen all day. I never saw the two of you in there-"

"SO! Who's excited for the party?" Rei interrupted, cutting her friend off. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait! What about you, Ami-chan?"

Ami blinked, surprised the attention was suddenly turned to her. "Oh, um yes. I can't wait either, Rei-chan," she replied after swallowing a mouthful of buttery biscuit. She dabbed her lips with a fabric napkin.

Seiya gave a light sigh of relief. She caught Rei's attention and smiled.

Rei nodded before turning back to her food. Just as she'd promised, she had their backs.

Yaten sank back in her chair. She kept quiet for the rest of the meal, throwing occasional stealthy glances at the lead Starlight. There was no doubt she was amused by the whole situation. Putting the pieces together, it all made perfect sense why Seiya had been so happy lately; she finally caught her bunny she'd been chasing after for the last two years.

Seiya ignored her. She knew Yaten and her slightly annoying personality; when she had an idea in her head, she wouldn't drop it until she was satisfied. She was sure the silver-haired girl would bring it up again sometime or another.

"Starlights?" a feminine voice called. Kakyuu entered the large dining room and approached the rectangular table.

All three of them started to push their chairs back, but Kakyuu raised her hand. "It's alright. I just came to remind you of tomorrow's agenda." She walked slowly and elegantly with grace. Her casual evening gown swished around her heels with each step. Many intricate designs stitched in the finest materials embroidered the edges in what looked like gold.

"Duties will be first thing tomorrow morning at seven," Kakyuu said, "just a short run though; Fighter you take outside the northern gate, Maker and Healer through the town. Everyone will be preparing for the event, be there in case anything were to happen."

"Yes, Princess," the three of them in unison.

"After lunch, the stylists will be ready for you. Be ready by three, guests will start showing up at five. And remember, be in the ballroom by seven for your performance. The fireworks are at ten."

"Understood," Seiya answered for them.

Yaten turned to Minako sitting to her left. "Since you're doing the opening song, we'll be getting ready around 6:45. It can get pretty crowded during events like this, so stay by my side when it comes around."

"No problem!" Minako gushed. She squirmed in her seat. "Oh I'm so excited! And kinda nervous!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Yaten smiled that beautiful smile.

"Thanks!" Minako beamed.

Kakyuu smiled. "That is all. You three know what to do." She turned and left the room just as regally as she'd entered.

Everyone watched her leave before turning back to their almost empty plates. A few workers appeared through the swinging kitchen doors to collect dishes.

"Is there anything we should do for tomorrow?" Ami asked the tallest Starlight.

Taiki shook her head. "No, everything is taken care of. Just be ready in your gowns by three. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow, get a good night's sleep."

* * *

9:57 P.M.

Usagi stared diligently at the clock on her nightstand. The red digital numbers were leaving imprints in her eyes, she forced herself to look away. _Three more minutes._ Every night since the storm, she'd been sneaking into Seiya's bedroom at ten on the dot. Not that there was anything wrong with her bed of course, but she enjoyed being close to Seiya in the intimate way. She wanted to spend every second she could with her, especially since Seiya had been so busy these past few days.

She stood before the mirror one last time, examining her reflection. She wore a simple silk nightgown the color of her eyes. It was girly with pretty white lace at the hems, falling mid thigh. Her undone locks shimmered around her shoulders like a golden curtain to her knees.

9:59 P.M. _Close enough._ Usagi clicked the light off and opened her door with hesitation. Peeking around to make sure the coast was clear, she hurried down the hall. As many times that she'd done this, her heart never failed to start jumping in her chest_. _When she reached the bedroom door, she double checked to be sure it was Seiya's and not Yaten's again. That would be bad.

She didn't have to knock. Seiya would be expecting her at the same time as usual. _Click._ She shut the door behind her. "It's me," Usagi whispered into the darkness. She took a step forward only to turn around and lock the door. _Ha! __Not taking any chances this time._ Soft moonlight poured in through the window above the bed. Her eyes hadn't adjusted, but she could still see Seiya's womanly figure lying in the shadows.

"Come here, Odango," she purred.

Usagi made her way to the bed and crawled across the endlessly large mattress to where she was laying, right in the middle over the cool sheets. The second she got near her, Seiya reached out pulled her into a close embrace.

"Hey!" Usagi giggled, wriggling in her grasp. Seiya held her tight against her body. Their bare legs brushed against each other. Seiya was wearing her usual slumber fashion; short shorts and a tight, mesh tank top. Her hair was also undone, blueish tresses with a natural curl cascaded down her back and around her shoulders.

With her lips to Usagi's ear, she whispered, "Are you ready for tomorrow, Odango?"

Usagi grinned. "Yes, I can't wait! The palace looks great! And all that delicious food that's gonna be there mm mm! Oh, I wonder if they'll have chocolate chip cheesecake!"

Seiya chuckled. "Is that all you think about?" she teased.

"Hey!" Usagi laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I think we did a great job with the lights in the hallway."

"I do too."

Seiya yawned. "I'm so tired. Ugh, and I have duties tomorrow morning. It's going to be busy, that's for sure. Looks like the next time I'll see you, you'll be all dressed up."

Usagi giggled.

Seiya looked down at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Usagi inched out of her cuddle and rested her head on one of the many pillows. She laid a few inches away, facing her. "You're gonna wear that dress I picked out, aren't you?"

A smiled played on her lips. Seiya's blue eyes sparkled. "Of course I will. You said I'd look _hot_ in it." She wiggled her eyebrows and motioned to her curves.

"Hmm, did I say that?" Usagi teased.

"Well...no. But you know it's true."

Usagi smiled. She had no doubt Seiya would look sexy in that midnight blue dress she'd picked out at the boutique._  
_

Seiya found Usagi's hand, entwining their fingers. "We're gonna look so picturesque together, Odango. Everyone's going to be so jealous watching us dance together."

"Dance?" Usagi looked horrified.

"Well of course. It's a party after all. You're going to save one dance for me, aren't you?" She gave her hand a hopeful squeeze.

"Um, Seiya, I don't think you understand," Usagi protested, "I _can't_ dance."

Seiya chuckled. With her free hand, she reached out and caressed the side of Usagi's face. "Of course you can, Odango."

Usagi shook her head. "No, Seiya, I really mean it. I can barely walk and chew gum at the same time. You've seen how klutzy I am! I'll trip and fall over. It'll be like the time with Mr. Garapan all over again!"

Seiya chuckled at the memory. "Garayan, Odango. And don't you worry. I'm a_ great_ dancer. As long as you're with me, we'll be fine."

"I don't know, Seiya...just don't complain if I step all over your feet," Usagi warned.

She grinned. "I won't."

Besides the dancing part, she was sure the party was going to be a hit. She was really looking forward to seeing the Three Lights perform. Usagi was certain everyone would love them just as much as they did on Earth. She was dying to hear their new music. Back home she listened to their CD so much, she couldn't get "Nagareboshi e" and "Todokanu Omoi" out of her head. Hearing some recent work would be more than a treat. And even better; live. She had missed the bus to see one of their concerts before, but this time she'd have front row and Seiya all to herself.

"There's going to be so many people coming, isn't there? I'm kind of nervous," Usagi admitted.

"Hmm? About what?" Seiya inched closer to her.

"Well..." Usagi fidgeted. "A lot of things..."

"Like?"

"Like...meeting your family..." She held her breath.

Seiya's lips curled into a smile. "Is that it? Don't worry, Odango! They're gonna love you. _I_ love you."

Usagi chewed on the inside of her lip. _'I love you._' The words echoed in her head. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _She swallowed. After everything, she had yet to tell Seiya those three words. She was sure she had noticed by now_. How pathetic of me! I can't even gather the courage to tell her the truth.  
_

Seiya yawned and rolled onto her back. "It's gonna be a big day, we should probably get some shut eye." She pulled the blankets over their bodies and snuggled closer to Usagi.

"Um...Seiya?"

"Yes, Odango?"

"I uh...I want to tell you something. I should have said this a lot earlier, but I never found the right time," Usagi whispered.

Seiya rolled to face her again. "What is it?" she asked.

Usagi gulped. "Well...you see, I..." She looked up into Seiya's eyes. They resembled the ocean; mysterious and intriguing. Deep puddles of blue, thick black lashes fanning out to delicately arched brows. Her pupils could be the night sky; white glittering reflections the stars, speckling over blue ocean water. _Uh oh, bad idea. Ah, her eyes. They're so...strong and pretty...I just want to keep gazing into them..._

"What is it?" Seiya murmured, inching closer. Her hot breath scorched the side of Usagi's face.

"I..." _What was I going to say again? What was it? I can't remember! Quickly say something before - Geh! Why's she getting so close!? Don't...don't look at me that way when I'm trying to tell you...trying to tell you that I...__  
_

"Odango?" She propped herself up on her elbow.

"Y-y-yes?" Usagi blinked up at her. _It's hopeless.  
_

Her capturing eyes met Usagi's before drifting to her lips and back up to her eyes again. Seiya started to ease in, closer to her face.

She didn't have to say another word to know what was inevitably coming next. Usagi felt her eyelids drifting shut a mere second before warm lips pressed against hers.

Seiya leaned down, keeping it soft and sweet. Her ebony locks tumbled over her shoulders, mixing with golden tresses on the sheets. It took all of her power to fight the instinctive urge to roll on top of her and extinguish the fiery blaze of passion building within her. Seiya caressed the soft skin of her cheek with her hand, keeping her eyes closed in pleasure.

Usagi moved her mouth in a delicate gesture, matching her slow pace. Seiya's lips were a delicious confection, tasting faintly minty. She opened her big blue eyes. Seiya was always so into the movement, she was sure even a gunshot wouldn't distract her. Usagi closed them again, wanting to enjoy the bliss as long as she could.

It was short and sweet, lasting no longer than ten seconds. Seiya slowly pulled away, lingering a mere inch from Usagi's lips. She chuckled and eased back down beside her.

"Every time," she whispered with a small laugh. She brought the back of her hand to her forehead.

Usagi's head was fuzzy and her lips were still tingling. "Every time what?" she stammered.

Seiya turned towards her, wearing a faint smile. She reached out and found Usagi's hand in the darkness. She pulled it towards her body and placed it on her chest.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Usagi asked, panic rising in her voice. Seiya's skin was warm and soft under her hand.

With her hand over Usagi's, she guided it lower. "Do you feel that?"

Usagi couldn't find her voice to respond. _Why is she putting my hand there!? _"F..f...feel what?" she finally managed. If she was referring to her lacy bra under thin top, yes, she could.

Seiya whispered, "My heartbeat."

"Oh." Usagi closed her eyes. _Da dum__. Da dum. _The pulse was strong and steady like a racing bass drum flowing under her fingers. "I can feel it!" she whispered, eyes popping open.

Even in the dim luminescence, she could see a light blush casting Seiya's face. "It happens every time," she admitted shyly, motioning to her throbbing pulse.

"Seiya..." Usagi gazed up into her bewitching eyes. So feminine and majestic, the color of the sky right before the sun rose. _Thump. Thump._ She couldn't decide whose heart was jumping faster, hers or Seiya's. It was comforting to know Seiya felt that way about her, and that she wasn't the only one who melted like that.

"Same here," Usagi whispered with a smile. They didn't even have to kiss for her heart rate to increase. Just seeing her face or hearing her mellifluous voice would send her over the edge. It was for sure; nobody made her feel that way except Seiya.

"Can I...feel yours?"

Usagi felt herself nodding.

Seiya pulled herself closer to her body. She brought her hand to Usagi's chest and slowly ran her fingers over the silky material of her nightgown.

After a few seconds, it occurred to Usagi by the way she was touching and cupping her hand that she had other intentions. "That's not even the side where my heart's at!" she hissed, swatting Seiya's hand away.

The Starlight blushed more. "Oh right, I knew that." A sweat drop ran down the back of her head.

"I know you knew that!" Usagi shot back. She folded her arms across her chest.

Seiya laughed. "I'm sorry Odango, I was just fooling with you. You're just too cute when you're mad."

"Did I give you permission to touch me there? I don't think so!"

Seiya narrowed her eyes, a gleam of playfulness. "But you want me to..." she whispered in a sultry voice.

"In your dreams," Usagi mumbled with affection.

If Seiya wasn't so tired, she would have rolled over and pounced on the blonde. She would have pinned her to the mattress and kissed her with everything she had. They would have continued where they left off earlier that day, this time with no interruptions. But she didn't have the energy for that. She was exhausted from getting up so early for duties. As much as she wanted to, her body was fighting against her.

"Goodnight, Odango," Seiya whispered. Another yawn escaped her.

"'Night, Seiya," Usagi managed, still flustered. She pulled her hands away from her chest and snuggled them up to her chin. The bed was soft and comfortable like sleeping on a warm cloud. She pulled the fluffy blanket they shared to her chin and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and they both needed to be well rested.

_Why do I...have this feeling? Like something big is going to happen tomorrow... _Usagi pushed her pessimistic thoughts out of her mind. _No, it's probably just nerves. Nothing's going to go wrong. Not as long as I have Seiya by my side._ Her eyes popped open._ Oh no! I never did tell her how I felt! She totally distracted me with that kiss!_

"Hey, Seiya?" she whispered.

For a few moments it was silent. Examining her close face in the moonlight, she saw the Starlight's eyes fluttered open for a brief second before drifting shut again. "Mmm, yeah Odango? I'm listening..."

"Well I..." Usagi fidgeted, pulling the blanket closer to her body._ Buh-bum. Buh-bum. _Her heart started to accelerate again. Too bad Seiya couldn't feel it this time. But as loud as it was, she probably could hear it.

"I...I just wanted to tell you what you mean to me," Usagi whispered. "I mean, I know it may be obvious, but I still think I should say it anyways. Things like this aren't supposed to be kept inside, right? Ahaha..." She bit her lip._ It's too late to go back now! Just tell her how you feel._ "We became really good friends and somewhere along the line, even though I didn't know it back then, I kinda...fell for you. I sorta figured you well, liked me a little bit too." Her voice wavered.

Usagi paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "It wasn't until you left that I realized how much I missed you. I still expected to see you in class, but your chair was empty." Her eyes stung at the bitter memories. "But when we came here, and the moment I saw your face, something clicked. It was like I found my missing puzzle piece. And being here, I've had the time of my life. You make me so happy Seiya, and every time I see you, I smile. The way I feel is so strong and crazy that I guess..." Usagi swallowed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...is that...well, I love you."

Usagi held her breath. _Yes! I did it! I finally told her how I feel! That wasn't so hard was it? I feel so good letting her know.  
_

Seconds went by, and the Starlight didn't say anything. Usagi figured she was trying to process everything she told her, but something was off.

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered. All she could hear was her faint breathing. She snuggled even closer, examining her face.

She'd been asleep the whole time.


	31. The Amazing Party

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Don't worry, I didn't forget about Yaten & Minako. It's coming :D

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Shh! How are we gonna wake her?"

"No idea. Ugh, Usagi. Leave it to her to sleep in today of all days. She's such a lazy bum."

"Hehe, I know Rei-chan; let's tickle her! You take her feet, I'll get her stomach, 'kay?"

"I was thinking of just yelling in her ear, but that works too. You go over there. Ready?"

"Yep!"

Two figures had sneaked into Seiya's bedroom. It was midday, and bright, gold sunlight shining into the room created a pretty morning glow. Two girls, one with light blonde hair, the other with jet-black hair, crept to the large bed where Usagi was sleeping.

Minako crawled on her knees across the sheets. "Seiya's bed is huge!" she exclaimed.

"No kidding. Ten people could fit in it," Rei agreed.

Minako giggled as she got closer to Usagi. She was sleeping on her stomach, snuggled up to the pillow enjoying a pleasant dream. Too bad that was all about to change. If only Seiya wasn't on duties to see this.

Rei positioned herself at the end of the bed. "Okay," she initiated and started tickling the her feet.

Minako tickled just under Usagi's chin. "Come on, Usagi-chan! It's time to get up..." she cooed. With little response, Minako brought her hand to her stomach and wiggled her fingers over her nightgown.

Usagi flinched. The corners of her lips curled up as she squirmed around. She rolled over, bringing her arm out catching Minako, pulling her down beside her. "Seiya...I love you..." she mumbled.

Baby blue eyes widened. Usagi clutched the poor blonde against her, snuggling up like she was the Starlight.

"Uh, Rei-chan!" Minako whispered. "Help...me!" She flailed an arm out in her direction.

Rei gripped her side, choking back laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Minako giggled. She began inching out of Usagi's grasp, but she only held on tighter. Usagi cuddled against her, nuzzling her face against Minako's. "R-Rei-chan!" Minako felt herself starting to blush. "Do something!"

Rei continued to snicker as she walked around the side of the bed. Bending over, she took a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs. "U-SA-GI!"

That did it. Usagi's eyes flew open. A look of disorientation crossed her face. Realizing who the girl in her arms was, she panicked and yanked away. "Minako-chan! Rei-chan! What are you two doing in here?! This is Seiya's room!" she shrieked.

The two of them lost it with laughter. Minako, lying in the bed, rolled over, banging her fist against the mattress as she chortled. Rei cackled with her hand to her mouth.

Usagi frowned. "What's going on?!" she demanded, feeling more than stupid. This was not the first thing she expected to wake up to. Maybe to roll over and get a good morning kiss from Seiya, or hear the birds chirping outside her window, basking in the warm sunlight. But not this.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Minako laughed.

"No kidding!" Rei chuckled. "And are you gonna sleep 'til noon?"

"Eh?" Usagi crawled across the bed, around Minako, over to the clock on the nightstand. She brought the device to her face. 10:47 A.M.

Minako rolled off the bed and fixed her frazzled hair. "We came to wake you up," she explained. "You weren't in your own room, so we figured you'd be in here."

"Of course she'd be in _here_," Rei blabbed with a grin.

Usagi turned her gaze to the ajar bedroom door. "Seiya must have left it open," she muttered under her breath. "I know I locked it last night..."

Rei reached across the bed. "What are you mumbling about? Come on!" She grabbed Usagi's hand and gave her a tug. "You can't lay around in bed all day. We've got a party to get ready for, remember?"

"The party? Oh right, that's today isn't it?" A classical sweat drop situation for Usagi.

* * *

"Oi! Seiya!"

There was only one girl with such a distinct, whispery voice like that.

Seiya sighed and turned around. "What, Yaten? I've got to get going. The stylists are waiting for me and I'm already late."

Entering the front gates, Yaten walked slowly down the stone path towards the palace. Running would only mess up her hair and make her hot and sweaty. Gross.

Seiya tapped her foot impatiently. She'd finished her duties and had already detransformed back into her civilian self. She was heading inside to get ready for the big party. Or that was the plan anyways.

"So," Yaten started, once she finally caught up with Seiya. She folded her delicate arms in front of her chest. "Do you wanna explain to me what's going on between you and Usagi? It seems both of you have been avoiding me lately."

Seiya sighed and continued to walk on. The strong afternoon sun beating down from above made her squint. "Isn't it obvious enough? And if you're trying to embarrass me, it's not gonna work. Just don't mention it to Odango, she's pretty upset about the whole thing."

Yaten rolled her emerald eyes. "I couldn't care less what you two do in your free time."

Seiya blushed.

"Anyways, that's not what I'm talking about," Yaten continued, sounding slightly irritated.

Seiya raised a brow. "Then what _are_ you talking about?" she asked.

Yaten looked straight ahead. She didn't say anything for a few moments as they walked. "Be honest with me, okay?" Her tone suddenly changed.

"Yeah, sure."

"You can do what you want. And I know you will anyways," Yaten said, "but I think you and I both know how dangerous this is."

"Dangerous?"

Yaten frowned. "Seiya, you were a wreck for the longest time, and it was all because of that girl. Is being with her really the best idea? What happens when she leaves again? Then what are you gonna do?"

Seiya ignored her, marching on towards the palace. Ain't nobody got time for this.

"Fine then, ignore me. But at least tell me if you two are serious or if you're just fooling around again."

Seiya's gaze snapped back. "Of course we're serious. This isn't something that just happened overnight." Seiya's expression and voice softened. "Being away from each other wasn't exactly easy for either of us."

"So is that why...they came here?" Yaten was genuinely curious.

"Not to sound full of myself, but I think so."

Yaten nodded. "Well...what are you two gonna do? She's has to leave eventually, you know." Keeping her relationship with Minako in mind, she used their similar situation as a sneaky way to get answers for questions that had been swimming in her own head lately.

Seiya sighed, sounding tired. She looked Yaten in the eyes. It was clear she'd already asked herself this more than once. "I really don't know. We'll just see what happens, I guess."

Yaten scowled. That was so like Seiya; always putting things off and acting before thinking. But considering there was no easy answer, she was willing to think the same way. At least for a little while longer.

* * *

"Come on Usagi-chan, let's see it!" Ami called.

Pulling the bathroom door open, the blonde emerged wearing her party dress. Four pairs of eyes took her in. "Well? How do I look?" Usagi asked. The purple halter dress ruffled out around her as she spun in a small circle.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" Minako gushed. "You look so pretty!"

"Haha, you really think so?" Usagi looked down at herself. It _was_ a cute dress. As expensive as that boutique was, it had better be! The halter top was tied behind her neck, the middle clenching at her waist and flowing to her knees in purple ruffles.

Minako stepped forward and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on! Let me do your makeup." Minako dragged her to the vanity, forcing her to sit in the cushioned chair while she fished in the drawers for cosmetics.

"I can start on your hair!" Makoto offered, hurrying after them.

The five girls were in the guestroom Ami and Makoto shared. Outside the bedroom doors, the palace was buzzing as people scurried around. Guests would be arriving in an hour and everything had to be perfect.

"Okay, close your eyes. No, don't squeeze them shut! Relax, Usagi-chan," Minako told her before applying a soft shade of eyeshadow over her lids.

"How do you want your hair done?" Makoto asked, standing behind her. She ran a brush through Usagi's undone locks.

"Here, let me help you." Rei stepped in. "You trust me, don't you, Usagi? I know exactly how you'll want it..."

If Minako wasn't smearing a coat of lip gloss over her mouth, Usagi would have objected.

She felt like royalty getting pampered like this. Of course, everyone was swooning over her because she was the last one to get ready. Everybody else was in their dresses with their hair, makeup, and nails already done. After rudely being awoken and hurried through eating her brunch, she was still a little out of it and slow moving. Just as Seiya had said, she wouldn't be seeing her until that afternoon when the party began. _I bet she's getting ready right now too...I can't wait to see her!__  
_

"Like this, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, gently twisting a strand around the curling iron.

"Yes, now pin it there." Rei reached for a bottle of hairspray and spritzed the strong fragrance on her 'do. Usagi tried not to cough as the mist settled over her.

"Usagi-chan, I'm trying to do your mascara!" Minako complained. She sighed and reached for a tissue to wipe away the smear.

"Sorry Minako-chan." Usagi held as still as she could for the next forty five minutes. It wasn't easy. They'd spun the chair around so she couldn't see herself, and Rei was making her nervous twisting and pinning her locks. Ami offered to fetch her a book while she waited, but she declined. She was too anxious to read, for many reasons.

"Done!" Rei announced at last. She took Usagi's hand and helped her up. "But keep your eyes closed! I'd put my hands over them, but I don't want to mess up Minako-chan's lovely makeup job."

Minako beamed.

Rei lead her to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. "Okay. You can open them in three...two...one!"

Blue eyes popped open. Usagi gasped at her reflection.

Her hair was tied up in her signature trademark, but a much more ornate version. The odangos were laced with tiny braids and adorned curls. Streaming out of them, golden tresses cascaded in waves to her knees. The makeup around her eyes was natural and light, accenting tinted cheeks and glossy pink lips.

"Wow," Usagi breathed. She touched the side of her face. Even her skin seemed to glow. It was like an artist had swept their magic brush over her features, enhancing them. Her hair looked like something a princess wore out of a fairy tale. Usagi lifted the sides of her dress and turned, examining herself from every angle, speechless.

"Well? Do you like it?" Minako asked, rocking back and forth on her high heels.

Usagi threw her arms around her. "Yes! It's perfect!" She then moved to Rei who awkwardly accepted her hug. She reached for Makoto and Ami when a knock on the door startled everyone.

"It's me," Taiki called. "Are you girls ready? It's almost time. People have started to arrive."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. It was really happening. The party they'd been preparing for was finally here!

Ami hurried to answer the door. When she moved, her blue, baby doll dress threw sparkly sequins into the light like ice crystals. There wasn't a dress more suited for the senshi of water.

When she pulled the door open, everyone did a double take at the tall girl standing in the doorway. Was that really _Taiki_?

Taiki stood before them wearing a violet gown the color of her eyes. It was loose and comfortable looking, flowing down to her ankles. Tiny diamonds embroidered the edges, matching the ones hanging from her ears. Chestnut locks were tied back into a ponytail, much higher than usual. Her eyes were played up with a soft shades of purple.

"Taiki..." Ami breathed. She could feel her face flushing. "You look...wonderful!"

Taiki smiled. "As do you..." she replied, still eying in her. Ami's dress was as unrevealing as possible, but sparkly and cute, nonetheless. Taiki did a small bow, offering her hand. "Shall I escort you to the party?" she whispered so the others couldn't hear.

Nodding, the red-faced girl took her hand and followed her down the hall. It was as if she'd forgotten all about the four of them.

Rei peeked into the hallway after they left. "Did you just see that?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"It was like she forgot all about us!" Makoto added, slightly amused.

Usagi giggled. "Come on guys, let's follow them!"

Maneuvering through the labyrinth of halls, they reached the ballroom corridor. Unlike the other hundreds of hallways, this one was dimly lit. The strings draped high along the walls gave off sparse, twinkling fireflies of light that guided them on their way.

"Oh, it's such a romantic atmosphere!" Minako cried, taking it all in.

"I feel like we're walking in the halls of a castle," Rei commented. She strutted beside her, sassy and hot in high heels and a red dress. Thin spaghetti straps held up the bold, fire engine-colored material. It was simple, yet eye-catching against her creamy, alabaster complexion.

Usagi chewed on the inside of her lip. She barely even recognized it as the same hallway she'd fallen off the ladder in. She could still feel Seiya's protective arms when she caught her. Soft and warm...and her soothing rosy scent were fresh on her mind as if it'd just happened yesterday. Usagi shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. This was a big night, and she needed to focus.

The four of them caught up to Taiki and Ami whom were walking side by side. As they got closer, they could hear faint white noise of people chattering and quiet music. Stepping past the guards who gave them a nod, they entered the buzzing room only to be blown away.

"Wow..." Usagi gasped. The sparkling ballroom was dressed to the nines. The tall walls, carved in intricate designs that reminded her of European palaces, seemed to stretch out before them endlessly. Dazzling chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, casting the vast room in a soft, dusky glow.

To their right was a small stage where the Three Lights would perform. Large speakers and microphones were set up on the glossy, black platform.

On the other side of the ballroom, the entire wall was lined with tables upon tables of dishes. Finger sandwiches, escargot, wine, punch, chocolate velvet cake, only the finest was arranged for everyone to pleasure their taste buds with.

The ballroom was slowly filling with bodies. Women, men, and children of all ages dressed in their best attire laughed and talked amongst each other. A group of girls their age walked by wearing glamorous gowns, linked arm in arm with handsome men in tuxedos. A mixture of sweet perfume and spicy cologne wafted as they passed by.

"This...is..." Makoto couldn't find the words. Her eyes trailed after a suave man with sandy hair.

"Amazing!" Usagi finished, stepping forward. "I feel like I'm in a dream!" Her eyes sparkled as she took it all in. She loved elegant parties like this!

"Eek! Oh my god!" Minako squealed and started jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Rei asked, turning to her.

Jabbing her finger in the direction, Minako grinned. "Over there! It's Yaten! And does she look ah-mazing!"

Usagi giggled, watching her friend dash off like a puppy to its owner. Speaking of Starlights, she wanted nothing more than to find Seiya and show off her cute dress. The last time she'd spoken with her, Seiya had fallen asleep just before she'd confessed her feelings. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I'm going to find Seiya," Usagi said. She waved to Makoto and Rei before wandering away. Somehow they'd already lost Taiki and Ami in the growing crowd.

The blonde meandered through the sea of people, swerving in and out of unfamiliar faces. Her eyes swept each person in search of her love. _Click. Click. _Her heels echoed off the shiny ballroom floor. _Not her. Nope, not her. __Hmm...where is she? You think she'd be looking for me too...  
_

Fiery red hair caught her attention like a burning flame. Kakyuu stood just up ahead, surrounded by important looking people. Usagi walked in her direction, hoping Seiya would be close by.

"Why hello there," Kakyuu greeted Usagi. The middle aged people surrounding her turned to see who the Princess was addressing in the middle of their small talk.

Usagi gulped under all their stares. She gave an uncertain bow. "Um...hello, Princess. Er...your majesty," she said. As far as everyone else was concerned, Kakyuu was her princess and she was from Kinmoku, not a planet on the other side of the galaxy. She had to go along with the facade.

Usagi wondered if she was doing the greeting right. How long did they bow for on Kinmoku anyway? Or would a curtsy have been more appropriate? Was a "common" girl like her even supposed to talk to the Princess? She nervously eased up, hoping she wasn't being rude.

It seemed she'd done something right, because the men and women surrounding her didn't give her a second glance.

"Please enjoy the party," Kakyuu said sweetly. She gave a small nod only Usagi would notice before turning away to greet more guests with a warm, welcoming smile.

Usagi exhaled and hurried off. _If she's not around the Princess, then where is she? And why haven't I run into her yet?_

She caught sight of Ami and Taiki conversing not too far away. Usagi smiled. It seemed like the two of them had become pretty close lately. She hadn't seen Taiki so smiley or Ami so red before. She was so preoccupied sneaking a peek at the couple, she bumped right into someone.

"Oh!"

"I'm so sorry!" Usagi apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it..." When the older girl turned around, Usagi gasped. As unfamiliar as she was, Usagi felt like they'd met somewhere before. Her skin was porcelain white and free of blemishes. Glossy black hair swept across her forehead into a short bob, falling below her chin. Her blue eyes were wide set, giving her an exotic feel. The girl wore a stunning yellow gown. If Usagi didn't know better, she would have guessed she was a sophisticated Japanese model from back home. But that was absurd. She was Kinmokian and Usagi never could have seen her before. Right?

"Are you okay?" The mysterious girl asked. Her voice was like melting chocolate; sweet and smooth. Her forehead crinkled in worry as the blonde continued to stare at her, speechless.

Usagi felt a blush cross her face, partly because she'd ran into her and partly because she was so attractive. "Uh huh. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry," Usagi said again. She gave a nod before walking away. She was certain now they hadn't met before. She would have recalled those tantalizing eyes and creamy voice. But still...who on Earth (or Kinmoku) was she?

"Hey, did you find Seiya yet?" Makoto asked as Usagi approached her.

Usagi hung her head, dejected.

Makoto patted Usagi's back. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. In the meantime, why don't we go get something to snack on? I bet you want to try one of my brownies, don't you?"

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She followed her brunette friend to the long line of tables on the other side of the ballroom. There was so much food, she didn't even know where to start!

Usagi went straight for the dessert section. Caramels, cupcakes, doughnuts, pretzels, pastries, jams, everything she'd dreamed of and more was all there. Grabbing a plate, she began piling on a little bit of everything.

"Slow down, Usagi-chan!" Makoto joked, reaching for a vanilla cookie.

"Mm! Mako-chan, you have _got_ to try this cake! It's so yummy!" Usagi raised her fork to her lips, swallowing the strawberry bliss.

Makoto smiled. The two girls stood against the wall, indulging on their treats. The music had turned to what must have been a popular song, because the younger people started moving to the beat.

"You know Usagi-chan," Makoto said as they watched everyone dance, "I'm really happy you seem back to yourself these days."

"Eh?"

Makoto brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her brunette curls were let out of their usual ponytail, shimmering like waves down her back. Her hairstyle went well with her one shouldered, light pink gown that touched the floor. "You seem much happier lately," Makoto said to her, after swallowing a bite of cookie.

"Really?" Usagi asked over the music.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. You know, you really had us all worried. You were pretty quiet back home. I don't know what it is, but ever since we've come here, you've done a 180. I'm so relieved to see you smiling again."

Usagi grinned. She knew exactly why that was. "Thanks, Mako-chan," she said honestly. She finished off the last bite of her cake.

"No problem." Makoto smiled and gazed back into the sea of people.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, a familiar smile emerging. "Alright, Mako-chan...come on, which one is it?"

"Huh?"

"Which one of those guys are you checking out?" Usagi asked giddily, as she followed the brunette's starry gaze.

Makoto blushed and scratched her head. "What? I don't know what you're talking about, Usagi-chan!" she said quickly.

"Come on, you can't hide it from me! I know you well enough. Is it...that one? With the dark green hair? Or the one with the glasses?"

Makoto blushed. She knew it was pointless to try and hide it from her. Makoto shook her head. "No...it's that guy over there. The one by the girl in the white dress," she admitted.

Usagi spotted him. A tall, good looking guy with sandy hair and brown eyes. He wore a white tux. "Hey nice eye! Let me guess, he looks exactly like-"

"The sempai that broke my heart," Makoto finished in a dreamy voice. She sighed. Her pupils were practically hearts.

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Hey, don't you think he kinda looks like Motoki-onii-san?"

"Eh!?" Makoto almost choked on her cookie. She swallowed and quickly brushed the crumbs off her lips.

"Yeah, he's got the same hair and everything!"

Makoto's eyes trailed back to him, seeing the resemblance. "I guess you're sorta right."

Usagi gave her a little push. "You should go talk to him, Mako-chan!"

"No way! He's probably already got a girlfriend," Makoto objected.

"Aw, come on! You can just say hi!" Usagi giggled. "That won't hurt anything! It's the only time you'll ever see him!"

"Well, um...maybe later. I just remembered, I've got to tell Rei-chan something. Later!" Makoto laughed nervously and slipped away.

Usagi grinned and rolled her eyes. "Fine then, Mako-chan. That just leaves more sweets for me!" she called after her. Usagi reached back to grab another chocolate brownie when someone caught her hand.

"I knew I'd find you here," an alluring voice purred.

Usagi looked up. "Seiya!" It was as if the stars had aligned right there.

The Starlight smiled. Just as she'd promised, she wore the mermaid dress Usagi picked out. It was midnight blue, the color of her Starlight fuku. Made of tiny glittering sparkles, the pattern resembled the night sky. It was tight, daring, and ravishing. The tube top clenched at her small waist, hugging all her curves.

What stunned Usagi the most was not the dazzling dress, but the beauty wearing it. When Seiya was dressed as a guy, she didn't wear makeup. She was the kind of girl that didn't need it anyways. But now, matching her daring dress, her eyes were lined with glittery liner, smoky shadow, and framed by thick, luscious lashes. She'd never looked so radiant before.

Like Taiki, her ebony locks were tied back in a high ponytail, tumbling in natural waves down her back. Under the chandelier lights, they glistened blue.

"You look..." Usagi was speechless. Captivating? Gorgeous? Charming? All of the above.

Seiya chuckled. "Sexy? I know. It's all thanks to the stylists though." She shrugged modestly, trying but failing to hide the light blush that came to her face.

Usagi couldn't take her eyes off her.

"But I have to tell you..." Seiya lowered her voice and took a step towards Usagi. She bent and whispered in her ear, "You look insanely beautiful, Odango."

Hot breath burned her ear. Usagi's face turned red as Seiya pulled away. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "You're just saying that," Usagi said.

"I am not. You're by far the cutest girl here."

Usagi smiled. "Shut up..." she said with affection.

Seiya extended her hand.

"What?" Usagi looked up nervously.

"You're my date. And this is a party isn't it? I say we enjoy it..." Seiya narrowed her eyes in a way Usagi knew all too well.

_Thump. Thump. _She hesitantly took a step forward and placed her hand into Seiya's, wrapping her fingers around her warm touch.

Seiya raised Usagi's hand to her lips and kissed her skin gently. "Come with me, Odango," she whispered.


	32. Kin

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as Seiya led her through the crowd. Their hands were interlaced so they didn't get separated as they weaved around people.

Seiya opened her mouth to reply, but a close male voice cut her off.

"Seiya! How's it going 'lil sis? You're looking pretty sharp tonight, aren'tcha?"

Usagi turned in the direction of the approaching voice. It belonged to a tall, handsome guy. He had dark brown hair swept to the side; a superstar hairstyle that would make any female's heart throb. His eyes were piercing navy blue, hard to look at and hard to look away from. He wore a fancy black tuxedo and blue bow tie. Even the way he sashayed up to them screamed 'confidence' and 'cool'. Even though he looked a little older, Usagi recognized him right away. He was the face in the photograph, the guy she thought was Seiya's boyfriend. It was her brother.

"Kallen!" Seiya's face lit up. It was obvious this was the first she'd seen of him at the party.

Kallen smirked, stretching his arms out in preparation for a hug. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he raised his eyebrows in a way that reminded Usagi of Seiya.

Seiya released Usagi's hand and stepped into his embrace. "It's good to see you," she told him.

"I'm glad I made it." Hugging her, he ran his hands over her glittering, midnight-blue dress. "Oh, and mom wanted me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't make it tonight. She ended up going with dad on that business trip after all."

Seiya shrugged indifferently. "That's not new. I'm just glad you came."

Usagi stood awkwardly, feeling out of place at the little family reunion. She casually looked around, trying to busy herself. Seiya must has sensed this, because she stepped back and turned to her.

"Kallen, I'd like you to meet Odango," Seiya said, motioning to the blonde. "Odango, this is my brother Kallen."

Kallen's eyes fell upon Usagi. He ran his fingers through his dark bangs, swishing them off to the side and looking up in a longing way she was sure was meant to be flirtatious.

"Why hello there, Ms. Odango," he said with a smile. He playfully narrowed his navy eyes.

Usagi shot a pouty scowl at Seiya for introducing her like that.

Seiya just grinned.

Usagi stepped forward. "Tsukino Usagi. You can call me Usagi," she said quickly.

Kallen laughed. "If you prefer that. But I think Odango's kind of cute. It suits you..."

Usagi felt herself blushing under his strong gaze. He and Seiya were definitely related, she could sense the same attitude practically rolling off him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Odango's taken," Seiya said, stepping between the two of them.

Kallen laughed. "Why so defensive, 'lil sis?" he teased. "What is she, your girlfriend?" He reached out and nuzzled his hand through Seiya's bangs, messing them up.

Seiya frowned and combed her hair back in place. She looked over at Usagi, their gaze met. Usagi bit her lip and broke away.

"Wait, is she?" Kallen asked, eyes widening.

"Yes," Usagi said, surprising the three of them. She reached out and clasped Seiya's hand. She could feel her cheeks turning red. "Yes. I am her girlfriend," Usagi said boldly, trying her best not to cower under their shocked expressions.

Kallen smirked and gave Seiya a light shove on the shoulder. "Oh wow, Seiya! How come you never told me you had a girl? Impressive!"

Seiya was too surprised with Usagi's response to pay attention to her brother's teasing. She raised her eyebrows, gaping down at her in disbelief.

Usagi shrugged under her stare. "Why are you looking at me like that? That's what I am, aren't I?" Usagi asked innocently. She blinked her made up eyes.

A small smiled appeared on Seiya's face. So elated, she was rendered speechless.

"Seiya? Oh my gosh, it _is_ you! You look so beautiful I didn't even recognize you at first!" Before anyone had seen her coming, a tall girl stepped into their circle, pulling Seiya into a hug, once again separating Seiya and Usagi's intertwined hands. Usagi stepped back, slightly annoyed.

"Oh hey there!" Seiya said, taken aback. The Starlight looked pleasantly surprised; a smile on her face, eyes full of excitement.

The girl pulled away from Seiya. "Look at you! And that dress! You look gorgeous! Oh and I haven't seen you in forever!" she gushed.

Usagi frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest. _Now who's this? An ex-girlfriend? You've gotta be kidding me. _Usagi shot daggers at the back of her yellow gown. _Seiya's taken! Get your arms off her!_ The girl stepped back and slowly turned around as if she'd read her mind. Porcelain skin, short black bob, exotic blue eyes.

Usagi raised her pointer finger at her. "You're the girl from before!" she exclaimed, eyes widening.

The girl blinked in confusion. A second later she smiled, recalling the brief encounter. "You're right," she said.

"How do you two know each other?" Seiya asked, gaze flitting between the two of them.

"We don't. I just bumped into her earlier when I was looking for you," Usagi explained. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Seiya chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me, Odango?"

"Hey!" Usagi stuck her tongue out.

Watching the two of them argue, the pretty girl smiled. She took a step forward and extended her dainty hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Odango. I'm Misaki, Seiya's older sister."

"_You're_ Misaki?" Usagi exhaled and met her hand. _Thank god! No wonder she looked so familiar. _"Oh, well that's good. And that's not really my name by the way. It's Tsukino Usagi. I'm Seiya's...um..." Somehow it was easier saying it to Kallen than to this sophisticated girl who looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

"Girlfriend," Seiya helped her out. "We're going out," she boasted.

Misaki raised a perfectly arched brow. "Is that so?" Amusement crept into her voice. Her glossy lips curled into a smile.

Usagi gave a weak nod. She could feel her face heating up.

Misaki turned to her sister. "Well I'm very happy for you, Seiya," she said in her honey voice. She smiled at the two of them. "You two sure make a cute couple."

"Don't we?" Seiya winked at Usagi.

Usagi blushed even more.

Misaki turned to the blonde. "So where are you from, Odang-, Usagi?" she quickly corrected herself.

"Tokyo," Usagi replied without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth. Too late.

Seiya face palmed.

"Tokyo?" Kallen repeated, exchanging confused glances with Misaki. "Never heard of it. Is it far away?" he asked.

Usagi sweat dropped. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said honestly. _You have no idea._

"How did you two meet? And when?" Misaki inquired, blue eyes flitting between the two of them with curiosity.

Seiya and Usagi exchanged nervous glances. Usagi shot her a look that said 'Don't look at me! _You _make something up'.

Seiya rolled her eyes sarcastically. _'Gee, thanks, Odango...' _her face said. She looked back up at her brother and sister. "Um, the Princess had Yaten, Taiki and I do some important work over there. The moment Odango laid eyes on me, it was love at first sight," Seiya explained coolly.

"Hey! That's not how it happened!" Usagi protested.

Seiya smiled. "Don't listen to her, she just doesn't want to admit it," she told her siblings.

Usagi scoffed.

Kallen folded his arms in front of his chest. "I still can't believe I haven't heard about this Odango girl until now..." He met Usagi's gaze and threw her a wink.

Usagi blushed even harder. It didn't help that he looked so much like Seiya. He carried the same confident, and flirty attitude her Starlight did. He looked like the type of guy who was into sports too, judging by his muscular frame.

Misaki on the other hand, held more of Seiya's soft features, including incredible beauty, hourglass figure, and sweet sounding voice. Usagi couldn't help but wonder if she was a singer too. Or a model. Probably both.

Misaki tucked a short raven strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, Kallen, leave them alone," she teased. "You're just jealous Seiya has a cute girlfriend before _you_ do."

Kallen's lips parted. "Hey don't say it like that! Now you're ruining my image!" he joked.

Seiya, Usagi, and Misaki laughed.

Kallen pointed into the crowd. "Hey, speaking of lovers, isn't that yours right now?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Misaki followed his finger. "It sure is," she purred, eyes dancing.

A blond-haired, green-eyed guy in a gray tux walked towards them. In his arms was a sleeping baby.

"That's Misaki's husband, Naoya, and their kid," Seiya whispered down to Usagi.

"Oh, okay." Now that Usagi thought back, she remembered Seiya saying Misaki had a family of her own started. After all, she was older than them.

"Hey hon, can you take him? My arms are killing me," Naoya complained.

Misaki smiled. "I suppose." She stepped forward and took the baby from him, supporting her son in her arms.

"Kawaii!" Usagi cooed. She stepped forward, peering over the sleeping face. The baby couldn't have been more than a month old. He had a cute face and short black hair.

Misaki smiled at her reaction. "His name is Kazuya. He's pretty tired right now." She took in Usagi's interested countenance. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

Usagi's blue eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Misaki nodded and handed her son to Usagi. Seiya stepped up behind the blonde.

"I'm not gonna drop him," Usagi assured her girlfriend, defensively.

"Did I say that?" Seiya joked.

"No, but you were thinking it," Usagi said. She rocked the baby in her arms, holding him as carefully and gently as she could. "He's adorable!" she gushed. With her hand, she caressed his soft cheek. It was as smooth and delicate as a flower petal.

Naoya turned to his wife. "How about we enjoy a dance while Seiya watches him?" he asked in a low voice.

Misaki turned back to her sister with pleading blue eyes.

Seiya smiled. "Go on," she told her.

"Thanks." Misaki took her husband's hand and slipped back into the crowd. A slow song had started playing, and couples were pairing up, rocking back and forth to the dreamy melody. A combination of acoustic guitar and a soft male voice echoed from the large speakers throughout the ballroom.

"Well, since it looks like everyone's busy, I'm gonna go find a hot girl to dance with," Kallen said. "Later you two. Bye Odango, it was nice meeting you!"

"The name's Usagi!" she called after him.

Seiya chuckled.

Usagi sighed. It looked like she would forever been known as 'Odango'. She supposed it could have been worse.

They were alone again. Well, as alone as they could get on the side of the dance floor. Usagi held the baby close to her chest. After a few moments of listening to the melodic song, she looked up at her Starlight. "So...your siblings seem nice," she commented.

Seiya grinned. "Yeah, they are. Misaki's pretty sweet, easy to get along with. Don't mind Kallen hitting on you, that's just his way of being friendly," she explained.

"I think it runs in the family..."

"What's that, Odango?"

"Oh nothing..." she giggled. Usagi rocked Kazuya to the slow beat of the music. Standing beside Seiya, she rested her head to the side on the Starlight's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is nice," Usagi whispered.

Seiya smiled. She inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of the blonde's hair. She didn't mind if the moment lasted a little longer. It was a warm feeling, just being around Usagi and her bright, shiny light. Everything about her was beautiful.

Usagi felt like she was in a dream. The glistening chandelier lights above them, the whispers of people, the enchanting atmosphere of the ballroom surrounded her, wrapping the two of them up. She could feel the warm heat radiating off Seiya's body. It was comforting. Being at her side felt like home.

"Aw! Just look at the cute couple over here!" Rei said, walking towards them with her hands on the hips of her red dress.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi lifted her head off Seiya's shoulder.

Rei's eyes fell to the sleeping baby boy in Usagi's arms. "Oh how adorable!" Rei cooed, huddling over him. She looked up at the Starlight. "Seiya, is he yours?"

"What!?" Seiya's face turned bright pink. "No! He's my sister's!"

Rei laughed. "He looks just like you. Are you sure?" She narrowed her dark colored eyes, a crooked smile.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"You're blushing," Rei noted, amused. She turned her eyes back to the baby, touching his little fingers. "From a distance you three look like a happy family," she said to them.

Usagi and Seiya looked at each other. Both of them flushed and quickly glanced away.

"Oh wow, now you're both blushing!" Rei laughed. She was really enjoying herself.

Usagi stared at the floor. "Don't you have anything else to do besides pick on us, Rei-chan?" she asked. "It's a slow song, why don't you go dance with someone?"

Rei sighed, black bangs falling into her eyes. Under the lights they shimmered an inky purple. "There's no one to dance with. Minako-chan's practically hanging off Yaten or I'd ask her."

Seiya chuckled. "I'm sure Yaten's loving that." She couldn't imagine the silver-haired girl letting anyone in her personal space bubble. Yaten didn't exactly seem like the cuddly type.

Rei managed a smile. She forgot Seiya didn't know about Minako and Yaten's relationship. But it wouldn't be hard to guess seeing how close the two of them were dancing, bodies pressed up against each other like they were glued together. "Yeah, Yaten's pretty lucky..." Rei said looking a little distant.

"If you find my brother, he'd gladly dance with you," Seiya offered.

Rei shook her head. "I'm not really into that kind of stuff anyways. I'm gonna go get something to snack on. See you two later." She looked at Usagi and lowered her voice. "Don't have too much fun, 'kay?" She winked.

Usagi smiled. "Bye Rei-chan."

Rei disappeared back into the swaying crowd.

_'You three look like a happy family', _Rei's words echoed in her brain. Usagi looked down at Kazuya. He was Seiya's nephew and they did look a bit alike. She couldn't really blame Rei for saying something like that. _Seiya's daughter..._ Holding the baby in her arms, Usagi couldn't help but imagine him as their own baby - just for a second. _If Seiya and I had a baby together...I wonder what it'd look like? I know we're both girls, but I bet Seiya could still transform into a man just for one night...  
_

"Odango?"

Usagi blinked, forcing herself out of a fantasy. "Huh?" she asked. She hadn't even realized she'd been staring at Seiya.

Seiya wore a worried expression. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked like you were on a different planet."

Usagi sweat dropped. "Oh. Sorry about that. I was just thinking if we...um, never mind."

Seiya gave her a skeptical look.

Slender shoulders rose and fell in an innocent motion. Usagi looked back down at the child in her arms in an attempt to hide her blushing face. She hugged the baby to her chest and rested her head back on the Starlight's shoulder.

Seiya wrapped her arms around her and the baby. Usagi closed her eyes, breathing in the girl's rosy fragrance. _A future like that with Seiya... I think that would be nice.__  
_


	33. Video Girls

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I was soooo pumped to write this part! I had the idea for it jumping excitedly in the back of my head since chapter three. Hope you like it! :)

Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Minako was in heaven. Or as close to heaven as she could get.

She and Yaten were dancing, and dancing the night away. Time seemed to fly by in her arms. Minako had to admit she was surprised how great of a dancer Yaten was. The Starlight moved with grace and beauty, never missing a beat. Her feet stepped skillfully to the music, her lime-green eyes closed as she let the tunes carry her body away.

One of her delicate hands was rested at Minako's lower back, pulling their bodies together; so close they could hold a magazine up between their chests. The other was entwined with the blonde's hand. The Starlight had her eyes closed most of the time as if she were so concentrated on the beat, she couldn't think of anything else. But when she did open them, her striking cat eyes made Minako's heart flutter like a butterfly.

"I love this song," Yaten murmured, looking faraway over the blonde's shoulder.

"You do? I think it's pretty too," Minako agreed nervously. She was a decent dancer herself, but being so close to her crush made her uneasy and she'd fall out of sync every so often. It didn't help that she wasn't familiar with any of the Kinmokian music.

Minako bit her lip, tasting cherry gloss on herself. It was hard to look right at Yaten. They were so close she couldn't focus without going cross eyed. As a result, both of them ended up avoiding each others eyes. Conversation was hard to strike up, but the silence wasn't painful. Every once in a while, she could hear Yaten humming along to the music. When she did speak, her whispery voice breathed warm and tingly on her cheek. Minako wanted nothing more than to turn and give her a spontaneous kiss on the lips. But she couldn't work up the nerve. She had a strong feeling Yaten wasn't into public display of affection anyways.

The song ended. People surrounding them started to drift apart, moving around to get something to eat, or chat with others. Minako hated awkward moments like this. Would there be another slow song? Should they take a break? She didn't want to pull away from Yaten quite yet, but it'd be weird to just stand there.

The decision was made when an upbeat pop song started to blare. Yaten had claimed only to slow dance. The Starlight took a step back, letting their hands go. Minako felt her fingers unwillingly brush out of hers.

Yaten stretched her arms behind her head. Minako sneaked a peak at her out of the corner of her eye.

Yaten wore a tight, light green dress made out of a silk material. Thin straps criss-crossed in the front and all the way down her bare back to the dimples at the end of her spine. When they were dancing, she could feel her soft skin under her hand in an exciting way. The dress clung to her bust and stomach. It slitted up to her hip, and ruffled out in curtainy waves to her ankles.

She had her silvery strands tied back into a high ponytail at the top of her head. She looked even more feminine than usual with flawless makeup only a professional could have produced onto her already naturally pretty face.

A group of girls suddenly approached the couple. They walked with their noses pointed high in the air, wearing short dresses cut in daring places, only to be described as slutty.

"Yaten! It's so nice to see you again!"

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, doll face!"

"I love your dress, where on Kinmoku did you _get_ it?"

The girls surrounded the Starlight, hanging all over her like stink on poo. Somehow in the shuffle, Minako was pushed back, out of the circle of fans. She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her strapless orange dress. _They sure weren't kidding when they said Yaten had admirers. Sheesh._

Yaten forced a polite smile, meanwhile trying to get back to Minako. The group of girls closed her off, surrounding the poor Starlight like she was a famous movie star.

Minako glared. _This is just ridiculous! You girls obviously don't know her that well; she's taken._

"Um, excuse me..." Minako tried to squeeze through them, only to be shot dirty looks and shoved back.

"You remember _me_, don't you, Yaten?" A blonde bombshell asked, batting her long lashes.

"No." Yaten replied bluntly.

The blonde laughed, touching the silver-haired girl's shoulder. "Oh you're _so_ funny, of course you do. The name's Ai. It means 'love'," she purred in a low voice.

"I know what it means," Yaten said, sounding bored. She peered over the girls' shoulders, trying to find her girlfriend. She met Minako's desperate gaze and gave her an apologetic look. If the party wasn't so elegant and polite, she would have barked at them to leave her alone. For the sake of keeping things nice, she plastered on what could pass as a smile, while trying to slip out of their circle. Another slow song was playing and she wanted nothing more than to let go with the one girl she did care about.

"Sorry, but could you step back? I want to have this dance with someone," Yaten said, fighting past them.

Ai, the bubbly blonde, followed her. "Don't you wanna dance with _me_? I'm an amazing dancer, ask anyone! Right, Kaya?" She shot a menacing look to a tan girl with brown curls.

"Oh yes, she's great," the girl said quickly.

"I'm not interested," Yaten replied, not even bothering to look back.

Minako grinned when she saw her girlfriend break out of the group and walk towards her. _Finally._

"But wait! _Everyone_ loves dancing with me," Ai insisted, following her like a lost puppy. She threw herself at the Starlight, draping her arms around her shoulders.

Yaten shrugged her off, annoyed.

"Well hey there, pretty lady," a deep voice bellowed.

Yaten snapped her head in the other direction. Two older men approached her. They had thick builds and rippling muscles. Male hormones practically vibrated off them.

"You looking for someone to dance with?" One of the guys asked, cocking his head to the side, a sharp gleam in his eyes. His lips curled up into a suggestive grin.

"No," Yaten said coldly, turning away from them.

The group of girls backed off, even the determined blonde, Ai. A look of disgust flashed in her eyes before she turned away. It was apparent she wanted nothing to do with men.

The other guy stepped up beside the her. "Aw come on, honey! You're too cute to be dancing alone," he insisted.

The first guy put his hand on Yaten's shoulder. He lowered his alto voice. "Forget dancing babe, how's about you and me go find a room in this big ol' palace? I've got plenty of moves, if you know what I mean..." His eyes ate the Starlight up, visually undressing her.

Yaten slapped his hand off her shoulder. Silver brows pulled down over green eyes. If looks could kill...

"Whoa! Feisty aren't we?" The first guy said. "That's okay, I like mine wild."

Anger burned within her. "Keep dreaming," Yaten seethed through clenched teeth.

"Oh I will..." the first guy replied. His eyes didn't leave her cleavage.

"Do you honestly think a pretty girl like _me_ would sleep with a horny pig like _you_? Get over yourself." She stormed away, fuming. "Let's go," Yaten said, grabbing Minako's hand. She dragged her stunned girlfriend away.

"Oh I see how it is," the second man said, watching the two girls disappear.

"Dyke," the other guy growled.

Minako glanced over her shoulder, watching the two men stalk off. She looked forward, walking briskly to keep up with Yaten's pace. The Starlight's grip on her wrist was tight and uncomfortable. For as small as she was, she had the strength of Makoto. Maybe more.

"Um...Yaten?" Minako asked with caution. The phrase 'walking on eggshells' came to her mind.

"What?" Yaten snapped without looking back.

"My wrist. It kind of hurts."

"Huh?" Yaten stopped and turned around. She immediately let go. "Oh, sorry." Her expression softened when she looked into Minako's innocent and frightened eyes.

"Are you okay? Those guys back there..." she shuddered. "Does that happen often?"

Yaten nodded. "Unfortunately. I hate men like them. They give all guys a bad name."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault," Yaten said. "I'm used to it by now. Just forget it happened. Come on, we can still catch the last half of this song. I won't let you go this time." She reached out and took the blonde's hand. Sparks flew at the simplest touch.

Minako nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Look! It's that same girl again."

"You're right! Do you think that she's...?"

"No way! Yaten has never been with anyone before, it can't be true."

"At least that means she really _is_ into girls. We still have a chance!"

"I don't know about that...look how close they're dancing. She hasn't left her side the whole night! I say they're an item."

Ai turned around. "Would you two _shut up_?!" she hissed. The bleached blonde put her hands on her hips and glared at her two friends. They immediately silenced.

"There's no way in hell Yaten is dating anyone unless it's _moi_. I'll make sure of it," she spat. _I can't believe she rejected _me! _And for that girl with the red bow again.__ What the hell?_

"What are you gonna do?" Kaya asked. She hiked her low cut dress up, to keep from spilling out of it.

"You know, I heard that's the girl who's gonna sing the opening song," a girl name Tae gossiped. She twirled an orange curl around her finger and chomped noisily on a wad of bubblegum.

"Oh really?" Her blue eyes lit up. "Well, we'll see about that," Ai muttered under her breath.

* * *

"This is really nice," Minako whispered. She had both of her hands at Yaten's neck as they swayed back and forth. She'd lost track of how many songs they'd danced to. Five? Ten? A hundred? She had no clue what time it was.

Yaten nodded. It was very nice being around Minako. Seiya always said that Yaten reminded her of a iceberg; cold and lonely. She didn't have many friends besides Seiya and Taiki, and the only reason she'd even become remotely close to them was because of her duty as a senshi. If not for that, she'd be completely alone.

Yaten looked into those big, baby-blue eyes. Every time she did, a warm wave washed through her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Yaten was always on the edge, just waiting to lash out. But being around the shining star of Venus, she felt at peace. Minako was like the sun; bright, cheery, and beautiful. And little by little, she could feel her iceberg of a heart starting to melt.

Yaten hugged Minako a little closer. Her rhythm faltered, but she didn't care. Minako was warm and smelled good. Removing one hand from the blonde's waist, he reached up and caressed the side of her face.

Minako smiled and brought her own hand on top of Yaten's. They gazed into each others eyes. At that moment, the large ballroom seemed to be filled with just the two of them.

"YA-TE-N!"

Both of them flinched. Yaten winced at the high-pitched voice.

Minako turned to the person who'd interrupted their precious moment. Standing beside them was a little girl with her hands on her hips. She wore a comfortable white dress. She had silver hair tied back in two thick pigtails that fell to her knees, curling at the ends.

The girl's hazel eyes swept over the two of them. A devious smug played on her lips.

"Hi there," Minako said, pulling away from Yaten. She bent to the girl's level and smiled. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"What's_ your_ name?" the girl demanded. Her high voice was airy like the wind.

Minako was taken aback by her sharp tone. "Um, it's Minako," she replied.

"Minako?" The girl tapped her finger to her chin. "I've never heard that before. What a weird name. It fits you."

Minako's eye twitched. What was with this little brat?

"Saeko!" Yaten snapped. "Leave her alone! What do you want?"

Saeko folded her arms and looked up at the Starlight. "Who is she, Yaten?" the girl asked.

"My friend. Now scram."

The girl giggled. "Your _girl-_friend?"

Yaten glared at her. She was not in the mood for this.

Saeko grinned. "Yaten and Minako sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she said in a sing-song voice.

People around them started to stare and chuckle. Yaten's creamy pale complexion turned a shade of pink.

"Actually, Saeko," Minako said, trying to drown out her singing voice (she wasn't half bad). "We_ are_ together-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Yaten said, sharply cutting her off.

Minako's mouth popped open.

"Oh really? I saw the way you were looking at her! I'm gonna go tell mom you've got a _girlfriend_," Saeko giggled. She took a step away, but Yaten grabbed her wrist.

"She's just a friend," Yaten said in a stern tone. "You'd be wasting your breath, you brat."

Saeko crossed her arms. "Call me a brat, but you're gay. And I still don't believe you, so there!" She marched away, towards the table of sweets on the other side of the ballroom.

Yaten stood back up, straightening out her lime-green dress. "What a pain in the arse," she muttered.

Minako stared at her...girlfriend? Friend? She bit down hard on her lip. "Why did you tell her we aren't a couple?" she asked in a small voice. She tried not to sound as hurt as she felt, but it was difficult.

Yaten sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs, something she did when she was stressed. "We already went over this, Mina. Our relationship is a secret."

"But...I thought that was just from Seiya and Taiki. She was just a kid, what's the big deal?" There was a tight knot in her stomach that didn't feel good.

"She's my sister."

Minako's head snapped up. _Yaten...has a little sister? How come she never told me that?_

Yaten nodded. "She's annoying, I know. Sorry she was rude to you. I guess I should have warned you about her."

Minako shook her head. "It's fine. Though she sure has an attitude. How old is she anyways? Six?"

"Nine. She's short for her age."

Minako smiled and gave her Starlight a playful shove on the shoulder, an attempt to lighten the mood. "I guess it runs in the family," she joked.

Yaten frowned and looked away.

Minako tensed. _Crap! I think I just hit a nerve. God, why do I open my big fat mouth?_

"People can't know. As far as everyone's concerned, we're not a couple," Yaten said coldly.

Minako took a step closer to her. "But why? Are you sure that's not an excuse because you're embarrassed to be seen with me or something? Am I not good enough to show off?"

Yaten shrugged. "That's not it."

"Then what is?" Her fists balled at her sides.

Yaten turned her gaze back to the blonde. "Opening up like that makes you look weak and soft," she said flatly.

Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. "What's wrong with that?" Minako asked. "You don't always have to be on guard. It's okay to show your feelings, you know."

Green eyes narrowed. "Maybe for you, but not for me," Yaten said. "That kind of stuff is way too embarrassing to freely display."

"You sound like Ami-chan," Minako grumbled. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. Minako could sort of understand where she was coming from. She knew Yaten had trouble opening up to people and sharing her feelings. As apathetic as she always was towards everything, why couldn't she be indifferent about this too?

"I like you, Yaten. And I want people to know that. Don't you...feel the same way?" Her voice was thick with desperation, but she didn't care.

Yaten looked away. "Mina, please drop it. You saw how my sister reacted, everyone will be like that. Especially Seiya, since I nagged on her about getting over Usagi. It's hypocritical to be in the same situation. People just won't understand."

"_I _don't understand," Minako muttered. She was certain Seiya wouldn't be too hard on her, not now that she and Usagi were together too. She picked at her french manicure. She was grateful that an upbeat song was playing. She didn't think either one of them were in the mood to slow dance right then. _How did it turn out like this? It was going so great before too...  
_

"Hey, what's up guys? Havin' fun?" Seiya asked. She and Usagi approached the couple hand-in-hand.

Minako and Yaten looked in their direction, happy for a distraction.

"Wow Seiya, you look pretty," Minako said, eyes taking in the lead Starlight. The glittering mermaid dress really showed off her figure.

Seiya smiled. "Why thank you."

When Yaten's gaze met Usagi's, the golden blonde quickly looked away. Because Usagi had been avoiding her, it was the first they'd seen of each other since the awkward incident. Yaten felt like she needed to apologize. But more than anything, she just wanted to watch Usagi squirm.

"Hey, sorry about walking in on you two like that. I promise to knock next time," Yaten said with a smug grin. "I would have hated to walk in a few minutes later. Who knows what would have happened?"

Seiya shot her a exasperated look.

Usagi turned red, nodding to the floor. "It's...okay."

Minako tilted her head to the side, confused. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

Seiya blushed. "Nothing." She let Usagi's hand go and stepped towards Yaten. "It's 6:30," she said, changing the subject. "In fifteen we should start getting ready for the performance. I'm gonna go find Taiki."

Yaten nodded. "You catch that?" she asked Minako. Something was off in her voice. Her eyes didn't look at her with the same intensity they did before.

"Yeah..."

"'Kay. I'll come too," Yaten said, trailing after Seiya.

The two blondes stood alone, surrounded by dancing bodies.

"Hey Minako-chan, did you try Mako-chan's triple chocolate fudge cupcakes yet? You know, the ones with little marshmallows in the middle?" Usagi asked, wide-eyed. There was drool practically dribbling off her chin as she fantasized about the sweets.

Minako laughed. "No, I haven't yet. Maybe later though, I'm not very hungry right now." Her hand fell to her stomach. It was knotted up for all the wrong reasons.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go have some more. Later!" Usagi waved and meandered back to the food tables.

Minako watched her go. She let out a sigh. _I had better get something to drink. I perform soon, and I have to sound my best! _She walked after her friend, but Usagi had already bee lined down to the cake section at the other end. Minako chuckled to herself. Some things never changed.

There was an elegant, mini ice sculpture in the shape of a swan on one of the rectangular tables. Crisp water trickled down it; a fountain to drink from. Minako placed a glass under the stream, waiting patiently for it to fill.

To her right, a group of three girls came up, spooning punch from the glass bowl next to her. One of them turned to Minako, as if she were waiting in line.

"Oh, sorry," Minako apologized, stepping back with her cup in hand. She raised it to her lips and took a long, refreshing sip of the cold water. _Aah.._.

"No problem, babe," the red head replied. She blew a large pink bubble from the gum in her mouth. _Pop._ She sucked it back in and continued chomping. Her orange hair was short and curly. She reminded her of Mimet, one of the Death Buster's Witches 5. The only thing missing was the orange eyes and overly cute voice.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who's going to open for the Three Lights?" the girl asked. "You know, the band Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki are supposedly in?"

Minako beamed. "Yep that's me," she replied.

"You're lucky. I'm a singer too. I didn't know they were looking for someone or I would have auditioned or whatever," she said. "My name's Tae by the way."

"I'm Minako."

Tae's orange brows pulled together. "Minako? What an unusual name. I can't say I've ever heard of it before." _Chomp,_ went her gum.

Minako smiled. "I'm not from around here."

"I see..." Tae said. _Chomp. Chomp. Pop._

One of the other girls behind her stepped up. She had brown eyes and matching brunette curls. Her skin was as tan as Setsuna's. Minako couldn't understand how everything stayed in place in a dress like that. Her DDD-cups were practically bursting out at the seams.

"So are like, you and Yaten, _together_?" the tan girl asked, narrowing her eyes.

Minako blinked, surprised someone she didn't even know was being so...direct. "Um..." Minako stalled.

"How long have you known her?" DDD-cups demanded. She crossed her arms in front of her bulging chest.

"Two years," Minako answered honestly. She took a step back. There was something about these girls she didn't like. They were the same ones hanging all over Yaten earlier.

"_Two years_!? We've known her our whole lives," DDD-cups went on, "and we're not gonna let her date a nobody like you. You don't even know her like we do! You can't just waltz in and take her from us!"

Tae put her arms on her hips, but didn't say anything. She just continued to tumble the gum in her mouth like a washing machine on turbo.

Minako raised her hands innocently as if she were being arrested by the cops. "Listen, Yaten and I are friends..." Even though she was lying, the words seemed to roll off her tongue too easily. '_As far as everyone's concerned we're not a couple', _recalling Yaten's words, the knot in her stomach tightened._  
_

"Yaten doesn't belong with a tramp like you," DDD-cups went on, "you're out of her league! It's obvious Yaten isn't serious about you. She's just having her fun like she always does, and she'll dump you like day old pudding when she's finished."

Minako's grip around her cup tightened. _Yaten isn't a player...is she? They have to be lying. Still...when it comes down to it, do I even know Yaten at all? I didn't even know she had a sister until recently...what if they're telling the truth? Does she not take me seriously?  
_

"Girls, girls, be nice..." A blonde turned around with a cup of punch wrapped in her long, manicured fingers. "This is a party, isn't it? We should be having fun."

"Ai!" the two girls said in unison. The immediately stepped back.

"Tae, Kaya, please, let me handle this," Ai said.

Minako frowned. It looked like DDD-cup's name was Kaya. It was obvious the leader of the three was the blonde bimbo. She wore a brilliant red dress that showed more skin that the Sailor Starlight's senshi fuku. How did they even get into the party dressed like that? Even more, why were they invited in the first place?

"Listen honey," Ai said, taking a step towards Minako. She was a good three inches taller than her. She wiped a strand of hair out of her face that had been sticking to her glossy lips. "Just answer the question, love; are you and Yaten serious about each other?"

Minako swallowed. _Were_ they serious? She always thought by the tender kisses they exchanged that it was true love. But what did Yaten see it as? Just lust? A little infatuation?

Lately it was getting frustrating with all the secrets and fibs. As vicious as these girls seemed, they had a point; they probably knew more about Yaten that she did, right down to her favorite color, food, and shoe size. To them, she was an outsider who didn't deserve the famous Yaten Kou. And now, she was starting to believe it.

"There's...nothing going on between us," Minako said dully.

Ai smiled. "I'm glad. And if that's really the case, could you do us one teeny weeny little favor then, darling?"

"What?"

_Splash!_

Minako blinked, stupidly. Dripping down the front of her dress, red punch seeped into the orange fabric.

Kaya and Tae cracked up. Ai set her now empty glass on the table and turned back to the blonde. "Oh I'm _so_ sorry! My hand must have slipped. You poor thing."

Kaya snorted. "Don't be, _anything_ makes that dress look better!"

Even Tae, the redhead whom she thought was nice, was snickering.

Ai took a step towards the senshi of Venus. "Stay away from our Yaten. Got it?" she hissed under her breath.

Minako clenched her teeth. A familiar stinging sensation burned her eyes, but she held back. No way she was going to cry. Not here. Not now. She looked down at her dress. It was completely ruined. It was the dress Yaten had picked out for her in the dressing room. She chose it especially for her, saying how great she'd look in it. And now it was trashed in a matter of seconds. She had to perform soon. She couldn't go on in this state, mentally or physically.

A surge of anger pumped through her veins. It was the same kind of infuriation she felt watching the sleazy men hit on Yaten. _I will not be pushed around like this, regardless of where Yaten and I stand.  
_

"Is that clear?" Ai repeated. Her icy blue eyes were laughing, red lips curled up in a devious way.

Minako clenched the glass of water in her hands. In one swift movement, she flung it upwards at Ai, splashing her right in the face.

The blonde gasped. She hadn't expected Minako to have the nerve. She opened her eyes, mascara streaming down her cheeks. Water droplets dripped off her chin. Tae and Kaya gawked.

"Clear as crystal," Minako muttered before storming away, leaving the three of them speechless.


	34. SuperStar

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

This chapter is the longest yet. I wanted to cut it in two, but it flows best as one, so I left it. (Sorry for the wait, it took forever to write and I've been sorta busy)

So I'm not really a Directioner, but my sister is. She's got all their songs on my iPod. I was listening to music on shuffle when all of a sudden this song made me stop in my tracks. I can't even believe how similar it is to the situation between Minako and Yaten in this story. So I feel the need to mention it:

"They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction.

Anyways, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Thinking back on the moment, Minako didn't know why she didn't just run to her room. Perhaps because it was too far away; a good ten minutes walk from the ballroom in the enormous Kinmokian palace. She didn't have time for that. Her performance started in fifteen minutes, and she was supposed to be getting ready with the Three Lights at that very second.

Instead, Minako held back tears and hurried into the hallway. Finally out of everyone's sight, she broke into a run, scrambling to find a nearby bathroom. Heaving herself against the door, she nearly took out two workers exiting. She muttered an apology and headed straight to the sink.

It was a small bathroom with only two stalls. It occurred to her that in her hurry she hadn't even managed to find the main washroom intended for the guests. She was glad for her mistake, this way nobody could witness her in the frazzled state she was in.

She stood on her tip toes and lifted the front of her dress into the porcelain sink. Cranking the silver handle on high, a cold torrent drowned the stain. She pumped a couple squirts of soap in her hand and vigorously rubbed it into the spot.

Minako clenched her teeth as she scrubbed. She couldn't decide which emotion was stronger; anger, hurt, or humiliation. It was too close of a call.

_I can't believe those three. Seriously, wasn't shooting me down satisfying enough? Why did they have to do this too?_

She turned the water off and wrung the bottom of her dress with her hands, squeezing out the excess water. The blotchy red stain the size of Texas was now a dark pink stain the size of the United States. Minako groaned. It was punch; it wasn't coming out.

Minako sank to her knees on the cold tile floor. _I want to disappear. I can't go out there, I just can't. They can sing without me. I'm sorry Yaten, I know we worked so hard on that song. It looks like only the two of us got to hear it._

_Yaten..._

Minako buried her face in her hands._ Those girls are right. Yaten isn't serious about me. It was just an excuse after all. She knew the whole time that we could never really be together. I feel so stupid for thinking I had a chance. Not when we're from different worlds. Not when I don't know her at all._

Suddenly, Yaten's voice rang through her head. _'I think everybody should hear your voice. You're amazing, and I don't know any other girl that shines like you_ _do.'_

Minako gulped. A hot blush crossed her face.

'_This is your dream, isn't it?!'_

The blonde bit down hard on her lip. _She's right. __Singing is my passion.__ I finally get to perform for an audience, and better yet, a song the two of us wrote together. And if I _don't_ go out there...  
_

She imagined the three girls cackling like hyenas into their manicured hands. They'd be ecstatic if she didn't appear. It was exactly what Ai and her friends wanted.

_I won't let them get the best of me. They don't think I'll go out there, but I'll show them.  
_

Minako forced herself up. She brushed the dirt off the back of her legs. She walked over to the blow dryers and hit the button. Holding her dress out under it, she waited impatiently for the hot air to dry the large wet spot on the front of her dress.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall. 6:51._ Come on...It's gonna start soon!  
_

It was frustrating knowing there was nothing she could do to make it dry any faster. Minako took a step backwards and gazed in the full body mirror. It was a strapless orange dress that poofed out, falling just above her knees. It was beautiful...except for the giant pink wet stain on the front.

Minako groaned. "It's useless," she mumbled aloud. "Even if I go out there, they won't even pay attention to my voice. It's too noticeable."

She shot another desperate glance in the clock's direction. _What should I do? If I try to scrub it out again, it'll never be dry in time!_ _I don't have anything else I can wear. I can't believe I have to go out in front of everybody looking like this. They're all gonna laugh at me.  
_

Minako punched the button on the hand dryer again and stepped up next to it. Maybe if it wasn't soaked the stain wouldn't be as evident. As of now, it looked like she'd wet herself.

_Bam! _The door burst open.

"Minako-chan! What are you doing in here?!"

Minako nearly jumped out of her skin. Startled, she whipped around. The hot air blew her dress up around her. Squealing, Minako quickly pressed it down; way past the point of being embarrassed that whoever was in the doorway had just seen her panties.

Rei quickly looked away before remembering why she'd come in. "Why are you in here?" She sounded out of breath. "Yaten's going crazy looking for you! You're on in five minutes!"

Minako nodded. "I know," she said dully, stepping away from the dryer. After a few seconds, the noisy hum clicked off. The room was silent.

Dark-purple eyes fell to the giant stain on the front of her dress. "What happened? Did you spill or something?" Rei asked. She walked towards her.

Minako shook her head and sighed. "Let's just say some of Yaten's fans don't think I deserve her. One of the girls dumped a glass of punch on me. Whatever, they're probably right anyways..." She hung her head.

Rei pursed her lips. She knew better than to get angry, it wouldn't help the situation. There was plenty of time for that later. She reached for the wet fabric and rubbed it between her fingers. "It won't come out?" she asked.

"No."

Rei let go. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking for a moment. Rei then stepped past her and held one of the stall doors open. "Take it off," she commanded.

"What?" Minako wasn't sure she'd heard her right.

"Go in there and take it off," Rei repeated. She took her hand and pulled her into the stall. "You can wear mine."

"But Rei-chan... Are you sure?"

Rei nodded. "Hurry." She left and entered the stall next door.

Minako locked the door behind her. She stood for a second, feeling almost...happy. After being dumped on (literally) by Ai and her friends, and having her self-esteem squashed by Yaten's stubborn attitude, she was relieved there was one person out there that had her back.

"Are you changing?" Rei's voice echoed on the other side of the separating wall.

"Huh? Oh yeah." They didn't have much time. Everyone was out there, gathering to watch the Three Light's performance. Even if they left now, they'd be pushing it since Minako was up first.

The blonde quickly stripped out of her ruined orange dress. It fell in a pile at her feet. She stepped out of it.

"Here." Rei's hand shot under the stall, holding a bunched up red dress.

Minako gratefully exchanged it for her old one. Changing as quickly as she could, she pulled the tight dress up her body. Their body shapes were different, and Rei was a little taller, but it worked.

_Creak_. Rei stepped out of her stall wearing Minako's clothes. "Are you done yet? Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

"I'm...c-coming," Minako managed, struggling with the zipper in the back. "I can't...reach it." Frustrated, she slipped her heels back on and pushed the door open. Minako turned around and gathered her blonde locks above her head.

"Can you help me?" she asked over her shoulder.

Rei sighed. In one swift movement, she was complete.

"Thanks." Minako let her hair down and faced the mirror. She swallowed and smoothed out the unfamiliar material. The red color matched her bow and went great with her blonde hair and blue eyes. A perfect triadic color scheme. It was a much simpler dress; spaghetti straps, plain material, falling just short of her knees. Red was always Rei's color. It seemed odd seeing it on her, but comforting at the same time. It smelled just like her; fiery, spicy cinnamon. Minako fluffed her bangs and took a deep breath._  
_

"Minako-chan...are you okay?"

"Huh?" Minako forced a smile. "Yeah! Of course. I mean, I've dealt with worse before, it's no big deal."

"Is there something else bothering you? You look kind of shaken up," Rei said. There was an uncertainty in her friend's blue eyes that worried her. Minako looked on the verge of tears.

Minako shook her head. "Nope. I'm okay," she insisted.

"Alright," Rei said skeptically. "In that case, let's get going." She grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

Minako hurried after her. They stepped back out into the hallway, not taking the time to admire the amorous atmosphere of twinkling lights, and raced around corners to the ballroom entrance. They could hear the murmurs of a gathering crowd inside. The guards gave them a nod and they entered.

The stage was to the right. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either; just a risen sleek surface equipped with three microphones equally spread apart. Black speakers taller than both of them lined the wall. The music was recorded; the singing would be live.

Most of the people in the ballroom were gathered right there in front of the risen platform. Everyone stood, chatting and laughing with each other as they waited in curiosity over the three performers. Others lingered in the back, eager to see if they could dance to the new music.

Minako gulped. When everyone was grouped together, there sure was a lot of people. She guesstimated at least 300, but didn't take the time to count. Throughout the sea of faces, she couldn't spot Usagi, Ami, or Makoto.

"Mina! Where the hell have you been!?" Yaten jogged over to them from the direction of the stage. "You were supposed to stay here! We've been looking all over for you!" Angry brows pulled together over relieved eyes.

Minako looked uncomfortable. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, about that..." she started in a small voice. Yaten's harsh tone was frightening, but she knew she had the right to be stressed. After all, they'd shown up just in the nick of time. How was she going to explain this to her?

"Well you see, I-"

"Thank goodness you're here." Taiki approached the three girls. "Seiya's going to start the introduction. You know what to do, right?" she asked the blonde.

Minako nodded. "Yeah I think so..." Her hand fell to her stomach. The tight knot had disappeared, but was replaced with butterflies. She hadn't had the ten minutes to prepare herself like originally planned. Maybe that was Ai's intentions after all; not to stop her from performing, but to make her late and panicky. If it was, it was working.

"Alright then, come with me." Taiki took Minako's hand and led her to the steps by the platform. "So when Seiya..." her voice trailed off as they walked away.

Minako glanced over her shoulder and met Rei's gaze. "Thank you," she mouthed with big eyes. After the performance, she'd have to find the chance to really thank Rei for saving her. If she hadn't shown up, Minako would be walking onstage full of red punch.

Rei nodded. "Good luck," she mouthed back. She gave her two thumbs up.

Yaten breathed a sigh of relief. Standing beside Rei, she leaned against the wall and anxiously brushed her fingers through her bangs. She gave the raven-haired girl a double take. "Hey...why are you wearing Mina's dress? And what the heck happened to it?!" she asked, eyes falling to the very noticeable stain.

Rei shot her a look. "Some of your fans ganged up on her. I didn't ask what happened, but they clearly dumped a glass of punch on her. I found her in one of the bathrooms, frantically trying to wash it out. I made her switch with me so she could go on. That's why she's late."

Yaten's mouth popped open. Her gaze snapped over to Minako in Rei's red dress, standing by Taiki. She was nervously pulling on the material.

"She's a total wreck," Rei said, eyes on the blonde. "I can tell. And I don't think it's just because of what happened with those girls. The Minako-chan I know wouldn't let something like that bother her this much. Someone else must have let her down..." Violet eyes drifted with a glint of accusation.

Yaten frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped. All this time she'd been freaking out and thought Minako had gotten cold feet. She felt terrible knowing Minako had a crisis of her own and even worse that she'd yelled at her.

Rei shrugged. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Something tells me that you upset her in some way. She's been with you all night, I don't know who else it could have been."

Emerald eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Yaten grumbled.

"Whatever," Rei said in a tired voice. If she was lucky enough to have Minako, she wouldn't make her feel so insecure. She didn't understand what Minako saw in the Starlight; Yaten was selfish, pessimistic, and the only thing she had going for her was her good looks. "I'm going to find a spot," she muttered and disappeared into the crowd.

Yaten watched as Taiki spoke with the blonde._ I can't believe one of my idiotic fans went that far. After this, I'm gonna find out who did it and let 'em have it. Damn it. If I had introduced her as my girlfriend from the start, would they have done this? Probably not. They know I would've kicked their asses for laying a finger on someone important to me. __They think Mina's just another one of them; their competition. Of course they would stoop that low.  
_

_And Mina...is she still upset with me because I __denied being with her? She did look pretty quiet after the whole thing with Saeko. To think it bothers her that much...I must have really hurt her feelings.  
_

Her fist clenched. _ Why is it that I always end up hurting the people I care about? What am I supposed to do now?  
_

Just then, the lights dimmed and Seiya made her way onstage. Everyone immediately fell silent. She was a real head turner in her shimmering, midnight blue dress. With each step she took towards the middle mic, it threw sparkles in each direction like a prism under sunlight. The Starlight's heels clicked across the hard surface. Her high, ebony ponytail bobbed up and down as she sauntered across the stage.

Seiya tapped the microphone twice to be sure it was on. "Hello and good evening! Everyone, thanks so much to all of you for coming here today. Are you having a good time?"

There was a short round of applause and cheers.

Seiya smiled. Although it was nothing like the roars of screaming girls at concerts, it was something she certainly missed. "I'm Seiya Kou, a member of the band, the 'Three Lights'. This will be our first performance here. We hope you enjoy it!"

Another round of applause.

"But first, I'd like to introduce a close friend of ours. She will be performing the opening song." Seiya motioned to the side of the stage. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Aino Minako!"

"That's your cue," Taiki whispered down to her.

Minako nodded and made her way up the stage. Even though there was only four stairs, she was extra careful not to trip on them. Falling flat on her face was something reserved for Usagi.

She could feel everyone's judging eyes on her as she walked across the stage. Resisting the urge to adjust her new dress, Minako held her head high, rolled her shoulders back, and stepped one foot in front of another. She made herself smile as she approached the lead Starlight.

Seiya stepped way from the middle microphone. "It's all yours," she said in a low voice. "Break a leg."

Minako smiled uneasily. "Yeah, thanks," she replied.

Seiya hurried off the platform, joining Taiki and Yaten just off to the side of the crowd.

Minako stepped in front of the mic and gazed out into the sea of faces.

Gulp_. _She'd never performed in front of this many people before. She didn't recognize a single soul. Where were Usagi and the others? Were they out there somewhere? Where did Rei go? She quickly scanned the dozens of faces, but couldn't find any of them.

The lights dimmed even more, and a harsh spotlight shone down on her from above, making her squint.

The knot in her stomach returned on top of the butterflies. Wrapping her hands around the black mic, her palms began to sweat. _Oh god. Why am I so nervous? This is just like the time at the idol competition when I psyched myself out! Oh, if Artemis was here, he'd kick my butt if I mess this up too. I've got to do this right! I didn't come this far to give anything less than the best. I won't settle for mediocre.  
_

The music began to blare. Vibrating from the large speakers behind her, the song filled the ballroom. The mystical tune carried itself throughout the air like a boat down a river. It was magical melody, upbeat and powerful. It was pop, similar to the Three Light's style, with Yaten's own touch stitched in every note. After all, the Starlight composed it herself.

Minako could feel a beating in her chest. She couldn't tell if it was the loud music or her heart.

The introduction was a good ten seconds before the first verse. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. Focusing on the song brought back memories. _Those moments were special to me. Everything between us was precious, whether it was for real or not. Oh Yaten...  
_

Minako bit down on her lip. It was getting closer. Her grip on the microphone tightened. _Even if I like her a hundred times more than she likes me, that's fine. Someday, I'll make her love me so much that she can proudly tell the world I'm hers. Until that day...I'll just have to try harder. Try harder so I can be good enough for her...  
_

_Here it comes. _Minako took a deep breath and parted her lips. _3...2...1._

Nothing happened. Her mouth popped wide open, but no words came out. The empty instrumental verse continued to play, seconds ticking by. Minako eyes widened. _I missed my chance! Crap, where am I in the song? At what part!?_

Hushed whispers echoed throughout the audience. People exchanged confused looks with one another.

"What's going on?"

"Why's she just standing there?"

"Is she okay?"

Minako began to panic. _Oh no! __The words...What are they? How does it go again?! Think!  
_

Silence. The instrumental song echoed in the full ballroom. She stood there staring blankly into the sea of people, clutching the mic in her hands. But nothing happened.

At the side of the crowd, the Starlights exchanged nervous glances. "Should we do something?" Seiya asked frantically.

"I don't know." Taiki hesitated. "We could kill the lights..."

Yaten looked away from the painful sight and clenched her teeth. _Mina... I'm so sorry. N__one of this would have happened if I hadn't been such a jerk. I've got to do something, but..._

In that split second, Yaten knew what she had to do. Frustrated with herself, she tore away from the crowd.

"Yaten!" Seiya cried in surprise. "Where are you going!?" she called after her. The Starlight ignored her.

Minako's hands started to tremble._ W__e practiced it so much. It's our song! Why can't I remember the lyrics? I knew them by heart, what happened? Yaten...I've let you down. They're right; I don't deserve to be standing up here.  
_

The world was bleached of all color and the room began to sway. The atmosphere became frightening, like a child lost at a mall, separated from their parents. All of the faces in the crowd became menacing and multiplying. The music continued to boom, loud and void of a voice. It sounded wrong and different without the meaningful words.

A cross of fear struck her face. She saw them. Standing in the back, they were there. Ai and her friends, enjoying every second of this. Her icy blue eyes, makeup smeared from when Minako threw water in her face, laughed with mockery.

_I don't know the lyrics. It's over. I can't do this. I have to get out of here!_ Minako took a step back. Then another.

Suddenly, a smokey voice sang out. It cut through the air, filling the empty song.

_"A glistening star in the velvet sky._

_You point up and wonder as it soars by_

_How big is this galaxy of ours?_

_Is there someone out there for me? Somewhere past the stars?"_

Minako froze and whipped around. Making her way across the stage, Yaten held a cordless microphone to her lips. She did not face the audience, her body was squared at the blonde. Their gaze met. Yaten gave her a furtive, encouraging nod as she continued to sing and approach her.

_"When the sun drops into a kaleidoscopic twilight_

_The moon shines vivid and sparkles so bright"_

Hearing the silky voice took her back to when she first heard the song. At the time, the lyrics hadn't been written. It was a blank canvas for them to paint together, and that's just what they'd done. She remembered all the effort they'd put into the song, sitting at that piano bench side by side every day. The way Yaten's delicate fingers had flown over the black and white keys, to the way her own voice had sounded singing along. Pouring out those lyrics...those words..._  
_

And just like that, it all came flooding back. The words were no longer on the tip of her tongue, but clear and memorized, as if they were tattooed on her heart. Minako opened her mouth and joined the Starlight in song.

_"Our paths have crossed, so let it be  
_

_We'll create our own miracle destiny"_

Minako's voice, tremulous and soft-spoken at first, grew louder and filled with confidence as the verse progressed. The Starlight reached her, smiling as they sang facing each other. Yaten's breathy voice mixing with Minako's higher pitch created a sweet-sounding harmony.

The look in Yaten's eyes was something special. Usually half lidded in boredom or wide in frustration, her lime-green eyes were now sincere with sentiment. Her voice was filled with the same telepathic energy they had used to project their message to their Princess. Although her voice rang beautifully with little effort, the strong message she conveyed to the girl standing in front of her was coming straight from the heart with all her might. It was as if she were trying to tell her something important.

_Thump. Thump. _Whether it was nerves, adrenaline, or Yaten's presence (most likely the latter), her heart rate skyrocketed. Minako's eyes sparkled. She could feel it; Yaten's message in her song. No, _their_ song. She did care about her. Enough to get up onstage and help her out. Her insides were burning. The flame was lit once again.

Minako turned and faced the crowd, her zealous voice surpassing Yaten's as it echoed from the mic. The chorus was reaching its climax.

_"The sparkling light falls down to Earth_

_You catch it in your palms, the colors burst_

_From this moment on, fate is here in our hands_

_The power within us I know, together we can"_

Somewhere during the chorus, she forgot about everything and let herself get wrapped in the melody. Singing was her passion and took her to a special place. It was like the euphoric feeling after running miles upon end; enthralling and indescribable. It lifted her higher and higher, growing angel wings and taking off to the sky.

The faces in the crowd were not frightening anymore. Rather, they gaped in awe at the Venusian princess. Beautiful. Confident. Radiant. Her voice was strong and unwavering, belting the song with all her heart. She did not miss a single note. She remembered every word.

Nobody noticed Yaten sneak off the stage, not even Minako. Everyone was so entranced by her stellar performance, they couldn't take their eyes off the beauty. Minako shone like the sun; fiery, bright, and warm. Her voice alone was enough to make jaws drop, let alone how dashing she looked in an appealing red mini dress.

Baby-blue eyes drifted along the crowd as she sang, a grin on her face. They stopped at the front row. Everyone was there; Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. They wore big smiles, cheering her on. She hadn't seen them before, but they were right there in front of her all along.

Minako was so happy she wanted to cry. She pointed into the crowd as she sang, spreading her arms out and bringing them close to her heart. She took a deep breath and sang out the last line with all her effort, "_From this moment on, fate is here in our hands. __The power within us I know, together we can."_

The music faded out. Everyone was stunned. Minako held her breath. Suddenly, thunderous applause boomed. The crowd went wild. They loved her.

Minako beamed. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, heart racing. She waved and gave a small bow. _Oh my god. I did it!_ She closed her eyes and let the deafening sound fill her. It was the explosive applause she'd always dreamed of.

The Three Lights made their way onstage during the claps and cheers. Minako saw Taiki take her place at her mic and suddenly remembered the reason why she'd been able to go on.

"Yaten!" Minako whipped around. Once she'd recalled the words, she'd forgotten all about Yaten. She hadn't noticed her slip away shortly after she'd come on.

The silver-haired beauty was standing right beside her. Yaten smiled and looked in her eyes. "You did it, Mina" she said.

Minako's face lit up. "Yeah...I guess I did. And thank you," she said over the applause. "I...I'm sorry for messing up the beginning, I don't know what happened. I was thinking about something else, I-"

She was cut off when Yaten suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

Minako's eyes grew large. She immediately tensed, unwilling to believe it was actually happening. Not here, not in front of everybody. She would never do that. But it felt too real; Yaten's warm hands at her shoulders and moist lips on her own. Eyes open, she could still see the white spotlight shining on them, blinding her.

Standing behind them, Taiki's jaw dropped. Seiya let out a low whistle.

The crowd went nuts.

Standing in the back of the ballroom, Ai was fuming. A black cloud of rage was visibly radiating off her.

"Oh my god! Like, no way!" Kaya gasped.

"This can't be happening," Tae cried. _Chomp, chomp, pop, _went her pink bubblegum.

Ai huffed and stormed away. "We're leaving," she snapped.

The redhead and brunette stood, eyes glued to the lip-locked couple.

"NOW!" Ai barked.

Kaya and Tae broke their trance and quickly followed her, struggling to catch up to Ai's furious pace. When she wasn't looking, they stole another glance over their shoulders.

When Yaten pulled away, she looked sternly at the blonde. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I'm not ashamed to be with you, Mina. You mean the world to me. I'm done with my stupid pride if it's gonna tear us apart. You were right; I shouldn't care what everyone thinks about us, and from now on I won't."

Minako swallowed. "Yaten..." She brought her fingertips to her lips. They still tingled._  
_

"Um, I hate to interrupt this sweet moment," Seiya said, stepping between them, "but we've got a performance to do, love birds."

Minako sweat dropped, realizing everyone was watching them. "Oh, right. Ahaha." She gave Yaten a shy smile before scurrying off the stage.

Seiya smirked. She took her place at the middle mic, but didn't take her eyes off the shortest Starlight.

Yaten tried to ignore her blatant stare, but Seiya was grinning like a fool. "Shut up," Yaten muttered with a faint smile, avoiding her taunting gaze. Her face glowed a light pink.

Seiya chuckled. "What? I didn't say anything."

Yaten quickly took her place at her own mic, grateful for a distraction. As embarrassing and impulsive as her actions were...she didn't regret it.

* * *

Minako hurried off the platform and down the steps. She squeezed through the crowd, making her way to the front row. Immediately, her friends huddled around her, drowning her with congratulations.

"Minako-chan, you were awesome!"

"You sounded wonderful!"

"Great job!"

Minako smiled and accepted their praise with a lot of 'thank you's' and modest replies. After the little concert, she'd have to explain the whole story.

"Hey!"

Minako recognized the high-pitched voice. She turned and scanned people around her for the owner.

"Over here, superstar!"

Her gaze dropped. It was Saeko, Yaten's little sister. She was standing between Makoto and Rei. Like before, her cute little face was mischievous.

"See? I was right all along!" Saeko bragged, hands on the hips of her white dress. "You _are_ Yaten's girlfriend!" She giggled. "And boy, she wasn't ashamed to show it!"

Minako flushed and Usagi and Rei elbowed her.

"Yeah Minako-chan, you and Yaten?" Makoto asked. "How long's this been going on?"

Ami smiled and shook her head. "Somehow this just doesn't surprise me..."

Minako ignored their teasing and gazed up at the stage._  
_

The Three Light's performance had begun. Three spotlights shone down on them; red over Seiya, white over Taiki, and yellow over Yaten. Her eyes climbed up the silver-haired pop star. Minako outlined every feature of her face; her dazzling eyes, smooth porcelain skin, and soft, delicious lips.

Yaten met her longing gaze and shyly looked away. Her eyes flitted back again, giving Minako a small smile that made her heart sing.

She smiled back. First row; a perfect view with Yaten all to herself. There wasn't anywhere else in the world Minako would rather be.


	35. The Turning Point

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Great news, everybody! I've made fan art for Wavering Destiny! Okay...I know what you're thinking right now_: She made fan art for her own story? _lol.  
The reason why is because my art skills are better than my cruddy writing skills and now I can show you accurately how it's supposed to look =)

It is of none other than Seiya and Usagi of course ^_^ I drew them at the party in their dresses. It turned out exactly how I pictured it in my head so you can compare it to how you imagined them, ne? :) I worked really hard on it so please tell me what you think, even if you don't typically leave reviews on this story :) :) :)

Here it is: (delete extra spaces)

** strawberrymoonrose . devian tart . c o m # / art / Seiya-and-Usagi-Wavering-Destiny-Fanart-384523583? hf=1  
**

Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

As expected, the Three Lights were a hit.

Usagi stood in the front row between Ami and Minako, feeling just as starstruck as they did. She couldn't take her eyes off Seiya even for one moment. There was something about the way she sang that made her even more attractive.

Seiya had a stunning voice. With a wide vocal range of sexy low to feminine high, she stood out the most of the three. Taiki's deep background vocals and Yaten's distinct pitch echoed her words, creating the original Three Light's sound in a pitch perfect harmony.

As far as the music went, all the songs were catchy and well written. After just one, they had the crowd singing along and cheering them on. Everyone loved them.

Waiting for the crowd to settle down after a popular number, Seiya took the mic out of the holder and gazed into the sea of faces. "Before we finish up tonight, I'd like to slow it down," Seiya announced. "I wrote this song a while ago about...someone very dear to me. I hope you like it."

A slow, steady beat begun to play. A beautiful melody of strings trickled through the air, sad and hopeful.

Subconsciously, Usagi's hands rose over her heart. It was such a powerful string of chords, it moved her. She could feel everyone else around her relax too.

Seiya started to sing with her beautiful, sultry voice.

_"I still remember the first time I saw you, how could I forget?_

_I can never replace him, I shouldn't even try, but I won't give up yet_

_There is something special about you that pulls me in_

_This is a fight that I can't win  
_

_I have to give up and surrender_

_If only I'd met you earlier_

_I may not be trapped in this_

_One sided love"  
_

Usagi swallowed. She knew exactly who the song was about. She fidgeted nervously in her spot, hoping Seiya would not look her way. Some of the people were slow dancing, unaware of the powerful emotions she was emitting.

_"I still remember the sound of your voice, it is beautiful_

_I can never forget you, I don't want to, just so you know  
_

_More than anything I just want to see you happy wherever you are"  
_

"Usagi-chan?"

"Huh?" Usagi blinked and turned to her blue-haired friend.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked worriedly over the music.

Usagi realized a few tears had escaped her and were sliding down her cheek. Self-conscious, she raised her hand to her face and quickly dried them on the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured her.

Ami nodded. She looked at her for a few longing seconds before turning back to the stage.

Usagi rested her hands over her heart again. She looked up at the lead singer._ Seiya..._ _It's not a one sided love. I love you and I always have. If only I'd realized that sooner, it would have saved us both a lot of_ _pain and regret. I still need to tell you how I feel...  
_

Being enchanted by the heartfelt song, Usagi realized that the more time she spent around the Starlight, the more she was falling hopelessly in love with her. _I won't hurt you again, no matter what. You are too special to me. I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise.  
_

Maybe because all the boys and (even some girls) around her were drooling over Seiya, Usagi became very aware of how good-looking the Starlight was standing up there on the stage. Her blue eyes glided up Seiya's body. After all, she wasn't looking her way, and it was a rare opportunity just to admire her beauty without being teased about it. Usagi was going to take advantage of that.

From her love of sports and strenuous duties as a sailor senshi, Seiya had an all over toned body. She could see her arm muscles holding the mic to her lips from where she was standing. When Seiya sang, she had a tenancy of raising her head up, like she was releasing the song from her heart outward. When she did, the glossy locks from her high ponytail tumbled even further down her back. From the angle the spotlight came down on her, the tresses shimmered as blue as Ami's hair.

The way the tight mermaid dress clung to her curves was very appealing. The midnight blue material wrapped in a tube top around her full chest, clenching her small waist, and accenting her hips before flaring outwards to the floor.

A light blush rose across Usagi's face. She couldn't believe how pretty Seiya was. Even though she really was a girl, Seiya held the same qualities she did as a man; handsome, strong, and fearless. In a way, she reminded her of Haruka.

The ballad faded out. Everyone stopped in their slow dance to give a warm response. Usagi blinked, realizing she'd spent the entire song dreamily gazing at her. She quickly joined the applause, clapping the loudest. She felt like she owed her that much since the song was written with her in mind.

Seiya's eyes fell to the front row and immediately met Usagi's. She smiled and gave her a subtle wink.

Usagi smiled coyly.

Seiya nodded to Yaten and Taiki. It was time for their final song.

A catchy beat started to play. It was the most contagious of them all and had everyone dancing. Unlike their other stuff where the three of them sang at once, this one had each of them doing a verse on their own.

"Is it me, or did their music get even better?" Minako shouted over the loud tune.

"I really enjoy this one," Ami agreed. Her baby doll dress sparkled ice crystal reflections as she moved to the beat.

"Hey Minako-chan," Makoto said, "do you think you could get _Yaten_ to make a CD of this for me?" She grinned.

"I supposed I could ask her about that." Minako giggled and stuck out her tongue. Now that everyone knew about them, she was destined to get an earful from her friends. But she didn't mind one bit.

Saeko rolled her hazel eyes at the girls' infatuation with the Three Lights. She giggled and said in her high pitched voice, "Did you guys know that when Yaten lived at home, she'd sing in the shower?"

"Really? Aw, that is so cute!" Minako's hand flew to her chest. She was more than willing to paint a mental picture of that in her head: Yaten standing under a warm stream of water, covered in nothing but sudsy soap, wet hair streaming down her shoulders, her creamy voice echoing against the shower walls... Minako's pupils turned to hearts. She could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"I think she sounded like a croaking frog," Saeko stated bluntly with a smirk.

Rei patted the little girl's silver pigtails. "Little sisters. They're adorable."

The finale had ended and everyone broke out in a thunderous applause that lasted for a whole minute. The Three Lights bowed before making their way off the stage.

"Come on guys, let's go see them!" Minako was jumping up and down like she had ants in her pants. She skipped eagerly over to her girlfriend.

Usagi laughed and hurried after her. "Minako-chan, hold up!" She tried her best to walk slowly, but gave in and ended up rushing over just as anxious as the other blonde had. Like a sixth sense, Usagi felt someone was following her. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Ami-chan? You're coming with us?"

"Um, yes. I just wanted to...congratulate Taiki. Er, not just her, I mean all of them! You know, for such a lovely performance. Why? Is that so strange, Usagi-chan?" Ami looked uncomfortable.

Usagi's eyes squinted, lips curled up, a sneaky expression. Her voice was thick with giddiness. "Ne, Ami-chan... What exactly is up between you and Taiki? The whole time we've been here, you two have been off by yourselves doing stuff."

"What?" Ami blushed. "We're just...talking, that's all! There's a lot of enriching culture here on Kinmoku that she's been teaching me about. I just...well... Usagi-chan, why are you still looking at me like that?"

"Haha, no reason..."

"Oi! Odango!"

Usagi looked up to see Seiya sashaying towards her. Taiki and Yaten followed close behind, eyes on their corresponding partners at Usagi's side.

"Whataya think of the performance? I rocked it didn't I?" Seiya winked.

"It was amazing! I loved every song!"

"Really?" Seiya's face lit up.

"Really," Usagi told her with a smile.

"You guys are gonna be as popular as you were back home in no time!" Minako added.

"Uh oh," Taiki said, looking over Ami's shoulder. "Looks like we've got fans already..."

The six of them spotted a group of giggling girls huddled together, trying to work up the nerve to approach them. When they glanced in their direction, they all squealed and looked away.

Yaten frowned. "I've had enough of fans," she said under her breath. Reaching out for Minako's hand, she whispered, "Come on, let's go before they jump me again."

Seiya smiled smugly. "Oh and where are you two going?" she teased.

Yaten ignored her, walking away with the blonde in hand. Minako glanced over her shoulder and made a peace sign at her friends.

"Don't have too much fun, love birds!" Seiya called after them. She chuckled.

Taiki sighed and shook her head. "Why do you always try to get a rise out of her? You know she hates it."

Seiya laughed. "Aw come on, Taiki. You can't tell me you weren't a little surprised when she kissed her back there. I mean, Yaten with Minako? Who woulda thought? I didn't know she had the guts to do something so daring in front of everyone! What was she thinking?"

"I think she's being ridiculous, but that isn't new."

"I think it was romantic and cute," Usagi chimed in. "I'm happy for both of them."

Seiya narrowed her made-up eyes. "Hey Odango, it's too hot and noisy in here, don't you think? We should go someplace quieter..."

Usagi blushed at her tone. She was sure Taiki and Ami had heard, but they were busy talking about something way over her head.

"Come on." Seiya took her hand and led her away.

"Where are we going, Seiya?" Usagi asked. They were heading towards the hallway door. As they walked past one of the food tables, Usagi snatched up a chocolate cupcake with her free hand when Seiya wasn't looking.

"Outside," she replied. "I want to show it to you before everyone goes out there for the fireworks." Seiya nodded to the guards as they exited the ballroom. She led Usagi down the dim hallway of twinkling lights to the door at the end. With each step, they got farther away from white noise of the party. The air got cooler from not being filled with dancing bodies.

To say Usagi felt nervous was an understatement. Whenever she was alone with Seiya, she grew anxious. She woofed down her cupcake, trying to settle her stomach.

They reached the exit. Seiya let her hand go and opened the door for her. "After you," she said politely.

Usagi smiled at the kind gesture. She stepped outside only to have her breath taken away.

The palace's ginormous backyard stretched out before them, sparkling. Tables scattered around were dressed in white cloths fluttering in the wind. Burning candles in glass bowls sat on top of each of them.

The trees had their trucks wrapped ornately in dazzling lights. Speakers were tied to the branches, playing soft, slow music. The setting sun beyond the horizon shimmered pink reflections on the dark ocean waves.

To their right, a giant fountain trickled, crisp water bubbling up from the center.

What caught her eye right away was the giant, white gazebo. The top was strewn in glistening lights from the pointed center. Each pillar was coiled in tiny shining bulbs, the entrance decorated with white flowers. The glossy wooden floor shimmered under the lights. They stood at the beginning of the stone pathway that led to it.

"Wow..." Usagi couldn't believe how gorgeous it looked out back. The way the twilight shone cast an extravagant, mysterious atmosphere. In no time at all, the stars would be popping out in the darkening sky, making it even more romantic. She couldn't wait to hear the whining whistles and exploding bursts of rainbow colors from the fireworks later on.

"It's something, isn't it?" Seiya took her hand and led her down the twinkling stone path. A warm breeze whirled by, ruffling her short bangs.

"You can say that again..." Usagi felt like she was in a starry dream. It looked like something out of a movie. And to think there wasn't a soul outside except for the two of them. "Are all parties here this fancy?" she asked.

"Yeah, most of-" Seiya looked over at her and snickered.

"What?"

"There's..." Seiya chuckled again. She glanced away and grinned some more.

Usagi frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked, feeling uneasy. She looked down at her purple halter dress. Everything seemed to be in place.

Seiya faced her. The pink sunset shone on her in warm, pastel colors. "There's a little something on your face, Odango," she told her.

"Eh?" Usagi brought her hand to her cheek, running her fingers over her smooth skin. "What? Is it a bug?!"

Seiya laughed. "Not unless it's made of frosting."

"Huh?" Usagi touched her lips. She could feel creamy icing at the corner of her mouth. It was from her cupcake earlier. The golden blonde turned away at once. "Stop laughing," she told her. Usagi quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute, Odango!"

"Shut up..."

Seiya stepped in and tilted her chin up with her hand. "You missed a spot," Seiya whispered. Without warning, she covered her mouth over Usagi's.

Tense and nervous, her blue eyes grew larger. Usually she could predict when Seiya was going to kiss her. Her eyes would get a certain look in them and she just knew it was coming. But not this time. She was completely caught off guard, too surprised to react to it.

She gave the shorter girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze with her hand. The Starlight pressed up against her so their bodies met. Deviating from her pillowy lips, Seiya ran her tongue over Usagi's bottom lip, teasing and flicking.

The heat of her breath scorched pleasantly. The blonde flushed crimson, tickled under her warm, wet touch of her tongue.

Seiya pulled away, grinning. "Mmm, chocolate," she purred.

Usagi gaped. Her mind was a whirling maelstrom. She brought her fingers to her moist lips. "Did you just..._lick_ me?" she sputtered.

Seiya laughed. "I think so, but it turned out to be more of a kiss." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Why, do you want me to do it again?"

_Thump. Thump._ Usagi barely heard what she said over her booming heartbeat.

"Yes? Well, okay then!" Seiya eagerly stepped in. She hesitated to see if Usagi would object. The blonde blinked, flustered, but didn't draw back.

Just as Seiya was easing in, Usagi heard it. Soft and soothing, echoing in the rustling leaves of the trees. "Wait a second," Usagi said, pulling away. "I know this song."

Seiya listened. "Yeah? It's pretty isn't it..." Seiya half-closed her eyes and puckered up, hoping she would get the hint.

"But how's that possible?" Usagi questioned, oblivious to her begging.

"Huh?" Seiya was only half listening to her. She was too distracted by their closeness.

Blonde brows knitted together. "How can there be the same song both here and on Earth? The singer isn't from..." She gasped. "What if Kinmoku is like a parallel universe or something? You know, Earth in a different time and place?"

This caught Seiya's attention. She laughed. "Odango, you have a nice imagination, I'll give you that. But no, I happened to snatch a few CD's from your planet, since we were in the music industry and all. I couldn't leave without a souvenir or two, you know?"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Oh. Well that makes sense then. Ahaha! No wonder I recognized it..."

Seiya smiled, getting an idea. She took Usagi's hand and led her to the gazebo dressed in glimmering lights.

"Huh? What are we doing?"

Seiya didn't reply. She walked Usagi past the flowery entrance and onto the shiny wooden floor, making sure she didn't trip. She took her to the center, under the apex.

Usagi looked horrified. "Oh no, Seiya, please no dancing!" she protested.

"Come on Odango, you've been avoiding this all night. Just one? _Please_?"

Usagi pouted. "But I..."

"Don't worry, there's nobody out here to laugh at you besides me. You said you knew the song, didn't you?"

"Well yeah..." Usagi's eyes fell to the ground. She fidgeted under her stare.

Seiya smiled and pulled Usagi close to her body. "Don't worry, I'll lead," she whispered.

Instantly comforted by her rosy scent, Usagi relaxed. "Okay..." she agreed halfheartedly.

Seiya placed her right hand on Usagi's left hip and entwined their fingers with her left. "Just follow me," Seiya instructed. She strode backwards.

Usagi awkwardly stepped after her, staring down at her feet the whole time. She couldn't see Seiya's heels under her floor-length dress, and couldn't predict where she was going to move next.

"Relax," Seiya told her. "Don't even worry about the steps. Just move to the music, 'kay?"

"Alright." _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _Her heartbeat pumped loudly in her ears. She brought her gaze back to Seiya and focused on the song. The lyrics were ironic, telling how far someone would go to make a person feel their love. She could almost hear Seiya singing them to her. In fact, the Starlight _was_ singing along as they danced. Her voice was sublime.

Usagi realized she was a second too late as they swayed to the side. Trying to make up for it, she rushed ahead. In her haste, she stepped on Seiya's foot.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

Seiya chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

Usagi nodded. She was more careful where she stepped, but they were hardly dancing anymore. When Seiya tried to spin her around, she clumsily stumbled. She could tell Seiya was trying hard to be polite and not laugh.

Usagi sighed. "It's useless. I'm terrible, just admit it."

"You're not that bad, Odango," she lied. "You just need some...practice."

"I suck."

Seiya grinned. "Okay, maybe just a little... Haven't you danced with anyone before?"

"Well..." Now that Usagi thought about it, she and Mamoru rarely slow danced together. He never did anything remotely fun like that with her. She only recalled it in their past lives during the Silver Millennium on the moon. If that even counted.

She remembered sharing one with Haruka at a party they were invited to. She'd done just fine with the dirty-blonde, but she knew it was because Haruka had a great lead that made even the most uncoordinated look graceful.

_But Seiya's a great dancer too, even better than Haruka-san. Then why do I keep messing up? Maybe because I'm so nervous...ah, my heart is beating like crazy! I can't focus when I'm near Seiya. If she wasn't so distracting, I wouldn't keep messing up.  
_

"Odango?"

"Y-yeah?"

"It's okay if you don't do it right. I don't mind," Seiya whispered.

"You don't?" Usagi looked into her eyes. They were full of nothing but sincerity.

Seiya shook her head. She pulled her a little closer, bending so their faces were near each other. "Just holding you like this is more than enough."

Four blue eyes gazed into each other. The pretty song continued to play, the chesty voice melting with the harmonic tune. The sun had set, the sky turning cool shades of vivid, dark colors. It made the auroral lights of the gazebo glow like fireflies in a velvet sky.

A flurry of wind disheveled blonde and black locks around them. They could hear the faint chirping of crickets over the divine song.

Usagi knew it was the right moment. She stood on her tiptoes, beckoning for Seiya to meet her level.

The Starlight read her body language and eased down, expecting a sweet kiss. She was confused when Usagi brought her lips to Seiya's ear. Her breath tickled her skin as she whispered softly, "Seiya...I love you."

A sharp breath of air sucked in. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. When Usagi pulled away, she met her gaze with wide eyes. The blonde smiled. A smile so warm and kind it had to belong to an angel.

Seiya was speechless. Her lips were parted, but no words came out. After a few seconds, she grinned, too happy to speak.

Usagi bit her lip anxiously, pleased with her reaction. She inched a little closer. _I said it. Finally.  
_

"O...Odango," Seiya said at last. "You...have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. Thank you."

Usagi smiled. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but something always came up. I said it last night, but you fell asleep on me."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

Seiya sweat dropped.

"And um, about your song earlier...it was about me, wasn't it?"

Seiya nodded sheepishly.

"Well you were wrong, Seiya. I've loved you this whole time." Usagi swallowed and looked at the ground. "I didn't know it back then. It wasn't until you were out of my life that I realized how important you were to me. I'm sorry..."

Seiya patted one of her yellow odangos and fluffed her bangs. "It's okay," she told her. "What matters is that you're here with me now."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Seiya bent back to her level. "And for the record, I love you too, Odango."

Usagi blushed. Her eyes dropped. "I know..."

Seiya inched in. She cupped both of her hands at Usagi's face. Grazing her lips with feather-light pressure against the blonde's, she kissed her. Her hands slid to the shorter girl's waist, pulling her closer.

Usagi's eyes drifted shut. She could still see the lights from the gazebo imprinted in her eyes. The dusky sundown made the air dip cooler, but skin on skin, Seiya's hot breath warmed her up. She found herself standing on her tip toes, hands wrapped around the taller girl's shoulders.

A small moan escaped Seiya as her breathing increased. She squeezed her eyes shut harder. Touching Usagi in such an intimate way was an indescribable feeling. She was incredibly soft and delicate, more than just beautiful.

_'I love you.' _The words echoed in her mind. She would never forget how they sounded coming out of her mouth. All the nights she'd dreamed of her, missing her so much it hurt, she never expected to hear those three words. There couldn't have been a happier moment in her life. She wouldn't waste it.

"S...Seiya," Usagi managed between kisses.

The Starlight rested her forehead against hers. "Yeah, Odango?" Her breath was uneven. Blood was pumping to her face, making her heat up.

Usagi's eyes flitted uneasily around them. They had the whole place to themselves, but nothing was stopping anyone from walking through the back doors. She wanted to avoid any more situations like what had happened with Yaten.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked nervously.

Seiya smiled. She eased in, lips to Usagi's ear. "Then let's give them a good show," she whispered.

Usagi flushed in embarrassment.

Seiya chuckled. In one swift movement, she swept the blonde off her feet and pulled her up to her level. Usagi immediately wrapped her legs around Seiya's waist. Her arms found their place at the Starlight's shoulders and neck.

Nuzzling their noses against each other, Seiya whispered, "Odango...can I carry you off after the party?"

Usagi smiled. She pretended to contemplate over the idea. "Hmm, I'll have to think about that..." She reached down and pecked Seiya on the lips unexpectedly. "Just kidding. Of course," she whispered.

Seiya grinned. She touched her mouth against Usagi's again, capturing her bottom lip between hers. Slow and soft, she moved in a gentle motions, loving the way she tasted. If Usagi would let her, she'd kiss her forever.

Usagi tilted her head to the side, running her fingers through ebony tresses. Naturally, her mouth opened more, giving the Starlight more access. Drawing it out and building up the tension, Seiya parted her lips too. Usagi's strawberry scent was tantalizing her senses, sending her spellbound. She darted her tongue into her mouth, playful and flirty before retreating, beckoning her to tag back.

The blonde giggled and went along. Mimicking the Starlight's graceful motions, she explored the tenderness inside her. She'd never french kissed anyone before, but she found herself intrigued by the idea of Seiya being her first. Inhaling her breath, she felt pleasantly dizzy.

A blazing blush stained both of their faces. Heat radiated off their close bodies. Despite the dipping temperatures of the early night, it was getting steamy hot.

"Mmm..." Usagi let out a soft moan. She caressed Seiya's cheek, running her fingers under her jawbone. They were so close, their galloping heartbeats were beating off each other.

"O...dango..." Seiya couldn't take it any longer. The blonde didn't object when Seiya's hands started to wander down from her shoulders. She welcomed the Starlight's gentle touch, exploring her body over the violet material of her dress.

"Seiya..." she murmured, shuddering in pleasure.

Seiya strayed from her pink lips, trailing sweet kisses down her neck. Usagi lolled her head back, eyes closed. She tightened her legs around Seiya's waist so she didn't fall back.

The Starlight continued pressing her moist lips along her neck, reaching her collarbone. Moving lower, she hesitated slightly before kissing the warm skin near her cleavage. Her hands slid up silky flesh of the blonde's thighs, under the hem of her short dress.

Hands tightened at the Starlight's neck, breathing rapidly increasing, a red flush covering her chest.

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat. Neither Seiya nor Usagi noticed the three figures that were standing outside the gazebo.

"Fighter." The feminine voice was clear and crisp, very much audible over the quiet music and crickets.

Blue eyes popped open. Seiya snapped her head up, mortified at who was standing not too far away.

"Princess!" She gasped.

Usagi panicked and yanked away from Seiya, letting go of her shoulders.

Bad idea.

Her legs were still wrapped around the Starlight's hips, and with nothing to hang onto, she fell backwards. She whirled her arms to catch herself, but it was too late. Landing on the ground, her butt took a bruising.

"Odango!" Seiya fell to her knees, hovering over her. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded, rubbing her behind. "Yeah..." Luckily the fall hadn't been more than a few feet, but it still hurt. Unfortunately, it was nothing compared to the painful humiliation that engulfed her when Seiya helped her back up and she saw the Princess step forward.

Seiya looked like she wanted to die. Being caught by Yaten was embarrassing, but by the _Princess_ was a different story. And even worse where her lips and hands had been on Usagi. She hoped she didn't the wrong idea, but there was no wrong idea to get. It was what it was.

Kakyuu tried to keep a poker face, but her red-orange lips curled up slightly. Seiya was glad she found it amusing.

Usagi stared at the ground, fidgeting with her hands at her sides. Ashamed to look up, she managed to steal a glance anyway.

It was hard to see Kakyuu in the shadowy trees. There were silhouettes at her side she couldn't make out.

"Sailor Moon," Kakyuu said, "there are two guests who wish to speak with you." She bowed. Kakyuu gave a sly smile to Seiya that made her blush even more before walking elegantly back to the palace doors.

It was silent for a few seconds. _Click_. The door shut. Kakyuu had returned inside, leaving the four of them alone in the twinkling backyard.

Seiya and Usagi were too embarrassed to speak. They were certain the guests had witnessed their display of affection as well.

Usagi couldn't bring herself to look up. She hoped Seiya would initiate a greeting, but she didn't, which was unusual. Usagi peeked over at her.

Seiya stood stiff as a board with her jaw clenched. Her gaze bore straight ahead at the figures. Her blood that had been excited and hot now run ice cold.

Taken aback by her chilly vibe, Usagi curiously squinted into the shadows.

One of them stepped forward, the gazebo lights illuminating his face. He opened his mouth to speak, a mixture of affection, confusion, and anger.

"Usako."


	36. Confrontation

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thank you to those who leave reviews :)

Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not.

She'd come to associate the sight of the masked man in a tuxedo with relief and comfort. The countless times he'd rescued them during the climax of a fight wasn't something she could forget so easily. Seeing him standing there made her forget where and when she was.

She was taken back to the last time she'd seen that suit; two years ago when they'd fought Nehelania. With his absence during Galaxia, and the vacancy of enemies recently, there was no need for battle. No need to be saved. It'd been so long since she'd last seen him dressed that way, she was sure she was imagining things.

But there he was, standing before them top hat and all. His lips were pursed together in tight, fine line. Although his eyes were hidden behind a white mask, it was obvious his expression was less than thrilled.

"Mamo...chan?" Usagi took a step forward. "Why are you...how did you...?" her voice trailed off.

A tall girl stepped forward from the shadows. The indigo twilight shone on her tanned skin. She stood in her typical sailor fuku, garnet rod clenched in her hand.

"Sailor _Pluto_? I...don't get it. Why are you two here on Kinmoku?"

Their cold stares flitted to the Starlight behind her in response to her question.

Usagi turned around, following their glares.

Seiya wore an unreadable expression. Whatever emotions were running through her, she did a good job of concealing them. She stood with her hands at her sides, eyes glued to the intruders.

"We need to speak with you," Pluto said, turning back to Usagi. She reached out and took her hand. "Please, come with me."

"What? Why?" she objected. Pluto's grasp was firm and unquestionable. She ignored her and dragged Usagi away from the gazebo.

Seiya rushed after them. "Hey!" she yelled. "What are you doing with her? Let her go!"

Pluto stopped in her tracks. She turned around with Usagi in hand and stared expressionlessly at the Starlight. She said nothing. The way the sundown hit her sienna eyes made them look almost red. A treacherous shade of red.

Seiya tried not to shudder under her untrusty gaze. She frowned and hurried after them. It wasn't easy running in her long, constricting dress. "Why are you here?" she demanded once she caught up to them.

Usagi pulled her hand out of Pluto's grasp and brought it close to her body. She didn't have a good feeling about this. She wasn't going anywhere with them until she knew what was going on.

"I need to speak with her," Pluto stated. She turned to Usagi and told her, "Please, there is urgent news. It will not take long."

Usagi gulped. _Urgent news? What? _Her eyes shifted between her fellow sailor senshi and Seiya. If they'd come all this way, she really had no choice but to hear them out. After a second of hesitation, she swallowed and stepped after the taller girl.

"Odango..." Seiya didn't want Usagi out of her sight even for a minute. She didn't know why they were there, but she didn't like it one bit.

Usagi put on an apologetic smile. "I'll just listen to what she has to say, 'kay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise, Seiya." Her voice was tight and strained.

Seiya gazed into her eyes for a long time. "Alright," she said at last.

Usagi gave Seiya one last glance over her shoulder before following the elder senshi. They strode past a few decorated trees to the large fountain. The sound of the trickling stream should have calmed her down, but it didn't. Usagi situated herself on the stone edge, making a mental point not to fall backwards into the water.

"While they're talking, I'd like to have a word with you."

Seiya turned around. The deep voice belonged to the masked man. She recognized it, even though they'd only spoken briefly to each other once before.

"I take it you're Mamoru, right?" Seiya walked back to him.

Tuxedo Mask nodded stiffly. "Yes."

Seiya leaned against a nearby tree. The lights wrapped around it offered tiny bursts of heat against her back. She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. She got straight to the point. "Why are you on our planet? Did something happen back on Earth?"

"Sort of." His voice was even, unreadable. A gust of wind flapped his long cape behind his back.

She waited impatiently for him to continue, but he didn't. He looked as still as a statue. "So...?" Seiya pressed. "Is everything okay or not?"

"It will be soon enough."

Seiya frowned and let out a deep sigh. "You know, I can't read you at all," she told him.

Again, he said nothing.

She glanced over her shoulder, trying to get a better view at Usagi and Sailor Pluto. It was getting dark and she couldn't make out their faces. Seiya strained hard to hear them, but their voices were hushed and too far away. The music playing and the chirping of the crickets drowned out their whispers. She wanted more than anything to be at her side than to be stuck with this stoic, indifferent man. _Sheesh, no wonder Odango said he was boring.  
_

"So..." Seiya knew she wasn't going to get any information out of him regarding their visit, so she tried a different approach. Her mind wheeled as she thought of something to say that would lighten the mood.

"Do you always dress like that? You know, the whole tuxedo getup?" She stepped away from the tree and motioned to his fancy apparel.

"It's necessary," Tuxedo Mask answered.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I see... Well it must be pretty uncomfortable fighting in a suit like that," she teased. At least her Starlight fuku was lightweight and easy to move in. Sure it was probably more revealing than necessary, but it was practical during battles.

He didn't reply.

"You know, I can't tell if you're looking at me or not behind that mask. It's kind of creepy, to be honest. Does it come off?" Seiya joked, reaching up for the mask on his face.

In a blur, white gloves lashed up, catching the girl's delicate hand. With more force than necessary, he twisted it to the side, bringing it away from him.

"Whoa, easy!" Seiya cried, all joshing gone from her voice. She pulled her hand out of his grip. She massaged her wrist, keeping it at her side. He apparently didn't have a sense of humor either.

"Listen," Tuxedo Mask said. "I have no reason to be angry with you, please don't give me one. I owe you a lot for taking care of Usako when I was gone, and I respect you for that. If you hadn't been there for her it would've been a lot worse."

Seiya had no clue where he was going with this. "Yeah, no problem," she replied uneasily. She took a step back, not trusting him for a second.

With his middle finger, he adjusted his mask. "I know that during my absence, you became quite fond of her. Usako thought of you as a close friend, and that was okay." His head jerked up. Even though his eyes were hidden, it was clear his countenance had become stern. "But she came here to check up on you three because she was worried, that's it. I would appreciate it if you could control yourself and your animal instincts."

Seiya's eyebrows pulled together. "Control myself?" she repeated.

His teeth ground together. From where she was standing, she could see the muscles in his jaw tense up.

"I'm asking that you keep your hands and lips off her body."

A hot blush warmed her cheeks. Seiya scratched the side of her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh...you saw that, huh?" She flashed back to their heated kissing and fondling moments ago. She was slightly relived he knew what page they were on, it'd make things easier to explain.

"You must be really angry with me," Seiya stated obviously, "and if I were you, I would be too. But it's a long story, trust me. She'd never cheat on you. In fact, the next time she saw you, she was going to break it off-"

"Be quiet," Tuxedo Mask snapped, making her flinch. He exhaled loudly and shifted his weight. "Usako's a naive girl. You're worthless for taking advantage of her like that."

"But I'm not!" she shot back. "Do you think I _forced_ myself on her? It takes two people to kiss and it wasn't like she was pushing me away. In fact..." Seiya lowered her voice, knowing she was asking for trouble. "I'd say she was enjoying herself more than I was..."

Her words hit a raw nerve. His fist balled at his side. What hurt the most was that he knew she was right.

"Listen, I'll forgive you for whatever you've done to her here," Tuxedo Mask managed through clenched teeth, "but she's _my_ girlfriend and _my_ future. You'd back off if you knew what's best for you."

"So you want me to give up on her?"

He smiled. "See? What were you talking about? You can read me perfectly."

"I don't know, I think it should be up to Odango who she decides to be with."

Tuxedo Mask smirked. He thought back to everything he and Usagi had been through together. From the past, present, and future, the time she'd spent with Seiya was only a fraction of the time she'd spent with him. There'd be no question who she'd choose.

"Sounds fair enough," he agreed confidently.

"Glad we came to an agreement." Seiya glanced over her shoulder again. It was making her nervous. What was taking them so long? What could they possibly be talking about?

Behind his mask, he feasted his blue eyes on the Starlight, really getting a good look at her when she wasn't looking. As much as he despised her arrogant and relentless personality, he couldn't help but ogle at her mature, feminine figure.

"What?" Seiya demanded, hands raising over her breasts. Although she couldn't see his hungry eyes, she could feel him staring at her.

"Er...nothing," he said quickly, looking away. "It's just...the Three Lights really are women, huh?" Although he never personally knew the Starlights, he'd become familiar with them after they'd left. The radio still played their music and posters of the Three Lights were plastered throughout Tokyo. Of course they'd slowly faded out like any other band, but after seeing her as a boy in pictures, it was strange looking at her in person as a female.

"Yeah. Disguising ourselves as men was more suiting when we were looking for our Princess. But this is my true form."

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Well that's a relief..." he said quietly. He didn't think Seiya had heard it, but she did.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Oh nothing. It's just...I'm sure Usako still thinks of you as a man, that's all. But since you really aren't, that'll make the decision easier."

Seiya folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Tuxedo Mask chuckled in an are-you-kidding-me type of way. "Well...Usako isn't like that. She belongs with a man. You know, someone strong enough to protect her." He motioned to the Starlight. "Don't get me wrong, you're an attractive woman, but..."

Seiya was appalled. Her mouth popped open, eyes enlarged with disbelief. "Excuse me? Are you implying that I can't be with Odango because I'm a girl?"

"Well, I was just-"

Flames of fury were practically rolling visibly off her body. Seiya always had a quick temper, especially when it came to things like this. "How low! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey now, wait a minute-"

Seiya took a step towards him. "I'll have you know that Odango _loves_ me," she boasted, thinking back to her confession earlier. "And she loves me for who I am on the inside, not what gender I am on the outside. And that's how true love should be; blind."

Shaking his head, Tuxedo Mask just chuckled.

Seiya placed her hands on her hips. "What's so damn funny?"

A breeze fluttered, disheveling his black bangs under the top hat. "You don't understand," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Usako has a big heart and can love almost anyone. Even so, she hasn't been herself lately, so don't take it seriously. Coming here was a mistake that we're going to fix now. Not to mention you don't know the half of it. I doubt Usako's told you anything about us and our future. You need to do the right thing and back off. Please."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Tuxedo Mask asked incredulously.

Seiya didn't falter. "I won't give up on her. Not now, not ever. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I won't lose her again." Her voice and expression softened. "Listen Mamoru, I know how selfish that sounds, but it's true. I can't make her choose me, but I'm not going to back down until she tells me it's over. All I want is Odango to be happy and I think I can make that happen."

"If that's truly what you want for her, you'd stop this nonsense and let us be."

"Are you sure about that?" Seiya asked, raising one brow. She knew she was crossing so many lines, but she was past the point of caring. "Because from what I've heard, your relationship with her was far from perfect. Sugarcoat it anyway you like, but ignoring her and pushing her away is a funny way of showing your affection if you love her as much as you say you do. And those are Odango's words, not mine."

Tuxedo Mask was infuriated. Fuming, he struggled to keep his voice down. "You...don't know anything," he managed in a wavering voice. "I love Usako with all of my heart."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do!" he spat. "And she's told me multiple times how she feels about me."

Seiya shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt that. But hearts are bound to change and Odango is no exception. Regardless of what past you two have had, you have to realize she's only human and capable of loving other people."

"What?" This seemed to stump him.

"Destiny is something you create yourself. She should be allowed to find her own happiness and fall in love on her own terms. Everyone deserves that chance. That's how life is supposed to play out."

"What're you trying to get at?"

"What I'm saying is..." Seiya chose her words carefully. "Maybe you should consider the idea that I'm better for her than you are."

Tuxedo Mask scoffed. He pressed his gloved digits between his brows and massaged as if he had a headache. "I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up over this," he grumbled. "As soon as Usako knows what's going on, nothing else will matter. I'll be her only choice."

Seiya frowned. "What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, Usagi screamed. High-pitched and raw, it echoed throughout the trees like a blaring siren.

Seiya flinched. She whipped around so quickly it was nothing but a blur. "Odango!" she cried. She tore off in the direction of her wail, leaving an expressionless masked man standing alone.

Seiya sprinted towards the giant fountain. She dodged trees, heart racing in her chest. She held the bottom of her dress up as she ran, heels digging into the grassy dirt. A second later, she burst into the spot, not even slightly winded.

Usagi was sunken to her knees in a pile by the fountain. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, head tucked down to her chest as she cried. Pluto stood nearby silently.

"Odango!" Seiya raced over to her. Kneeling beside the blonde, she gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

Usagi was shaking. She was so petrified, it didn't seem like she even knew Seiya was at her side. She continued to sob.

Seiya shot a dirty look to the tall senshi. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I told her the truth," Pluto stated in her composed voice.

The Starlight's face contorted with confusion. "The _truth_?" Her gaze snapped back to Usagi. She tried to comfort her, but it was hard when she didn't know what was going on. She didn't look physically hurt, but it was hard to tell since she was crumpled forward, face to her chest as she wept.

"Odango, I'm right here," Seiya coaxed. "What did she say to you? Did she hurt you? Please talk to me."

"S...Seiya?" Usagi realized who was at her side and looked up. Her eyes were stained with messy tears. "Oh Seiya..." she flung herself at the Starlight, wrapping her arms around her midsection. She sobbed into her chest.

Hot tears dripped onto the skin of her neck. Seiya held her close, rubbing her hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Shh, Odango, it's okay..." She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew she was needed.

"Seiya...Chibi-Usa...Chibi-Usa's going to..." Usagi broke down again, bawling harder. Her fists clung onto Seiya's shoulders as they sat in the grass. She was squeezing her so tight it hurt, but it was the least of Seiya's worries.

"Chibi-Usa?" Seiya repeated. "Odango, I don't understand what you're talking about. Who is that? What's going to happen?"

Pluto stepped forward. "Small Lady is-"

"No!" Usagi objected. She stared wildly with fearful blue eyes over Seiya's shoulder. "Don't say it-"

"Our daughter." The male's words were sharp knives. Tuxedo Mask emerged into the clearing.

Usagi cringed and recoiled.

The Starlight stared at him blankly. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her reaction, but she wasn't sure what it should be.

"What are you talking about? Odango doesn't have a-" When her gaze met Usagi's, she tensed. The look on the blonde's face said it all.

Seiya felt sick. Her mind was spinning so fast she felt dizzy. The trees and ground started to sway, her stomach churned. "Odango...is this true? You have a daughter with..." She gulped. "Mamoru?" The words even tasted bad, like sour milk.

The pain on the Starlight's face crushed her insides. Usagi felt too guilty to look her in the eyes.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "I do, Seiya."


	37. Wide Awake

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Like an elevator free falling from the top floor, Seiya hit rock bottom so quickly she went numb. Her stomach flip flopped. She wanted to puke. _Odango has a kid with him. She has a child. This whole time. Oh my god._

She didn't want to paint the mental picture, but it came to her brain anyways. Usagi and that man...doing it. Her stomach convulsed.

"Before your mind runs too far away, you should know she isn't born yet. Chibi-Usa exists only in the future," Tuxedo Mask offered.

"W...what?"

Pluto stepped forward. "The 30th century to be exact. Small Lady lives in Crystal Tokyo with King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity."

"King En...who?"

Tuxedo Mask crossed his arms and exchanged glances with Pluto. "Just as I thought, she hasn't told you anything. No wonder you're so clueless," he said.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Seiya demanded. She hated feeling ignorant, especially when her world was crumbing right before her very eyes.

"Chibi-Usa is me and Mamo-chan's future daughter, Seiya," Usagi said quietly.

Seiya turned back to the girl in her arms.

"She came back to the past many times. She...she lived at home with me for a while. She left before you came Seiya, that's why you never met her. I haven't seen her in a few years, that's why...I wasn't thinking...what would happen if you and me..." A tear slid down her cheek, landing in her lap. Usagi buried her face in her hands and mourned silently.

"Odango..." Seiya watched her cry, frozen. Her words made her feel queasy. Coming from anyone else, she wouldn't believe it, but from Usagi, she knew it was the cold truth.

Pluto continued, "Because of what's happened between you two, the future is changing. If they don't get together, their daughter won't exist."

Seiya's head was spinning. They were dumping too much information on her at one time. She didn't even know time travel was possible, let alone trying to picture a miniature Usagi running around. And did they say _30th_ century? It was difficult trying to imagine things ten years from now, but a_ thousand_ years was near impossible.

Mamoru stared at Seiya. "Now you know why we came here. We have to protect our destiny from changing by any means. If we don't, we're all going to lose a very close friend, and certainly you wouldn't want that for Usako, now would you? To hurt her like that?"

His words ached. Seiya reached out to comfort her, but drew back. She wasn't sure how Usagi felt and didn't want to make it worse. She was the reason Usagi was crying. Because of the relationship they shared, someone's life was at risk. Someone very important to her.

Seiya suddenly felt out of place. Here she'd been, chasing after Usagi thinking she actually had a chance. Not even just now, but during their search for their Princess too. She'd been completely unaware of this secret all along. How could she have kept something so big from her? Did she even know Usagi at all? How could she compete with something like that?

It hit Seiya that she never really stood a chance in the first place. This changed everything.

Seiya closed her eyes. "Odango...if I'd known this, I wouldn't have...I _never_ would have...I'm so sorry," she looked away in a desperate attempt to hide the unborn tears in her eyes.

"Seiya, don't be!" Usagi cried. She reached out and found the Starlight's hand. "This isn't your fault! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Seiya said nothing. She brought her other hand to her mouth. "I'm...sorry, Odango," she uttered and looked away.

"This doesn't change anything between us, right?" Usagi gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm still the same person! I love _you_, Seiya. I still do. We can get through this somehow, I know it!"

In a way, she was right; their feelings towards each other remained. The time they'd spent together on both Earth and Kinmoku could never be erased.

But the circumstances had changed. There was no going back.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. "Usako," he said quietly.

Trembling, she looked up at him. "Yeah?" It was the first they'd directly spoken to each other since he'd arrived. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings, she hadn't even stopped to wonder how he must have felt about the whole situation. Angry? Frustrated? Disappointed? She couldn't imagine the pain that must've stricken him seeing the two of them together like that on top of the possibility of losing his daughter. She felt guilty as hell looking at him.

Tuxedo Mask knelt beside Seiya and Usagi. He reached out and dried a tear rolling down her cheek with his soft glove. "Usako..." he said again. "Come on love, what are you doing?"

"What...am I doing?" she repeated.

"Come with me. I can make this all better." He extended his gloved hand.

Usagi stared at it like it was foreign. In a way, it was. She tightened her grasp on Seiya's fragile hand instead.

Tuxedo Mask pretended not to notice. "Usako...surely you know what you have to do. You don't want Chibi-Usa to disappear, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Neither do I. I want you and her to be my future. That's what we promised, didn't we? To protect the Earth together?"

"But..." Usagi bit her lip and looked back to Seiya. She remembered promising her that the next time she saw Mamoru, she'd tell him the truth. She was going to have a long talk with him and discuss their relationship. They were going to talk about moving on and finding happiness on their own terms. Things hadn't turned out as originally planned.

He sighed. "Usako, this isn't that hard. Who's more important to you, Chibi-Usa or Seiya?" he snapped.

Usagi froze. She stared into his white mask, unwilling to believe he'd just asked her such a cruel question. How could he expect her to choose between two people that meant the world to her? Just like that he wanted an answer?

"Because if you stay with her, Chibi-Usa will not be born. We have to go now before it's too late," he went on.

Usagi's face filled with bitter pain. She balled her hand in her yellow bangs, fighting back tears. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "I...I love them both," she answered. "I don't want to lose either one of them from my life."

Pluto stood back, keeping quiet. She didn't look like she was enjoying this at all.

Seiya couldn't take it. Listening to her internal debate flooded her with agony. Usagi didn't deserve to make a decision like this and Mamoru wasn't making it any easier for her.

"Odango," Seiya said, gathering the strength to find her voice. "I'm not going to make you choose between me and your daughter. That isn't right."

Usagi looked up with watery blue eyes.

The Starlight forced a smile while holding back tears. "It's gonna be okay, really. I'm here for you, always," she whispered. "No matter what happens."

"Seiya..."

"Come here, Odango," Seiya said, holding her arms open.

Before Usagi had the chance to react, Seiya pulled her into an embrace. It was a different kind of hug than usual. This time, she was anything but happy.

Seiya held the petite body against her own and whispered into her strawberry scented hair, "Just promise me that you'll be happy. That's all I've ever wanted, believe it or not. It's...not going to be easy for me, I can tell you that. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise."

Usagi gasped. "Seiya, what are you saying?"

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her tighter. She thought back to Usagi holding her niece, baby Kazuya, in her arms at the party. It'd only been a few hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

"You'll make a good mom, Odango," Seiya whispered. A hot tear slid down her cheek and landed in blonde hair.

"Seiya!" Usagi pulled back, eyes big. "No... I can't just leave you. Not after everything we've been through together! Is this a joke?!"

Seiya swallowed. "I'm sorry, Odango. If I'd known this earlier I wouldn't have persisted. I can tell this Chibi-Usa girl is very important to you. I don't want you to lose her because of me. I would never want you to make a sacrifice like that. I'm not a monster. I just love you with all my h-heart." Her voice choked up at the end.

"But Seiya, I can't lose _you_! You're important to me!" Usagi wailed, clutching her shoulders. She broke down and cried on her chest.

Seiya held her close and shut her eyes. She could feel Usagi's body trembling as she sobbed. Warm, terrified, and too innocent to have to deal with things like this. It took every ounce of willpower in her system to pull away from her familiar touch.

"You should go now," Seiya whispered. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but she didn't try to hide them anymore.

"Seiya," Usagi choked out, scared. She'd never seen Seiya cry like that before. It frightened her even more.

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut and stood up. Their contact broke, leaving her feeling naked and wrong.

"Wait!" Usagi got to her feet and turned to Pluto. "There has to be another way! Anything! Can't I have Chibi-Usa with Mamo-chan and still be with Seiya? Yeah, that's it!"

Pluto shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. Even if you and Mamoru-san had a child like that, it may not be Small Lady. The only way for her to exist is for you two to be together. After all, it was your love for each other that created her in the first place."

_Our...love? _Usagi fought back tears. "But...what if I leave and Chibi-Usa still doesn't happen? What if it's already...t-too late?"

Pluto shook her head again. "It's not yet. I'm making sure that does not happen. But sitting here debating isn't helping the situation."

Tuxedo Mask nodded. He stepped up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's right, Usako. Come on now and stop being silly, we have a long trip back home."

Usagi flinched under his cold touch. She hung her head, speaking to the ground. "So what you're telling me is that if I stay with Seiya, Chibi-Usa will die, but if I go home with Mamo-chan, me and Seiya can't be...?" she whispered.

Pluto nodded solemnly.

The white reflections in Usagi's eyes faded. She looked blank, completely out of it. "This can't be real...no...this isn't happening to me...this is a dream, it has to be," she mumbled.

Seiya stepped towards Usagi and Tuxedo Mask. "Odango, I-"

Pluto intervened, standing between them. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," she said. She sounded genuinely apologetic and penitent. "I know you don't completely understand the situation, but trust us, this is the right thing for everyone. Until we get this sorted out, it would be best if you two didn't see each other. We don't want this happening again. Do you understand?"

Somehow this situation seemed familiar. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto keeping them away just like before. When were they going to be able to make decisions for themselves? Would it always be like this?

"How long?" Seiya whispered, eyes on the frozen blonde.

"Excuse me?"

The stinging sensation of tears burned her eyes once more. "How long...until we can meet again? Even if we can't be together, we can still be friends. Or are you going to take that away from us too?" Seiya glared under thick lashes.

Pluto looked to the ground. She said quietly, "You should live your life as if she doesn't exist. It'll be best for both of you."

"_What_?"

Pluto ignored her. She turned to Tuxedo Mask and the stunned Usagi. "Come on, get the others, we have to go."

Seiya stepped after them, only to stumble and fall to her knees. She welcomed the physical pain. It was nothing compared the the unbearable, heart wrenching feelings crushing her insides.

"No... This can't be true. You can't just take her away from me!" Seiya whispered to the ground. Her balled hands grabbed fistfuls of dirt. She hung her head, watering the grass with salty tears. There was nothing else she could do. It was up to Usagi whether she stayed or not, and how she looked now, glossy eyed like a doll, she wasn't in any state to object to them dragging her away.

Suddenly, the backdoor of the palace flung open. A short, silver-haired figure in a green dress walked into the night followed by a confused blonde that struggled to catch up to her.

"I knew I sensed the golden starseed close by." Yaten walked briskly, which was unusual for her, towards the fountain. She froze when she spotted Seiya crumpled on her knees and Tuxedo Mask supporting the befuddled golden-blonde.

"Tuxedo Mask! Pluto!" Minako raced over to her friend. "Usagi-chan! Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me!"

No amount of yelling or shaking broke her from her trance. Her blue eyes didn't even seem to see her. "Chibi-Usa...Seiya..." She kept mumbling the names over and over.

Minako tensed. Seeing Seiya in her upset state, it didn't take her long to connect the dots. It made sense why Setsuna and Mamoru of all people would be there. "Oh my god," she breathed, taking a step back. The truth spread like poison throughout her body, paralyzing her as well.

Yaten dropped down by Seiya and shook her shoulders. "Hey! What's going on? Snap out of it!" Yaten cried, panic rising in her voice. Seiya was always the levelheaded one and seeing her unresponsive was frightening.

"Seiya! What happened?!"

She didn't reply.

Yaten drew her hand back, connecting with Seiya's cheek in a blink of an eye.

Seiya winced and turned away. The hot stinging sensation brought tears of pain to her eyes. She didn't mind. She'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yaten cried. "Get up!" She knew she was being ridiculous, but more than anything she was scared out of her mind. Seiya never acted like this.

Just then, Taiki and Ami burst into the backyard, followed by Rei and Makoto.

"Yaten, what's the problem?" Taiki called, running over to them. She stopped short when she saw everyone.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Ami gasped.

"Is that...Sailor Pluto?" Rei squinted into the darkness.

Tuxedo Mask looked at them. "Everybody, transform immediately. We're going home," he commanded.

"What? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Is everything all right?" Kakyuu's voice made everyone freeze. They all turned to the red-haired princess making her way over to them. The worry was evident on her delicate face. Everyone hesitated answering her; everything was not alright.

Pluto responded first. "Something important has come up back home. We apologize it's so sudden, but we'll all be leaving soon. Excuse us for the intrusion."

Kakyuu's orange eyes enlarged. "If it's necessary." Her collected words did not match her alarmed expression. She walked gingerly over to Seiya and knelt to her level. She gave Yaten a nod and the Starlight backed off, still shaken from Seiya's passiveness.

"Fighter, are you okay?" she whispered.

Seiya couldn't bring herself to look at her princess. She didn't reply or even move. She was as numb and breathless as Usagi.

Kakyuu found the Starlight's hand and held it reassuringly. She, like everyone, knew how Seiya felt about Usagi. Seeing how Tuxedo Mask was holding the dazed blonde, she knew something must have happened between the four of them since she'd left. She was starting to regret letting them in with little explanation. She trusted them because of their relations to Sailor Moon, but she hated seeing one of her guardians torn apart like this.

"What're you all waiting for? Hurry and transform!" Tuxedo Mask barked to the girls.

Rei looked like she wanted to bolt over and snatch Usagi right out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. If she wasn't so confused, she probably would have. "You can't just show up and expect us to come with you like that. Tell us what's going on first."

"Please," Pluto said quietly to the raven-haired girl, "just do as he says. It's a long story we'll explain later. Right now we just need to return home."

"But..." Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. One minute they were having fun and dancing and the next they were told they had to leave? It was all happening much too fast. Sailor Pluto was known to be the wisest senshi, everybody looked up to her. How could she defy her orders?

Tuxedo Mask hugged Usagi and whispered, "You too, Usako. Let's go."

Usagi didn't acknowledge that he'd spoken to her. He was going to repeat himself when she muttered, "Moon Eternal..." She swallowed and barely finished in a quivering whisper. "Make Up."

A warm pink light washed over her. A split second later, Eternal Sailor Moon - wings and all - stood, or rather slumped, in her place.

"Usagi..." Rei's violet eyes were filled with many emotions, including suspicion and hesitation. Seeing her transform made her realize they were seriously leaving.

Seeing that Kakyuu was comforting Seiya, Yaten turned her attention to her confounded girlfriend.

Minako made a move towards her, but a gloved hand held her back. She found herself looking into glowering sienna eyes.

"Please stay here," Pluto told her.

Minako muttered an incoherent apology and slithered out of her grasp anyways. She rushed over to Yaten.

"Do you know what's going on?" the shortest Starlight inquired. Her voice shook.

Minako nodded grimly. She bit down on her lip and fiddled with her trembling hands. She was still wearing Rei's red dress. She and Yaten had been in the middle of slow dancing when the Starlight sensed Mamoru's presence and raced outside.

Minako gulped. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't think we're gonna get to watch the fireworks together..."

Yaten winced. She yanked her into a hug. Minako lost it, pent up tears spilling out uncontrollably. Normally she'd of hated to cry in front of Yaten in fear she'd come across as weak. But not now. It was all flowing out and she couldn't stop if she tried.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what's gonna happen. I'm scared for everyone," Minako confessed into silky silver hair.

Yaten closed her eyes. "Don't be. Whatever is going on, we'll get through it."

"I don't think you understand, Yaten. This is really bad-"

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

Minako pulled away from Yaten's warm embrace. Behind them, everyone had pulled out their henshin sticks and were shouting their phrases.

"I think that's your cue," Yaten said quietly.

Minako panicked.

"Aino-san!" Pluto called sharply. Her tone reminded her of when she was scolded for rescuing her from Nehelania's minions near the bridge. It left no room for arguing.

Minako stepped away from her Starlight and unwillingly joined their chorus. "Venus Crystal Power..."

"Make Up!" They cried out in unison.

Brilliant flashes of blue, red, green, and yellow later, the senshi stood in costume.

"Mina..." Yaten breathed, reaching out for her.

Venus touched her hand with gloved fingers. Even through the white fabric, she could feel the Starlight's warmth. "I'll never forget you, Yaten," she whispered. Her baby-blue eyes were sparkling with shiny tears.

"Mina, don't say it like that. It sounds like you're never coming back," Yaten whispered, scared at the very thought.

"I...don't know if we are..."

"_What_?" Yaten was stupefied. "No! That's stupid! Can't they talk this out here? Just stay."

Venus swallowed. "It's my duty to be there for my own princess. I'm sorry. It's a long story and someday I'll tell you everything." She took a step forward and kissed the Starlight on the cheek. She purposely avoided her lips. It would only make it harder if the taste of her breath haunted her the whole way home.

Yaten counted the steps she took as she walked away. She wanted to run after her and hold her back. But she didn't know what was going on, and seeing Seiya so quiet and helpless was scaring her enough. She was their leader, but she looked like she'd had her heart torn out, trampled on, and sewn back in upside down and inside out.

"Are we ready?" Tuxedo Mask asked when Venus joined the group. Everyone stood in a circle, hands intertwined. When Tuxedo Mask had taken Sailor Moon's hand, she silently shrugged him off and slid between Mars and Mercury instead. She didn't want to be by him right then. There was only one person she wanted to be with and she couldn't.

"Sailor Moon..." Mars murmured. She held her hand tightly.

The blonde remained mute. Her eyes were distant, looking but seeing nothing.

Taiki walked over to Yaten, keeping to herself. She didn't look away from Mercury. The blue-haired senshi was gazing into her violet eyes with sorrow and regret. In their own silent way, they were saying farewell.

Everyone shouted their phrases reluctantly. Sailor Moon barely whispered hers. Each senshi's individual color radiated from their bodies, melting together in a rainbow flare. A second later, it rocketed towards the starry night sky blinding everyone.

"Have the fireworks started already?"

"Wow, beautiful!"

Guests were trickling outside to watch the light show, unaware of what was really going down.

Seeing the vivid bands of color flash in her wet eyes, Seiya looked up from the ground she knelt on. _Odango...I'm sorry.  
_

A split second later, the light vanished, leaving the spot near the fountain empty.

They were gone.


	38. A Little Pain

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Stick with me, the story isn't over yet ;)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

What happened after that, Seiya could only remember bits and pieces of.

She was vaguely aware that someone had helped her to her feet and walked her back into the palace. At first she thought it'd been Yaten because the figure was shorter than her, but even in her hazy state she recalled the sweet, olive fragrance and saw tresses of flowing red hair. It'd been Kakyuu.

With her head hung, all she could see was grass at her feet turning into stone, then glossy floor. The murmurs and noise faded out as they walked down the dim hallway. They made familiar turns throughout the corridors, but she wasn't paying attention to where they were going. Seiya managed to carry herself for the most part, but would stumble all over again when she played back what had happened. Kakyuu was there, at her side, supporting her until they reached the Starlight's bedroom. Entering the familiar surroundings, she walked Seiya across the room.

"Fighter, you should lie down and get some rest now," Kakyuu told her, easing her onto the bed. "We can discuss this in the morning if you would like."

Seiya nodded. She did as she was told and pulled the covers to her chin. She'd never felt so embarrassed before, and that was saying something. Having Kakyuu see her like this was the absolute worst. She was supposed to be collected and together. It was her duty to protect the Princess, not the other way around. She almost wished it _had_ been Yaten who'd carried her back.

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was all just a bad nightmare and she'd wake up and everything would be alright. She opened them a second later, realizing Kakyuu was still there. The Princess had lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, sitting quietly. When Seiya looked up, pretty orange eyes met her gaze.

"Fighter, I am very sorry. I do not know what happened, but I know how much you care for her." Kakyuu spoke in a gentle, cautious tone.

Seiya swallowed. She still couldn't find her voice. It was a good thing they'd already done their performance or they would've had to cancel it. There was no way she could've gone onstage after what she'd just witnessed.

"I should be getting back to the party. I'm sure some of the guests saw some things and I will have to assure them everything is alright. I know you would like to be alone now too. Good night, Fighter. Please sleep in, you have the day off tomorrow." Kakyuu leaned across the bed and kissed Seiya on the forehead. She stepped back and adjusted the blanket around the Starlight's body. Her footsteps were audible padding across the carpet. A few seconds later, the light went out and the door shut behind her.

The second she was gone, Seiya broke down. Slowly at first, drops trickled down her face. It didn't take long before the waterways opened completely. Staining her pillow with smeared mascara, she let it out; all the pain and regret. Mouth wide open as she gasped, the salty water seeped in and tingled her tongue. She grabbed fistfuls of sheets to hold on as she sobbed. Shaking and convulsing, it passed the point of sorrow as they turned to hysteric cries. Stuffing a pillow over her face, she screamed into it until her muffled voice went hoarse, the cottony taste making her gag.

"Odango..."

She'd been so close to having her, only to have everything ripped out of her hands at the last second. She'd never seen this coming. How was she supposed to know Usagi had a daughter? Why would she come here and lead her on like that? Seiya knew it wasn't on purpose, but she couldn't help but feel terrible about it.

But if there was anyone she wanted to blame, it was herself. She felt so stupid and humiliated for grasping onto a hope that wasn't even there. It was all just a big joke. She should have known it was too good to be true.

And what if it was too late to save her child, Chibi-Usa? She couldn't live with herself if that happened. Seiya would never want to inflict that kind of pain on Usagi. Ever.

But picturing her with Mamoru, and it eventually leading to that kind of future and family, still hurt.

Remembering how it'd been before they'd showed up didn't help either. Everything they'd been through on both Kinmoku and Earth flashed in her mind. Their date at the amusement park, introducing her to her siblings, teaching her how to dance, protecting her from Galaxia's blows, and even hiding in the cupboard with her and Chibi Chibi at her house. The worst part is that those moments were real and she was there. The second she remembered anything tied to Usagi, the trauma started all over again.

It lasted for an hour. Her eyes turned puffy and swollen and her throat hurt to the point where she could barely breathe. After the trembling stopped and her tear ducts ran empty, she was left with a throbbing headache from dehydration and an upset stomach. After her cries dissipated, she went numb. She laid there like a caged animal, unable to move, paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation.

* * *

Climbing the flights of stairs in the palace was a workout itself and especially difficult in high heels.

_Click. Click. Click._ There weren't many workers meandering throughout the halls. Almost all of them were invited to enjoy the party too. An occasional maid would be found dusting the paintings hanging on the walls, but that was it.

Taiki turned the corner and started up the final flight of stairs, much to her relief. She knew her feet would be killing her tomorrow. She held the bottom of her long, violet gown up as she ascended. She hit the top floor and climbed the spiral staircase to the ceiling. Pushing the latch open, she hoisted herself up onto the palace's roof.

With her foot, she nudged the cover back in place. Taiki made her way across the endless flat surface to the petite figure on the other side. It was late, the sky had grown black. Tiny stars were popping out in the east. The fireworks had begun, lighting up the sky with brilliant flashes. The whistling whine nosedived in anticipation followed by deafening booms. Rainbow colors scorched from the center, spreading out and falling like willow trees toward the horizon. The burning glow was magical, beautiful, and romantic. It was a shame she couldn't enjoy it with a certain Mercurian senshi.

"May I join you?" Taiki stepped up beside the short girl and casually leaned against the roof's fenced edge.

Yaten didn't reply. Her head was craned back as she watched the colorful show. Taiki knew she heard her despite the loud explosions, but she didn't repeat herself. She could only imagine how she was feeling.

The two Starlights stood in silence watching the fireworks. The roof was private and only for the three of them. It was the best seat in the town to see the blazing sparks. Taiki knew she'd find her up there, silently watching alone.

"You know, we were supposed to watch them together. She was really looking forward to it too."

Taiki was startled when Yaten spoke. She turned her gaze away from the sky and studied her delicate features.

Greens and blues washed over her face from above. Taiki could see the bursts of the fire flowers spread out in the reflections of her glossy eyes. They were watery, rimmed with premature tears.

Taiki didn't have to ask who she was referring to. Although she'd just learned a few hours ago during their performance that she and Minako were an item, she could tell Yaten took their relationship seriously. She had a dainty, sensitive personality like that.

Taiki turned back to the sky. "I never saw it coming, to be honest. If you don't mind me asking, how long at you two been...?"

Yaten swallowed. "It doesn't matter anyways. I knew from the start it wouldn't work out. I guess I was right all along," she muttered bitterly.

Taiki remained silent, unsure what to tell her. She too didn't understand why they'd left in such a hurry. It didn't sound like a new enemy had appeared, but she couldn't be sure. Sailor Moon looked less than okay when they'd left.

Taiki changed the subject. "Do you know what happened to Seiya? I saw the Princess carrying her off. I couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. I wonder if she got in a fight with that masked man or something."

"Who knows. Knowing her, probably."

"I'm worried. After this, I'm going to check on her."

Yaten massaged the back of her neck. It was sore from craning up. "I wouldn't do that. She probably wants to be alone. Whatever went down before we got there wasn't pretty."

"Even more reason to ask her about it."

Yaten shrugged and didn't say anything more. Taiki hadn't been the one who'd walked in on the two of them making out and she wasn't aware Seiya and Usagi were like that. Yaten was sure Seiya was heartbroken now that they were gone and didn't want to talk to anyone. She understood that feeling perfectly well herself.

The fireworks were building up to the climatic finale. The thunderous crackles and explosions were so loud they were palpable in their rib cages. The blistering hues and vibrant tinges blew up, sizzling as they melted away into the starry heavens. Dozens of white illuminations smashed like gunshots. They intensified to the point where it felt like a sensational dream. Faster, harder, brighter. Then it all stopped, leaving everyone breathless.

Cheers and applause broke out below them. All the guests had come outside to watch the show. They could hear whistles and claps from the town as well.

The wind carried the last drifts of smoke away. They vanished into the dark clouds. The electrifying display of romance was thrilling and spectacular. It didn't last very long, but it was magical.

And now it was over.

* * *

The journey back was a quiet one.

Kinmoku was a long way from Earth. It took an entire day before they entered their solar system again. Flying by each planet, they got closer to their own star. Mixed emotions bestowed them all. Fear. Relief. Accomplishment. Sorrow. Heartbreak. Regret.

At the sight of her green and blue planet, Sailor Moon inhaled sharply. They were really home again. She squeezed Mars's and Mercury's hands tighter.

Several minutes later, they were entering the atmosphere. Nobody had mentioned where they'd be landing at, but it was an unsaid agreement that they should appear exactly where they'd left. At the Hikawa Shrine.

Soon enough, their feet were touching solid ground again. It was a strange sensation after traveling weightlessly for the past dozen hours. It was like trying to walk after swimming for a long time. Sailor Moon opened her eyes, exhausted from the amount of energy it took. They made it. Finally.

"Everyone!" Luna called. She and Artemis dashed off the stone steps to greet them.

Everybody unlinked hands except for Moon and Mars. As mean as Rei could be to her friend, she was always there for Usagi when it came to things like this.

Venus stepped up beside her princess too, keeping equally quiet. She'd spent the entire trip holding back tears in front of everyone and she knew Sailor Moon had done the same. On the long journey back, Pluto had filled the others in, explaining why they'd shown up. As of now, everybody understood the somber situation except for the cats.

It was a foggy, dreary morning. Thick clouds, too heavy to remain in the sky, sunk down to the earth and drenched everyone in a grim humidity. The sun was hidden somewhere in the white sky, trying but failing to break through the drab.

"You all look...tired. Perhaps you guys should rest," Artemis suggested when no one spoke.

There were a few nods of agreement. They'd lost an entire night of sleep during the travel home. Everyone exchanged glances before letting their transformations go, reverting to their civilian selves.

"Usako, I can walk you home," Mamoru offered.

Usagi's slender shoulders rose and fell in a heartless shrug. The whites in her eyes had returned, but her happy go lucky personality had not.

"That's...very thoughtful of you Mamoru-san, but I think Usagi needs some time to be alone right now," Rei told him, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

He hesitated, but Setsuna touched his shoulder and shook her head. Mamoru gazed at her for a minute before giving in. He didn't know what to say to anyone. He knew Usagi would be thinking about Seiya and needed some time to grieve. He could respect that. Giving them a nod, he walked away and started down the steep, endless series of stairs that led to the temple. Everyone watched him go.

"Rei-san! You're back!" A man with shaggy brown hair hanging into his eyes hurried out of the temple. He wore his typical white robe tucked into loose fitting blue bottoms. Kumada Yuichiro grinned like a lovesick fool.

"Yuichiro?" Rei's violet eyes widened.

"Your grandpa told me you guys all went on vacation! How was it? I missed you so much, Rei-san!" He hurried over the the priestess and suffocated her in a big bear hug.

"Yu-Yuichiro! I can't...breathe!" Rei's voice muffled into his chest.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" He pulled away and scratched his head, blushing.

"It's okay," she said, brushing off her shoulders. "Something...came up and we had to come back early."

Yuichiro instantly caught onto her the sour twinge in her voice. "Oh, I see..." His eyes drifted down to Rei's hand which was interlaced with Usagi's. He may have been ignorant enough to believe Haruka was Rei's lover, but he knew better than to think Usagi was. He also knew something bad had happened for Rei to be nice to her when all they usually did was pettily bicker.

"Hey there, Usagi-san!" Yuichiro smiled and waved, trying to cheer her up. "Do you want some tea? It's still hot, I can go get you a cup."

Usagi shook her head, eyes on the stone cement. A hot beverage would not mend her broken heart.

Makoto stepped forward. "Usagi-chan's not feeling very well," she explained. It wasn't far from the truth.

"Yes, we're all pretty exhausted," Ami agreed. "We should get some rest and talk later, don't you think?"

Minako bent to see Usagi's face. "You can stay at my house if you'd like, Usagi-chan. I know your mother probably doesn't expect us to be returning yet."

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe..." she agreed unenthusiastically.

Yuichiro realized if her friends couldn't bring a smile to her face, he couldn't either. "Well I hope you get better soon, Usagi-san. I'd better be getting back to my duties..." He stepped back and gave Rei a worried look. She nodded in return and shooed in him away like a pesky bug.

The five girls stood there for a minute. Setsuna lingered not too far away.

"So um, I'm gonna go home then... Call me later?" Makoto took an uneasy step back. It was weird pretending like the whole Kinmoku trip hadn't happened, but it was clear nobody wanted to talk about it right now. It'd do nobody any good until they were well rested and thinking clearly.

"Same here," Ami said.

"Yeah, we'll do that," Rei told them. She and Minako gave them a wave as they disappeared down the steps.

Usagi spoke, startling the two of them. "Minako-chan... I think I'll stay with you for a while," she mumbled.

"Really? Okay, great." Minako knew eventually Usagi would get around to talking and she wanted to be there when that happened. She'd confided with her about her mixed feelings towards Seiya before, and she had no doubt she wouldn't open up to her again.

Usagi looked out of the corner of her eye and met Setsuna's gaze.

"Actually, I think I can go for some tea right about now. How 'bout you, Minako-chan?" Rei asked.

"No thanks, I'm-"

Rei grabbed her arm and pulled her away anyways.

"Hey!" Minako objected as Rei dragged her towards the temple. "What gives? We can't just leave Usagi-chan alone!"

Rei lowered her voice. "I think Setsuna-san wants to talk to her right now. Why else would she be hanging around?"

"She's still here?" Minako glanced back over her shoulder. The dark-green haired girl stood collected and tall near the trees.

"Let's let them be for now. Come on."

* * *

Usagi numbly walked over to her. The bounce in her step was missing.

"It had to be done." The tanned woman's soft-spoken voice carried like the wind. She stood in the shade with her hands clasped politely in front of her body.

Usagi looked to the ground.

Setsuna's face softened. "I know it's difficult and unfair, but please try to understand. For Small Lady's sake."

Usagi squinted up into the dreary gray sky. She stared into the foggy, bleak colors for a long time. It looked like it was going to drizzle at any given moment. "I know," Usagi said finally. "The only person I have to blame is myself."

Setsuna tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I should have been thinking about Chibi-Usa, but I wasn't. It's so simple that if Seiya and I were like that she wouldn't exist. But it honestly never crossed my mind. How stupid of me..."

"It's easy to forget when she's not around, isn't it? Please don't blame yourself."

Usagi fidgeted with her nails. "I...never went to Kinmoku with this intention, just so you know. Seiya and I just sort of happened. It's been happening for a long time now. I just didn't realize it until recently."

"I know."

Usagi swallowed back a cry. "And now I've hurt her in this mess too. I wonder how she's doing. What does she think of me now? We promised not to keep secrets from each other... I didn't mean to this time."

Setsuna stepped forward. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, I really do. If it wasn't for Small Lady's life, I would not have interfered. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault," Usagi said in a gloomy tone. "It's my stupid destiny. I was wrong to think I could stray from it, even for a minute. In the end, what's meant to be will happen anyways."

Setsuna looked away. She opened her mouth to say something, but held back.

"Setsuna-san?"

"Yes?" It was starting to sprinkle. The fresh scent of rain left dark stains on the chalky pavement.

Usagi continued to look at the sky, letting the raindrops fall on her face. "Thank you."

"For...what?"

"Telling me. I think it would have been worse for both Seiya and me if we found out too late." Raindrops slid down Usagi's face, a single tear joining them seamlessly. "It doesn't mean I'm happy about it though," she whispered.

The scattered drops grew heavier. Somewhere in the distance, thunder growled. Usagi didn't flinch. She stood there crying, unwilling to move. Her bangs slicked into her eyes, her party dress soaked.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Compared to the raindrops, it was warm and comfortable. Usagi welcomed the caring touch.

"I really am sorry," Setsuna said quietly.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and continued to look up at the darkening sky. When the storm passed, she hoped there would be a rainbow. A big one.

"Me too."


	39. Skating On Melting Ice

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Such strong responses to the story! I like reading your guys' opinions :D

I didn't forget honorifics with Mamoru and Motoki in this chapter, they don't use them with each other. I checked =)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Mamoru! Why the long face?" Motoki greeted his friend as he walked through the sliding glass doors of the CROWN arcade.

Mamoru sighed and trudged over to the counter. He leaned against it and let out a deep sigh.

Motoki shrugged off his white and red apron, revealing a collared shirt underneath. He hung it on the hook behind him.

"You're acting like _you're_ the one who just went through a bad breakup." The way Motoki said it made him raise a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked. His blue eyes enlarged as he read his friend's face. "Don't tell me...did something happen between you and Reika-san?"

Motoki's hung his head. "Yes."

"But I thought you two were like soul mates?"

Motoki shrugged dejectedly.

"She's back from Africa now, isn't she? What happened?" Mamoru propped one elbow up on the counter.

Motoki nodded. "Yeah, she is. I guess we grew apart, you know? It was sort of a mutual agreement. We just didn't feel it anymore. It's just still really hard for both of us. We really loved each other, but we both know it's time to move on."

Mamoru patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Mamoru. I know life will go on, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I understand you completely." Mamoru watched some middle school aged girls enter the arcade and giggle when they saw Motoki. One of them was brave enough to wave at the handsome arcade employee.

Motoki smiled and waved back. He turned to his friend. "So what about you, Mamoru? What's your story? Don't try to hide it from me, I could tell something was wrong when you walked in."

Mamoru sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. Should he tell him? He knew he couldn't explain the whole story - especially not about Chibi-Usa and the future. But Motoki was his best friend and it felt wrong to keep secrets from him. He could tell him the gist of it though.

"Usako cheated on me."

Green eyes bugged out. "_What?_ Usagi-chan did?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah. On that trip they all went on to Kin - er, Hokkaido. It turns out she's had feelings for her- _him_ since I left for America last year." He corrected himself at the last minute.

Motoki looked away, hand to his chin. "I can't believe this," he mumbled. "To think cute Usagi-chan would do such a thing. That's horrible! Who's the guy?"

"Seiya Kou," Mamoru grumbled bitterly.

Motoki gasped. "The lead singer from the Three Lights?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow! That's crazy. I'm so sorry, Mamoru. So did you...break it off with her?"

Mamoru looked away. "No. She realized the mistake she made and has been sorting things out. Usako and her friends have been back for a whole week now, but she hasn't spoken to me since and it's starting to worry me. She's staying at Minako-chan's house and I can't really show up there to talk to her. She won't answer my phone calls either."

"Do you think everything will be okay between you two? Does Usagi-chan still have feelings for him?" Motoki asked hesitantly. He grabbed a cloth and spray bottle from behind the counter and began wiping off the flat surface between them.

Mamoru shrugged. "I think she was just feeling down and went out and had her fun. I'm not too concerned about it, she'll come around. She always does."

Motoki gave him a skeptical glance. "I don't know Mamoru, that's sounds like pretty wishful thinking. If I were in that situation, I'd let her be for now. I don't think Usagi-chan is the type of girl to just 'have some fun'. She might have been serious about this Seiya guy."

Mamoru raised his brows. "What makes you think that?" He hated not knowing what had happened between them when he had been gone. It put him on edge.

Motoki shrugged. "Give her some time to make up her mind. Usagi-chan is a good girl and has always been faithful to you. Not that I have any right to say this, but as your best friend Mamoru, I think you let her slip away."

Mamoru gaped at him in awe. "What?"

The dirty-blonde shrugged. "Usagi-chan was crazy about you. Even I saw how eager she was trying to get your attention from her pink-haired cousin. I know the reason she hung around here was because you were here too. Don't get mad at me for saying this, but I think you took her for granted. She got tired of being ignored and turned to someone who paid attention to her."

Mamoru was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his friend wasn't sticking up for him! Out of everyone, he hoped to have someone other than Setsuna on his side.

"Easy now Mamoru," Motoki said, seeing the scary look on his face. He raised his hands innocently. "That's just how it looked to me."

Mamoru pinched his thumb and index finger between his brows. Motoki's truthful words cut to the bone. He turned and stared out the arcade window trying not to get too angry over the idea that Seiya treated his girl better than he did._  
_

What hurt the most was that it was true.

* * *

_Crash!_

The hot bowl of soup hit the linoleum floor and broke. White shards scattered and yellow liquid splattered at her feet.

Usagi winced, realizing she'd just dropped her dinner on the kitchen floor. "I-I'm so sorry, Minako-chan!" she said quickly.

Minako hid the worry from her face and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Don't move Usagi-chan, I'll get the mop." The blonde hurried down the hall.

Usagi raised her trembling hands to her face. Things like this had been happening ever since they'd returned home. She was always klutzy, but this was different. She walked around like a zombie, doing everything on autopilot. She ate her food, but didn't taste it. She watched television, but saw nothing. She could barely sleep at night, vivid memories haunted her awake. She woke up terrified and screaming in a cold sweat so many times, Minako was used to it by now.

Usagi had been staying at her house for the past week. She never left the Venusian senshi's side, scared to be alone. Sometimes they'd go to the Hikawa Shrine, but Usagi would just sit on the steps and keep to herself. Nobody knew what to tell her, not even Luna.

"Here we are." Minako appeared with a mop and immediately started collecting the broken china and soaking up the chicken soup. Usagi stepped back and sat on one of the chairs so she didn't break anything else.

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan."

"Huh?" Minako looked up as she collected the glass.

Usagi's fists balled in her lap. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Minako smiled. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. We didn't use the dish very much anyways. It wasn't that expensive, so don't worry about it."

Usagi shook her head. "No... I mean about everything. I know you guys are doing your best to try and cheer me up. I know you're all hoping I'll be back to myself again, but I'm not. I wish I could pretend like nothing happened, but I can't." Usagi looked up with damp eyes. "I can't forget about her that easily, Minako-chan. I love Seiya."

Minako swallowed. So far, Usagi hadn't said a word about the situation. Everyone knew she was trying to be strong by not speaking about it, but Minako could tell keeping it inside had been getting to her. Whenever Ami or the others tried to bring it up, Usagi would get a distant look in her eyes and acted like she wasn't paying attention.

Minako propped the mop against the wall and stepped around the mess. She knelt on her knees beside her friend and took one of Usagi's hands. "Nobody expects you to get over her so quickly. Take your time," she whispered softly.

Usagi sniffled. "But if I don't get it together soon, Chibi-Usa-"

"Shh..." Minako calmed her. "It's going to be okay. I'm here, okay? If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. Maybe it'll be best if you get it off your chest, do you think?"

Usagi gave a meek shrug. "I-I don't know," she replied honestly. She knew talking about Seiya would make her break down, but maybe letting it out would feel better. She wasn't sure if she wanted to relive the memories she'd been trying to force out of her head for the last week. It might be too painful. If she started crying, she didn't know if she'd be able to stop.

"You think about it, okay? I'm going to get you another bowl of soup." Minako let go of her hand and walked back into the kitchen. She was pulling out another dish from the cupboard when she looked up and saw Usagi standing in the doorway.

"Actually Minako-chan, that's okay. I'm not feeling very hungry anyways. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." With that, Usagi turned and walked down the hallway to Minako's room.

Minako looked at the clock and frowned. It was only seven o'clock. She set the bowl down and followed her friend into her bedroom. She stepped inside and found the golden-blonde curled up in her bed under the covers. She had offered her bed to Usagi while she stayed. Minako had been sleeping in a cot on the floor beside it.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako shut the door. She knew Usagi couldn't have changed into her pajamas that quickly. It worried her knowing she'd just thrown herself in there with no intention of falling asleep. Although she figured she wanted to be alone, Minako walked over to the bed anyways.

"Yeah?" Came a stifled reply.

Minako peeled a corner of the blanket back and slid into the bed, joining her under the comforter. Usagi rolled over and faced her under their own personal tent of blankets.

Usagi didn't say anything. Her eyes wavered with heavy tears on the verge of leaking out.

Minako found her hand and held it. She looked her in the eyes. "It's okay to let it out, Usagi-chan," she whispered. As soon as she said it, her own eyes stung. Usagi may have been able to repress her feelings, but Minako couldn't. She had spent the entire day they got home walking around with tears streaming down her face. Even lately she was having trouble keeping it together. But unlike her, she'd yet to see Usagi shed a single one. Just then, it slid down her face and onto her lips.

A second and third water drop quickly followed. It wasn't soon before she was sobbing into her hands.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Usagi cried. "It's not fair! Why can't I have them both?"

"Usagi-chan..." Minako reached out and hugged her, welcoming the wet teardrops that splashed on her shoulder. As painful as it was to see her cry, it was better than seeing her emotionless like a robot. At least this was proof she hadn't completely shut down.

"I miss you, Seiya... I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me! I n-need you!" Usagi wept. She wrapped her arms around Minako's body and hid her face in her shirt.

Minako bit her lip. "I miss them too," she whispered into Usagi's hair. She massaged her shoulder reassuringly. "It shouldn't have ended that way... It just isn't right."

Minako could still picture her own Starlight's beautiful face; porcelain skin, soft pink lips, tiny nose, and big emerald eyes. Yaten's smokey voice echoed through her memory, saying her name in that special way, 'Mina...'. It hurt thinking about her. Being back home didn't feel right. It was like she'd left a part of herself on Kinmoku. Now she was incomplete. They both were.

Minako reached up for a pillow to rest her head on when her hand met something hard and plastic. She picked up the flat device and brought it to her body to examine it. It was her old CD player with a pair of dangling headphones attached. Why was it hidden under Usagi's pillow?

Usagi blushed sheepishly and wiped her eyes. "I wanted to hear her voice again," she admitted through choked sobs.

Minako nodded and switched the device on. "Do you mind if I...?"

Usagi shook her head. Minako held out the foamy headphones, letting Usagi press one of them to her ear while Minako held the other against the side of her head.

The first track begun to play, an overload of nostalgia. 'Nagareboshi e' flooded their ears.

_"Search for your love..."_

Minako squeezed her eyes shut tight. All three of them had distinct, beautiful voices, but she could pick out Yaten's in a heartbeat. She knew Usagi had her mind focused on the lead singer. Was it only a week ago they were standing right before them watching them perform live? It felt like months had gone by since that bittersweet day.

Usagi snuggled closer to her friend and let the music calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying. She felt a lot better after letting her emotions out.

Since the actual Starlights were trillions of miles away, this was the closest thing they had. They fell asleep together listening to the song on repeat, hanging onto the dim hope that someday they could hear their voices in person again.

Until then, this would have to do.

* * *

"Goodnight, Hotaru-chan."

"'Night, Michiru-mama."

Michiru pulled the door shut, closing off the hallway light that poured into the bedroom. She turned around and walked down the hall. She didn't make it very far before a pair a strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Haruka..." Michiru smiled a little.

The dirty-blonde rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder. Haruka snuggled against her, breathing in the Neptunian senshi's perfume and softly pressing her lips against the side of her neck.

"Is she asleep?" Haruka murmured.

Michiru shook her head, aqua curls bouncing at her shoulders. "No, but she will be soon..."

"Good. Then we can..." Haruka's hands drifted down from her waist making her partner giggle at her suggestive touch.

"You think? But Setsuna-san will be getting home soon from classes..."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "We'll have to quiet," she purred.

"Me? You're the loud one..." Michiru turned around and faced her lover, cupping her face with her violinist hands.

Haruka smirked and pressed Michiru against the wall. She slid both of her hands into Michiru's and eased in, tilting her head to the side. The last thing she saw was azure eyes drift shut before their lips grazed against each others, tickling soft and feathery. Before they had the chance to indulge in a full kiss, they heard the jingling of keys and the front door open. A few seconds later, they could hear the soft sliding of feet into slippers and footsteps padding across the carpet.

Haruka gave Michiru an exasperated look before pulling away. Michiru smiled a little, amused. She knew when Haruka started, it was painfully hard for her to stop. It was like teasing a dog with a bone.

"That would be Setsuna..." Michiru whispered, unwillingly sliding her hands out of her girlfriend's.

Haruka sighed and pulled away just as the tall, tanned girl appeared in the hallway.

Setsuna looked stressed and shifted uncomfortably in her spot. The long skirt she'd designed herself was looking more wrinkly than usual and her rusty eyes were tired.

"Is something wrong?" Michiru asked, picking up on her unusual discomposure.

Setsuna sighed. "I guess you could put it that way..."

"Did something happen at school? Or is this about...?" Haruka didn't have to finish her sentence. They always had the situation in mind. It was their duty.

Setsuna clasped her hands in front of her body and looked them in the eyes. Were they imagining things or did she look a little scared?

Haruka panicked. "She didn't go back, did she? To their planet?!"

Setsuna shook her head.

"Are they...here?" Michiru inquired, referring to the Starlights.

Setsuna looked over their shoulders at Hotaru's bedroom door. "Let's go in the living room. We don't want to keep Hotaru-chan awake talking outside her door."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged confused glances with each other before following their crony down the hall. They lowered themselves side by side on the sofa. Setsuna sat across from them in the chair.

Setsuna folded her hands in the lap of her skirt. She reached up and brushed back a strand of hair that was already in place.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked in her husky voice. She hated that Setsuna was always so mysterious. Haruka liked things to be clear and concise; straight to the point.

Setsuna looked at both of them while she carefully chose her words. "We assumed bringing her back would solve the problem at hand, but it turns out it's not that simple after all."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"By any chance have you two seen how Tsukino-san is doing lately?"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. They shook their heads.

Setsuna turned her gaze to the floor. "Mamoru-san told me that she hasn't spoken to him since they returned. She's staying at a friend's house. He thinks she's trying to avoid him."

"It's expected that she's feeling down..." Michiru said slowly. "But I thought she'd have spoken with him by now. That's odd. Do you think she's angry or just heartbroken?"

Haruka leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "I say give her some time. Maybe I can go talk to her and cheer her up."

Setsuna's pained expression didn't go away. "It just...worries me," she said quietly. "When she went to Kinmoku, she altered the future. We thought bringing her back would revert things to normal, but she's depressed and still has feelings for her. If this continues..."

Suddenly, Haruka sat forward, wide-eyed. "Are you saying that...?"

Setsuna nodded grimly. "Yes. We can't change human will. If her and Mamoru-san can't work this out, it may already be too late to save Small Lady."


	40. Things Will Never Be The Same

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

200 reviews! Wow! When I first started this story I was ecstatic just to have 2 reviews lol. For each of you who leave comments, thank you so much! It means more than you think to me :)

Last chapter of this angst, I promise ;)

Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Phone's for you!" Minako's mother called from the kitchen.

Usagi exchanged glances with Minako. They were sitting side by side on the couch watching TV but not taking any of it in.

"It's probably my mom," Usagi said, standing up. "We're supposed to be getting home from our trip any day now. I should have called her earlier."

Minako nodded and turned back to the TV. She was sitting with her knees to her chest. She hugged the blanket they'd been sharing closer to her tired body.

Usagi walked around the corner into the kitchen. Minako's mother smiled at her and offered her the telephone. She was an older version of her daughter. The woman wore her curly hair back in a ponytail and had bright eyes. As strange as it was, her personality was similar to Usagi's own mom, Ikuko. If she wasn't so depressed, she would have found that comforting.

Covering the bottom speaker with her hand, Minako's mother said in a low voice, "I'm not sure who it is Usagi-chan, but he sounds desperate."

Usagi nodded and accepted the phone from her. She was certain it was her father, overreacting as usual when she hadn't called or shown up. Pressing the device to her ear, she waited until Minako's mother was around the corner before she spoke.

"Dad, I'm sorry I hadn't called yet, I was going to-"

"Usako, I want to speak with you."

Usagi froze. She found herself nervously wrapping her finger around the coiled telephone cord. She hadn't been expecting to hear Mamoru on the line. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She'd spent the last week doing a pretty good job of ignoring his calls and avoiding him. Until now.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you meet me now? I think we need to talk."

"I... I don't know. It's almost supper time, that'd be kinda rude to just-"

"Please don't make excuses. You've been ignoring me long enough, don't you think? Let's just meet face to face. I'll be waiting at the park by the bench. You know the spot. See you there in ten."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Usagi pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it blankly. She swallowed, her stomach tightening up. They did need to talk. He deserved that much.

"Who was that, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, poking her head around the corner.

Usagi forced a smile. "Just my dad," she lied. "He's really worried I didn't call him when we got back. I think I'd better go talk to him in person and explain."

Minako frowned and looked at her wrist. "But it's almost suppertime, can it wait?"

Usagi shook her head. "I know, and I'm really sorry, Minako-chan. But he sounded pretty urgent. I'll just sort things out and come right back, 'kay?"

Minako gave her a skeptical glance. "I can come with you if you want. It's getting awfully dark out..."

"No!" Usagi bit her lip, not meaning for it to come out so sharp. She regretted watching the recoil on her friend's pretty face. "I mean, don't worry about it, Minako-chan," she said gentler. Usagi hid her face and walked to the entryway. She slid her shoes on and put her hand on the door handle.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Minako was right, it was getting dark. The sun had set below the tall Tokyo buildings and skyscrapers. The twilight colors eased the world into a beautiful transition of darkness as Usagi hurried down the busy streets. Everyone was getting off work and the sidewalk was crowded. She squeezed around people and hurried downtown to the park.

Usagi knew the spot he'd been referring to. Mamoru and she had been been on a date and had sat on that very bench together once before. Jogging down the sidewalk, she stopped to catch her breath, panting with her hands on her knees. When she looked up, she saw the older man sitting tensely in that very spot.

Mamoru was wearing that atrocious green jacket of his and light purple pants. Usagi approached him, feeling uneasy. One glance around told her that the park was deserted at this time of evening. Everyone was inside eating supper. She ignored the grumbling in her stomach and walked on, wanting nothing more than to get this over with.

The second Usagi got close to him, he stood up and hugged her. Surprised, she went stiff under his embrace.

"Usako..." Mamoru took her hand and led her back to the wooden bench. She sat down uncomfortably beside him, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Yeah Mamo-chan? What...what do you want to talk to me about?" Usagi looked up into his strong eyes.

Mamoru smiled and said softly, "I'm just glad you're back that's all, love." He brushed a stray golden hair out of her face. Usagi flinched under his touch. His face crumbled.

"Sorry..." she murmured and looked away. _God, this is so awkward!_

Mamoru held her hand tighter. "It'll just take some time getting used to it again."

Usagi gulped. He was right. This was supposed to be the norm now. Her and Mamoru forever and always. That was her destiny in the past, present, and future. In the end, destiny had turned out to be inescapable. Fate was cruel.

Usagi realized he was waiting for a response so she slowly nodded. What could she say? It wouldn't change anything.

The silence was painful. The crickets chirped a romantic song, but it only worsened the still, empty air. A soft breeze rustled the bushes behind them, bringing the faint scent of grass and wilderness.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably under the hard wooden bench. She couldn't ignore Mamoru's rough hand interlaced with hers. It was too weird. Gently sliding her fingers out of his, she forced a meek smile.

"How about we start slowly? I don't know if I'm ready for this quite yet." Usagi watched his expression change. "But we can work our way up there again," she added quickly. "Just...not now, Mamo-chan. I can't. I'm still hurting over..." Her throat choked up. She couldn't even say her Starlight's name aloud.

Mamoru sighed and looked off in the distance. For a long time, he didn't say anything. Usagi peeked over at him, wondering if he was mad. Eventually he turned back to her, his expression hard as stone.

"I don't understand. Why can't we pick up where we left off? Everything was perfect, let's go back to that, Usako."

_Perfect?_ Usagi frowned. Nothing in her life was perfect. Nothing in _anyone's_ life was perfect. Perfection did not exist but in the mind. If someone had asked her two years ago if she thought her future with Mamoru was perfect, Usagi would have said yes in a heartbeat. But as the years went by, she realized the truth; her and Mamoru were forced together because of a fated destiny neither one of them had asked for. An arranged love was bound to take its toll on them eventually. Their unwoven relationship was _far_ from perfect.

Usagi studied his face. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. Maybe we saw it that way once, but I don't anymore. But I'll...I'll go back to it for Chibi-Usa's sake. Just give me some more time to sort things out." She started to stand up.

"Wait." Mamoru grabbed her wrist.

Usagi stared at her arm and whispered, "Please let go."

"Sorry." He released his grip. Mamoru adjusted his green jacket, pulling it closer over the black undershirt. "It's just... Setsuna-san came to me and told me some pretty disturbing news."

"Setsuna-san? What'd she say?"

Mamoru opened his mouth, but hesitated. He motioned for Usagi to come closer. She reluctantly took a step in his direction. Mamoru placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly, avoiding her question.

Usagi tensed. She hadn't been prepared for this. _Did_ she love him? After everything they'd been through, how could she not? It'd been a rough three years together, but there were a couple nice times too. It was impossible for anyone to erase those moments, even Seiya.

Usagi swallowed before replying in a quiet whisper, "Yes. I do love you, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru looked relieved. It didn't last long. He saw a tear slide down the blonde's cheek and his shoulders fell slightly.

"But you love Seiya more?" He already knew the answer.

Usagi nodded, another tear escaped her. She quickly brushed it away. "I-I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. You're a nice guy and all, and I know we've been through so much, but Seiya and I have something special that I came upon by myself. She understands me so well. She listens to me and knows what I want. She makes me laugh and being around her is like nothing else I've ever had before. I know the time I had with her isn't nearly as long as with you, but I know she's the one. I-"

Usagi was cut off when Mamoru roughly covered his mouth over hers. Her big blue eyes grew even larger. A muffled cry was drowned out under the taste of his lips. She was too shocked to think straight.

Mamoru pulled her closer and slid his hands to her back. When Usagi finally realized what was happening, she brought her hands up from her sides in a feeble attempt to push away. She used to dream of him initiating a kiss, but this didn't feel right.

"Mamo...chan..." Her voice deadened. When he stopped for air, he just kissed her again, cutting off her protest. She turned her head away, catching his attention just long enough to slither out of his grasp.

"Why...did you do that?" Usagi asked in a shaky whisper. She looked at the man as if he was a total stranger. Her heart was racing in fear, confusion, and hurt.

Mamoru lowered his voice. "We can't wait any longer, Usako. We need to hurry and get things back to the way they were before. That's what I'm trying to do."

"I told you, I'm not ready yet!"

Hearing Usagi confess that she loved Seiya more than him had struck something. Pushing him away only aggravated the humiliation. He snapped.

"Then when _will_ you be ready? A month? Two months? What makes you think Chibi-Usa will still even be around by then? At this very second she could disappear because you're being selfish. You're not even making an attempt for us to get together for her sake. This isn't all about _you_, Usako. Do you think I'm happy about this arrangement either? If it wasn't for our daughter, I'd let you go. Run off with Seiya for all I care! I don't get what she can give you that I can't, but it's your decision. If you want to throw away your perfect life, I'd say go right ahead and do it. We both can move on and be happy for once."

Mamoru swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. "But it doesn't work that way. If we want Chibi-Usa to be born, you have to love me more than anyone else. If it isn't true, it won't work. That's what Setsuna-san told me. And at this rate, Chibi-Usa still won't exist if we don't get the ball moving. Do you understand?"

Usagi was breathing hard. Her mind whirled as she took in all of his bitter words. She hung her head and fisted her hands. She came home for Chibi-Usa's sake. If she still didn't happen, leaving Seiya would have been for nothing.

"I'll try harder," she said quietly after a long time.

"Good." Mamoru stepped forward and took one of her hands. With his other, he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his cold eyes. "And I'm sorry for acting this way. You have no idea how jealous I get when you talk about Seiya. I wish I'd treated you better when I had the chance." He sounded earnest enough she believed him.

"If I could do it all over again, I never would have left you, Usako. Then none of this would've happened."

_You're wrong. You have nothing to do with this, Mamo-chan. Even if you were hadn't left for America, I still would have fallen for Seiya.  
_

Mamoru eased in. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming next. It just felt so wrong. Kissing Mamoru never used to feel this way until she knew what it was _really_ like to kiss somebody. Now that she did, she realized kissing him was like kissing a toad; cold and dull - nothing but lips mashing together. This frog was no prince charming.

From french kissing Seiya, Usagi had more experience than before. But even now that she had a few tricks up her sleeve, she couldn't bring herself to do anything more than just stand there indifferently and welcome his domination. She didn't want to kiss Mamoru, she wanted to kiss Seiya.

Kissing Seiya...so pleasurable. The way her hands glided over Usagi's body; warm and loving. She was always careful and knew where to touch her like it was pure intuition. Her lips were bigger than Mamoru's and more tender. Seiya tasted heavenly, sweet like candy. Being so close to the Starlight would make her head spin from her tantalizing rosy scent, mixed slightly with the olive scented Kinmokian air. Usagi would pull her closer and tug gently on her bluish ponytail. Their heartbeats would bounce off each other, loud and palpable.

But she wasn't kissing Seiya. And as much as Usagi pretended she was, it didn't work. Everything about Seiya was softer; her lips, her tongue, her hands, her breasts, her touch. Usagi's hand drifted down Mamoru's shoulder onto his biceps. Seiya was muscular too, but never held her this forcefully. When she tangled her fingers at the back of his neck, there was no ponytail. Brushing her hands from his hair to his face, the crescent earrings she was used to feeling weren't there.

Usagi found herself missing the way Seiya would do quirky, risque things when they were intimate. She missed the way Seiya would peck her on the cheek when they stopped to catch their breath, or nibble on her ear and whisper playful words, hot breath burning her skin to the point it was arousing. Kissing Seiya was so magical, it felt like rapturous fireworks exploded on their mouths and sparks flew everywhere they touched.

Usagi replayed that all as she and Mamoru kissed near the bench. The memories were so painfully real, she missed their sad, beautiful, tragic love affair. She missed kissing Seiya and being unaware of the destruction it was causing. Ignorance was bliss, but it was also dangerous.

_Seiya, I'm sorry. If you saw me right now... Oh, but if you really were standing nearby, I'd run over and throw myself into your arms. You'd spin me around and I'd hold onto you tight. Seiya... I just want to touch your face one more time. I miss you. I miss your smile.  
_

Mamoru felt something wet and warm touch his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise to find silent tears were trickling down Usagi's face as they kissed. Alarmed, he pulled away.

Usagi kept her eyes shut and bit her lips. "Seiya..." she whispered almost inaudibly to the air.

Mamoru turned sharply away from her and frowned at the ground.

Confused by why he'd stopped so suddenly, Usagi slowly opened her eyes after a few seconds. She blinked and touched her face, realizing she was crying. She'd been so engulfed in her memories, she hadn't even realized the tears had been produced.

"Please leave," Mamoru said coldly to the ground in front of him. His back was to her, but she didn't have to see his face to know he was upset.

Usagi felt terrible. She'd been saying Seiya's name over in her head, she didn't know she'd said it aloud. That was the absolute worst.

"Mamo-chan, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave."

Usagi swallowed and stepped towards him. "But...what about Chibi-Usa? We have to try, don't we? Give me one more chance. I'll give it my all, I promise!"

Mamoru shook his head. "Just forget it. I'll talk it over with Setsuna-san and find some other way to save Chibi-Usa. I'll do it myself if I have to. But I know one thing for sure; this isn't working. It's clear it will never work out between us. No matter what I do or how long I wait, your heart will always belong to her, won't it?"

More hot, wet teardrops rolled down her face. Unable to find her voice, Usagi just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. But please just go. I need to be alone now." With that, he started to walk away, leaving her standing there frozen by the bench.

Like someone had punched her in the stomach, Usagi doubled over and dropped to her knees. The sidewalk was spinning under her palms. The cement felt cold and the tiny pebbles prickled at her knees. _Usagi. Mamo-chan just called me Usagi. Not Odango Atama, not Usako. Usagi. I can't believe this is happening. It's over between us for good. Chibi-Usa's really going to be gone now. _

Usagi sniffled and cried to the ground. "But Mamo-chan! What am I supposed to do?! I don't want her to disappear! Come back, we'll make this work!"

Mamoru stopped walking to turn around and look at her. The street lights above him flicked on as the night aged. The harsh white light brought out the shadows of his face.

"There's nothing more you can do. It's clear where your heart lies, and I can't change that. I don't think even you can."

Usagi watched him walk away. The worst part was that she knew he was right. Their relationship was like glass; once it was broken, there was no going back to the way it was before. She could glue the pieces back together, but she'd never find them all. Even if she did, it wouldn't be the same.

Things would never be the same.

Usagi sat there by the bench crying for a long time. She flashed back to the last time she was at this spot with him. He'd turned cold and heartless just as he did now and had knocked her balloon out of her hand. Then he'd left her standing there feeling hurt and confused. She'd watched him walk away then too, helplessly.

Usagi clutched her mid section and bawled. Not only had she lost Seiya, but now she'd lost Mamoru and Chibi-Usa too.

_Chibi-Usa..._

She could still remember that day when Chibi-Usa fell from the sky. That little brat knew how to push all of her buttons. But as annoying as she was, she'd matured through the years and grew up to be a beautiful girl and strong senshi. Her friendship was pure and innocent, Hotaru could tell anyone that. Her dreams were so big Pegasus was bound to her. Like Usagi, Chibi-Usa wanted to see the good in everyone. She was a major part of her life. And to think she could vanish just like that was terrifying. Usagi wouldn't let that happen.

She looked up and realized the night had fallen. Scared and alone, Usagi forced herself to her feet. She knew Minako would be worried sick if she didn't return, but the thought of going back there and curling up in a ball in her bed didn't seem very appealing and wouldn't change the grim reality. She'd been mourning for the past week and it'd only worsened the situation. Sitting around did no good; she needed to act.

But how? During trying times, Usagi just had to pull out her ginzuishou and it'd fix everything. But there was no youma, cardian, droid, daimon, lemure, or phage as the opponent. She was dealing with something different.

Angry with herself for being pushed around and still coming up empty handed, Usagi pulled out her locket and transformed right there, not even bothering to look around she was so frustrated.

"Moon Eternal...Make _Up_!"

The pink light washing over her felt good. She let the magic dry her tears and heal her scratched wounds on her hands and knees. She felt her clothes disappear as her uniform formed around her. A split second later, she stood as Eternal Sailor Moon. Closing her blue eyes, she brought her gloved hand over her locket and it begun to glow.

_Mamo-chan doesn't want me anymore. Haruka-san and the others will also be disappointed I couldn't fix things with him. If it's too late to save Chibi-Usa then it doesn't matter where I am anymore. There's nothing holding me back. _

_It doesn't feel right to just leave, but there's nothing more I can do here but sit around and watch this fall apart. Mamo-chan said it himself. And when he told me to leave, I think I know exactly where he was referring to.__  
_

_Kinmoku._


	41. Before The Storm

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

**"Spending My Time" by Roxette**. It's the song I hear Seiya singing with her guitar in this chapter. I've been waiting since chapter one to give it the credit it desperately deserves and finally I can. Without it, this story wouldn't exist, that's how much of an inspiration it is. It describes Seiya's feelings perfectly and it even sounds like her voice.

(Roxette is also the original artist of the popular ballad, "Listen to Your Heart". So if you like that song, you will love this one.)

I wish all of you would give it a listen before reading this chapter.

Then, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Seiya, where are you going?" Healer picked up her pace down the palace halls. She hated running, but she had to to keep up with Seiya. In mid step, she let her transformation go and returned to her civilian self.

Seiya stopped and turned around. "To my room, why?"

Yaten caught up with her and rolled her jade eyes. "You're not gonna write another song, are you? How many have you written this week anyways?"

Seiya shrugged at her comment. "So? I'll write as many as I want to. It's my way of expressing my feelings. You should try it too, Yaten. Maybe you'd be happier."

Yaten scowled. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to town with me and Taiki, but I can see you've got other things to do." She turned around and stomped away. Glancing over her shoulder she added, "And it doesn't matter how many songs you write, it'll never change anything."

Seiya used every once of strength in her body to keep from turning around and doing something she would regret. She raised one foot in front of the other and continued to her room. She shut the door behind her harder than necessary and tore across the carpet.

Yaten's words were truthful and stung; it didn't matter how she dealt with the pain, it'd never bring Usagi back to her. She hated when Yaten was right.

Ever since the senshi had left, things had been different for all of them. At first, Seiya couldn't even get out of bed because she felt so miserable. But she'd forced herself to so she wouldn't worry the Princess. She went through her duties absentmindedly and spent all of her free time sulking around writing sappy love songs. When the others were asleep, she'd sneak into Usagi's guestroom and just lean against the balcony, reminiscing all the times they'd shared together and pondering on how things had turned bleak so quickly.

Usagi's rozamoku was still laying on her dresser. Seiya didn't dare to touch it. It was already fragile and crumbly, the petals withered. It was a symbol of their love and ironic it was dead.

As for Yaten and Taiki, Seiya was too out of it to even notice how they were dealing with the losses. Taiki seemed a bit quieter than usual and spent an awful lot of time in the library writing long journals of poetry. As for Yaten, it was like she'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed every morning. Seiya felt like walking on eggshells around her and tended to avoid the moody Starlight so she wouldn't get her head bitten off. She knew underneath all the resentment, Yaten was feeling depressed about Minako and didn't want to talk about it.

Seiya grabbed her guitar and headed outside. She had a few hours until nightfall and wanted to be alone in their special place.

Trudging down the jagged, uneven slope of rocks, Seiya headed to the ocean. The apricot sunset blinded her, but the darkness was settling too soon in the northeast. The crashing sound of water on water and water on sand filled her ears as she got nearer. She gazed out at the churning waters. A storm was imminent, she could feel the static hanging in the air. A gust of wind tousled her ponytail around her.

Her footing faltered and she stumbled on an unsecured rock. Seiya fell to her knees and slid, scraping her side against the sharp rocks.

The pain shooting up her leg was excruciating. She'd protected her guitar safe in her arms, but there was a slice across her upper thigh that bled in agony.

Seiya let out a heavy sigh. She got to her feet and brushed the dirt from the scratch. Ignoring the mild wound, she continued down the inclined surface, more careful this time, until the earth gave way to sandy pebbles. She walked over to the spot where Usagi had sat when they'd come out that night and ended up swimming together.

Plopping down in the damp sand, Seiya propped her guitar up in her arms and begun to play a heartsore song. The words traveled from her heart to her tongue with little effort. She'd been working on the piece nonstop for the past few days and it was near completion. It told of her numbness and watching the days fly by out of her control.

She hated sitting around feeling empty. Seiya was always headstrong and acted, but not this time. Even if she did chase after Usagi, she didn't know what to tell her. She didn't even know if Usagi wanted to see her anymore after what had happened. It killed her that they hadn't even gotten a proper chance to talk before they had dragged her away. Trying to let her go the first time was difficult, but now it was near impossible after what had happened.

Seiya sang while staring out at the darkening skies. It was the calm before the storm, she could feel it in her bones. The air tasted unusually salty and the waves were louder and fiercer than usual. A cool wind mussed her bangs above her eyes. The sun dipped into the water as the night grew on. It was going to get nasty.

Finishing her song, Seiya laid her red guitar down in the sand, careful to keep it far enough away from the frothy, lapping tide that nipped her toes. She gazed blankly out at the rolling sea, deep in thought. _Odango..._

"Seiya!"

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut. Great. She missed Usagi so much now she was hallucinating. _How__ pathetic._

_"Seiya!"_

The Starlight snapped her head up. Wait a second. The high-pitched voice was too loud to be in her head. In fact, it sounded like Usagi was right behind her. Grasping into the tiny sliver of hope, she started to turn around. But she didn't see anything before someone took her down like a middle linebacker.

Seiya hit the ground with an "Oof!". Luckily the sand was soft, but she still got the wind knocked out of her. Shocked, she laid on her back and stared up at the ominous sky, breathing hard. What the heck just happened?

It took her a second to realize by the weight on her chest that someone was laying on top of her. She had little strength, but managed to crane her head up. When Seiya saw her, she stopped breathing.

Golden tresses streamed down, tickling her face. Delicate hands clutched onto her shoulders. Seiya was looking up into the prettiest, most captivating pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. It took a full ten seconds before she processed what she was seeing.

"O...dango?"

Usagi smiled and nodded excitedly. Her face was full of relief and enthusiasm.

Seiya continued to stare at her like she couldn't believe it. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. Usagi was on the other side of the galaxy. She had to be dreaming again.

Seiya chuckled a little and laid her head back in the sand. She should have known; it was too good to be true. How silly of her to even hope for the impossible.

But for a dream, it felt so real; the cool, ashy sand under her body, the water coming in and dampening her white shirt and shorts, the crushing heaviness on top of her, the warmth of skin on skin, and the strawberry scent wafting around her. In fact, almost _too_ real.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked. She brought her hand to the Starlight's face and caressed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Seiya opened her eyes again into the beautiful face hovering over hers. Usagi was just as cute as she remembered, unbelievably cinematic down to every minute detail.

"Is this a dream?" Seiya whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to take it if she woke up and found this was just another figment of her imagination.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I'm here. I'm really here, Seiya. I came back."

Seiya reached up and touched her face. She could feel Usagi's warmth under her fingertips.

"Oh my god," Seiya breathed, "you're actually here, aren't you?" When the reality finally sunk in, she didn't waste a second. Seiya reached out and pulled her Odango down to her, squeezing her tight against her body.

Usagi hugged her back, laying on top of her in the sand. Her eyes started to prickle and tears blurred her vision. She clung onto Seiya and took her face with both of her hands. Gazing down at her, one of her teardrops slid off her chin and landed on the Starlight's lips. They stared into each others eyes for a long time without saying anything. Gravity became too much and their lips drifted closer together and met in a sentimental kiss.

Emotions ran high; love, longing, heartache, surprise, lust, sorrow, joy. The scent of fruity strawberries and spicy roses collided once again.

Seiya's hands felt along her back, pulling Usagi down to her. She indulged in the sweet kiss, pushing all questions out of her head for later. All she knew right now was that Usagi was there for some reason and she wasn't going to miss a second of it.

Usagi let the warm feeling wash through her. Now _this_ was what it was like to really kiss someone. She knotted her hands in the Starlight's blue hair, feeling along for the ponytail and crescent earrings. Yes, this was home.

The only sound was the swirling hiss of the ocean and the whisper of the chilly wind that cut through the still air. It made them shudder and appreciate each others body heat even more.

After a minute, they broke away. Breathing hard and hearts galloping, Usagi rested her head on Seiya's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat.

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom. Buh-boom.  
_

Seiya kept touching the blonde's face, caressing her gentle skin. Fearful she'd disappear if she let go, she didn't dare.

"Odango..." Seiya looked down at her chest where the girl laid. She trailed her fingers through her yellow bangs, missing the way the silky hairs had felt between her fingers. This was definitely not a dream.

"Shh..." Usagi shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll explain later. Right now...I don't want to think about it," she whispered, pushing all dreary thoughts away.

"But-"

Before Seiya could respond, the tide came in right where they were laying. Because of the brewing storm, the waters were getting dangerously rebellious. The nippy water washed over them both, drowning Seiya since she was laying on the bottom against the sand.

"Seiya!" Usagi immediately rolled off her so she could get up.

Seiya pulled herself into a sitting position. She coughed and wiped the seawater out of her face, feeling more surprised and confused than anything.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, kneeling beside her. She touched the Starlight's shoulder. She was soaking wet now.

Seiya laughed and brushed off the clammy sand that stuck to her body. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see that coming, that's for sure."

Usagi smiled. She'd gotten splashed a little bit too, but not drenched like Seiya. Usagi tried her best not to stare as the Starlight's blue bra bled through her white blouse.

Seiya didn't notice. Her head was too busy swimming with questions she couldn't bring herself to ask. Why was she here? What happened? Is her daughter okay? Is she alone? If so, do the others know she left? Does the Princess know she's back on Kinmoku?

Seiya kept looking her over like it was the first time she'd seen her in a decade. "I still can't believe you're actually here," she said at last.

Usagi nodded. She read the questions in Seiya's eyes, but turned them away. She didn't know what was going to happen now and didn't want to think about it at the moment. It was too depressing. Coming to Kinmoku didn't fix anything, it just made her feel better. She had known that before she'd left, but she couldn't help it.

Seiya read her body language and sensed this. As much as she wanted answers, she knew she was going to have to wait until Usagi was ready to give them. She could do that. Living in the present was something she'd always been good at. Granted, it was always what got her in trouble in the first place...

When Usagi didn't say anything, Seiya changed the subject. "We should probably get to higher ground. The storm that's coming is supposed to get pretty nasty."

They gazed out at the darkening skyline. The pretty purples were diffusing into grave grays and perilous blacks. It wouldn't be too long before the clouds would be in a fistfight with each other, throwing electrifying punches.

"Okay." Usagi got to her feet and extended her hand. Seiya gratefully accepted it and stood up after her. Shifting her body weight, she immediately winced and grabbed her thigh. The saltwater had rubbed into her cut when she'd gotten doused. Raw and open, it stung like a scalding curling iron to her skin.

"Seiya! What happened?" Usagi's eyes fell to the red slice on her upper leg.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just slipped on the rocks when I came down here before. Don't worry about it, Odango."

"Nothing?" Usagi dropped to her knees and inspected the wound. "It looks pretty deep. How bad does it hurt?"

Seiya smiled and stood up straight. "I'm telling you, it's fine."

Usagi frowned. She didn't understand why Seiya always had to act so tough. If that was her, she'd probably be sitting on the ground wailing like a crybaby, just like the time when she'd tripped and scraped her knee in the park before their date.

Seiya picked up her guitar and hobbled back to Usagi. It was evident by the contortion of her face that it was painful.

"Come on, let's go inside before it starts raining. I don't think I can afford to get any wetter." Seiya smiled and glanced down at her soaking wet garments. She blushed when she noticed they were somewhat see through, but was too ecstatic about Usagi's return to be embarrassed.

"I can carry that for you," Usagi offered, pointing at the red instrument.

"That's considerate of you Odango, but I've got it."

Reminded of something, Usagi bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. "Um, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything...but I heard some of your song you were playing before," she admitted.

Seiya quickly looked away and adjusted her guitar in her hand, trying to look busy. She couldn't believe she'd heard her spilling out those lonesome lyrics. She didn't want Usagi to know how much her absence had crushed her, because she knew it would only make her feel bad. But it was too late for that now.

Usagi took Seiya's hand and intertwined their fingers, instantly making them both feel better at the touch.

"Seiya, I never wanted you to feel that way," Usagi whispered. "It's all my fault. I've always caused you so much pain. I'm sorry."

Seiya's eyes grew big. "Don't say that, Odango! That's not true. If anyone is to blame, it's me for getting you into this mess. I should've let you go the day we left Earth and this wouldn't have happened."

"Seiya..." Usagi swallowed. "_I_ chose to come here, and I did because I missed you. And underneath that, because I love you. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't. I don't regret anything, because now I've learned a lot of things. I know where my heart belongs and where _I_ belong. I can't run away any longer. I'll find a way to make this work and I won't give up. So please don't say stuff like that Seiya, because it's not your fault and I don't want you to feel like it is."

Seiya couldn't reply. She understood where Usagi was coming from, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for the chaos their relationship had caused. The hope that they could end up together was painfully unclear. She didn't want to get her hopes up again if this didn't end well. But at the same time, if they _could_ somehow work this out, she didn't want to let the opportunity slip out of her fingertips.

"Odango..." Seiya whispered. They looked at each other for a long time, but neither one of the girls seemed to know what to say.

A sharp gust of wind pulled them out of thought and they started to make their way hand-in-hand up the slanted ground towards the palace. They could talk about this later, inside where it was warm and well lit.

The sky rumbled in the far distance. Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand tighter and eyed the darkening clouds._  
_

Seiya read her mind and gave her a comforting smile that said, 'It's okay, I'm here. We'll get through this together'.

Usagi nodded and walked closer so their shoulders touched. It was such a simple motion, but made everything instantly better. The feeling of Seiya's skin through her wet shirt against her arm was proof that she was really there. It calmed them both in ways they didn't think were possible.

The storm was coming, Usagi could feel it. Rain, thunder, lightening, wind - it all would clash in a swirling mass of destruction. But it wasn't the storm in the sky that Usagi was afraid of. She knew her decision to flee back to Kinmoku would cause an uproar back home. It wouldn't be long before everyone found out where she'd went.

_Grrrrumble.  
_

The thunder among the clouds didn't seem too scary anymore. Whether that was because she knew worse would come or because Seiya was at her side once again, Usagi didn't know.


	42. Rubber Duckie, You're The One

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Mamo-chan told me to come," Usagi explained, while gently pressing a damp washcloth to Seiya's upper thigh. They'd managed to sneak through the halls of the palace without being seen by the Princess, Yaten, nor Taiki and were in the bathroom connected to Seiya's bedroom. The Starlight sat on the edge of the jacuzzi bathtub while Usagi was knelt on the floor between her legs, attending to her cut.

"I left on kind of a whim. I should've told the others," Usagi said regretfully. Now that she was on Kinmoku, she felt immensely guilty. She hoped Minako hadn't been too worried when she hadn't return from her talk with her 'father'. She was certain her light-blonde friend would figure out sooner or later who she'd really met up with and would forgive her. It wasn't the first time Usagi had done something careless.

Seiya winced as the soap stung the sore. "But...why?" she managed. "They're the ones who took you away in the first place. Now they just let you come back? I don't get it."

Usagi shook her head. "They didn't take me away, Seiya. I left on my own to keep Chibi-Usa safe." She could tell Seiya was upset with Mamoru and Setsuna, and she couldn't blame her. Even though their idea had failed, Usagi knew that they had been trying to help and had done the right thing. She wished Seiya would see it that way too.

"So is she alright? Your daughter, I mean."

Usagi stopped washing the cut. Her head hung a little lower, yellow bangs covering her eyes. She shook her head.

Seiya felt sick to her stomach. She reached down and numbly placed her hand on Usagi's head in an attempt to comfort her.

"She isn't gone yet," Usagi said to the floor, "but she will be soon. Setsuna-san told Mamo-chan that it's too late for her to happen. Even though I came back, things aren't the same between Mamo-chan and me. Since our love is what created Chibi-Usa, she can't happen by force. There's nothing else I can do, so I came here. But it doesn't mean I'm giving up. I just couldn't stand doing nothing when I could be here with you. I thought maybe we could think of something together."

"Odango..." Seiya squeezed her blue eyes shut and looked away. "It's...all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so persistent all this damn time-"

Usagi looked up in horror. "Seiya, that's not true!"

Seiya shook her head and stood up. She paced nervously back and forth across the bathroom, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg from her wound.

Usagi's eyes followed her back and forth like she was watching a tennis match. She could tell Seiya needed a moment to herself, so she kept quiet.

Seiya clenched her jaw. She slammed her fist against the wall in frustration, rattling a framed painting of the sea that hung above her. Resting her head against her hand, she sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Seiya whispered.

Usagi stood up and walked over to her. Tentatively, she touched the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "It's not your fault," she replied softly.

Seiya looked up with damp eyes, tears unrelated to the throbbing pain from her leg. "You shouldn't be here, Odango."

"What?" Usagi looked at her in disbelief. After coming all this way, this was not what she expected to hear.

"That's not what I mean. I _do_ want you here, as selfish as it is. But you shouldn't be. I can't live with myself knowing your daughter is going to be gone because of me. I don't even know her, but if she's anything like you... We've gotta save her."

"And we will! We'll find a way for Chibi-Usa to live and for us to be together, I know we can! Just...don't say stuff like that, Seiya. I already lost Mamo-chan, I can't lose you. Don't make me leave. I don't want to go back there yet. Not without you."

A teardrop trickled down Usagi's cheek to her mouth. Tasting the salt on her tongue, she bit her lip.

Seiya uncurled her fist from the wall and let it drop to her side. She took one glance at her lover's tear-stained face and pulled her into an embrace. The blonde sobbed onto her shoulder, dampening her already soaking wet shirt.

Seiya ran her hand up and down Usagi's back in a soothing motion and rested her head on top of hers. "We'll get though this somehow, don't worry. I'm not going to make you leave yet. It'll be alright, we'll think of something. We won't give up, okay?"

"Mm." Usagi nodded, her voice stifled into Seiya's shoulder. "I won't lose you or Chibi-Usa. I won't," she said, her voice filled with sheer determination.

They stood like that for a couple minutes until each others presence calmed them down. The tears stopped dripping down Usagi's face, and Seiya relaxed from holding onto the pure-hearted girl. It was clear that from being apart for what seemed like forever, neither one wanted to let go.

After a very long time, Usagi pulled away and looked down at herself. She pinched her now damp top and smiled, despite the grim situation. "Great, now I'm wet too," she said, lightening the mood and pretending to be annoyed.

Seiya chuckled. "Sorry about that. I guess you'll have to change too. Your clothes from the boutique are still in your room, by the way."

"Okay." Usagi's gaze dropped to the Starlight's upper thigh. "But I'm not leaving until I finish taking care of that."

Seiya smiled. Typical Usagi, always overly concerned about others. It was one of the reasons she'd fallen for her.

Satisfied with her cooperation, Usagi took her by the hand and dragged her back to the edge of the jacuzzi bathtub. Seiya sat down and waited while Usagi finished cleaning the cut.

"Hey Seiya..." Usagi said, wrapping a white bandage around her upper thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Usagi focused on her task as she spoke. There was something that had been bothering her, and she felt guilty keeping it inside. Seiya had to know.

"I kissed Mamo-chan," she blurted out.

Seiya blinked. She wasn't sure she'd heard her right, but when Usagi looked up with eyes full of regret, she knew she had.

"I didn't want to," Usagi said quickly, and went back to bandaging. "He kissed me, actually. We were trying to get our relationship back to where it was. You know, for Chibi-Usa's sake... I'm sorry."

Seiya's expression softened. "You don't have to apologize for something like that. I understand."

"I know, but it just felt wrong not telling you."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm glad." Seiya reached down and mussed her yellow bangs with her fingers.

Usagi smiled and finished tying the bandage. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, proud of a job well done. "There," she declared.

Seiya grinned and stretched her leg a little. "Thanks. It feels much better now."

"Good." Their blue eyes met and Usagi looked away, blushing a little.

"So speaking of kissing people," she said shyly. Usagi fidgeted with her fingers, twirling them around. The one they'd shared by the ocean was clouded with high emotions of relief and rejoice. She yearned to have one of affection, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Usagi was much too shy to just peck her on the lips. She used to debate like this when trying to get a kiss out of Mamoru, but it was even more difficult with Seiya.

Seiya smiled and raised one brow, liking where this was going. "What about kissing?"

Usagi's face reddened. "Well, you see, I was just wondering..."

"Hmm... Yes, Odango? What were you wondering?" Seiya narrowed her eyes. Usagi looked as nervous as she had when she'd teased her about going dancing and purposely made it sound like they were going to do something else. She loved messing with her.

"Well..." Usagi bit her lip anxiously. She shifted her weight to the side, unable to look up. "I don't know, maybe we could..."

"Could what? I'm sorry, you're mumbling, I can't hear you..."

"You know..." Usagi pleaded.

"Know what?" Seiya asked innocently.

Usagi took a deep breath, held her chin high, and took a step towards her Starlight. Putting her hands on Seiya's shoulders and looking her in the eyes, she said bravely, "Kiss me, Seiya."

Seiya's smile enlarged. "Oh, is that what you were hinting at? You could have just said so, Odango." Seiya reached out and pulled her closer. Not a second later and Usagi's lips were pressed against her own.

The blonde's hands wrapped around the Starlight's neck. She closed her eyes fully in pleasure and stepped in closer, their bodies becoming one.

Seiya's heartbeat rapidly started to escalate. _Kuh-boom. Kuh-boom._ Her skillful guitar hands danced down Usagi's shoulders to her tiny waist, pulling the petite body in. The warmth of the smaller girl's skin on her own damp body warmed her up like hot chocolate on a cold winter night; sweet, hot, and delicious.

Subconsciously, Usagi leaned even further in, making the Starlight tilt back on the edge of the tub.

Knotting her fingers in the blonde hair behind her ears, Seiya allowed her to come closer. She reclined back, forgetting there was nothing behind her. One second she was in heaven, and the next she was falling backwards into the jacuzzi. She hit the bottom with a hard thud.

Startled, Seiya's blue eyes popped open as she grimaced. First the ocean wave that had interrupted them before, now this. She was starting to think it was a sign.

High-pitched giggling made her frown. Leaning over the edge of the black marble, Usagi looked down at her, amused.

"Are you...okay...Seiya?" she managed between snickers.

Seiya pulled herself into a sitting position and tried hard not to join her laughter. "No, Odango, I'm not. Because you're the one who pushed me in here."

Usagi giggled and held out her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Here, I'll help you."

Seiya took Usagi by the hand, smirking. "I don't think so..." With a swift motion, she pulled Usagi in too.

"Hey!" Usagi fell into the bathtub, onto the Starlight's lap. She looked up and they both burst out into loud laughter.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" Seiya whispered into her ear. Hugging the blonde against her, she pecked her tauntingly on the lips.

Usagi giggled and tried to wriggle out of her grasp. "Seiya, stop fooling around, we have to-"

"Have to what?" Seiya let her gaze drop to her lips as she spoke. Luscious, rosy, soft, pouty, kissable.

"Well, I don't know. But I need to go change," Usagi protested, pulling on her damp pink shirt. "And the others, we should tell them I'm here. Yaten and Taiki deserve to know. Princess Kakyuu too..."

Seiya was not listening to her. There was plenty of time for that stuff later - why not have a little fun after the past few dismal days? They both desperately needed it. And Seiya was always up for fun, especially when her mind was still sizzling from their interrupted, yet much needed kiss.

Acting on impulse, she crawled her hand to the front of the jacuzzi and found the knob. A second later, jets of warm, foamy water rocketed out onto their bodies.

Usagi squealed. "Seiya! What are you doing!?" Water sprayed up like a geyser from the spouts, blinding her. Clusters rained down on her, sopping her hair into her eyes. The torrents soaked her pink mini dress. The cute design of little roses on the fabric turned dark as the clothes clung to her.

Seiya laughed. "Taking a bath," she answered casually over the loud drumming of water against an empty tub. Streams squirted out uncontrollably in every direction, drenching them. Seiya was already wet and she didn't mind one bit. She was going to shower anyways, why not do it with Usagi and conserve water?

"You have to fill it _before _you turn the jets on!" Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. The drizzles hit the light and created rainbow prisms, blinding her. It showered out all over, getting everything in the bathroom wet, including the black and white checkered floor and the large mirror above the sink.

"Oh, is that so?" Seiya chuckled. She reached over and turned off the jets. Instantly, the spouting gushes stopped. Strangely quiet, the only sound now was water on water as the tub filled, slowing rising around them.

"Did I say I wanted to take a bath?" Usagi pouted and bit her lip to suppress a smile. The hair streaming from her odangos dipped into the water at the ends, soaking wet just like the rest of her.

Seiya smirked. "Nope, but we are now."

"Baka," Usagi muttered under her breath with affection and annoyance.

"I love you too, Odango."

Usagi slid as far away from Seiya as she could get in the tub and hugged her knees to her chest. The Starlight raised a brow and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't try anything funny," Usagi warned, "or I'll get out."

Seiya rolled her eyes and sank down into the rising water. More than anything she was hoping they could continue kissing. Just the thought of softly fondling the blonde with the water creating a slippery lubricant between their bodies sparked playful interest to her. But it looked like Usagi was not on the same page as she was.

"You know, Odango..." Seiya said casually, reaching for the row of shampoos and conditioners on the ledge. "Since this _is_ a bath, don't you think we should take our clothes off-"

_Splash!_

The wave doused her face before she had a chance to finish her sentence. When Seiya opened her eyes again, Usagi was glowering at her on the other side of the bathtub.

"I d-don't think so!" Her face turned bright red.

Seiya chuckled and raised her hands innocently. "Okay, okay. It was only a suggestion..."

"Hmph!" Usagi turned her head, crossed her arms, and sank down into the water. Without notice, her mind started to imagine what Seiya said actually happening...

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _ Usagi shook her head, pigtails shaking back and forth as she buried her burning face in her hands. _D__oing stuff like that with Seiya is too embarrassing!_

She peeked through the cracks of her fingers at the pretty Starlight, longingly. She started to feel silly for acting abashed like Ami was about this kind of stuff, and removed her hands. Seiya was too preoccupied with looking at the shampoos and body scrubs to notice Usagi staring.

_She's so blunt and honest. I know things like that are on her mind though. Mamo-chan rarely held my hand, let alone showed any interest with _that_ sorta stuff, so this is all new to me. I mean, for now I'm just satisfied with kissing Seiya, but maybe someday we could do adult things like that. Hopefully we can have a future together. _Usagi blushed even harder at the next thought._ I'd like to do that with her... Someday...  
_

"Catch, Odango!" Seiya tossed her girlfriend a pink bottle she'd snagged off the shelf.

"What's this?" Much to her surprise, Usagi caught it. She supposed her softball lessons with Seiya had payed off after all. Turning the bottle around, she read on the label, _Cherry Blossom & Peach._

"It's bubble bath. You can pour some in if you'd like," Seiya offered. She reached towards the center of the jacuzzi. "It's full enough now, I'm going to turn on the jets..."

Usagi's blue eyes lit up like a child. She missed the days when she was a kid and could fill the bathtub to the top full of bubbles. She gleefully popped open the plastic lid and turned the bottle upside down. Before she had the chance to squeeze, Seiya clicked on the jets and the calm water around them turned to boiling waves.

Startled, she dropped container. It cut through the water and sank to the bottom, pink liquid oozing out and dissipating.

Frantically, Usagi's hand searched under the froth. When her fingers met the plastic, she picked it up only to find it was entirely empty.

"Uh oh."

Seiya looked at her with big eyes. "You didn't dump that whole thing in, did you?"

The blonde quickly hid the pink bottle behind her back. "What? No, of course not!" She laughed nervously. "Ahaha..."

Seiya sweat dropped. "You did, didn't you?" She had her answer a second later when the clear water started bubbling up around them like fluffy white snow.

"Wow, bubbles!" Usagi gushed, instantly intrigued.

Seiya sighed and shook her head at her childishness.

"Hey look, Seiya! Isn't this cool?" Usagi scooped up a handful of fruity-scented suds. "_Shabon Spray!_" She imitated Sailor Mercury's attack and flung the bubbles at the Starlight.

Seiya gave her an exasperated look as the white fizz dripped down her face. She blinked, perplexed.

Usagi giggled at her expression. The way she looked reminded her of when Chibi Chibi had splattered shortcake on her face.

Wiping the soap off with a single brush of a hand, a sly smile emerged. Seiya narrowed her blue eyes. "Okay, Odango, if that's how we're gonna play..." She scooped up as many bubbles as she could collect and lunged forward, driven on covering the cute moon princess in them.

Usagi squealed and dove away. Seiya caught her from behind and covered her yellow odangos and bangs in foamy suds. Laughing and wiping them off, Usagi turned around smeared them on Seiya's face. The Starlight chuckled and splashed her back.

The two girls collapsed against each other, laughing, covered in bubbles, soaking wet, and fully clothed.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Seiya admitted. The rise and fall of her chest slowly returned to normal as they calmed down.

"Tell me about it! I've really missed hanging out with you." Usagi scooped up some nearby lather in her palms. Raising them to her face, she blew, sending tiny quietly popping froth into the air where it hung, defying gravity as it slowly drifted back down into their rising collection around them. There were so many bubbles, they were starting to overflow out of the jacuzzi onto the glossy bathroom floor.

Seiya smiled, watching her play. "I've missed it too."

Usagi stopped in mid blow to look back up at her. Seiya's wet bangs were slicked down above her brows. Her eyelashes, thick and black, seemed even longer when they were wet, fanning out over her alluring eyes. Usagi's gaze dropped to her pink lips, half open and moist, glistening with water droplets like dew on the grass of a fresh spring morning.

Eyes dropping further, Usagi felt a warm blush rise in her cheeks as she admired the appealing way Seiya's wet clothes clung to her body. Especially when they were white and nearly transparent. She found herself flushing more as a surge of arousal fluttered low in her stomach.

At that moment, a thought crossed her mind; Seiya made a handsome man, but there was no doubt about it - the Starlight looked sexiest as her true gender. She wouldn't have it any other way.

When Usagi looked back up, Seiya was much closer. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Every breath, every blink, every erasing inch between seemed long and drawn out, played frame by frame.

_Thump. Thump. _The familiar, nervous throbbing in her chest returned. Usagi felt herself easing in and her eyes drifting shut. Her mind was blurry and she could never seem to think straight when Seiya got this close. There was one way to fix that.

Their lips touched together. More sparks flew than during Sailor Jupiter's _Supreme Thunder._

Seiya's hand rose up to Usagi's cheek, caressing the side of her face like she was a gentle porcelain doll she didn't want to break. Tilting her head, her eyes closed as she massaged her lips against the blonde's with soft kissing sounds.

Usagi enjoyed Seiya's breath breathing down her lungs in an intimate way just for the two of them. She missed the way her tongue would trace sensually over her bottom lip, her rhythm steady and exciting. Seiya's kisses were addicting and delicious like little chocolate bites.

"Mmm..." Seiya let out a low moan. She couldn't take it. How did she do it? They could kiss a thousand times and she still would have a hard time believing it was actually happening.

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered, closing her eyes and lingering her mouth a mere millimeter away from hers.

Taking the bait, Seiya hungrily captured her lips between hers again, kissing them passionately.

Usagi's eyes smiled behind her closed lids, enjoying every second of it. A soft whimper escaped her lips, filling the tight, heavy air.

Her voice drove her insane like catnip to a kitten. It pulled on strings of desire Seiya didn't even know existed. She wanted her. Bad.

Usagi leaned closer, arms wrapping around the taller girl's shoulders. Seiya turned, pressing her back against the side of the jacuzzi. Usagi welcomed her closeness as the Starlight shifted her position so she was practically in her lap.

"Odango..." Seiya's breath was heavy, heart throbbing from nerves and thrill. Her hands slid from Usagi's shoulders to her collarbone, trailing her fingers along the wet skin above her cleavage.

Pulling away to look into each others eyes, Usagi's gaze dropped to Seiya's hand. She gave her a feeble nod.

_Th-thump. _Seiya's heart skipped a beat. She leaned in once more so skilled pink lips met innocent rosy ones. With one hand on her neck under her ear, the other drifted lower, hesitating slightly from the astonishment that Usagi had given her permission to touch her there.

As Seiya felt her up, a muffled moan escaped their conjoined lips from the golden-blonde.

"S...Seiya..." Usagi murmured in pleasure, her head lolling back slightly.

Her hand fondling in loving gestures, Seiya kissed her lustfully and caressed her cheek with her other. Bubbles quietly popped around them, warm water sloshing up to their stomachs from the jets.

Skin on skin through the wetness of clothing reminded Usagi of when they'd walked back to the palace together under Seiya's red jacket through the thunderstorm. She remembered getting flustered when their shoulders had touched and when Seiya had kissed her on the cheek. To think they'd come this far made her blush even more.

Through half-lidded eyes, Usagi saw the white fork of lightning reach down from the sky outside one of the windows. It lit the room like someone was taking a flash picture. A couple seconds later, low grumbling reverberated from the clouds. The storm had begun.

"O...dango..." breathed out of Seiya's lips between heated kisses. The blood from her heartbeat throbbed so loudly in her ears, she barely heard the thunder as she continued to kiss Usagi's lips and touch her bosom. Over the sound of the jets, neither Seiya nor Usagi heard the drumming of frantic, approaching footsteps against carpet.

"Seiya!" Next door, a short figure tore across Seiya's bedroom. "Where are you?" the whispery voice shouted out. A second later, the footsteps neared the closed bathroom door.

"Seiya! Her starseed - I can feel it! It's close!" Yaten grabbed the doorknob and flung the white bathroom door wide open. "Seiya, Usagi's here! She's-"

Lime-green eyes bugged out at the sight before her. The jacuzzi tub was overflowing with foamy white bubbles, dripping sloppily onto the checkered tile floor. Inside, a cute golden-blonde was pressed up against the side, face flushed, eyes closed, and lips connected to a girl's with a bluish low ponytail. Boiling waves rocked around them.

At the sound of the door slamming open, both girls jumped and whipped around in the direction of the doorway to find a stupefied Starlight standing there. Seiya blushed furiously and quickly removed her hands from Usagi's breasts. Usagi turned tomato red and sunk lower as if she was trying to disappear under the bubbles.

Rather than being embarrassed like before, Yaten casually leaned against the door frame and folded her arms in front of her chest. At both of their speechlessness, her lips curled up into a sly smirk.

"Never mind."


	43. Ready Or Not

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

The outer senshi never transformed during Stars, but I'm under the assumption that when Saturn gave Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto their upgrades to Super form in the first episode that they too changed their phrases to "Crystal Power...Make Up!". So that's what I've used.

Keep in mind that the only people who are aware that it's too late for Chibi-Usa to happen now are Setsuna, Mamoru, Usagi, and Seiya. The inner and outer senshi still are under the assumption that if Usagi and Mamoru work things out she'll be born.

Thanks for your supportive reviews =D

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"So she just left? Without saying anything?" Rei asked in disbelief. Raven eyebrows shot up over her wide violet eyes.

Minako nodded and tilted her head back against the pillar under the Hikawa Shrine. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, feeling anything but comfortable on the hard, wooden surface. Her head ached from a sleepless night, dark bags etched under her usually bright blue eyes. As if mourning over Yaten and worrying about Chibi-Usa wasn't enough, Usagi had to disappear on top of it. She had to lie to her mother and tell her Usagi had gone home when she had no clue where she was at. Minako was beyond stressed out and it showed.

"But why?" Makoto pondered, folding her arms across her large chest. "It's not like Usagi-chan to leave without telling us. I wonder if something happened to her."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Rei, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You said that she went to talk with her father, correct?" Ami inquired.

Minako nodded. "But I knew something was up by the look on her face. I checked the caller ID after she left and she'd been talking to Mamoru-san. When she didn't return, I started to get worried. Usagi-chan had been avoiding him since we'd gotten back. I don't know what he said to make her agree to meet him, but she did."

"So where's he at now?" Rei demanded sharply. She stopped sweeping the cement ground and shifted the old fashioned straw broom over to one hand.

Minako sighed, her shoulders drooping. "That's just it, he won't pick up the phone. I even went to his apartment last night and his university this morning, but he wasn't at either of the places. I don't know where he is and that worries me even more."

"This is really strange," Artemis commented, speaking for the first time. He sat alert next to Luna on the stone shrine steps, tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

"I'll say," Luna agreed. She tiled her head back and gazed up at the overcast afternoon sky. "Usagi-chan...where are you?" She'd been giving her owner much needed space while she stayed at Minako's, entrusting Artemis to watch over the both of them. She was starting to regret the decision and wondered if she should have gone and talked with her instead.

"I'm trying her communicator right now," Ami said, flipping open her blue wristwatch and keying in some information.

Rei set the broom down and peered over her shoulder. "Got anything yet, Ami-chan?" she asked after a few seconds.

Ami frowned, blue eyes squinting at the device in unusual frustration. "This is very odd, it won't even connect to her. She must be out of range or something. I'll try again..."

"Impossible!" Luna got to her feet and walked over to the Mercurian senshi. "Unless she's out of the country, there should always be signal."

"Or out of the solar system," Minako mumbled.

Everyone turned their attention to the light-blonde. Minako ignored their questioning eyes and rested her chin on her knees hugged to her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked slowly, wheels turning in her head.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Rei continued to look at her. She knew Minako was referring to the Sailor Starlight's planet. She had a hunch that's where Usagi had gone too, but she didn't want to say anything, and it looked like she didn't have to. Minako was clearly upset Usagi hadn't taken her with, if that's where she'd really gone.

"So what should we do?" Makoto asked, ignoring Minako's comment. "We have no way of getting a hold of her."

Ami closed her wristwatch and tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Since we can't get in touch with Mamoru-san, maybe we could contact Setsuna-san."

"Good idea," Artemis agreed. "Those two have been close lately. Maybe she knows where they are."

"Don't bother," a husky voice called out.

Everyone glanced up in surprise and saw two older girls making their way towards them from the temple's endless sets of stairs. They walked side by side down the stone pathway towards the shrine. The lower voice that had spoken belonged to the taller of the two. Her dirty-blonde hair ruffled from the murky afternoon's chilly breeze, tousling her bangs into her emerald-green eyes. The beautiful girl beside her walked with grace and poise, aqua curls bouncing around her shoulders with each step.

Trailing by their side was a young girl in a purple sundress.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Minako sat up straighter. "Hotaru-chan..."

The three of them approached the four girls, but kept their distance just as they always had. Haruka's arms were folded across her chest, expression stoic. In Michiru's right hand, she held her mirror close to her middle. Hotaru clasped her hands politely in front of her body and stood beside Michiru.

Rei tightened her priestess robe and stepped forward, her wooden sandals slapping against the ground. "What's going on?" she asked dubiously when they hadn't spoken. The last time they'd been gathered here was before the final battle with Galaxia. It brought back doleful memories she'd rather not relive.

Haruka said flatly, "You won't find her."

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru replied. Her giant purple eyes were emotionless as she spoke. Although she was only twelve, with every day that passed, she became closer to resembling her old self before she was reborn. When it came to senshi business, she was always serious, no matter her age. She'd always been that way.

"Setsuna-san is missing too?" Minako's voice rose with every word.

Haruka nodded. "Mamoru-san came to our house after dinner last night. They talked for a long time out on the porch and she left with him. She didn't say anything to us about where they were going. She still has yet to return."

"Wait, after dinner?" Minako brought her hand to her chin. "Was Usagi-chan with him by chance? She disappeared last night too..."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, her body stiffening. "No, she wasn't," she said coldly. Everyone could feel the tension brought on with the mention of Usagi's name. It hung thickly in the air like the ominous clouds in the sky above them, a bad omen.

Michiru looked down at the golden mirror in her hands. Her delicate, fair-skinned fingers wrapped tighter around the handle as she spoke. "She's back on Kinmoku. I saw her leave."

"I knew it." Minako got to her feet and brushed the dirt off the seat of her orange skirt.

Makoto frowned. "If Usagi-chan's there, then where are Mamoru-san and Setsuna-san? Do you think they went after her?"

"They didn't," Michiru said, blue eyes dropping to her reflection in her mirror. The pretty face looking back at her was rueful. "I would have seen them like I did last time..."

"So what's the problem?" Makoto asked defensively, stepping forward. Her forest-green eyes held a gleam of suspicion. "If Usagi-chan is on Kinmoku, she's safe there with the Starlights."

Haruka narrowed her eyes on the tall brunette. "What's the problem?" she repeated incredulously. "That had better be a joke. Our Princess just _left_ our planet despite the fact that she knew her daughter may die because of a foolish decision like that. Being with _her_ only worsens the situation, in case you forgot," she growled.

"We don't know that," Minako said quickly, defending her friend. She knew what it was like to miss the person she loved. She couldn't bring herself to blame Usagi for leaving when that's all she had dreamed about for the past week. She was the only one who understood the feeling.

Michiru narrowed her eyes. "She chose Seiya over Chibi-Usa. Think about it."

Minako recoiled like she'd been slapped in the face. Looking away, she swallowed a lump in her throat, her mouth suddenly dry. Michiru was right. No matter how they looked at it, Usagi leaving looked bad from every angle. Minako knew she loved Seiya, but Usagi wouldn't make that sacrifice...right? She would never lose Chibi-Usa without a fight, Minako was sure of it. They had to be missing something.

Luna hung her head, whiskers drooping. "Usagi-chan would never give up that easily. This just can't be right..." she murmured.

"It is what it is," Michiru murmured quietly, her voice disappearing into the wind.

Haruka pinched her fingers between her brows, frustrated. "This is nonsense. Not just once, but _twice_ we have to drag her ass back here. It's really starting to piss me off."

Nobody said anything. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako all exchanged somber glances. They didn't want to be the ones to bring her back again, not after they had to endure the painful separation the first time. But they couldn't help but wonder what possessed her to go when she knew it may harm Chibi-Usa. What was she thinking? And where were Mamoru and Setsuna?

Rei squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fist at her side. She finally looked up with fiery eyes. "Alright. You guys go bring her back again," she said bitterly to Haruka. "Make her miserable and force her down her destiny for the sake of Crystal Tokyo. What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Rei-chan!" Ami's eyes widened at her brashness.

"I don't know about you guys," Rei whispered, "but I think Usagi's smarter than we give her credit for. She's a big girl and can make decisions on her own. If she wants a future with Seiya, then so what? Let her be and stop intervening."

Haruka made a move forward when Hotaru suddenly started towards the priestess, making her stop in her tracks.

The tiny girl stood before Rei with large, teary eyes. "You don't mean that!" Hotaru cried. "You just can't... What about Chibi-Usa-chan? If Usagi-san isn't with Mamoru-san, she'll die! You don't care about her?"

Rei's heart sank. Hotaru was so young and innocent. In a way, she reminded her of Chibi-Usa.

She rested her hand on top of the little girl's head. Hotaru's charcoal hair was fine and glossy between her fingers. "Of course I do," Rei said softly, "Usagi loves Chibi-Usa-chan. We all do. I just think Usagi should be with the one she loves too, don't you, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded without skipping a beat. "Of course! But if she is..."

Rei sighed and dropped her hand to her side. She'd forgotten the answer would never be that simple. Either way, Usagi would lose someone, whether that be Seiya or Chibi-Usa. It was the worst catch 22 situation they'd ever endured and they were still no closer to finding a solution.

Haruka let out a sigh. "We don't have time for this. We need her back on Earth for the correct future to unfold. Enough of this small talk, we must go soon."

"Then what're you waiting for?" Makoto demanded in a low voice, glaring her. "You've never asked for our permission before, why start now? You don't need our okay to bring her back. You didn't last time."

"The three of us can't teleport alone," Michiru explained calmly, not phased at all by Makoto's impudent tone. "Only Pluto can manipulate time and space and she's nowhere to be found. If she was, we wouldn't involve you four."

"But Sailor Moon isn't here either," Ami pointed out nervously. "We couldn't leave if we wanted to without her."

"Unless..." Artemis realized what Michiru was getting at and started tossing the idea around in his head.

"Unless what, Artemis?" Minako knelt to his level. If there was any way she could get to Kinmoku, she would. Just the thought of seeing Yaten again got her heart pumping. She waited impatiently for her white cat to answer her.

"I don't know if it'd work," he said, exchanging glances with Luna beside him.

"Are you suggesting...?" Luna tilted her head to the side. Blue eyes met crimson eyes in a silent conversation.

"Of course! That we all try together," Ami premised, eyes lighting up.

"_All_ seven of us?" Rei asked in surprise. She looked around at the senshi. The four of them had once tried using Sailor Planet Power without Sailor Moon to try to escape Rubeus's UFO, and it had nearly worked. That was years ago and they had powered up since then. If Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus joined in too, with their powers being exponentially stronger than their own, the idea did seem plausible. When Sailor Moon had gone after Nehelania by herself, the nine of them had used Sailor Teleport to follow her. But Pluto and Chibi Moon had been present then and it was only seven of them now.

"It _is_ possible," Luna admitted, "but it'll demand more power from each of you without Sailor Moon. Kinmoku is a very long way, you might get exhausted before you reach the planet."

"We'll handle it," Haruka replied quickly, relieved their proposition was doable. She exchanged glances with Michiru and Hotaru. The three girls nodded in unison before looking back at the others.

"But...that will leave Earth unprotected," Makoto pointed out.

"We won't be gone for that long." Hotaru looked up at her guardians. "Right, Michiru-mama?"

"Yes."

"We haven't had any new enemies in a whole year," Minako added.

Ami nodded in agreement. "It's fairly unlikely..."

Luna said, "Artemis and I are here too in case anything were to happen. I know we can't do much, but if it came down to it..."

Rei looked to Ami. "This is so sudden... What do we do?" Without their leader, she didn't know who else to turn to. Technically Venus was in charge, but she already knew Minako wanted to go back to Kinmoku, but for all the wrong reasons. Rei wasn't sure if she was ready or not. One minute they had been discussing where Usagi had disappeared to, and the next they knew and were planning takeoff. It was happening much too quickly for them to consider if it was even a rational idea.

Ami's gaze nervously flitted to Haruka and Michiru behind them. "Seeing that Setsuna-san is missing, they really don't have any other way to get there. We have no choice but to go with."

"I don't want to do this to Usagi again. It isn't fair," Rei said under her breath.

"I know, but maybe we can change their mind. I still think it'd be best if we went just to be sure..."

Rei narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to her shorter friend. "Ami-chan, if I didn't know better, I'd say you _want_ to go back to Kinmoku."

The blue-haired girl avoided her gaze and fiddled with her watch. "What? There's nobody -er, nothing I'm looking forward to seeing again. I'm just worried about Usagi-chan. We should go and make sure she's alright. You know, in case something happened between her and Mamoru-san before she left. Staying here won't solve the questions, it's the most logical solution, Rei-chan..."

Rei could read her face like an open book. It didn't help that Ami was blinking faster than normal, gaze darting all over. "You're just as bad as Minako-chan," she accused, a regretful smile forming on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"You want to see Taiki."

"Rei-chan!" Ami hissed, her face instantly going hot pink. She flitted her blue eyes around to make sure nobody had heard, as if Rei had just said a taboo curse word.

Rei smirked. "Pretend all you want, Ami-chan, but I bet you 1000 yen that's why you want to go back so badly. Now that I think of it, you spent an awful lot of time in the palace's library. I bet you weren't alone like you said you were..."

"Rei-chan, that's enough! Taiki and I aren't like that!" Ami whispered, completely flustered.

"Right, right, you keep telling yourself that," Rei said, walking away with an amused, yet sorry countenance.

"_Rei-chan_!"

Haruka waited as the priestess approached her. "So are we good to go?"

Rei looked over her shoulder at the others one last time before turning back to Haruka. She looked her directly in the eyes and lowered her voice. "We're only going because we're worried about Usagi, _not _because we're bringing her back."

One of her eyebrows rose slightly, but she kept her cool. It was something she'd picked up from her girlfriend, who always seemed to have it together. "We'll fulfill our duty of protecting the Princess and our future no matter what," Haruka replied shortly.

Rei narrowed her eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, almost challengingly. At last, Rei turned and walked away, knowing it was useless trying to argue with the stubborn senshi of wind. It would do for now, but when they got to Kinmoku, she wouldn't let them have their way.

"I don't like this," Makoto murmured when Rei returned. "I don't think we should go."

"I don't either, but we're outnumbered, Mako-chan," Rei muttered under her breath, "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, and even Minako-chan and Ami-chan...they all want to go. It's two against five. Even if we refused, they'd try to leave without us, and then where would we be? If the only thing that comes out of this is that we learn Usagi is safe, I'm fine with that. But I have no intention of letting them hurt her again, mark my words."

"Me neither," Makoto whispered. Suddenly, an eerie wind cut through, fluttering her brown bangs and whipping her curls around her face. "If it comes down to it, I'll fight them if we have to."

_"Uranus Crystal Power..."_

_"Neptune Crystal Power..."_

_"Saturn Crystal Power..."_

"_Mercury Crystal Power...__"_

_"Venus Crystal Power..."_

Everyone was shouting out their transformation phrases. Makoto looked at her and nodded. It was time.

Hesitating for a split second, Rei dove her hand into the pocket of her red robe bottoms and fished for her own henshin stick.

_I really hope it doesn't come down to fighting, Mako-chan. I really hope it doesn't...  
_


	44. Through Glass

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Is it possible to die of embarrassment?" Usagi buried her face in her hands and moaned. She stood outside the draining jacuzzi, soaking wet and shivering in her clothes. Remnants of bubbles stuck in her hair and to her body. They'd just gotten out of the bathtub, shortly after Seiya had yelled at Yaten to leave.

Seiya carried a fluffy, burgundy towel in her hands and draped it over Usagi's shoulders. "I don't think so. But if it was, I probably would've died the time I walked out in a measly towel in front of you and your friends."

Usagi accepted it gratefully and smiled, appreciating Seiya's attempt to cheer her up. "That was pretty hilarious, actually. I thought Chibi Chibi really was going to pull your towel off!" She snickered.

Seiya blushed at the memory. "I thought she was too," she admitted, drying herself with a towel of her own in front of the mirror above the sink. Glancing up at Usagi in the reflection, she narrowed her eyes, a familiar, playful grin. "I bet you were hoping it'd fall off," she teased.

"W-what!? No way!" Usagi didn't think it was possible for her face to turn any redder after what had happened, but she was wrong. She quickly turned away.

Seiya laughed at her reaction. "I'm just kidding, Odango. But that was pretty mean of her. As if walking out and seeing all your friends there wasn't humiliating enough."

Usagi whipped around. "That was _her_ towel! You didn't ask before you used it."

Seiya gaped. "Are you kidding me? How was I supposed to know which one was hers? It looked just like the rest of them." Seiya scoffed and went back to drying herself. "She's the one who got me sticky from the cake in the first place..."

_Kaboom! _The windows rattled as a streak of lightening lit up the dark sky beyond the trembling glass. Rain pelted from the clouds, pitter pattering against the ground. The grumbling in the distance gave Usagi goosebumps. She shivered and hugged her towel closer to her wet body and clothes.

"So what do we do now? You know, about Yaten..." she said, trying to take her mind off the approaching storm.

"After we shower, we should go talk with the Princess. I'm sure she wasted no time telling her and Taiki that you're here."

Usagi sweat dropped. "I was talking about her, um, catching us together like that..."

"Oh." Seiya blushed. "N-nothing I guess, just ignore her. If she gives you a hard time like she did last time, tell me and I'll let her have it."

"Thanks, Seiya."

She smiled. "No problem."

Usagi bit her lip and hugged the towel closer to her. "Do you think they'll be mad at me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Princess Kakyuu and the others. You know, because we left so rudely during the party and caused you guys so much pain." Usagi swallowed a lump in her throat. "And now I'm here again. I can't expect them to welcome me with a smile and open arms like they did the first time..."

Seiya crossed the room in three long strides. Standing before the blonde, she carefully tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. Usagi's eyes were to the floor. Seiya gently tilted her chin up with her hand so their gaze met.

"Of course not," Seiya whispered. "The Princess knows you didn't leave willingly. If she has anyone to be upset with, it's not you. And we haven't forgotten the angel that vanquished Chaos and saved our planet. Without you, none of us would be here. We respect you more than you know, Odango."

"That's not true, Seiya," she murmured, "if it wasn't for you Starlights, I never would have been able to go on. It was because you were there for me..."

Seiya smiled. With her hand, she caressed the side of Usagi's cheek, loving the way a simple gesture turned the skin a soft shade of pink.

"Please don't worry. If you explain what's going on, they'll understand. We can't be mad at you of all people." Seiya closed her eyes and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "I'll be by your side."

Seiya's warm breath felt nice against her skin. The heat from their closeness made her worries dissipate like melting snow. "Thank you, Seiya..." Usagi whispered, looking up so four blue eyes met, mere inches apart.

Seiya pulled away, hands falling to her side. They looked at each other for a long minute, no need for words.

"I'll let you take a shower first. I'll go bring you some pajamas from your room so you don't have to worry about running into anyone you don't want to see." Seiya winked, referring to a certain silver-haired gossip.

Usagi smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Making her way towards the door, Seiya stopped with her hand on the doorknob. With a towel draped over her own shoulders, wet clothes wrinkled and clinging to every curve of her body, and her blue-black hair loose and unkempt, Seiya looked beautiful.

"I'm glad you came back, Odango," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Me too."

Hesitating for a second, as if she didn't want to go, her hand dropped from the handle. Slowly walking back to the blonde, she stopped before her. She then leaned in and spontaneously kissed her on the lips.

Short and sweet, she pulled away, smiling sheepishly. Without another word, Seiya turned around and left the room. The door clicked in place.

Standing there for a second, Usagi's hand rose to her lips and touched the soft pair gently, longingly. Seiya's taste still lingered on her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile under her fingers as an uplifting, blissful feeling fluttered inside her.

_Grrrrrumble. _The sound of faraway thunder brought her back. Shaking her head to snap out of it, she walked over to the shower on the other side of the bathroom. Being the klutz she is, Usagi slipped on the bubbly water that had overflown from the tub and landed on her bottom.

"Ouch..." Rubbing her behind, she grimaced and got to her feet again, relieved Seiya wasn't there to watch her clumsiness.

_I'd better shower quickly, before the storm gets any closer.  
_

Reaching for the zipper behind her back, she pinched the metal piece between her index finger and thumb and moved her hand down to the end of her spine. Shrugging her arms out of the pink mini dress, the wet fabric designed with little roses fell in a pile at her feet. Stepping out of it, she went to unclasp her bra.

Usagi's hand fell to her left breast, cupping the silky material under her palm. Her breathing went heavy and her face became hot when she thought about what had happened not too long ago in the jacuzzi.

Nobody else had ever touched her there before. Of course it was over her clothes, but still.

She covered her face in her hands and shook her head back and forth in embarrassment, flushing as she recalled the way she'd looked into those beautiful blue eyes and nodded, giving her permission.

_I can't believe I__ actually did that! I let her be the first one. But it's okay, Seiya can touch me. I want to her to..._

"Oh my gosh, what am I thinking?" Usagi said aloud and giggled. She quickly finished undressing, bra and panties to the floor. She hurriedly untied her odangos, letting her long blonde hair fall around her naked body like a curtain. Sliding the frosted glass door aside, she stepped into the shower.

The white marble was cool under her bare feet, her breathing echoed in the hollow area.

Like everything else in the Kinmokian palace, Seiya's personal shower was three times bigger than necessary_._ Usagi slid the door shut behind her and wrapped her fingers around the metal spout handle, turning it to the side.

At once, three shower heads (one behind her, one in front of her, and one above her) started raining down warm water. The pleasant change of temperature made her shivers disappear and she found herself relaxing under the steamy heat.

She grabbed a shampoo bottle off the shelf and squeezed the clear liquid into her palms. Rubbing it into her hair, a delicious scent wafted in the air to her tiny nose.

_This is Seiya's shampoo, it smells just like her. Flowery like roses, sweet like pomegranates, and spicy like cinnamon flavored candy - all mixed together. It smells so delicious, it's making me hungry! _

Looking around, Usagi imagined Seiya standing in the exact same spot, letting the water splash and trickle onto her lovely body. She would have her eyes closed, her bluish hair, long and undone, cascading down her back. Usagi blushed when she found herself picturing Seiya like _that_, and quickly started humming a familiar tune to distract herself.

_I wonder if Seiya sings in the shower. I bet she does. I wish I could sound half as good as her-  
_

"Odango?"

Usagi jumped at the sound of the close voice. "Y-yes?" she managed over the drumming of hot water and foggy steam around her.

"It's me," Seiya replied. Her voice reverberated, bouncing off the hard walls and floor of the spacious bathroom. "I'm setting your clothes out here for when you're done. A couple towels too."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She went back to rinsing the bubbly shampoo out of her hair. Disappointed the fragrance was gone, she watched the remains swirl like a tornado down the drain between her toes.

Suddenly, she saw a figure to her left approaching the shower through the frosted glass.

"B-baka! Don't come any closer!" Usagi protested, covering herself.

"Relax, Odango," came the reply. "I'm just putting your clothes right here so you don't have to walk across the room and get the floor any wetter than it already is. Knowing you, you'll probably slip." Seiya chuckled at her own joke, unaware that she'd already managed that.

"I'm sure that's what you're doing," Usagi said sarcastically, turning away. From behind the blurry glass, she could still make out Seiya and she was certain Seiya could make out her.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before." Seiya stepped back.

Usagi, as far away as she could get from the foggy glass, blushed even more furiously. At first she thought Seiya was referring to the fact that they were both girls and that she had nothing to hide, but then she remembered the final battle against Galaxia. Even from up in the sky with her white angel wings around her, she knew Seiya had seen her naked; everyone had. It'd never bothered her before, and she knew Seiya'd had enough class not to look at her that way in a situation like that.

But now, as she stood there in the shower with Seiya on the other side of the glass, she found her face flaming a fiery tomato red and her heart beating like a crazy bass drum. The situation was completely different.

For a minute, it was silent and she wondered if she'd left. She squinted against the glass door, unable to tell.

"Seiya?" Usagi called, "are you still in here?"

"Yes." Her voice was farther away. She was on the other side of the room, sitting on the ledge of the bathtub.

"Oh." Usagi hesitated before going back to her conditioning, not quite sure why she was still in there.

"I...don't want to leave you," Seiya admitted quietly, as if reading her mind. There was a sensitive edge in her voice. She paused. "Is that...okay? I'll go if it bothers you."

Usagi shook her head before she realized Seiya probably couldn't see her that faraway behind the glass. "No, it's okay. I don't mind, I guess..."

"Alright."

Usagi finished rinsing off and turned the handle to the side. The room went quiet, minus the low grumbling of thunder in the distance. "Just don't try to steal a peek when I get my towel," she warned, blinking nervously.

Seiya chuckled. "I won't."

"Promise to close your eyes?"

"I promise."

Usagi hesitated, not sure if she believed her. Her fingers curled around the cool, slick metal handle of the door, but she couldn't bring herself to slide it open. She never would have walked out in front of Mamoru like that, even if the towel_ was_ right outside the door.

"Hey, I've gotta shower next. If you're gonna stand in there all day, I'll have to get in there with you."

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, face reddening at the mere thought of that. "Yeah, well, maybe some other time," she muttered sarcastically. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. _Oh no - __I didn't just say that out loud, did I?_

"Hmm, is that so? I'll hold you to that, Odango," Seiya mused playfully.

_I did._

* * *

Usagi sat on the edge of Seiya's large bed in the bedroom, waiting. The bedspread was soft under her legs. She felt rejuvenated after her shower, calm and relaxed.

From next door, she could hear the drumming of water as Seiya took her turn. Over the steady sound, she heard the Starlight's voice. Usagi smiled, realizing Seiya _did _sing in the shower.

_"The sparkling light falls down to Earth_

_You catch it in your palms, the colors burst_

_From this moment on, fate is here in our hands_

_The power within us I know, together we can"_

To her surprise, it was not a Three Lights song, or even one of her own, but the song that Yaten and Minako had written and sung together at the party. Hearing the upbeat melody brought back memories of that dreamy night; Seiya singing on the stage in her beautiful blue dress with her hair up in a high ponytail, meeting her siblings, being taught how to dance, and kissing outside under the firefly lights, slow music, and glittering stars. It had been a marvelous, lovely, and unforgettable night - for more than one reason, unfortunately.

_I just wish we could have watched the fireworks together..._

Trying not to let herself get depressed again with heavy thoughts, Usagi stood up and started pacing while she waited. She fiddled with the lacy sleeves of her nightgown as she circled the bedroom, listening to Seiya's smooth, rich voice singing the song.

_I bet Yaten's sad and maybe angry I didn't bring Minako-chan with me. I feel bad now for being so selfish. I was only thinking of me when I left from the park. I didn't even go to Princess Kakyuu when I got here. But then again, I did appear out back where we'd left by the fountain... Oh, I hope they all understand.  
_

The droning of water stopped. Usagi waited patiently for her to emerge from the bathroom. Five minutes later, Seiya walked out in a pair of pajama shorts and a tight, flattering red tank-top. Her dark hair was undone, wet strands tumbling around her shoulders and cascading in natural curls to the small of her back.

She didn't stop until she reached the blonde. Taking Usagi's hand, she held it reassuringly and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

"So there you have it, the whole story." Usagi sat back and exhaled, surprised that it actually _was_ possible to get tired from talking too much.

From start to finish, Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten were now fully aware of the entire Chibi-Usa situation, including why they'd left the night of the party and why she'd returned now. Usagi waited anxiously for their reactions, rolling the hem of her nightie between her fingers, letting the three of them process the boatload of information she'd just dumped on them. They had listened politely and quietly for the most part.

The way Taiki tilted her head to the side and how her violet eyes looked her over made Usagi wonder if she was seeing her in a new light.

"I had no idea you had a daughter," she said slowly, vaguely. "This whole time..."

"Wow..." Yaten's gaze kept going between Seiya and Usagi like a swinging pendulum. It was clear she couldn't believe the news either. Maybe Seiya was imagining it, but was that a look of pity in her green eyes? Maybe some of Minako had rubbed off on her, she looked genuinely empathetic for once.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably on the cream-colored sofa. Seiya sat beside her, holding her hand. They hadn't let go in the past half hour of explaining.

Everyone was gathered in one of the many private rooms belonging to the Princess. It was a small, yet exquisite space, consisting of vintage furniture, tall bookshelves, and burning candles. If it wasn't for the growling storm outside, Usagi would relax in the peaceful atmosphere. It was the kind of place she'd want to curl up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and the latest edition of the Sailor V manga.

"This must be incredibly hard for you, Sailor Moon," Kakyuu murmured into her hand. She sat between two of her three guardians across from the couple.

"It is," Usagi admitted into her lap. "But I won't give up! I refuse to lose Seiya or Chibi-Usa. They both mean the world to me. I love them..." She gave a longing look to her girlfriend.

Seiya's cheeks tinted pink at her honest confession. She wasn't used to the Princess knowing about their close relationship, even though she had caught them kissing under the gazebo during the party. It was even more awkward because everyone in the palace and town assumed Seiya was in love with Kakyuu. It was true she loved her Princess, just as Taiki and Yaten did, but she wasn't _in love_ with her. There was only one girl she'd ever experienced that kind of feeling with, and she was sitting right beside her. Having their relationship out in the open was...different, to say the least.

"Very well," Kakyuu said. "But I'm afraid it looks like the answer will not be an easy one, as you know."

Usagi nodded solemnly.

The red-haired princess leaned forward and took Seiya's free hand - the one that wasn't interlaced with Usagi's - and held it softly in her own.

"Fighter... I know how much you care about this girl. I promise to do everything I can in my power to make this situation turn in everyone's favor. I'm here for both of you. I would like you to know that."

"Princess..." Seiya could see her reflection in Kakyuu's orange, made-up eyes. Not too long ago, she'd had a talk with her. Kakyuu had gently convinced her that it'd be best to let go of Usagi. Seiya had agreed, as painful as it had been. Of course, neither one of them had expected Sailor Moon to show up the next day on Kinmoku and change that decision.

And now, here she was looking at her with such an honest, pure, expression and telling her that she supported their decision. By the way Kakyuu spoke, her voice light yet firm, Seiya knew she meant what she'd said.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Kakyuu offered a warm smile and pulled back, their hands coming undone. She turned her gaze to Usagi, who met her eyes with a grateful smile.

Taiki leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and folding her hands under her chin. "If you two are serious about this, do you have any idea how we're going to solve this dilemma? Sitting around here talking won't do us any good."

Usagi shook her head dully. "No," she admitted in a quivering voice. Everyone could hear the strain when she spoke, and knew she was fighting back tears.

Taiki nodded, not pressing any farther. Her lips pursed together tightly, violet eyes falling to the floor in thought.

"I don't know what to do, and back home they don't know either. That's why I came here. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have, but Seiya's here and I just-"

"Why don't we just go to the future?" Yaten interrupted, bluntly.

"...What?"

Her sharp emerald eyes did not waver. "Can't you go to the future again? Just bring this girl back to the present and keep her safe. Problem solved."

The four of them waited for Usagi's response. Finally, she let out a tired sigh. "Even if Chibi-Usa was in the present, it doesn't guarantee she'd stay alive."

"How do you know that?" Yaten questioned.

"She started to disappear one time when Nehelania captured Mamo-chan. The future started to change and she faded like she is now because Mamo-chan and I weren't together. It won't work."

"A time paradox," Taiki stated to herself.

Seiya turned to her. "Who's Nehelania?"

"Oh. Never mind..." Usagi forgot the Starlights knew nothing about the enemies they'd had to deal with before Galaxia. It was hard enough trying to explain how she'd known about Chibi-Usa in the first place and she hadn't even dove into any details about the Black Moon.

She wondered if Kinmoku had ever encountered other dark forces before too. Someday, she'd have to sit down and tell the story from the beginning. There was a lot she wanted to tell Seiya about, and there was many things about the Starlight that still remained a mystery to her. She was positive Seiya would love to hear how she'd become a senshi, and Usagi herself was curious how she'd become a Starlight too.

But for now, those stories would have to wait. The past didn't matter; the future did.

"It sucks you had to know about this Chibi-Usa kid before she happened," Yaten commented, "or else there wouldn't be a problem."

Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand harder. Yaten's words were true, but it hurt to hear them. Still, no matter what, she would never regret meeting Chibi-Usa before she should have.

She'd never realized how much she loved the pink-haired brat until she was on the verge of losing her for good. She always thought of her as an annoying little sister, but she was so much more than that. If she vanished, where would that leave Helios and their future? What would Diana do without her owner? Her friends Momoko and Kyuusuke would miss her too.

She was so much more important than they realized. Usagi wished they'd understand, but she knew it was hard when they'd never met her before.

"O...dango..." Seiya whispered.

"Huh?" Usagi saw her grimacing expression and realized she was gripping onto Seiya's hand so tightly her knuckles were going white. "Oh, sorry." She immediately let go, watching as Seiya flexed her fingers, trying to get the circulation going again.

_Kaboom!_

"Ah!" Usagi squealed. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands flew to her ears.

The clouds huddled together, their dark curves churning ominously as the wind lashed out, violently whipping the trees side to side. With a crack, the gray cotton ball clouds burst open, plummeting heavy rain onto the ground. Through the windows of the candlelit room, intense, scraggly veins of white lightning forked down through the black sky.

_KA-BOW! _The thunderclap shook the palace, rattling the glass trinkets on the wooden shelves of the bookcases. _Clatter. Clatter._

Usagi swallowed back a whimper and scooted closer to Seiya on the sofa. The Starlight wrapped one arm around her and held her close. Like a child snugging with a blanket, Usagi was put at ease breathing in her familiar scent and feeling her warmth.

"I think we should finish talking about this tomorrow," Seiya said over the noise. "There's nowhere we can go with this storm anyways."

"I agree," Taiki said, standing up and pressing her rectangular glasses to her nose.

Kakyuu nodded and rose to her feet, her glittering evening gown swooshing around her ankles. She eyed the blonde wearily, a sorrowful expression.

"Please do not worry yourself, Sailor Moon," Kakyuu said softly in her fragile voice. "We'll think of something."

"Thank you, Princess Kakyuu, for understanding."

Her pretty eyes turned up to her lead protector. "Fighter, keep her safe."

"Of course," Seiya responded, holding Usagi closer to prove her point.

Yaten stood up and stretched her arms behind her head. "I think we should go back to Earth. Like Taiki said, staying here is useless. Might as well do something productive."

_Grrrumble! _The room vibrated and everyone fell quiet. A vivid flash of light cast shadows on Yaten's pretty face, accenting the impatience she was wearing.

The Starlights and Princess hadn't been to Earth since they'd left on the rooftop a year ago. That itself would be nerve-racking. Usagi wasn't sure how the others would react if she brought them back with her. Angry? Disappointed? Relieved? But there was one thing she knew for sure; where ever she'd go, Seiya would come with her. She couldn't bear being parted from her again.

"We shall think about it tomorrow," Kakyuu spoke at last, noting Usagi's unsure expression. "Right now, let's just get a good night's rest, Healer."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Seiya lead Usagi to the door, the rest of them following.

_Flash - BOOM!_ Even in the long corridors outside the room, the world was shaking, slamming the door shut behind them. Even Seiya jumped in surprise.

"It sure is storming out there," Taiki commented.

"Yeah, it is," Usagi said meekly, gripping Seiya's arm tighter.

Kakyuu turned to the four of them. "Fighter, Healer, Maker, Sailor Moon... I wish you all a good night."

"Thank you, Princess," Seiya said with a polite nod. Taiki and Yaten did the same. Usagi smiled gratefully, acknowledging Kakyuu's warm hand on her shoulder. With that, the short, red-haired beauty turned and walked gracefully down the hall, making a left when she reached the end.

Taiki looked at the couple for a second, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. It was a strange feeling, because as a poet, words were her specialty and came easily to her. But now, standing there before them, she couldn't find her tongue to produce even one. Eventually, she headed off as well. It was apparent by the worried look on her face that she'd spend the next few hours digesting what Usagi had told them.

Seiya pulled the blonde closer. "Come on, Odango. We can go now."

"Okay, Seiya."

Yaten grumbled something incoherent, spun on her heels, and started off in the direction of her own bedroom.

Usagi bit her lip, watching the shortest Starlight storm off. The flickers of lightning flashing through the windows, and the thunderous quakes trembling the walls told her to stay close to Seiya. The warmth of her skin, the rosy fragrance from freshly shampooed hair, and her low voice telling her everything was going to be okay, all bound her to her spot.

But ignoring her instinct, she eased out of Seiya's comfortable embrace.

"Odango? What's wrong?"

Usagi watched as Yaten disappeared. The silver-haired girl hurriedly shut her bedroom door behind her. Hesitating for a second, Usagi finally turned back with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, Seiya, you go on ahead without me. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded and looked back at the bedroom where Yaten had entered. Worried, she took a step away and started down the hall. "I think I need to talk to her by myself..."


	45. Opening Of The Yellow Rose

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _Usagi jogged down the long hall of the palace, her fluffy slippers padding down on the plush carpet with each step.

_Ka-BOOM!_ Clenching her jaw to keep from yelping, she sped up into a sprint. She tried her best to ignore the constant booming of thunder, but the deafening crashes were louder than ever and made her ears ring shrilly.

After what seemed like a lifetime of running through a tunnel of darkness, she finally reached Yaten's bedroom door. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw no one. Seiya had already left back to her bedroom.

Gulp. There wasn't even a maid or worker wandering the halls. She was alone._  
_

Usagi gathered her courage and took a deep breath. She balled her fist and raised it to the white door. Making contact with the hard wood, she knocked three times with an acceptable amount of force that was neither too softly muted nor too obnoxiously rude. Holding her breath, she waited anxiously.

There was always something about Yaten that made her feel self-conscious, like she had to question everything she did so she didn't piss her off. She crossed her fingers that the Starlight wouldn't be too grumpy to find she had a visitor.

A blinding white flash flared in through a window above her. Usagi bit her lip and hugged her midsection tightly. It wasn't lightning she feared, but the horrid sounds that followed.

_POW! _

Usagi screamed. She couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Her eyes squeezed shut as her bloodcurdling cry rang out into the heavy air.

A hand suddenly came down over her mouth, deadening the sound. Her eyes sprung open.

"Shh! Be quiet, would you? Sheesh..." Yaten dropped her hand from Usagi's mouth and wiped it on the side of her pajamas in disgust.

"S-sorry." Usagi was startled to see her there, she hadn't even heard the door open. Her heart was booming like crazy, adrenaline pumping vigorously through her veins.

Yaten crossed her arms over her chest and raised her sliver brows impatiently. "What're you doing here? I thought you went with Seiya."

"No. I...um...wanted to talk to you."

Yaten stared at her blankly. "Me?" she repeated.

Usagi nodded.

Her pretty face contorted with confusion. She stared at her for a few seconds longer, as if the blonde's expression would give something away. Finding nothing, Yaten sighed and stepped aside, letting her in. "Make it quick."

"Thanks." Usagi took a step past her, entering the large bedroom. She'd been in there before, when she and Minako had come to get a pair of her pajamas to wear that very first night. It felt like forever ago, but the second she walked in, a wave of familiarity settled over her. The scent of lilacs hung in the cool air. It smelt so nice, Usagi breathed in three large gulps, filling her lungs with the sweet fragrance.

Only the lamps along the walls were on, offering warm, dim bursts of light. They looked like stars in a velvet sky, both calming and beautiful. This was definitely Yaten's room.

Throughout the shadows, she made out a large, unmade bed on the other side of the room. Although the other silhouettes were black, she saw an outline of a dresser and nightstand as her eyes adjusted.

Yaten pulled the door shut behind her. She walked around and stood before her, making it clear Usagi wasn't allowed to come in any further to her bedroom.

"What do you want?" That was Yaten Kou: blunt and straight to the point.

Usagi let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, you know, just dropping by..."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

A sweat drop eased down the back of Usagi's head. She paused and looked the Starlight over as she stalled for time. She was wearing pajamas too. It made her feel more comfortable that they were in similar apparel, as if it somehow brought them to the same level for once.

Falling loosely over Yaten's petite figure, the silky fabric of a violet, button-up top and pants shimmered under the faint nightlights. Gold embroidered the sleeves and sparkled like sunshine when she placed her dainty hands on her slender hips. Even at a bedtime, her silver hair was glossy and neat, not a hair out of place.

"I haven't got all night, you know," Yaten hinted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Usagi took a step closer to her, watching as her lime-green eyes widened slightly as the distance closed between them.

"Yaten..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. She kept her hands at her sides to keep from toying with the sleeves of her nightgown and coming off as nervous. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out, bowing her head and clasping her palms together; an apologetic gesture.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Usagi repeated, louder this time.

Frustrated, Yaten shook her head. "No, I heard you the first time. I just mean, what? Like what're you sorry for?"

"Oh." She laughed uneasily. When Yaten didn't join her, she collected herself and cut to the chase. "I'm sorry for... well, everything. For showing up on your home out of the blue, ruining the party, and for getting you guys involved in my mess of a future. I know I can't say anything to fix it, but I just want you to know I'm sorry for it all and I hope you're not too upset with me."

"I'm not," Yaten replied flatly. Flatter than an open bottle of soda that had been sitting around for three hours untouched.

Usagi didn't believe her. The look she'd given them before storming off to her bedroom a couple minutes ago proved she was upset. And from the way Minako described the Starlight, she knew Yaten was very sensitive. Things like this troubled her without a doubt.

She recalled the moment when Yaten had gotten up onstage during the party and kissed Minako in front of everyone to prove she didn't care what anyone else thought. That wasn't the bitter, unapproachable person she knew a year ago; Yaten had changed a lot since then, for the better.

But the girl standing before her now was the same girl Usagi had tentatively approached to deliver a love letter to; disconnected and short-tempered. She had a hunch that the absence of a bubbly blonde had something to do with why she'd regressed to this kind of personality.

"You have the right to be mad. I would be too. Because of me, you and Minako-chan are apart."

A light blush turned the fair, flawless skin of her cheeks a shade of scarlet. Yaten's gaze broke away and she focused on the grainy texture of the wooden floor at her feet.

"Minako-chan hasn't been taking it very well either," Usagi offered softly. "She really misses you, Yaten."

This caught her attention. Turning back, her lips parted and eyebrows rose slightly. "She does?" she asked, her smooth voice cracking with doubt.

"Of course she does! When I stayed at her house, she fell asleep every night listening to one of the Three Light's CD's. You never left her mind."

Yaten shifted her weight to the side and brushed a strand of hair back that was already in place. "So? Why are you telling me this? How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I... I don't know. I just know how much she's hurting so I wanted to make sure you were doing okay too." Usagi bit her lip. "Seiya said you've been kind of quiet lately." Actually, the word she'd used was 'crabby', but she figured mentioning that wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Yaten didn't reply. She stared off into the darkness of her bedroom where the warm light from the lamps didn't reach.

In the distance, thunder sounded steadily. The wind shifted and the rain hammered against the glass windows like tiny pebbles.

Usagi held her breath and tried her best to ignore the blustering storm. One of Yaten's windows was open just a crack, fluttering the violet curtains with gusts of wind. The smell of rain drifted across the room, sweet and clean. She could almost taste the cool freshness popping on her tongue.

Seiya wasn't here to soothe her, and she doubted Yaten was going to offer her any comfort. She'd have to endure the thunder for a little bit longer.

Usagi took another step towards the short girl, now an arm's length away. "I want you to trust me, Yaten," she whispered. She could hear the desperation thick in her voice, but she didn't care. "You can tell me anything. You Starlights are important to me, and I want us to be able to understand each other."

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath of air. "We're...friends, aren't we?" she asked meekly.

Yaten looked her in the eyes. Two big, blue pools of innocence, filled with both hope and uncertainty, gazed back at her.

She flashed back to the battle against Galaxia. The five of them (including Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon) were gathered behind some rubble after Uranus and Neptune had died. Sailor Moon was devastated over losing the others and hadn't wanted to go on. Fighter had been there for her, feeding her encouraging words.

'Fighter... Healer... Maker... Are we friends?' The blonde senshi had asked. Each one of them had responded yes. They believed in her and she knew their words were true. They then rose as one to face the powerful enemy, together.

So why was Usagi standing before her asking those questions again? Had she forgotten their answers already?

Yaten closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Baka," she muttered. "Of course we're friends, Usagi."

The name sounded foreign on her tongue, like it was a different language. She didn't know if she'd ever referred to her as anything other than "Sailor Moon" or derogatorily as "that girl" when harping on Seiya before. Maybe that was why she was asking where they stood.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

Yaten nodded. "And I'm not mad, believe it or not. I may have been the night after you guys left, but that was because I didn't know what was going on. You and Seiya were both acting weird. And then Mina came up to me and made it sound like we couldn't see you guys ever again. As the days went by, I was starting to believe it..."

Usagi listened to her intently, hanging onto every word. She was glad Yaten was finally talking; it was a good thing. She could see her opening up like a rose, stubbornly though, petal by petal, but opening up nonetheless.

Yaten smiled a little, in a distant, sad way. "But now that you've told us everything, I get it and can't be frustrated anymore. I suppose I _am_ pretty shaken up about this whole thing. I'm worried for Seiya if it ends badly. Seeing you together like just a few minutes ago makes me feel uneasy. She didn't take it very well after we returned last year, as you probably know. I don't want to see her like that again, it put strain on all of us and our duties."

Usagi hung her head and nodded, chewing on her lip as she tried not to recall how close Seiya had been to tears when she saw her for the first time on Kinmoku outside the palace. She hated herself for being the cause of that pain.

Yaten watched her carefully and curiously. "Tell me, Usagi. How much do you care about Seiya? Really, I mean." Her smoky voice dropped low and serious. "It's just...all this time she's loved you. I can't believe that you feel the same way all of the sudden."

Usagi blinked. The Starlight stared back at her with a look she'd never seen before as she awaited a reply.

"It wasn't sudden, Yaten," she started slowly, "she's always been a good friend to me. I care for Seiya a lot, more than I should have back then. But...when you guys left, everything was different. Whenever Mamo-chan looked at me, I all I saw was how different it was from the way Seiya looked at me. It made me so scared and I kept asking him if he loved me. He didn't even say yes right away, but I knew there was someone who would have answered without hesitating if I'd given her the chance... I let someone get away from me that I shouldn't have."

"So that's why you came here."

Usagi nodded. "I just thought it was because I missed her, but I guess in the back of my mind I wanted to be closer to Seiya again. It just kind of happened, picking up where we left off on Earth." She smiled ruefully. "I really am naive; I've been in love with her this whole time."

Yaten smiled as if she couldn't help herself. "That's what I wanted to hear," she murmured.

"Huh?"

"I guess it's too late to go back now, no matter what me or anyone else thinks about it. I'll admit, I didn't like you at first. Because of you, Seiya got distracted from our mission and wound up getting hurt trying to see you all the time." Yaten's expression softened. "But you bring out a side of her that nobody else does, and I guess if she's going to fall in love with someone from the other side of the galaxy, I'm glad it's you, Usagi."

Usagi just looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Her brain was working slowly letting the meaning of her words sink in. "Do you mean that you're okay with us...?" Her high-pitched voice rose even more with eager hope.

Yaten smiled shyly, a look that would have put pink hearts in Luna's eyes all over again if she was there, and shrugged her slender shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Usagi's face lit up like a sparkler. She threw her arms around the Starlight, suffocating her in a hug.

Shocked, Yaten went stiff as a board. Slowly and awkwardly though, she raised her hands and patted Usagi's back; the closest thing she'd ever give to a hug to anyone other than Aino Minako.

When the golden-blonde pulled away, she was still grinning like a fool. "Thank you so much, Yaten. I didn't ask you to support us, but it makes me so happy you do!"

Yaten looked embarrassed. She picked an imaginary piece of lint off the sleeve of her silky pajamas to avoid Usagi's eyes. "Yeah, well, ever since you guys came back here, Seiya's been herself again. If you can do that to her, then I suppose I can't object. And even though you've gotten all of us in this mess of yours, I suppose the least I can do since you brought Mina and me together is be there for you and Seiya."

"Um... Yaten?"

"Yeah?"

This was it. One of the main reasons why she'd wanted to talk to her in the first place. Usagi took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for not bringing Minako-chan with me this time. I should have."

_Crrackle... SHATTER! _Thunderclaps exploded like grenades.

Yaten didn't blink or even look away. Her eyes were a dancing flame of a burning candle. Over the sound of heavy rainfall outside, she whispered almost inaudibly, "I wish you would have too."

_KUH-POW!  
_

It was quiet for a while as the thunder crackled out like static electricity. The two of them stood thinking amongst themselves. It was clear by the pained look on the Starlight's face that she was reminiscing about her girlfriend, so Usagi kept quiet in her own thoughts.

She couldn't believe Yaten was on their side. It was almost as shocking as when Rei had found out and promised to be there for them no matter what. She was overjoyed Yaten had changed in the last year and wasn't set on tearing them apart like she and Taiki had worked so hard to do before on Earth.

As for the tallest Starlight, Usagi had no clue where she stood regarding her and Seiya's relationship. Taiki had too good of a poker face to read her emotions behind those framed glasses of hers. She reminded her of Setsuna in that way; both intellectual and mysterious elder figures.

But the longing look the chestnut-brunette had given them in the hallway before she'd left made it appear that she had a fairly neutral opinion, or she would have said otherwise. Usagi wondered why. It wasn't like she had a lover from Earth like Seiya and Yaten did... Right?

Suddenly, Yaten burst out laughing.

Usagi looked up, puzzled. She'd only ever heard that laugh once before; when she'd gotten smacked in the face with a softball during practice with Seiya. The others had been watching from the sidelines. Even though her head had been spinning, she'd heard Yaten laughing. It was strange to hear the adorable, bubbly, and rare sound now.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she'd missed something.

Yaten snickered and looked away. "You can imagine how surprised I was when I saw you here today. Boy, you two sure don't waste any time!"

Usagi turned bright red. Frowning, she crossed her arms. "S-shut up," she grumbled.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't believe that's the first thing you two would do." Yaten laughed even harder, grabbing her side and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, just drop it already. It's not that funny."

The silver-haired beauty ignored her. "Just like last time, I keep wondering what would've happened if I _hadn't_ walked in! I don't wanna know!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Usagi covered her hands over her ears, her face going ablaze. She should have known her teasing would be inevitable. She knew it by the smug look she'd worn when she'd stood in the doorway of the bathroom gaping at them. It wouldn't be so bad if she'd just seen their lips touching, but Yaten seemed to walk in on the worst of moments.

Usagi's mind whirled as she raced to think of something that would change the topic. With a clever smile on her face, she peeked one eye open. "Oh? I bet you're just jealous 'cause you and _Mina _haven't kissed yet. Is that right?" She knew perfectly well from Minako's long, detailed stories that they _had_ kissed. More than once.

Yaten stopped laughing immediately. "T-that's none of your business!" She blushed and looked away. "God, you're as nosy as Seiya..."

Usagi giggled, elated with her flustered response. "So have you or not?" She couldn't resist.

"I don't have to answer that." Yaten shifted her weight and examined the cuticles on her perfectly manicured nails. She tilted her head to the side so her bangs covered her eyes as her blush deepened.

"I'll take that as a yes," Usagi mused.

Yaten frowned and stepped towards her. Placing both hands on her shoulders, she spun her around towards the door. "This is _my_ room, I shouldn't have to put up with this crap." It was clear from the tone in her voice that she was half-joking.

"Okay, okay, I'll go soon." Usagi laughed and raised her hands innocently as she turned around. Yaten let go and stepped back.

"So... We're good then?" Usagi asked. "You don't have a grudge against me anymore?"

Yaten smiled and shook her head. "No. You're okay," she replied.

Okay? Coming from Yaten, that was a good thing.

Usagi beamed. She spun on her heels towards the door. Stepping around her, Yaten grabbed the handle and pulled it open for her, a chivalrous gesture that surprised both of them the second she did it.

"Oh! And one more thing." Usagi stepped out into the dark hallway and faced her. The short Starlight leaned against the doorway, lazily.

"Yeah? And what's that?" she asked.

"I was supposed to tell you this the first time we came to Kinmoku, but it slipped my mind..."

Yaten scoffed and rolled her green eyes. "Imagine that."

Usagi ignored her jab. "Anyways," she continued, "Luna told me to tell you hi."

At the mention of the purple-black cat with a crescent-shaped bald spot, Yaten's expression instantly softened. Her eyebrows relaxed and her pink lips curled up at the corners. Even her round eyes seemed to smile with genuine sincerity, radiating the beauty of a blossoming rose.

"Well, when you see her again, tell her I said hi too," Yaten said kindly.

Usagi smiled. "I'll do that."


	46. Fate Comes A-Knockin'

~Wavering Destiny~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Well, here I am! I didn't give up on this story, nor did I fall off the face of the Earth. (Or Kinmoku for that matter.)

As announced on my profile page, my laptop broke. The hardrive fried and I lost pretty much everything T_T I wrote most of this chapter pecking away with two fingers on my iPad, but it was near impossible. My 90 wpm went to 5 wpm. And with school just starting, homework, work, and me being sick, this chapter became incredibly late. I apologize D:

On the bright side, I do have good news; my laptop is fixed now. I can hopefully return to normal once a week updates ^_^

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Click. _Stepping into the bedroom, Usagi pulled the heavy white door shut behind her.

"Odango?" Relief washed over Seiya's face. She crossed the room in long strides. "What was that about?"

"I just wanted to make sure Yaten was doing okay. She looked kind of upset before."

Seiya stood before her. With her right hand, she caressed Usagi's cheek. The touch of her fingers was soft and careful, as if she were lingering them over golden guitar strings. "Oh. What did she say?" she asked, studying her face.

Usagi smiled. "Everything's worked out."

"I'm glad." Seiya shifted her body weight. A light blush ghosted across her cheeks. "Er, she...didn't make fun of you, did she? You know, about what happened before..."

"Just a little," Usagi admitted, avoiding her gaze. Seiya had said she'd let her have it if she teased her again about catching them.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Seiya heaved a long sigh. "Well, Odango, do you know what we're gonna have to do?"

"What?"

Seiya inched in and whispered into her ear, "We're gonna have to catch her and Minako together one of these times." A playful, jokester gleam twinkled in the blue of her eyes.

Her breath was warm and smelled sweetly of candy cane peppermint like she'd just brushed her teeth. Her wavy, dark hair was still down around her shoulders. When she leaned in, locks tumbled forward, tickling the shorter girl.

Usagi giggled and shyly looked away. "That sounds good to me."

Seiya laughed. Outstretching her hand, she offered it palm up, like she was asking for a dance.

Without hesitation, Usagi lowered hers into Seiya's. It was like sliding her hand into a custom-fit baseball glove; a perfect fit every time.

"Let's go to bed, Odango," she purred.

Usagi managed a nod. Seiya reached for the switch on the wall, flicking off the lights. Everything instantly went pitch black.

Outside, the wind howled like a pack of wolves under a full moon. Tiny beads of rain rode the cyclone-like gusts. The thunder was deafening and the lightning was blinding. Usagi stayed by her girlfriend's side, clinging to her arm like a needy child.

The Starlight expertly led her through the utter darkness, knowing her bedroom like the back of her hand. Past the dresser, past the nightstand, past the plasma-screen TV, and around the L-shaped couch, the two girls reached the ginormous bed.

Their hands came apart as Usagi crawled onto the mattress on all fours. The comforter was soft under her palms and knees. She reached her spot on the left side and peeled the blankets back, sliding inside the pocket of warm air. They still smelled of the same fresh, flowery detergent. She filled her lungs with the lilac fragrance, not realizing until now how much she missed sleeping in Seiya's bed. Somehow, sleeping with Minako for the past week while she stayed at her house just wasn't the same.

Seiya got in right beside her. Before, Usagi would have snapped at her for crossing her half of the bed (even though technically all of it belonged to Seiya), but she rolled over and faced the Starlight, not one bit upset.

"Seiya?" Usagi couldn't see her. The darkness was so heavy and thick, she was sure if she waved her hand in front of her face, she wouldn't be able to make it out. It was like being in a cave; dangerously dark and frightening.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Usagi squinted her eyes, straining them as hard as she could, but it was useless. Everything looked the same; a wall of unyielding black.

"I'm right here." The sheets ruffled and the blankets shifted. Usagi could hear her breathing over the sound of rain, and she knew Seiya was close. She could feel her body heat radiating inches away and she could smell her freshly shampooed hair. But she still felt alone.

"Touch me," Usagi whispered.

Skin met skin as Seiya scooted even closer. Under the cottony comforter, their bare legs brushed against each others.

Usagi flinched, an electrical spark zipping up her body. She tried to relax.

Seiya's legs were smooth and warm, like rose petals under a hot, summer sun. They were lean and muscular, yet curvy and unbelievably soft. Seiya was wearing short pajama shorts, and the tender skin of her thighs pressed against her own. Usagi's stomach fluttered.

The blonde snuggled in until their stomachs touched. Under the thin silk of her nightgown, she could feel every breath Seiya took. Inhale... Exhale... Rise... Fall... The Starlight's rhythm was music. The intimacy calmed her in indescribable ways.

"Does the storm bother you?" asked Seiya.

"A little. But it's not so bad 'cause you're with me."

"I'm glad." Seiya smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"Hey, Seiya..."

"What is it?"

Usagi wished she could see her. She longed to admire her beautiful face, cast in silvery moonlight, and her unkempt hair shimmering blue under the stars. She wanted to see her pink lips, open ever-so-slightly as if taunting her like a chocolate cupcake, and her long, black eyelashes swishing up every time she blinked. But it was too dark to make anything out.

Ironically, as if the storm heard her thoughts, it offered a brilliant, white flash of lightning that illuminated the bedroom for a fraction of a second. Usagi took a mental picture of Seiya's face during the flare, knowing she'd hold onto it for the rest of the night.

God, she was gorgeous.

Usagi reached up and touched her face. Blindly in the midst of blackness, she trailed her fingers across her skin, outlining each contour of her features. Since she couldn't see them, she wanted to at least feel them.

She started at the Starlight's high cheekbones and moved across the bridge of her nose. She felt along her forehead, drifting down the side of her face again, to her chin. Her fingers lingered around her mouth. Mustering the bravery to touch Seiya's lips, she took her time drawing imaginary lines around the heart-shaped pair.

Full and smooth, they were damp and warm as she breathed. All Usagi could think of was pressing her own mouth against them. Plump. Irresistible. She desperately wanted to taste her.

Seiya puckered her lips out playfully under her index finger.

Usagi giggled and pulled her hand away. Moving it up behind Seiya's crescent-shaped earring, she raked her fingers into the Starlight's silky, undone hair. Pulling her body up so they were face to face, she leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Seiya's eyes sprung open and her whole body froze like ice.

Usagi could feel Seiya's legs tense up against hers and her chest stop breathing. Smiling, Usagi pulled away, detaching their lips with a soft kissing sound. She loved that after everything, she still could amaze her.

Seiya blinked, her head spinning and her heart thumping. It was the first time Usagi had ever spontaneously done something like that. Usually it was the other way around. She was so unprepared, it took her a minute to get it together again.

Finally, Seiya broke out into the tiniest, shyest smile. "You're always full of surprises, aren't you, Odango?" she murmured, still pleasantly dazed.

"Always?" Usagi teased. "In what ways have I surprised you, Seiya?" she asked curiously. She didn't think of herself as a real surprising person. She was fairly predictable, simple, and a tad bit gullible. But if Seiya, who was always mysterious and sexy, thought so, it had to count for something, right?

"You never fail to surprise me," Seiya said with a smile. "So many times..."

"Oh, really?"

Seiya absentmindedly played with a blonde curl around Usagi's face. For as much as she loved her trademark hairstyle, she thought she was beautiful with her hair down, almost like Rapunzel. "I was pretty shocked when I found out you were Sailor Moon," Seiya offered.

"For as much as you teased me about my hair, I can't believe you didn't notice we had that in common."

Seiya rolled her eyes and let the silky strands slide between her fingers. "Yeah, well, that doesn't count, you looked different."

"Okay, fair enough. What else?"

"Well, it surprised me that you didn't recognize me the first time we talked in the park. I mean, I was pretty popular - _everyone _knew me."

Usagi rolled her eyes. She could practically smell the arrogance radiating off her, like a pheromone.

"And when you did find out who I was, you treated me like a person instead of somebody famous. I didn't know what to think of that. I was shocked that no matter what I tried, I could never impress you like all the other girls."

Usagi snorted. "Yeah, well, sorry if I bruised your ego."

Seiya laughed. "Apology accepted. Oh, and probably what I found most surprising about you is how much food your stomach can hold. I didn't think it was possible for a girl to have that kind of appetite. How many of those kabobs did you down on our date, anyways? Ten?"

"Hey!" Usagi's bottom lip pouted out. "Those things were delicious!"

"I could tell." Seiya smiled at the distant memory. They'd walked around all day eating cotton candy, riding roller coasters, and screaming over creepy paintings in one of the funhouses. Everything seemed so carefree and fun back then.

At least for a little while, until Sailor Iron Mouse showed up and ruined the rest of their date. It seemed like senshi stuff always got between them. Back then, and now. It was just a different time and place, but the same old song and dance.

"Seiya? Something wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Seiya shook away the memories like a wet dog drying off. She hadn't realized she'd spent a full minute in thought. "Oh, nothing. I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

_Everything. _Seiya sucked in a breath of air. "Um, Odango?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering for a while now about something, but..." Seiya pulled on the blankets over the two of them, adjusting them when they were already in place.

"You can ask me anything," Usagi whispered encouragingly.

She swallowed. Seiya felt as nervous as she had when she was trying to tell Usagi she was Sailor Star Fighter at her house. She stumbled on her own words and blinked several times faster than usual. She hadn't wanted there to be secrets between them and she didn't want there to be any now. Secrets created distance. And there was a big one discovered recently that was putting miles between them.

"What's Chibi-Usa like?" she blurted.

The room fell silent.

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath of air. A clap of thunder abruptly reverberated in the bedroom. Seiya bit down hard on her lip and tried not to fidget with the blankets again.

Usagi had never really talked about Chibi-Usa with Seiya before. It seemed like a touchy subject for everyone. She told the four of them what she had to about the future and time travel, but Seiya knew nothing about her as a person. She didn't even know what Chibi-Usa looked like. She deserved to know that much.

A memory of the smiling preteen flashed in her mind. Bubbly, cute, innocent. Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "She's Hotaru-chan's age and is pretty short. She looks just like me, but she's got crimson eyes and pink hair."

"Pink?"

"Yes, pink." Usagi smiled weakly.

Seiya furrowed her brows. "But you have blonde hair and he has black, right? How do you get pink out of that?" Her tone was light, playful. She didn't want Usagi to get sad talking about her daughter that was on the verge of disappearing.

Usagi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm not really sure, actually. Maybe it's a recessive gene or something." Nobody had ever given it much thought before. Leave it to Seiya to notice something like that.

"If it is, I bet it's from you. Pink seems to be your color." Seiya paused. "Wait a second - don't tell me... If she looks just like you, does she wear her hair in odangos too?"

"Yes, she does. But they're a little bigger and cone-shaped."

"What? You're kidding me! I suppose I'll have to call her Chibi-Odango then."

"Seiya!" Usagi snickered.

"What?" Seiya asked innocently. "That makes sense, doesn't it? Chibi-Odango... I like the sound of it already!"

"I bet Chibi-Usa would just love that." Usagi rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"If she's anything like you, then I know she will."

Usagi giggled.

"So what else? Do you two share the same coordination skills and appetites too?" Seiya playfully poked Usagi's stomach with her finger.

"Hey!" She squirmed and laughed, swatting Seiya's hand away from her abdomen. "Sorta, but she's more graceful than I am. She gets that from Mamo-chan, of course. She's a really good drawer, unlike me, and gets better grades in school than I ever did. But she loves sweets like I do."

"Like Chibi Chibi?"

Usagi paused to recall the adorable toddler with red, heart-shaped odangos and big blue eyes. She loved sweets, just like Usagi. They'd even followed her once to find out where she was getting all her candy from. Usagi remembered the look on Seiya's face when she told her she'd been hoping Chibi Chibi would lead them to a house of sweets.

"Kind of. But Chibi Chibi-chan was much sweeter than Chibi-Usa. It's a shame those two never met. Chibi-Usa gets on my nerves sometimes, but I still love her."

"Like me?" Seiya joked.

Usagi grinned. "Yes, like you, Seiya." She tucked a gold curl behind her ear. "Actually, I think you and Chibi-Usa would get along well. I bet she'd like you a lot."

Seiya snuggled in more so their foreheads touched. She moved her leg over Usagi's, unintentionally easing her nightgown up higher with her thigh. Usagi's heart did two and a half somersaults off the high dive and landed in her stomach.

"Even though we haven't met, I think I'd like her too," Seiya whispered softly. "I really want to meet her someday. Do you think I can?"

"Seiya..." Usagi swallowed. "Really? Do...you...mean that?" Seiya was so close, she was having trouble concentrating.

"Of course. What makes you think I wouldn't, silly?"

Usagi squirmed a bit in her arms. "It's just... She's me and Mamo-chan's kid. I can't imagine that he's your favorite person in the world. Plus, she's what's keeping us from being together. I'd understand if you don't like her for a lot of reasons."

Seiya let out a breath of air. "Odango, that's crazy. She's a part of _you. _Of course I'm going to adore her. Besides, Mamoru and I probably have more in common that we'd like to think, and it's absurd to dislike her just because she's half of him. I understand you and Mamoru had something special long before I butted in."

Seiya's tone was light, but Usagi could tell there was some seriousness lurking in her words.

"You didn't know," Usagi whispered, her voice trembling slightly. "You didn't know about her, it's not your fault for... I just... I'm so sorry, Seiya, for putting you in this position. It must be so weird." She couldn't even imagine how jealous and hurt she'd feel if she suddenly found out Seiya had a daughter with another man. Her eyes prickled as she held back unwanted tears.

Even though Usagi was still technically a virgin, it had to be strange to Seiya finding out she and Mamoru would've had _that_ kind of relationship together. Even though it wouldn't happen anymore, Chibi-Usa was proof it _had _happened, in a different time and world, in a weird, roundabout way. The fact that the Starlight was so kind and accepting about it all hurt even more. '_I really want to meet her someday. Do you think I can?'_

Usagi's teeth gnashed together in frustration. _Why? Why isn't she upset? I know I would be... __I don't __deserve someone as good as Seiya._

A teardrop trickled out of her eye. Usagi turned her head away, suddenly very aware of the cacophonous thunder and concrete darkness around them. She was scared.

"Hey, Odango, don't cry," Seiya said soothingly, bringing her hand to Usagi's face and drying her tears. "It's okay. I told you, I'm fine with it. Really. Besides, it's not your fault. I know you didn't ask for any of this to happen."

"I know, Seiya, but..." Usagi sniffled. "I can't help it. What's gonna happen now? What'll we do?"

Seiya was quiet for a moment. She hugged the blonde and massaged her hand in circles on her back to comfort her. "We could...go back to Earth if you wanted," she suggested, "and talk to the others. I'm sure if we all worked together, we could think of something."

Usagi remained silent. She took Seiya's hand and tried hard to block out the storm. It boomed so loudly, she could feel the thuds and echoes in her ribcage like she was at a firework show. A violent, earsplitting, and nightmarish firework show.

Seiya was right. Staying on Kinmoku wouldn't save Chibi-Usa; they had to go back. Tomorrow, they could all return to the blue and green planet. But when they got there, what would they do? What else could they possibly come up with that the others hadn't already considered?

Was it..._hopeless_?

There had to be something obvious they were missing; a piece of information or strange event that nobody had ever questioned before and just overlooked.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. What, if anything, had happened that could possibly help her out in a situation like this? She thought hard, but drew a blank. She wanted to believe that in the end, fate couldn't be cruel enough to make her choose between her lover and her daughter, but she wasn't so sure. Destiny wasn't tangible. It didn't have feelings or pity.

Usagi sighed and rolled from her side to her back, staring up at the blackness where the ceiling would be. "I just want this all to be over with already and everything to be okay," she whispered tiredly, sick of thinking. Her head felt worse than if she'd gone through a hundred of Ami's study sessions straight in a row.

Seiya rested her head on top of Usagi's chest, her ear to her heart. "I do too, Odango. I do too..."

Usagi numbly reached down and touched the Starlight's hair. The tresses sifted through the cracks of her fingertips absentmindedly as she drown in a sea of thought. The waters were getting fierce. How much longer could she stay afloat, swimming against this maelstrom of fate? Usagi didn't know.

She focused on combing Seiya's hair. It was a gesture she loved when Seiya did to her and it put her at ease.

In that moment, as Seiya's breathing slowed and she drifted asleep on her chest, Usagi felt oddly blissful. She stroked the side of Seiya's face. How could someone who resembled a fearless prince be so innocent like a princess, asleep in her arms?

_She's so cute when she's like this._ Adjusting the blankets over them, Usagi rested her head back onto the fluffy, cloud-like pillow. Her eyes began to close.

Luckily, the thunder had finally come to an end. The sound of drizzling rain watering the ground became a melodic lullaby. She could feel herself being swept into dreamland. She didn't fight it.

There was a legend that if you fell asleep holding your lover's hand, you would share the same dream. Usagi wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she'd always liked to believe it was. She wanted to share beautiful dreams with Seiya.

They'd run, hand-in-hand, into the sunset while joyous music blared and the credits rolled like in the movies. Everyone would approve of their relationship and let her do as she pleased. To hell with Crystal Tokyo, they'd create their own utopia. A harmonic world in which Chibi-Usa existed too. A world where everyone could follow their own dreams instead of sacrificing them for her destiny too. It would be a perfect world...

"Seiya! Get up, _now!_"

Usagi frowned. In her nirvana, Yaten did not yell. She was sweet and sensitive all the time, a magnified version of the glimpse of kindheartedness she'd seen when she had spoken with her earlier. Why was her rich voice filled with such gravel and clamant all of a sudden?

Usagi groaned and shifted uncomfortably. Blonde eyebrows knit together, blue eyes slowly peeled open. The bedroom lights were on, harsh, bright, and giving her a headache. Disorientation clouded her brain and blurred her thoughts. Although she didn't know what time it was, she knew it couldn't be morning yet. She hadn't dreamt long enough. It left her feeling unsatisfied and a bit irritated.

"Yaten... Seriously, what time is it anyways? Get out..." Seiya groaned and stuffed a pillow over her face.

Yaten tore across the room. She was still in her pajamas. An eyemask was pushed up in her side-swept bangs, her hair looking more disheveled than usual in its loose ponytail.

"You don't understand, Seiya." Her green eyes were big and a frantic edge wavered in her voice.

"Mmm..." Seiya muffled something incoherent and rolled over, still half-asleep.

Usagi pulled herself into a sitting position. The storm had completely subsided, but it was still dark outside the windows. She glanced at the nightstand clock. 3:21 AM.

Yaten was startled to see Usagi in the bed too, but didn't waste time giving it a second thought. She grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and ripped it off Seiya's body.

"Geez, what the hell?" Seiya sat up, annoyed. Her shorts were wrinkled and the sleeve of her tank top slid down her shoulder. She glanced around, just as puzzled as Usagi was.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, suddenly wide awake. Although Yaten did have a tendency of having bad timing, barging into their bedroom in the middle of the night rose a red flag.

"They're here," Yaten said breathlessly.

"They?" Seiya frowned. "What do you mean 'they'?"

Usagi's stomach flip flopped.

"Uranus, Neptune... Everyone. They're all here. At the palace."


End file.
